49 Days
by onyxinlife
Summary: Kurt Hummel was enjoying absolute bliss as he was about to marry his fiancé, Sam Evans. His perfect life is shattered when he gets into a car accident that leaves him in a coma. He is given a second chance at life, but it comes with a condition. AU
1. The Beginning

New York City was one of the most vibrant and colourful cities on earth. It's economy, shopping areas and most of all the Broadway theatre was to die for. Everywhere you went there were two things you could never avoid. Life and death. Both were related and tightly bonded. The reason people died was to make room for those who were born. The logic was simple enough to understand.

Life was a joy and death was sorrow. But as always people moved on and continued with their lives. In this beautiful city of New York, Kurt Hummel moved to with his family and his dreams were as big as the city itself. For Kurt Hummel was special. His voice, hobbies and talent was nurtured carefully in this city and no one judged him for being who he truly was. Just like today Kurt felt like the happiest man on earth.

The reason was that Kurt was going to be engaged to the love of his life Sam Evans today. But as he sat in the taxi with his best friend Mercedes Jones, his life seemed to be ending before his very eyes. The traffic stretched along the expressway and Kurt seemed to be getting an irritable eye twitch as he sat there.

"Is it moving?" he asked Mercedes. She was standing out on the road trying to see what was causing the traffic.

"No it isn't" Mercedes replied craning her neck to see ahead.

"What do I do? I'll be late for the engagement" Kurt asked nearly in hysterics.

"Get out!" Quinn yelled.

"What?" Kurt asked, thinking his friend had gone mad.

"Get out of the car, we're going on foot" Quinn said getting out of the car. Kurt took the affirmative and got out as well.

"Let's go" Mercedes began run-walking down the road and they followed after her.

"Yes, Mr Hummel we're coming passed the gate. We're coming in now" Quinn said into her phone as they ran into the building.

"Quinn your hair is all flat from the running!" Kurt moaned looking at his friend's now wavy hair.

"It's ok. Go!" Quinn pushed Kurt into the back room and she followed Mercedes to take her place at the friends table.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine Anderson ran a hand through his curly hair as he played the piano. His song was coming along perfectly and soon enough he finished penning down the lyrics as fast as he could.

"Come on Blaine" Wesley Montegomery said coming into the room and holding up a freshly ironed suit.

"You expect me to wear that Wes?" Blaine asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's an engagement party" Wes protested.

"So what?" Blaine asked.

"Just wear it and go. You'll be late" Wes said handing the suit to Blaine.

Blaine sighed and set down his pen. "Gel your hair gelled while you're dressing up" Wes reminded and walked out of the room.

Blaine dressed up and just ran a comb through his hair. Forget the gel today. He drove out to the venue for the engagement and got out of the car.

He checked his suit and noticed the slight stain on his shoe. He shrugged and wiped the shoe with the back of his trouser leg and walked into the venue. He could hear applause coming through the huge double doors.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam Evans placed the ring on Kurt's ring finger of his left hand and the guests broke into applause. Kurt placed the ring on Sam's finger and even louder applause was heard. Both intertwined their hands and turned to the audience with happy smiles on their faces. Kurt felt a surge of guilt from seeing Quinn messy bun hastily made up.

"During this time, I'm really envious of my friend Sam" Artie Abrams said smiling into the mic. He had been selected as the MC for the ceremony.

"Now for the representative of both families, the father of Kurt Hummel, Mr Burt Hummel would like to give a speech. Please welcome him with a round of applause".

Burt stood up smiling widely and took his place up at the podium. "Thank you very much" he said happily. "I would like to apologize for having our son's engagement in such a grand scale. But as you all know-" Burt's speech was cut off as one of the double doors was opened and Blaine stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and caught sight of Kurt and Sam.

"Ah, this guy" Sam murmured under his breath.

"Blaine came right now?" Kurt muttered.

"Hey Blaine!" Mercedes waved to him from their table and Blaine sat down next to Mercedes with his head low and not meeting anyone's eyes. Burt's speech continued and Blaine glanced up at the couple. Sam lifted up his wine glass and Kurt clinked it delicately against his. They took a sip of the wine and Kurt smiled adoringly up at Sam.

The ceremony was soon finished and food and drinks were served. Kurt and Sam walked around the room accepting well wishes from the guests. Soon they reached Blaine who was refilling his wine glass.

"Hey, Blaine? What kind of friend are you to come so late?" Sam chastised cheerfully.

"You're lucky I came at all. Can I leave?" Blaine replied with a frown on his face.

"The last guest is the first to leave? At least congratulate us" Kurt said snippily.

"Okay. Congrats Sam" Blaine said. Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. A smile tugged at Blaine's lips as he watched Kurt become annoyed. Then the feeling was gone and he was brought back to earth once again.

"Sam, some of my friends want to talk to you" Burt said. Sam looked at Kurt for a second and looked at Blaine.

"Blaine? Can you hold Kurt's hand for a minute?" Sam asked.

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he placed the wine glass back on the table with shaking hands. "Me? Why should I hold your fiancé's hand?"

Burt glanced at Blaine quizzically and Kurt spoke. "I don't like that idea either. I'll be fine for a minute without you".

Kurt walked away to Rachel and Mercedes and left Blaine and Sam standing there.

Sam walked with his new father in law who began questioning him.

"Blaine's your friend since high school right?" Burt asked.

"Yeah we were on the same football team and he composes songs too. I was planning to let him compose the album for the reception" Sam replied.

Burt's phone began buzzing and he let Sam go without him to his colleagues. Burt stepped outside to answer the call.

"Yes the ceremony just ended" Burt said into his phone. The person on the other end said something and Burt frowned.

"You want me to come now?" he asked. Burt turned around to see his son laughing with his friends.

"Okay I'm coming" he said. He walked out of the venue and into a waiting car.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn Hudson sat crouched over a slice of pizza. His hair was spiked up like he had run his hands through his hair frequently. His apartment was small and dusty. He picked up the slice of pizza and ate a bite. The slice slipped from his unenergetic hands and back onto the plate. He sighed and got up. He wore a jacket and walked out of his small apartment. His converse made no noise on the streets and he reached his destination.

He took his place behind the cash register of the convenience store and resigned himself to wait. This was his job. From 11pm to 6am the next day he used to work the register at the 24 hr. convenience store. That was until Will Schuester walked into the store. He walked in everyday at the same time to buy a pack of cigarettes. Finn never paid him any attention and just rang up his cigarettes and Will left.

Today Will arrived and asked for his usual pack of cigs. Finn handed it to him wordlessly and accepted the money from him. "Welcome again" Finn said in his monotonous voice obviously bored. Will examined this young man curiously as Finn sat back down behind the counter his head slumped. Will walked out of the shop and left Finn alone. Finn sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall.

Only a few more hours in this hell left.

**PAGE BREAK**

Burt staggered through the door of his home. Carole rushed out from the living room and help him stand properly.

"Did you drink? Where did you go?" Carole asked her expression showing how worried she was.

"I'm fine" Burt replied groggily. "Come, I'll make you coffee" Carole held him carefully and deposited him on the couch. She rushed off and made some instant coffee.

Burt drank the coffee with a contemplative look on his face.

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked his voice serious.

"He was tired after the engagement and I told him to go to bed" Carole replied. Burt nodded and finished his coffee. He trudged up the stairs and into Kurt's room. Kurt was fast asleep, his hair messed up and his lips pouted making him looking even younger than he usually looked.

Burt moved the stray hair away from Kurt's forehead and stroked his son's head lovingly. He left Kurt soon enough and shut the door behind him as he exited the room.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next day Burt called Sam and Kurt for a serious conversation.

"I want you guys to move up the wedding date" Burt began.

"Sure, Mr Hummel. When would you like us to have the wedding?" Sam asked.

"On the third of July" Burt replied.

"That's only two weeks from now!" Kurt exclaimed.

"So?" Burt asked.

"That gives us really short time" Sam said looking worried.

"We shouldn't have even had an engagement. You guys should have just got married" Burt said.

"But dad, two weeks is really too soon" Kurt argued.

"Do you two love each other?" Burt asked.

"Yes we do but-" Sam began and he was cut off.

"So there isn't a problem is there? Don't you want to get married?" Burt asked.

"Okay fine" Kurt replied.

"I'm fine with it" Sam replied.

"Then it's settled" Burt said.

That night Kurt sat with Carole watching a movie.

"There's something on your mind Kurt" Carole commented. Kurt looked at his stepmother in amazement.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked.

"You only watch _When Harry Met Sally_ when you've got something on your mind" Carole replied.

"I'm just curious as to why Dad moved up the wedding date" Kurt said.

"He has his reasons" Carole reasoned.

"Is it because of the company?" Kurt asked.

"No, you're the priority, then me and then the company. Your dad isn't that shallow" Carole said.

"Okay then. I just wondering" Kurt replied turning back to the movie. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Tomorrow is the fitting for my suit. I can't wait for Sam to see me in it!" Kurt blabbered on excitedly and Carole smiled at how sweet he looked right now.

**PAGE BREAK**

Soon enough preparations of the wedding began. Kurt entered the fitting room which was full of mannequins modelling different suits and outfits. Kurt stopped short at the sight was someone holding a huge bouquet of pink roses to cover their faces.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked curious. The bouquet was lowered to reveal Sam's face smiling sweetly at Kurt.

"Sam? What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"I know that this whole wedding thing is going on and you're really busy but-" at this point Sam bent down on one knee.

"Kurt Hummel will you marry me?" Sam asked holding the bouquet out.

"Of course I will" Kurt said taking the bouquet.

Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt kissed his lips softly and relished the feeling of being in Sam's arms.

Everything was perfect. Nothing was going to go wrong.


	2. Blaine's Revelation

That night Sam and Kurt headed to Heaven, Blaine's restaurant slash karaoke bar. It was quiet but on the weekends it was crowded with different performers. Now that summer was coming the restaurant would probably be full of teenagers. Sam walked up the steps leisurely but Kurt skipped at fast as he could up the steps.

"Hurry up, Sam" Kurt said waving his hands and rushing into the restaurant.

Heaven was empty at this time and as usual Mercedes and Quinn sat together waiting for Kurt. Blaine stood near the bar watching carefully as Wes and David cooked with finesse. He turned when Kurt rushed in, his cheeks flushed.

"You guys didn't order yet?" Kurt asked his smile turning into a frown.

"We were waiting for you" Mercedes replied smiling.

"Hey guys" Sam said entering the restaurant and seating Kurt on a chair.

"Why didn't tell us earlier you were moving up the wedding date?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, that hardly gives us time to prepare" Quinn interjected.

"By the way your suit has arrived. It looks amazing. Sleep over with us later and try it on" Mercedes said.

"I can't wait" Kurt replied smiling.

Blaine coughed slightly and the food was soon served out. Kurt began eating his salad and kept on frowning at the sight of Sam devouring his steak.

"Don't you know how harmful red meat is to your digestive system?" Kurt asked annoyed.

Sam laughed and just kept on eating.

"Hey Sam, when you met Kurt did you ever know that he hates eating red meat?" Mercedes asked taking another spoonful of her soup.

"When we met?" Sam asked his mouth full.

Blaine wrinkled his nose and Kurt sighed.

"It's such a romantic story" Kurt replied.

Sam sat back and let Kurt begin the story.

_"Hurry up Quinn!" Kurt squealed as he ran up to the railing. It was gorgeous day out and since Mercedes was busy studying, Quinn and Kurt had decided to go hiking. Quinn ran up to the railing and they both admired the view of the mountains. They soon began hiking up the mountain. They stopped near the top and unpacked the lunch they had cooked and brought with them._

_While they were eating Kurt noticed the grey clouds approaching. "Let's hurry before it rains" Quinn advised and they packed up. They hurried down the mountain and the rain began pouring down. It was steadily becoming darker and soon Kurt found himself lost from Quinn. He began shouting out for Quinn as loud as he could. _

_"Quinn!" he shouted. He began fumbling for his phone but found it gone. He tried to think rationally but soon enough he sat down near a tree and began to cry. "Please someone help" he thought. Soon the cold began descending over him and he sat shivering in the rain. Soon there was a bright light shining onto him and a pair of arms lifted him up._

_The person dragged him out of the woods and into an ambulance. "I hope you feel better" The person said before clutching at Kurt's hand and leaving him. All Kurt remembered of that person was the scratches on the person's hand. _

"It was so romantic. I couldn't even remember his face or anything and then we met again" Kurt continued.

_Kurt sat annoyed at his friends. "Your work is more important than watching a movie with me?" he complained to Quinn._

_"Please Kurt try and understand. Just watch the movie without me" Quinn pleaded. _

_"What do you mean?" Kurt shouted standing up. He then jumped realizing that someone else had shouted the same thing he had. _

_"Kurt?" Quinn said into the phone. "I'll talk to you later Quinn" Kurt replied hanging up the phone._

_He looked behind to the blond man who was currently complaining to his friend on the phone. _

_"How can I watch a movie by myself?" the man complained. Kurt looked at his hand and saw the scratches on his hand. The man hung up on his phone and began stalking off. "Excuse me!" Kurt reached out and grabbed the man's arm. "Yes?" the man asked. _

_"Do you remember me? On the mountain?" Kurt asked. _

_"The angel?" The man asked. Kurt blushed at the thought of this man calling him an angel. _

_"I'm Sam" the man said holding out his hand. "Kurt" Kurt said shaking the man's hand. "Do you want to grab a coffee?" Sam asked still holding Kurt's hand. Kurt nodded and Sam led him to a coffee shop_

"That was so scary but in the end I found him" Kurt finished.

He wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'll be right back" Blaine said walking out the restaurant and seating himself down at the table outside.

"Blaine? You alright?" Wes asked coming out from the restaurant.

"I can't do this anymore Wes" Blaine said pacing rapidly.

"Blaine, just calm down" Wes said trying to stop his friend.

"I can't help it! I can't watch them looking so adorably happy! I came to New York to find Kurt and confess my feelings just to find out that he's engaged with my former roommate Sam Evans" Blaine complained.

"You need to move on Blaine. How long have you been in love with Kurt? Since high school, through university and now until when Kurt's getting married!" Wes said waving his arms around.

"I can't. He's my everything" Blaine replied mournfully.

"Just try. But first get back in there" Wes replied. Blaine nodded and walked back in. Just as Kurt finished narrating how Sam and him met.

"Get Kurt some white wine with a side of ice" Blaine shouted at David.

He got a surprised look from Kurt. "You even remember his favorite drink" Wes muttered under his breath as he passed Blaine. Blaine shook it off and took a seat again at the table.

Soon enough Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes headed to their shared apartment. Kurt dressed up quickly in his Armani wedding suit.

"You look amazing boo" Mercedes commented and Kurt came strutting out of the changing room. The suit highlighted his pale face and glasz eyes wonderfully.

Quinn soon poured out some red wine for them and brought out the wedding to do list.

"We've done everything except the bridesmaids' dresses" She announced checking things off the list. "I know" Mercedes groaned sipping her wine.

Kurt lifted up his wine glass and it slipped from his fingers. Quinn grabbed it just in time.

"Stop being so clumsy! That suit was so expensive" Mercedes shrieked.

"I know. I'll just change out of it" Kurt said standing up carefully.

"What's going to happen to your room?" Mercedes asked.

"I think it will become a study for you guys" Kurt replied walking into his room. Quinn looked away from them and sighed.

His phone buzzed and Kurt smiled. "It's a text from Sam" Kurt reported.

_You should sleep- Sam_

"Is he a god? How does he know that you haven't slept yet?" Mercedes asked.

"There isn't a thing he doesn't know" Kurt replied texting back.

_I'm going to soon. Sleep well- Kurt_

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sat behind the counter of the convenience store at 3am. The door opened and he got up to serve another customer. He was grabbed by the collar and a knife was held to his neck. "Tell us where the money is" The robber said. Finn didn't show an emotion at all and just stared at the man. "Show us where the money is!" the other robber said. He shoved Finn who banged against the glass case and the first robber grabbed Finn again.

"Do you want to die?" he asked holding the knife. "Stab me" Finn replied. The robber pulled back the knife when the sirens were heard. The two robbers soon were caught by the police. Finn was taken to the police station. The officer just shook his head at him. "You should have just given them the money" The officer said. Finn just got up and left the station.

He walked home in his dull haze like always and fell asleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next day Blaine and Sam hit the gym for an early morning workout. They were both running on the treadmills and soon hit the showers. They sat in the cafe drinking coffee when Blaine brought up the upcoming wedding.

"First of all, you need to submit 30 different songs to me" Sam replied evading the question of the wedding.

"Can I not do it? The best man thing" Blaine asked.

"If you don't want to be best man then don't. I just agreed to it because Kurt wanted it" Sam replied.

"Then who will be best man?" Blaine asked.

"What about the reason you came here? The guy you wanted to find" Sam asked.

"Just forget about the guy" Blaine replied uncomfortable.

"You didn't find him yet? You always talk about him and you haven't found him yet?" Sam asked incredulous.

"Just forget about him" Blaine replied finishing his coffee and leaving the gym. He drove down to his restaurant and then spotted Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes. Mercedes was currently unlocking the door of her sweet shop. He put his head down to avoid being noticed but too late.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed loudly waving a hand. Blaine sighed and began walking off.

"Just wait for me" Kurt said handing the shopping bags to Mercedes.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted rushing after Blaine. Blaine ignored his calls and they soon reached the restaurant.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt said sounding out of breath.

Blaine's heart hurt as he turned around to face Kurt.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding. I want the blessings of all my friends before I get married. You're Sam's best friend and you're my friend too" Kurt explained.

"I'm not your friend" Blaine replied shortly.

"Why aren't you my friend? We went to the same high school and we were in the Warblers together" Kurt asked confused.

"Just because we attended the same school for a few months doesn't make us friends. It also means that I don't want to be best man" Blaine replied.

"But why?" Kurt asked.

"Sam and I already talked about it" Blaine said turning away from Kurt.

"Do you still blame me for the Valentine's Day thing?" Kurt asked and Blaine froze.

"Why would you hold a grudge just for that? I forgot about it but you seem to have ignored me since that day" Kurt asked.

"Just leave Kurt. I'll treat you as my friend's husband and nothing more. Don't expect anything more from me" Blaine said turning around and entering the restaurant.

Kurt sighed and turned around. He left without noticing Blaine's gaze burning a hole in the back of his head. Kurt entered Mercedes sweet shop and sat down glumly at a table.

"You okay boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine's such a jerk" Kurt replied.

"If he's a jerk why do you always go after him?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah boo, he treats you like dirt but you're still friends with him" Mercedes interjected.

"I don't know why but even if he is a jerk I still consider him a friend. I try to hate him but I just can't" Kurt replied.

"Now don't that sound weird" Mike commented coming into the sweet shop.

"Hey Mike, you're right on time" Mercedes said holding out a beautifully made cake to Mike.

"So who am I supposed to deliver this to?" Mike asked.

"Your little crush, Tina" Quinn teased and Mike blushed.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Kurt asked.

"I will" Mike replied. He disappeared out the door with the cake.

"Okay I need to go, your bridesmaid dresses aren't going to pick up themselves" Kurt said.

He walked out the door and into his car off to Sam's office. He entered Sam's cabin and saw him waiting.

"Hey Kurt" Sam said. Kurt smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"Do you have the documents?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, bank statement and my seal" Kurt replied.

"Good" Sam said taking the folder from him.

"Did Blaine actually tell you that he didn't want to be best man?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine has been through a lot. And he doesn't do well in front of crowds. It's ok, I'll tell someone else to do it" Sam said.

"Then I should go" Kurt said getting up.

Sam grabbed Kurt's phone from the table. "Have you forgotten anything?".

"Oh my phone" Kurt said feeling through his pockets.

"Absent minded as always" Sam said handing him the phone.

"Love you Sam" Kurt said kissing his fiancé quickly and hurrying out of the office.


	3. The Accident

"I received her documents already. Now I just need to confer with Mr. Smith and we can be finished with the project" Sam informed Burt.

Burt looked through the documents subtly impressed. "I'm thankful that you've been tying up the loose ends for me" Burt said nodding.

They concluded their meeting and headed out. Quinn stood up when she saw Burt leaving. "I'll be going home early. Quinn you can leave as well" Burt said.

"Yes sir" Quinn replied. She switched off her computer and turned on the answering machine.

"Let's go Sam" Burt said. Sam smiled at Quinn and went off with Burt.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt glanced between two dresses and sighed. One dress was an A line, salmon colored, backless dress. The second was a soft pink, with sleeves and a short skirt.

"Which one would Quinn look better in?" he asked tapping his chin.

"Why don't you choose? As long as the couple looks amazing on the wedding day, nothing else matters" The saleswoman said.

"No, I've found a perfect groomsman to match her up with. Quinn has to be very noticeable" Kurt replied flicking his gaze between the two dresses.

"Why don't you show her the dresses?" the saleswoman asked. Kurt smiled as if this was the best thing he had heard all day.

Kurt walked out of the boutique with the garment bags which he placed in the backseat of his car. He drove off. At the same time Sam who had finished for the day drove out of the office car park.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sat alone in his apartment and looked up at the calendar. It was old and yellowed in the corners. But a date that was circled was clearly visible. 15th March 2006. He stood up and opened one of the cardboard boxes on the side. Inside was a black suit which was usually worn during funerals. He shoved it back into the box.

Meanwhile a short woman dressed all in black, drove along the expressway on her motorcycle. She zipped along the roads easily and checked her watch. It was nearly time.

Finn sat on a bus holding a dried rose in his hands. His face was ashen and morose.

Kurt, in his car passed the bus. Anyone could see that he drove without a smile, his eyes full of tears.

Finn got off the bus and began walking slowly. Behind him, Will Schuester followed carefully.

The woman on the motorbike zipped past the two of them but they didn't seem to notice her at all.

She drove along and soon stopped on the side of the road. She took off her helmet revealing her long brown hair and brown eyes. She got out her phone and looked through a list. "Mr. Andrew Teros. Five more minutes" she murmured and settled on the bike to wait.

Finn stood across from the woman and sat down on the sidewalk. He stared at the road remembering the huge river if blood, the slumped and dead body of a girl on this very road. The sirens, the shouts of people and paramedics. He stood up and looked out at the speeding cars. He stepped forward and horns blared at him.

He stood in front of a truck which honked at him to move. Just as the truck was about to impact him, Will pulled him away. They collapsed onto the pavement. The truck swerved and banged into a car from the other lane. Other cars behind the truck crashed leading to a huge road pile up. The woman seated on the motorbike stared in horror and sighed.

She looked into the car opposite her and saw Andrew Taros having a heart attack. She sighed and grabbed her phone calling someone frantically.

Kurt drove along the road, his hands shaking and he steered the car. A motorbike zipped past him and immediately banged into the car in front of him. Kurt spotted the pile up too late. He swerved to avoid it but crashed horribly into the truck in front of him. The impact was so great it propelled Kurt out through the windshield.

He hit the ground horribly but after a few minutes his eyes opened. He remembered the accident and sat up. To his surprise there were no bruises or scrapes anywhere on his body. Kurt stood but and looked around surprised. The paramedics arrived and the police as well. "Sir! Sir!" a few people were shouting.

Kurt turned and saw they were banging on the door of his car.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He walked towards them and looked into the car. Inside he was slumped against the steering wheel with blood running over his face. Kurt's eyes widened and he felt his hands shaking.

"That's me!" he said pointing to the himself inside the car. "Move aside!" he shouted trying to push people away. His hands blurred before him as if those people couldn't even see him or hear him. Kurt turned around to the road and saw paramedics heading to his car. He looked around and saw a woman staring at him. She was standing next to a motorbike, dressed in biker gear.

Kurt whirled around making sure that the woman really was staring at him. "Excuse me!" he said waving to the woman. She stared at him while talking on her phone. Then the paramedics wheeled Kurt's body to the ambulance. Kurt was momentarily distracted by his bloody body. He looked up and saw the woman and her bike had altogether disappeared.

He looked around for her but didn't find her. He then climbed into the ambulance and was driven to the hospital. "Sir, please save me" Kurt begged to the paramedic who was attaching him to a machine. Kurt couldn't hold in his tears. He didn't even understand what was going on around him. His body was soon wheeled into the operations theatre leaving him outside.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn woke up disoriented in the hospital. He looked around and saw doctors and nurses scurrying about. How had he got here? Finn looked around again and saw that a body of a man was wheeled into the room. He was torn up and his face was covered with blood.

**PAGE BREAK**

Burt burst through the hospital doors and ran to the front desk.

"Where's my son? He was in an accident right now" Burt said to the nurse.

"Dad" Sam said running to the counter.

"He's right there" The nurse said pointing to the body that was being wheeled out of the room.

"Dad! Sam!" Kurt shouted running towards them. Burt and Sam walked right through Kurt and ran to his body on the other side of the room.

Kurt screamed loudly and sank to the floor.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted. Kurt began sobbing in earnest now and followed his father all the way to the operating room.

"Dad, it's me!" Kurt shouted but Burt didn't hear him.

"Sam, please I'm right here!" Kurt shouted to Sam but Sam didn't hear him.

Kurt tried to grab Sam's hand but a barrier was stopping him.

"Burt!" Carole said running towards them.

"Carole!" Kurt said running to his step mother but she also stepped right through him and walked towards Burt.

"We'll have to wait until after the surgery" Burt said.

"Oh my god!" Carole began feeling faint and Sam quickly made her sit down.

"Why is this happening?" Burt cried out his hands shaking.

"Dad!" Kurt cried out trying to figure this mess out.

Kurt then looked around the hallway and spotted a woman. She was dressed in a black dress and heels but she was the same biker woman he had seen after the accident.

"Excuse me!" Kurt shouted running after the woman.

The woman walked past Finn who was just waiting for the elevator. Finn took no sign of I'm ever passing. Kurt ran after the woman but Finn took no notice of him either.

Kurt ran until he reached a room where a family was gathered around a man on a bed. Kurt peeked inside through the glass doors and saw the woman inside just watching the family. Kurt couldn't open the door but a doctor soon opened the door to go outside and he shimmied his way in.

"Excuse me" Kurt said running up to the woman.

The woman stared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember me from before? During the accident?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Kurt, don't you know how to drive?" The woman asked, annoyed.

She turned her attention back to the man on the bed. Kurt watched as another man came out from the body and stood in front of the woman. He was rather fuzzy and transparent like a hologram

"He is dead" the doctor announced. The family surrounding the man's body began crying and sobbing over their loss.

Kurt gasped and watched the scene with wide eyes.

"You have worked hard, it is now time for you to move on Mr. Taros" The woman said.

Mr. Taros looked down at his body and his family who were crying over him and nodded.

Suddenly an elevator materialized out of thin air and the woman waved her hands. The doors opened and Mr. Taros stepped inside. The elevator doors shut and it disappeared.

"What was that? Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"Come. Follow me" The woman said walking off.

Kurt followed her along the hallways and they reached the hospital balconies.

"So are you like the Angel of Death?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't been called that in a long time. I'm a Scheduler" The woman replied.

"Scheduler?" Kurt asked, the title sounded a little strange.

"You see when humans are born, their entire life is planned for them and the day of their death is scheduled. When they die, I go, take their spirit to the afterlife" The woman explained.

"Like the Angel of Death" Kurt argued.

"I said I'm not the Angel. I'm a Scheduler! SCHE-DUL-ER!" the woman said.

"But in the end I'm dead aren't I?" Kurt shouted.

"Yeah you're dead" The woman or Scheduler said.

"So does that mean you're here to take me?" Kurt asked backing away from the woman.

"Not exactly. Today my schedule said to take Andrew Taros. The guy you saw leave right now. He was supposed to die while driving because of a heart attack. Due to the road pile up, his death was postponed. This is what us Schedulers hate, when our schedules get messed up" The woman ended her talk and Kurt absorbed this carefully.

"So why am I like this? Why didn't anyone come to get me?" Kurt asked.

"Because you weren't scheduled to die today" The woman replied.

"I wasn't supposed to die today?" Kurt asked confused.

"Occasionally there are trouble makers. Like that guy who wanted to do suicide. Why don't people understand that there is a time for you to die? Why go against the order?" The woman ranted.

"But I can't be dead. I'm undergoing surgery right now!" Kurt shouted.

"Are you?" The Scheduler asked.

"Yeah and there can't be an angel of death like you" Kurt argued.

"How would you know? Do you know anyone who has died?" The Scheduler retorted.

"No" Kurt replied in a small voice.

"How can one who is undergoing surgery be up here and watching himself?" The Scheduler asked.

Kurt found no answer to that and fell silent.


	4. The Condition

**Hello my dear readers. **

**My first authors note….**

**First of all thank you for all the story alerts, fav author votes and thank you for the time taken to read this little fanfic. **

**My reviewers deserve a special thank you **

**So Lady Faucher, Callie1121 and lai, thank you for your good reviews and helping me move on with this story. **

**49 days has been adapted from the Korean drama by the same name, but since this is a fanfic on glee, most of places, plot and other things have been changed. So those who have watched the drama should know that it is not the same as the drama. **

**One request from me, please help me write a story on how Kurt and Blaine met at Dalton. I haven't really watched that episode so I don't really know how to write it. Please help… deadline is at 12th November 2011, 4pm London time. I need it for the next chapter.**

**Now on with the story…**

Blaine sat outside his restaurant drinking a glass of juice. He mulled over what had happened between him and Kurt today.

_I want the blessings of all my friends before I get married. You're Sam's best friend and you're my friend too_

_I'm not your friend_

Then a pair of running footsteps made him jerk out of his thoughts.

"Blaine, why don't you answer the phone?" Mercedes cried out. Her eyes were full of tears and Blaine stood up.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt was in an accident" Mercedes replied and Blaine nearly fell over in shock.

**PAGE BREAK**

At the hospital, Kurt's body had been taken from surgery and placed in a ward. The Scheduler and Kurt stood nearby watching as Burt paced and Sam held into Kurt's hand like his life depended on it.

"Burt? What's going on? Why isn't he waking up? Where's the doctor?" Carole asked, tears spilling from her eyes.

"He's coming soon" Burt replied still pacing.

"See, I haven't died" Kurt remarked to the Scheduler.

"Would you keep your mouth shut?" The Scheduler replied, annoyed.

The door slid open and Quinn came running into the room.

"Mr. Hummel, what happened?" Quinn asked.

Burt gestured to the bed and Quinn turned. Her eyes filled with tears and she rushed to Kurt's bedside.

"That's my friend" Kurt commented.

"I know, Quinn Fabray. That's your stepmother and your father. The blond man is your fiancé Sam Evans" The Scheduler replied.

Kurt glanced down at her surprised.

"Mercedes will come. So will Blaine" The Scheduler finished.

True to her word, Blaine and Mercedes came. After them the Doctor arrived.

"Doctor, what's going to happen to Kurt?" Burt asked.

"He's in a coma" The doctor announced.

Blaine looked at Kurt's peaceful face. He couldn't be in a coma. He was just asleep.

"Oh my god" Carole fainted just there and Mercedes quickly caught her.

"Carole" Kurt tried to go forward but the Scheduler stopped him.

"Come with me. This isn't a place where you should meddle" The Scheduler said.

They walked out of the room leaving the family behind.

"What will happen to me?" Kurt asked.

"Just follow me" The Scheduler replied.

Kurt then remembered Mr. Taros and the elevator.

"I won't take you up the elevator so just follow me" The Scheduler replied, as if he had read Kurt's mind.

Kurt turned and began running. Suddenly the Scheduler appeared before him.

"Why do all of you do the same thing? Don't you have any other ideas?" She asked.

"Stay away from me!" Kurt said backing away from her.

"I already told you I won't force you up the elevator. So why are you running?" The Scheduler asked.

"Don't tell me your lies" Kurt spat back at her.

"Humans lie. Do I look human?" she asked smiling sweetly.

Kurt backed up some more and she sighed.

"I was given a chance by God to save you. Do you want it or not?" she asked.

"Of course I do" Kurt replied.

"Good" the Scheduler grabbed Kurt's hand and soon they appeared back in a garden.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked.

"The place where souls pass" The Scheduler replied.

Kurt took a few minutes just to look at the beauty of the area and the Scheduler began her tale.

"I've worked as a Scheduler for so long, there have only been two incidents like this. You're the third" She began.

"Two?" Kurt asked intrigued.

"If a person dies because of others, there are options. One is that follow the Scheduler and leave this world" She explained.

"But that means dying" Kurt argued.

"One man just said, he will get more opportunities in the afterlife and stepped on and left" The Scheduler commented.

"Really? What did the others do?" Kurt asked.

"They took the other option" She replied.

"What is the other option?" Kurt asked.

"Find three people who love you in 49 days. Three people who by which will show us its worth to let you live" She explained.

"But you saw right now. My stepmother, dad and friends were right there. That's more than 3 people" Kurt remarked.

"Parents and those with blood ties are exempted" The Scheduler clarified.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because that love is unconditional" She replied.

"But how do you prove this?" Kurt asked curious.

"By tears. If they cry for you 100% pure tears" She replied smirking.

"That's it? You should have said this earlier. You saw Sam, Mercedes and Quinn were all crying for me" Kurt said a smile taking over his face.

"You think by just crying, you get true tears?" Scheduler asked. She grabbed his hand and they appeared at a funeral.

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked.

"Look carefully at the people who are crying" She instructed.

Kurt looked around and spotted three women crying. But they weren't crying normal tears.

"That woman is crying blue tears because she just pities the one who died young. The woman next to her is crying black tears because she feels bad about her own situation. The last woman is crying red tears because she is crying out of courtesy" The Scheduler explained.

Kurt gasped and saw most of the people who were crying had different colored tears.

"Those are pure tears" The Scheduler said.

"Where?" Kurt asked looking around. He then spotted a woman who was crying, her tears shining.

"So she truly loved the person who died?" Kurt asked.

"She's the younger sister. So her tears are not required. See the husband. He's crying green tears because even if he is sad, the person who died left behind a lot of insurance money. So he has hopes for his future" The Scheduler explained.

Kurt looked at the husband of the deceased and sighed.

"And the couple back there are actually glad for the deceased's demise" The Scheduler said pointing to a couple who were crying purple tears.

"How cruel" Kurt commented.

"Humans sure are complicated" Scheduler commented.

"I'll do it, the tears thing" Kurt replied and the Scheduler nodded.

They appeared near a convenience store where Finn was currently stacking the shelves.

"You have to use his body. His name is Finn Hudson, he's 28. And orphan who went to McKinley High, studied at OSU, got a degree in hotel management. He used to work at the Ritz but now works here" She explained.

"Do I have to use his body? I mean, look at the hair and the clothes" Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know how things go in your world. But in our world everything is connected" The Scheduler said.

"You mean I'm connected to Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know but you may be. He works twice a week here from 9pm to 9am. Think you can handle it?" she asked.

"Yeah I can" Kurt said. He went back to the hospital where the rest of his family and friends were.

"Carole, Dad, Sam. Wait for me. I'll be back" Kurt murmured.

He sat waiting in Finn's apartment for Finn to come back. Finn trudged back home at half past nine and hung up his jacket.

Finn fell asleep soon enough and Kurt sighed. "Don't be scared. Just give yourself to him" The Scheduler had instructed him.

Kurt kneeled over Finn and shut his eyes. A weird feeling overcame and he seemed to be absorbed into Finn's body. Eyes opened and Kurt looked up at the ceiling. He sat up carefully and looking down at his hands in wonder. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.

Finn looked back at him and Kurt had to admire his new height. "I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt said smiling brightly.

"KURT HUMMEL IS BACK, BABY!" he shouted as loud as he could in his excitement.


	5. First Day

_Previously..._

_Does this mean I'm dead?_

_You can come back by finding three people who love you. _

_You will borrow the body of Finn Hudson. _

_KURT HUMMEL IS BACK, BABY!_

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror and a huge grin took over his face. Then he felt greasy and dirty. He looked at his sleeves and wrinkled his nose at the plain pants and ratty sweater he was wearing. He ran a hand through Finn's hair and gasped at the amount of grease and how coarse it was.

"Disgusting" he commented looking at himself in the mirror.

He leaned forward and gently poked the bruise on his cheek and his bloody lip.

"Is he some sort of gangster?" Kurt asked himself.

He looked around at the old apartment. It was a one room apartment with only boxes surrounding it. Not furniture except a mattress which Kurt had been sleeping on.

"How can he live like this?" Kurt asked shaking his head.

He opened the door to a dirty bathroom and looked into the cabinet above the sink. There was only a single bar of soap.

"There's no shampoo or conditioner. How will I wash my hair?" Kurt asked disappointed.

Kurt then decided to rinse some water through his hair and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He came out from the bathroom and began combing out Finn's short hair.

Then he looked through the boxes and was disappointed to find not even one skin care product.

Shrugging, Kurt wore a coat and walked out of the apartment. He looked around at his surrounding and figured out that he was in the poorer parts of New York. He passed a shop window and looked at himself in the glass.

"Finn's taller than me and he's got shorter hair than me. His fingers are longer than mine and more rough" Kurt observed.

Kurt looked down at his ratty clothes and groaned.

"I look like such a beggar. I can't go out like this"

Then he saw someone staring at him in the glass. He whirled around and spotted the Scheduler dressed in jeans and a bright blue knee length jacket, always with her motorbike.

"Oh it's you, Scheduler. You scared me" Kurt said smiling.

Scheduler just stared at him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kurt asked excited.

"What's with you?" The Scheduler asked.

"Don't you see? Its me, Kurt Hummel" Kurt replied grinning.

"What did you say? Kurt Hummel?" Scheduler asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kurt-" Kurt then realised what he had just said and gasped.

"Yesterday I clearly told you to folllow the three conditions during the 49 days" The Scheduler reprimanded.

Yesterday...

"So the three conditions are?" Kurt asked.

"First, you can't tell anyone you are Kurt Hummel" The Scheduler began.

"What? I am Kurt Hummel" Kurt argued.

"You a Kurt but you can't reveal you're Kurt Hummel. Not now and never" She argued back.

"But then how am going to get the tear drops then?" Kurt asked confused.

"If you don't obey the rules, I'll send you up the elevator and at express speed too" She stated, a cold look in her eyes

Present time...

"If you ignore my warning..." the Scheduler trailed off but the threat hung ominously in the air.

"I wasn't ignoring it. I just forgot" Kurt insisted.

Scheduler shot him a look.

"I still remember the second and third rules. Secondly, I can only use Finn's body when I'm asleep, so between 10am to 12 midnight. Right?" Kurt explained looking at her.

"You clearly have a double digit IQ. I had clearly stated that you have to return his body by midnight and not even a minute later" She corrected, rolling her eyes.

Yesterday...

"What happens if I come late?" Kurt asked.

"Then you will have one day removed from your 49 days" The Scheduler replied.

"That isn't fair" Kurt argued.

"Those are the rules of our world" She replied unfazed by Kurt's indignant look.

"Then what's the third rule?" Kurt asked.

"You need to earn the money you use" Scheduler stated and Kurt stared at her.

"Also, you need to take care of his body. No harm should come to Finn Hudson. Understood?" She finished.

"Fine! You nag at me more than Mercedes does" Kurt replied.

Present time...

"Look. You're not my parents or my friend or even my lover" Kurt began.

"Yeah, I'm the Scheduler" She replied.

"Then there's no harm in telling you that I'm Kurt, right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. Did you want to pretend to be another person in front of me?" The Scheduler laughed like this was the funniest joke she had ever heard.

Kurt gave her his 'bitch please' glare and she shut up.

"Take this" Scheduler handed her a cell phone and Kurt took it.

_"48 days, 3 hours and 20 minutes left" _the cellphone blared out.

"What is it counting?" Kurt asked.

"The time Kurt has left" Scheduler replied.

"It looks like an iPhone. What about the skull thing in the centre?" Kurt asked.

"Press that button in emergencies only" She replied.

She then handed him money.

"That's 42 dollars I'm lending you. Pay it back when you earn your own money" Scheduler stated.

She turned around and sat on her motorbike.

"Wait! Why do you go around on a motorbike? Can't you just disappear back and forth?" Kurt asked.

"Its my enjoyment of being a Scheduler" She replied revving up the engine.

"Enjoyment?" Kurt asked.

"Instead of being focused on my affairs, focus on your issues" She said and Kurt stopped her again.

"How will you know when I collect the three tears?"

"That necklace will glow" She replied.

Kurt felt around his neck and found a necklace with a tear shaped pendant.

The bike began moving and Kurt chased after it.

"Drop me off at the hospital" Kurt said.

The Scheduler raced off. She stopped and turned.

"A Scheduler does not enter into human affairs"

With a taunting smile she roared off and Kurt grimaced. He then spotted a taxi and hailed it down.

He reached the hospital and when straight to his ward. He slide open the door carefully.

"Sam, how long are you going to stay here?" Burt asked frustrated.

Kurt's heart broke at the sight of Sam's saddened face.

"Go and take a nap" Burt said.

"I'm fine" Sam replied.

"At least go and change" Burt persuaded.

"I'm not leaving Kurt" Sam replied.

"Sam, do you think this is a dream?" Burt asked.

"I just wish it was" Sam replied morosely.

Kurt felt his eyes fill with tears as he began remembering his moments with Sam all over again. Then a thought interrupted him.

_Why isn't he crying?_

"He must have cried so much yesterday that the tears must've stopped" Kurt murmured as he watched Sam.

"Excuse me" A voice said. Kurt turned to see a nurse staring at him.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked.

"I'm looking for the pharmacy" Kurt replied.

He bought some medicine for the bruise, and the split lip which he applied quickly. Then he left the hospital and bought shampoo and conditioner for himself. Then he decided to stop by Mercedes sweet shop.

He peeked in and noticed she wasn't here.

At the apartment, Quinn refused to move from her bed. Mercedes tried her level best but Quinn refused to budge.

Finally Kurrt decided to find his friends at Heaven

Xxxx

Blaine, who was lying down on the sofa slept away as he remembered the day he met Kurt.

_"Excuse me? Can I ask you a question? I'm new here" _

_"I'm Blaine" _

_"What is going on around here?" _

_"The Warblers are like rockstars"_

Blaine woke up and began feeling frustrated. Of all people, why did this have to happen to Kurt? He stood up and braced his hands on the dining room table. Then, he banged his head on the table several times until he felt his head throb.

He then made his way to the restaurant which was right below his home. His staff consisted of Noah Puckerman who preferred to be called Puck and Emma Pillsbury. Puck was mainly a waiter and entertainer and Emma worked as assistant manager. Wes and David were the chefs and even waited on tables when needed.

"Are you going up to see him?" Wes asked Emma who was looked up the stairs which led to Blaine's home.

Blaine then appeared in the restaurant and everyone stared at him warily.

"Hey, Frodo" Puck said smirking as he placed the dirty dishes on a table.

Blaine walked over to him and hit Puck on the head.

"I've told you so many times not to call me Frodo. Why can't it go through your thick skull?" He yelled and Puck grabbed the dishes and high tailed it to the kitchen.

"Why are you all staring at me like I'm a time bomb?" Blaine asked looking at Wes, David and Emma.

"Nothing" David said heading into the kitchen.

Blaine groaned and turned to walk outside.

At the same time Kurt ran into the restaurant.

Kurt's eys or more like Finn's eyes met Blaine's and Kurt immediately looked away. Blaine spared the tall guy one look and stalked off outside.

Kurt looked around the restaurant and found it empty.

"Good morning. How many people?" Emma asked sweetly.

"No it's fine" Kurt said turning around. Then a scent hit his nostrils. He peeked over the bar counter and saw David cooking his favourite fried fish fingers.

"On second thought, I'll have a plate of that" Kurt said pointing to the fish fingers.

Emma served the fish fingers and Kurt began eating. He hadn't felt so hungry in days. He pushed away the dip and ate the fingers with ketchup.

"He has a huge appetite" Wes commented as he tossed the salad.

"Thats lucky. The dude looks so skinny" David replied frying up another batch of fish fingers.

Kurt ate until he couldn't eat anymore. "Now I'm full" He commented and drank some water gladly.

Then he felt in his pockets for the money Scheduler had given him.

He pulled out a measly eight dollars and groaned.

"Eating without money is the same thing as eating without paying" Emma said, a stern look on her face.

"I was so hungry, I didn't even realise I didn't have money" Kurt explained and Emma picked up the phone.

"Should I just call the police?"

"No please, I'll work it off" Kurt said.

"Who decided that?" Puck asked and Emma shot him a look.

"Your manager did" Kurt replied and Blaine looked up from the piano.

Blaine waved Puck over and whispered something in his ear.

"The manager said you can leave" Puck informed the pair and Kurt stared at Blaine who was studiously ignoring him.

"Thank you" Kurt said turning around and leaving the restaurant. 


	6. Second Day

Kurt reached the bus stop and realised he had no money for the bus fare. Then he remembered what the Scheduler had said.

_You need to earn the money you use_

Kurt sighed and began looking through the job listings. Nothing came to inspire him. What he needed was a job close to someone he knew so he could still be close to his family. Then an idea came to him. Heaven.

He ran back to Heaven and caught Blaine outside. He explained his request and Blaine just stared at him.

"Part time job?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, so I can pay back the money I owe you" Kurt replied.

"Forget that money and just leave" Blaine said turning back to his book.

"Please just for 48 days. Not even that, just a week" Kurt pleaded.

"What is this? 48 days? A week?" Blaine asked.

"Please" Kurt begged.

Blaine pulled out his wallet and handed Kurt some money.

"Here, let's just say you worked for a week. Now leave" Blaine said.

Kurt felt enraged.

"My dad said never to take money. I'm not a beggar" Kurt shouted and turned around.

Blaine sighed and Kurt turned back to him.

Blaine froze at the sight of Kurt Hummel's special 'bitch please' glare.

How did this stranger duplicate the glare so easily?

Kurt stalked off and heard a voice shouting for him.

"Blaine wants to see you" Puck shouted and Kurt entered the restaurant again.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was about to say 'Kurt Hummel' but then realised he was supposed to be another person.

"Finn Hudson. I graduated from OSU with a hotel management degree and I worked at the Ritz for two years" Kurt replied.

"You'll start work tomorrow from 10am to 11pm" Blaine said.

"What about singing?" Emma asked.

"Can you sing?" Blaine asked sceptically eyeing the tall man.

"Yeah I can" Kurt replied looking down at Blaine. From this height Blaine looked like a small teenager yet to hit his growth spurt.

"Show me" Blaine said. "What like, right now?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yes, select a song and sing" Blaine replied taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

Kurt turned to the karaoke machine and began flicking through the songs.

_Which song would Finn sing? _Kurt mused as he found some of the classic songs. He finally selected a choice and he saw Wes's head shoot up from behind the counter as the rock beat filled the restaurant. Kurt nodded to the music and began singing

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the ground_

_You gonna hear my voice as I shout it out loud_

_It's my life, it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I'm just gonna live while I'm alive_

Kurt smiled at the surprised look on Blaine's face and continued singing

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out _

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down _

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

Kurt finished the song with a flourish. "You've got the job" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled happily and nodded "Thank you"

Kurt turned around and immediately felt like he was going to trip. He grabbed at the side table and steadied himself. It seemed Finn was more gangly and uncoordinated. Kurt needed to be more careful.

"You okay, dude?" Wes asked watching the tall man.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little clumsy" Kurt replied.

He walked out of the restaurant and down onto the streets. Finn was taller than most people which was an advantage when it came to navigate through the crowded streets of New York.

Kurt began to walk home, and as soon as he reached Finn's one room apartment he was exhausted.

"This body doesn't even have physical stamina" Kurt complained.

He changed out of his clothes and into the ratty pants and sweater Finn was wearing earlier.

"Where do I hide this?" Kurt asked himself and began looking through some boxes in another corner of the apartment.

He opened one up and gasped. Inside were many skin products, hair gel, a hairdryer and aftershave. In another box, Kurt found many new jeans and shirts which were still packed up. He also found different converse and dress shoes.

Kurt hid the shampoo and conditioner inside one of the boxes.

"He really is used to living like a beggar" Kurt commented.

He lied down on the mattress and was immediately ejected out from Finn's body.

Kurt, now in his spirit form, sat down in the corner on the apartment. He shut his eyes and then realised he didn't feel tired. Opening his eyes, he spotted the clock saying it was still 8:25pm.

He decided to go out and tried to open the door. Some sort of barrier was stopping him. He even tried to shove the door open but the barrier propelled him backwards, making him fall over onto the floor.

"What the hell?"

Kurt swore and then he got an idea.

Miles away, the Scheduler was rocking along to Evanescence when her body was rocketed with an electric shock. She pulled out her phone, which was shaking with an electric voltage. The emergency button for Kurt Hummel was blaring.

Kurt pressed the emergency button many more times and stared at th phone.

"I called her five times already" Kurt pressed the button again and the Scheduler appeared before him.

"What? Why did you call me?" she asked.

"I can't open the door" Kurt said. He pushed against the door and the barrier kept him away.

"You called me for that? Don't you know you can't touch things by now?" The Scheduler looked annoyed as she asked this.

"Why not? I'm a spirit now. I should be able to go through walls and stuff" Kurt argued.

"You're not really dead. You're stuck between afterlife and the living world" She explained.

"But Sam, Carole and Dad passed right through me at the hospital" Kurt insisted.

"It's because they already consider you dead" She replied.

Kurt fell silent as he comtemplated this.

"What you say makes sense" Kurt replied finally.

The Scheduler looked around the room and sighed.

"The room is a bit depressing" Kurt commented.

Then a moan filled the apartment. Finn was about to wake up.

"Oh, he's waking up. Let's get out of here. I don't like staying with him" Kurt said grabbing the Schedulers hand.

She ripped her hand out of his grasp and fixed him with a look.

"A Scheduler does not meddle with human affairs. During this 49 day journey, you have to adapt with your own accord" She stated and disappeared.

Kurt sighed and sat down in his corner again. He watched Finn get up and enter the bathroom. After a few minutes Finn emerged, ate leftover pizza and wore a jacket. Then he walked out of the room. Kurt followed behind, to the bus stop.

"I gotta go Finn. Have fun at work" Kurt said waving and climbing up a bus.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt stood near his bed at the hospital, looking down at his comatose body. Sam stood near the window, looking out at the hospital car park.

"Sam? Is this really me?" Kurt asked. He looked up at Sam whose back was to him and sighed.

"I really miss you Sam. I just want you to hold me again. Even if you can't hug me, just hold my hand" Kurt pleaded and Sam turned around.

He walked over to the bedside, right next to Kurt. Kurt held up his hands and hovered them over Sam's eyes.

"Don't look at me, Sam. I don't want to cause you pain" Kurt begged.

"What should I do?" Sam asked aloud and Kurt moved his hands.

"Cry for me. You can give me the first drop. And then convince Quinn and Mercedes to think about me and cry for me" Kurt replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sat behind the convenience store counter, bored out of his mind. It was the same thing, day in and day out. The door of the store opened and Finn got up.

"Welcome" he said.

"Can I have a pack of cigarettes, the ones on the right" Will said, pointing to the shelf behind Finn.

"Seven dollars" Finn says but Will already has the exact amount out.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked.

Finn suddenly remembered the blaring horn of the truck and someone pulling him back from the truck.

"If you don't feel good, you should go to the hospital" Will advised.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"Don't you know me? I come here every day for a pack of cigs" Will replied.

"How much was the hospital bill?" Finn asked, not beating around the bush.

"There's the taxi bill too" Will commented.

"I'll pay that tomorrow" Finn replied and Will nodded.

"I'll bring the bill tomorrow"

Finn fixed him a look.

"Don't interfere in my business anymore"

Will left and Finn sat back behind the counter, normal as always.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt paced outside of Finn's door waiting for him to get back. Soon Finn came walking back and Kurt followed him into the one room apartment.

_47__days,__3__hours,__20__minutes__left_the phone blared.

After showering, Kurt applied some gel to Finn's hair. The gel made Finn's hair go into a casual disarray which brought out his brown eyes and high forehead. Kurt also dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white tucked in shirt with a black vest. Along with a pair of bright blue converse and a watch, Finn looked like a whole another person.

Emma and Puck were cleaning the tables when Kurt walked in. Blaine and Wes who were standing at the counter were surprised to see Finn so cleaned up.

"You can't be the younger brother of the guy who was here yesterday?" Puck asked.

"No way, I don't have any siblings" Kurt replied.

"Did you bring your resume?" Blaine asked.

Kurt handed it to him and Blaine began reading. Wes read over his shoulder and Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine.

Kurt then began his new job. Blaine and Wes watched as Kurt routinely spilled drinks, dropped cutlery and spilled water on the floor.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You listen to me and you listen good, kid" Burt stated standing next to Sam.

Sam looked up at Burt who sighed.

"Go home, change, sleep and head back to work" Burt said.

Sam didn't show any reaction.

"Get lost!" Burt shouted.

Sam didn't need another warning. He grabbed his coat and left the hospital.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn sat at their shared apartment and looked at all the photos Kurt had littered everywhere. Each of them signified a specific moment in their lives.

Quinn looked at the Armani suit they had bought for the wedding and tears fell out of her eyes.

It wasn't fair.


	7. Betrayal

Wes walked up to Blaine, who was seated at the piano and gave him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Wes" Blaine said taking the cup.

"Should we let Finn get off work?" Wes asked.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt nodding off as he cleaned a table.

Just then, Sam entered the restaurant with a frown on his face.

Kurt looked up and to Blaine's surprise, a huge smile came onto his face.

"Welcome!" Kurt said to Sam.

Sam looked at Kurt morosely and sat down at a table.

"Sam, hey" Blaine got up from the piano and sat opposite Sam.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kurt asked.

"Finn, just continue cleaning the tables" Wes said. Kurt nodded and retreated.

"How come you're here? You're supposed to be at the hospital" Blaine asked.

"Let's drink" Sam declared.

"Fine, I'll get some wine" Blaine replied.

"Get me something stronger" Sam said.

"On an empty stomach?" Blaine asked. On Sam's nod, he sighed. "Fine"

As Blaine left, Kurt stood up to talk to Sam.

"I'm Finn Hudson. I'm a new employee" Kurt said smiling.

"Nice to meet you but I just want to be alone" Sam replied.

Blaine returned with a bottle of liquor and Kurt retreated again.

Sam opened up the bottle of liquor with ease and began drinking.

Kurt watched from the corner as Sam drank more and more.

_Please don't do this, Sam. _Kurt thought as Sam kept on drinking.

Blaine's eyes flicked from Sam to Kurt.

Kurt finished cleaning the tables and headed to the kitchen. He made a cup of black coffee and placed in on Sam's table.

"Finn!" Blaine stood up. He couldn't watch as his new employee tried to woo his friend, who was engaged.

"Wes, let Finn off work" Blaine said and Kurt groaned internally. He left anyway and Sam continued drinking.

Kurt stood waiting outside the restaurant for Sam to come out. Then Blaine and David came out supporting Sam who was drunk. Kurt hurried forward and helped them, ignoring Blaine's look. He helped Sam into the taxi and bid him goodbye.

"What are you doing? He's my friend's fiancé!" Blaine shouted.

"I was just trying to help" Kurt replied.

"So you waited outside for an hour?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at his watch and gasped. It was already eleven twenty!

"I'm late!" Kurt shouted and began running.

He caught a bus and rushed back to Finn's apartment. He reached there ten minutes to midnight. He changed quickly and laid down on the mattress. He ejected himself out of Finn's body just in time for the clock to strike twelve.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam entered his apartment, disoriented. He sat down clumsily on the couch and looked at Kurt's photo, framed on his desk.

He grabbed the photo and felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He collapsed against the couch and the photo fell from his hands. The frame broke into pieces and Sam became unconscious.

PAGE BREAK

At the hospital, Blaine entered Kurt's room and noted the fact that Burt was asleep on an armchair. He looked at Kurt who was wired up to different machines and set down the gift bag he had brought. He brought out a vase and filled it up with water. Then he brought out Kurt's favorite flower, a pink rose and set it into the vase.

"I miss you Kurt. Please come back" Blaine said. He cleared away the trash from the room and stepped out. At that same moment Kurt, in his spirit form, slipped through the open doorway. Blaine left the hospital oblivious.

"Dad? How come you're here? I'm fine" Kurt said. He tried to touch his dad's hand but couldn't. Instead, he leaned against the head of the armchair and hovered his hand over his father's.

"Just wait a few more days. I'll be back" Kurt reassured him. "Sam, Mercedes and Quinn will cry for me. I just know it".

Suddenly Burt jerked awake and stood up. He ran to the machine which showed Kurt's steady heartbeat. He gasped in relief and Kurt's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the release in his father's face.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next day, Kurt began noting down how Puck used to serve customers. How Puck stood with his back straight and poured water effortlessly into a glass. Kurt tried but the water spilled over on the table.

"I'm so sorry!" he said wiping off the table. That was the end of Blaine's patience. Blaine dragged Kurt from the restaurant and up to his apartment.

There he began demonstrating how to serve customers and pouring water.

"Are you really a hotel management graduate?" Blaine asked shaking his head.

"Yeah, but it's been two years since I worked so I've forgotten lots of things" Kurt replied hanging his head.

"No. I don't believe you" Blaine declared.

"I had a traffic accident and I lost my memories" Kurt lied and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Amnesia?" he asked.

"Yeah, short term amnesia" Kurt replied.

"Go to the Ritz now and collect a proof of employment" Blaine ordered.

"Okay, I'll go collect it" Kurt replied.

"In one hour" Blaine said.

"How can I reach the Ritz in an hour?" Kurt asked.

"Take a taxi" Blaine replied.

"I don't have the money" Kurt replied and Blaine was left gaping at him. Blaine then handed him his wages for yesterday's twelve hours and today's two hours.

"Puck! Start the stopwatch!" Blaine shouted.

"Wait a minute!" Kurt took off his apron and rushed off to find a taxi.

The taxi took him to the Ritz and he entered inside.

He reached the employee department and asked for the proof of employment.

"Hey, Finn!" a voice said. Kurt turned and saw a woman smiling at him.

"Hello" Kurt said.

"How are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine" Kurt replied.

"Come and hug me dear. Why act like a stranger?" the woman asked.

Kurt grabbed the proof of employment and ran out of the department.

"Oh. That was close" Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the document in his hands.

"But one thing I don't get. Why did Finn leave this job? This looks like an amazing place" Kurt said walking through the hallways.

Then a familiar face passed. Sam.

"It's Sam!" Kurt said excited. He followed Sam to the elevators and Sam entered one.

"Where is he going?" Kurt looked at the top and saw Sam got off at the 18th floor.

But from floors 6-20 there were only rooms.

Kurt turned and was shocked to see Quinn standing next to him.

The elevator doors opened and they both got in. Kurt pressed the button for the 20th floor and Quinn pressed the button for the 18th floor. Kurt's eyes widened at this, and he got a very sick feeling in his stomach.

The doors opened and Quinn got out. Kurt followed her at a distance and watched as she reached room no. 1806. Kurt crept a bit closer and Quinn pressed the doorbell. The door opened and Sam emerged. He took Quinn's hand and pulled her inside. Kurt gasped and stumbled forward. He walked on shaking legs and reached the room door.

Then he was pulled back to the onslaught of memories.

Kurt was driving along the road and stopped at a red light. He looked at the other lane and saw Sam in his car. He was about to pick up his phone and call Sam when he noticed Quinn in the car. Sam took her hand and kissed it. Quinn leaned over to him and cuddled into his chest. She looked perfectly content with Sam's arm around her shoulder.

Kurt felt tears flow into his eyes and a car honked behind him. He released the brake and with shaking hands steered along the road. Then the motorcycle drove in front of him which led to his accident and his current comatose state.

Kurt felt a rush of dizziness and fell onto his knees outside the room door. The tears wouldn't stop flowing and he realized he had just been naively betrayed by two people who he thought loved him the most in the world.


	8. Revelations

**Hello my dear readers…**

**Thank you very much for you kind reviews. They have given me many ideas to improve my writing. I recently have found some questions from the readers. **

**First, why doesn't anyone know Finn? The answer to that will be revealed in later chapters when Kurt figures out Finn's life story. **

**Second, why doesn't the Scheduler have a name? Because she is from the afterlife and her real name is conclusive to the plotline. **

**Last, If Sam and Quinn were together, does this mean Kurt will die? This is conclusive to the plotline and I cannot give you an answer to that. **

**If you have any more questions, just PM me about it and I'll answer back as much as I can. To those who want to watch the Korean drama 49 days can do so but take note that the story has been amended around. **

**Thank you to my faithful reviewers who give me encouragement every time. **

**Now on with the story…**

_Previously, _

_Kurt Hummel you weren't supposed to die today._

_You died because of the mistake of other people._

_In these 49 days find three people who truly love you. _

_You will borrow the body of Finn Hudson while he is asleep. _

_Why isn't Sam crying?_

_Sam cheated on me with Quinn..._

Sam took Quinn's hands in his and looked down at her.

"Let's eat something first" Sam suggested.

"How can you think of food when Kurt is in this state?" Quinn asked looking up at Sam.

"You haven't eaten in a few days"

"This wasn't supposed to happen" Quinn sat down on the couch and breathed in deeply.

"I'll order room service, you should sleep" Sam said sitting down next to her.

"Sam, what are we going to do?"

To that Sam had no answer.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat outside the hotel room door, his eyes full of tears.

_So that's why I had that accident_ he thought.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you alright?" Kurt looked up at a waiter who had just brought room service.

Kurt stood up on his shaking legs and the waiter glanced worriedly at him.

"You're the guest in this room, right?"

"No" Kurt hastened to reassure him.

"Then why are you standing outside someone else's room?" The waiter asked.

Sam and Quinn looked up from the couch to hear someone running away.

"Did you see anyone when coming here?" Sam asked and Quinn shook her head.

Sam got up from the couch and opened his room door.

"What happened?" Sam asked the waiter.

"Sorry sir. I'm from room service" the waiter replied.

"I heard someone out here" Sam said.

"Well, there was a strange man sitting outside here" The waiter replied.

"Here?"

"I think he just felt ill. He went towards the lift" The waiter pointed and Sam went off in that direction.

He hurried as fast as he could and reached the lifts just as the doors shut on Kurt.

_That was close _Kurt thought but soon his hands began shaking from the shock. He struggled to compose himself and he left the Ritz running.

Sam let the waiter wheel the cart into the room and looked down onto the floor. On the floor was a small button. It was black with a silver dot on the side. He shrugged and tucked the button into his pocket.

"Sam, how could you?" Quinn said staring at Sam.

"How can you tell me to find Kurt's bank seal?" Quinn asked, raising her voice.

"Fortunately, Burt has not thought about Kurt's ownership of the land yet. We need to find it before he does" Sam replied.

"How can you make me do that? I have enough guilt and how Kurt's comatose" Quinn protested.

"It's something that needs to be done" Sam argued.

"It will make me feel horrible like my heart is being torn to pieces!" Quinn screamed and Sam sighed.

"But it won't. What happened to Kurt wasn't our fault"

"It can be possible" Quinn retorted.

"After the office that day I picked you up on a deserted road" Sam began.

"I had suggested that we should run away and never come back" Quinn continued.

"But I told you to stay together" Sam said.

"Yeah but the place Kurt had the accident was one street away from us" Quinn commented.

"But he had phoned you and said he was heading to my apartment. So it isn't possible that he got into an accident because of us" Sam argued.

Quinn just stared at him, refusing to give up.

"If we stopped now, what kind of man would that make me? It doesn't matter if Kurt is a vegetable right now. All that matter is that we follow through with our plan. Just do what I told you to do" Sam ordered.

Quinn sighed and nodded.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt ran along the streets as fast as these legs could carry him. He reached a children's park and pulled out his phone. He pressed frantically on the skull button and soon enough a pair of red shoes came into view. He looked up and saw the Scheduler.

"You're really abusing the emergency button, aren't you?" she asked, shaking her head.

"You knew didn't you? You knew why I got into that accident. Why didn't you tell me? I got into an accident because of Sam and Quinn!" Kurt was nearly shouted at this point and the Scheduler rolled her eyes.

"A Scheduler does not meddle into human affairs" she replied. Then she saw the pained look on Kurt's face.

"Your tears fall like an endless waterfall" she commented.

"You knew and you didn't tell me" Kurt muttered.

"I want to get through my five year period safely to live again" The Scheduler commented.

"Those two have everything in the world!" Kurt yelled.

"Good then. I don't care about you affairs of your little love triangle" She said and began walking off.

"Since when has it been happening? I never noticed. How can they have a secret affair" Kurt said running up to her.

"How should I know? Knock on one of their doors and ask them!" The Scheduler replied.

"You said I can't reveal that I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt argued.

"That's right. But right know it's not the time to be crying. You have 49, no, 46 days remaining. That isn't a lot of time" The Scheduler disappeared again and Kurt blinked frantically.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine worked along with his music and Emma came up to him.

"Finn hasn't come back yet" she commented.

"Maybe he isn't coming back" Puck suggested.

"Should I call him?" Wes asked holding up his phone.

"Would a swindler put his real number on his resume?" Blaine asked.

"You owe me $10!" David shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm here!" a voice shouted and Wes's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Velma!" Puck crowed and Wes rushed to the entrance of the restaurant.

"I told you it was too cold to come out" Wes said kissing his wife's cheek.

"I missed you so much. I had to see you" Velma replied taking Wes's hand.

She looked around at the rest of them and frowned.

"Why is the atmosphere like this?" she asked.

They all shared a look and Velma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is it because of the man outside?" she asked and Blaine raised his eyebrows.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat outside the restaurant on his knees and Blaine came out.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I brought my proof of employment like you asked" Kurt said standing up and holding it out.

"I told you an hour. It's been two hours already. I'm firing you" Blaine declared.

"I met a friend in the hotel. She entered the same room as my fiancé" Kurt replied and Blaine stared at him.

Blaine took the document and Kurt fainted into his arms.

"Oh my god!" Emma came running out with Wes and Puck.

"Let's take him inside" Emma said. Puck, Blaine and Wes lifted the tall man easily and took him upstairs to Blaine's office. They laid him down on the couch and Blaine ordered them to get water and some food.

"He has a fiancé and he was acting like he had a crush on Sam" Blaine commented. He watched as a tear rolled out Finn's eyes.

"Did he really see his fiancé cheating on him at the hotel?" Blaine asked himself and leaned down.

_Come to think of it. He is kind of cute _Blaine thought and leaned down. Finn shifted slightly and Blaine pulled away. He covered Finn with a blanket and made his way downstairs.

Downstairs, Puck was reading the proof of employment with Emma.

"So he really did work at the Ritz?" Wes asked.

"Everyone back to work!" Blaine announced and they all hightailed to their station.

Kurt, upstairs got up with a start. He looked around and sighed in relief. Then he noticed the afghan.

_Did Blaine put this on me? He does have a heart._

Kurt then stood up remembering the betrayal of Quinn and Sam.

_I have to find them._

He ran out of the restaurant as fast as he could, passing Velma on the way.

After Blaine and Emma heard that Finn ran off, they rushed upstairs.

"Nothing's stolen right?" Wes asked.

"He left his bag behind" Emma said holding it up.

"Maybe there's money in there!" Puck upended the bag and several things fell from it.

Blaine picked up a small keychain with Starbucks written on it.

A familiar memory came to him.

"_You seem to love coffee" Wes commented as Kurt ordered his coffee. _

"_I love Starbucks. I even have a keychain for it!" Kurt replied holding out the same keychain. _

Blaine looked at the keychain carefully as he tried to discern whether it was the same one or not.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt changed into the pjs Finn was wearing and was about to remove himself from Finn's body when he remembered the obstacle of the door. He opened the door enough so he could get out and lied down on the mattress. Once out of Finn's body he rushed out of the apartment.

Time to investigate about this affair.


	9. Explanations

**Hi guys. I just want to let you all know that my updates will be a bit slower starting from next week. School and life is keeping me busy. I'm sorry and I'll update as frequently as I can.**

**On with the newest chapter…**

Quinn sat at her desk outside of Burt's office. Since she was his secretary, she took her time finishing things up at the office. But this time, mostly everyone had already gone home. It was nearing 9:30pm and Quinn just sat there, Sam's words running through her mind.

_If we stopped now, what kind of man would that make me? It doesn't matter if Kurt is a vegetable right now. All that matter is that we follow through with our plan. Just do what I told you to do_

A sense of determination entered her and she stood up from the desk.

Kurt stood outside the office, waiting for Quinn to emerge. He checked his watch and sighed.

"Everyone's left. Where is she?" he murmured looking up at the huge glass building that was the Hummel Enterprise.

Quinn entered the advertising and promotion department of Hummel Enterprise. There, a mahogany desk and a nameplate clearly read 'Kurt Hummel: Manager/Head Designer'. She ignored that and began opening the drawers around the desk. Kurt's bank seal had to be here somewhere. She searched through the file cabinets and the penholders. Nothing.

She caught sight of the pictures on Kurt's desk. All of them were of him and Sam. A bite of jealousy thrummed through her and she left the room.

Kurt looked up as Quinn emerged from the building. She passed him and he began to follow her. They both climbed a bus and Kurt sat down in front of Quinn. He began to shout at her.

"How could you have an affair with Sam! He's gay, did you like him first? Or did he seduce you? How come he never told me he was bisexual? Or was he lying to me all along about being gay?" Kurt shouted. No one heard him on the bus and Quinn soon got off the bus. To Kurt's surprise they had dropped off at his house.

"What are you doing here? What business do you have at my house?" Kurt asked.

Quinn leaned forward and pressed the intercom button.

"It can't be true right? You can't have met Sam because of an affair. Sam would never lie to me. You guys just met for business, right?" Kurt said. He tried to convince himself and clung on to that false hope.

"Who is it?" a voice said.

"It's me, Quinn" Quinn replied.

"That's right, isn't it? You met for business" Kurt declared and the gate opened. Quinn entered and the gate shut. Kurt looked up and realised he had just been locked out of his own home.

"Damn it!"

The Scheduler watched from the rooftop of another home and shook her head.

"I tell him to find tears, he ignores my warning. Typical"

Quinn entered Kurt's room and began searching. She left the bed alone and began searching the desk and the cupboard.

"Quinn? What are you doing?" Carole asked coming down the basement steps.

"I just thought about Kurt so I came here" Quinn lied quickly.

"If you wanted to see him, you should have gone to the hospital" Carole interjected and Quinn was quickly ushered out from the room.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So how long will it take? A month? A year? Ten years? You're a doctor and you can't tell me this?" Burt asked tensely as he glanced up at the doctor.

"I'm sorry but all we can do is wait" Dr. Jones replied.

Burt left the doctor's office and entered Kurt's room.

"Why are you here?" he asked Sam who was once again seated by Kurt's bedside.

"I didn't want to leave him" Sam replied.

"How did the selling of Kurt's land go?" Burt asked.

Sam tensed but then relaxed.

"It went well" he lied easily.

"Really?" Burt asked sitting down on his armchair.

Sam's phone rang and he stared at the caller ID. Quinn.

He left the room and picked up the call.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Quinn opened the gate and shut it easily.

"I couldn't find it, bro. His mum wouldn't let me in the room" she said as she walked onto the street.

Kurt followed closely and realised he couldn't hear well due to the honking on the streets.

"I got it. We'll figure something out" Sam replied and tucked his phone back into his pocket.

He went back into the room and began talking to Burt.

"Carole's health isn't good right now. She doesn't feel well after the accident. You should go home. Leave Kurt with me" Sam suggested.

"I can't just leave Kurt" Burt said but he was wavering.

"Please" Sam begged. Burt sighed and got up.

He left the hospital and went home.

Sam waited until Burt left and smirked. He left the hospital and went home.

He drove through the streets and reached his apartment building.

Kurt stood outside the building and spotted Sam's car.

"He didn't go to the hospital today" Kurt observed and rode with Sam up the elevator.

"I don't understand. You told me you were gay. We shared hugs, kisses and you responded to me. We even had sex and you got a boner from me. Was that all fake? You even gave me passwords to you email and Facebook account"

Kurt kept this up until they reached Sam's apartment door. Sam pressed the buttons for the code and Kurt smiled.

"See, its 0505, my birthday".

They entered the apartment and Kurt stood in front of Sam.

"It's not true, is it?" Kurt asked.

"What the hell happened? Give me all the details" Sam said.

"Sam? Can you see me?" Kurt asked and then a groan made him turn.

Quinn got up from where she was lying down on the couch and Kurt gasped.

Sam sat down next to Quinn and kissed her lips softly.

"You guys were having an affair!" Kurt screamed.

"Do you think she suspects something?" Sam asked.

"No, she doesn't" Quinn replied.

"Then why couldn't you have made up an excuse? You could have said you left something in Kurt's room" Sam asked.

"I couldn't think of anything"

"What are they talking about?" Kurt muttered, staring at the two of them carefully.

"Are you sure Kurt's bank seal is in that nightstand drawer?" Sam asked.

"He keeps everything there. Debit cards, bank statement and so on" Quinn replied.

"My bank seal?" Kurt asked himself.

He clearly remembered giving Sam his bank statement and bank seal the day after their engagement party at Heaven.

"I should have made sure it was there when he gave it to me" Sam commented.

Sam remembered when he had wanted to stamp the land documents; he had discovered the seal wasn't there. And then he had phoned Kurt and had been informed about the accident.

"I should have made sure the seal was there" Sam finished.

"That's why you were so frantic when you came to the emergency room?" Kurt asked.

"I told Burt that the signing went smoothly" Sam confessed.

"You did? Then what should we do?" Quinn asked.

"We need to find the seal before our plans are discovered. If Kurt has any land left to him, our plan will fail" Sam replied.

Kurt gasped as he heard this.

_Plan? What do they want to do to Dad? What plan do they have that involves my land? I need to find my bank seal!_

"We'll find a way" Quinn reassured him. She grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Quinn soon left and Kurt followed her. She entered a taxi and left him alone.

Kurt stood on the pavement and a man passed him.

"I told you I love you! Why don't you believe me?" the man said into his phone.

Kurt suddenly felt the weight of his empty teardrop necklace on his chest. It was still empty.

_Dad, Mom, what should I do? I'm lost. Please help me_

Kurt left the street and made his way back to Finn's one room apartment. He absorbed himself in the body and got up. He shut and locked the door and then lied down again. He ejected himself from the body and curled up in the corner of the room.

Finn got up and showered for once. He was about to leave but then remembered something. Kurt watched him open a pot and grab an envelope. He tucked it into his pocket and left, locking the door behind him.

**PAGE BREAK**

"How much do I owe you" Finn asked.

Will looked up and smiled. "Now you seem to remember me" He commented.

"Show me the receipts" Finn said holding out his hand.

Will handed him the receipt and Finn pulled out the envelope. He counted out the money and handed the envelope to Will.

"Aren't you even curious as to who I am? Or how I showed up at the accident site?" Will asked.

"It doesn't matter" Finn replied shutting the envelope.

"What if I told you I knew why you went there?" Will asked and Finn froze.

"Goodbye" Finn said holding out the envelope to Will.

"See you tomorrow" Will pocketed the money and left the shop.

Finn ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Then he realised something. His hair felt softer and cleaner for a change. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember the last time he had washed his hair.

He returned to his one room apartment and immediately collapsed onto his mattress. He fell asleep instantly.

Kurt, who was still sitting miserably in the corner, heard his phone blare.

_45 days, 3 hours and 29 minutes left. _

Kurt just sat there. He didn't seem to even have the energy to get into Finn's body and go out of the room.

Finn woke up at five in the afternoon and cooked up a batch of plain instant noodles. He ate them and sat down on his mattress again. Time passed and Kurt just stared at Finn the whole time. Soon at 9pm, Finn grabbed his jacket and began making his way out to the shop.

"Did he also go through the same thing? Is that why he's like this?" Kurt murmured.

Finn soon returned at 5am, early and Kurt sat there in the corner.

The phone blared again.

_45 days, 3 hours and 29 minutes left. _

Kurt picked up the phone and slid it away to the wall. It came back, seemingly like Kurt had a magnetic pull to it.

He picked it up and threw it towards the wall. A hand reached out and caught it.

"Hey, how can you destroy a gift so easily?" The Scheduler asked. Today she was dressed in white skinny jeans and a red trench coat with her bright green converse.

"I didn't call you" Kurt murmured in a glum voice.

"I'm not a Scheduler who comes when you call" she replied.

"Just go" Kurt said, not looking at her.

"Why are you like this?" Scheduler asked.

"You know the reason" Kurt replied.

"Because your loved one got taken away. So you don't want to live anymore" She stated.

"I don't have a reason to live!" Kurt shouted.

"That's why I'm here. To call the elevator. When should I call it for you?" she asked checking her watch.

"You'll call the elevator for me?" Kurt asked.

"You haven't used this man's body in two days. Don't you want to leave?" Scheduler asked.

"When did I say I wanted to leave?" Kurt asked scrambling up from the floor.

"You haven't found three people yet" she informed him snippily.

"But I still have 45 days!" Kurt cried out.

"To count thoroughly you have 44 days" Scheduler replied.

"44 days!" Kurt shrieked. He quickly entered Finn's body and headed for the shower.

"Oh Lord!" Scheduler said and disappeared.


	10. Risk Taking

Kurt stood in front of Blaine, biting his lips nervously. Blaine pulled out a wine bottle and dusted the bottom.

"I didn't come to work yesterday, and I'm late today as well. I'm sorry" Kurt bowed his head and Blaine sighed.

"Didn't you quit that day?" he asked.

"No! I encountered a huge problem that day" Kurt replied.

"What problem? A girl problem?" Puck asked.

"It's my private life issue" Kurt replied frowning.

"Okay then. Back to work!" Blaine announced and a smile came onto Kurt's face.

Blaine walked back to the piano and everyone resumed their duties.

Kurt spared Blaine a grateful glance and went off to wear his apron.

"Wes, can you help me with this song?" Blaine asked.

Wes abandoned the kitchen and sat down next to Blaine. Kurt began serving customers and Wes watched him carefully.

"Here comes the crash" Blaine muttered.

They both watched and Kurt served the customers perfectly. He didn't break anything or make the cutlery fall. He didn't even spill the water!

"How can this be possible?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Two days ago he was horrible and now he's a professional" Puck commented.

"I really can't understand Finn" Blaine stated and turned back to his music.

Wes chuckled and returned to kitchen.

Night fell and the number of customers declined. Since Finn wasn't busy, David handed him the cutlery to polish. Finn sat wiping the cutlery and Blaine, who hadn't moved from the piano all day, looked up. Finn, instead of wiping cutlery was staring at something. Blaine was about to reprimand him when he caught sight of what Finn was staring at.

A male gay couple were feeding each other pieces of steak. Finn was transfixed at the sight. A slight smile was on his face and Blaine watched Finn carefully. Was he homophobic? No he couldn't be, because he was smiling at the sight of the couple. Was he gay? Maybe, he didn't act like it. Finn sighed and turned back to the cutlery.

He looked up and their eyes met. Blaine breathed in sharply and looked back to the piano keys. Kurt grabbed the cutlery and began polishing it frantically. Was Blaine staring at him? No, Blaine was staring at Finn. Why?

The restaurant door opened and Kurt got up. He caught sight of Mercedes and a huge smile came onto his face. Then he saw Quinn right behind her. His smile turned into a frown and he picked up the tray of cutlery.

"Puck! Take out the trash!" David shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Puck yelled back and Kurt gave him the cutlery.

"I'll do it" Puck shrugged and Kurt grabbed the garbage bags.

He stalked out and spotted Sam. He tried to pass out of Sam's way and Sam spoke up.

"Thank you for the other day"

Kurt froze and turned to Sam.

"You said you were a new employee? Finn Hudson, right?"

Kurt turned away and began walking away.

"Don't you remember me?" Sam asked.

Kurt turned back.

"Am I supposed to remember you?" Kurt asked, hostile.

Kurt stalked away and Sam shrugged. He entered the restaurant.

Later on, Sam, Blaine, Quinn and Mercedes sat together and were discussing in hushed voices. Kurt struggled to hear them from afar. Puck, holding a glass jug came from the kitchen.

"I'll pour the water" Kurt said.

Puck shrugged and handed him the jug.

Kurt approached the table and began pouring water into their glasses.

"Is Carole feeling better?" Blaine asked and Kurt's hands shook slightly.

"No, she just sleeps. She doesn't eat at all. She still goes to work but I worry about her" Mercedes replied.

Kurt finished pouring water and turned away from the table.

"What if she collapses at work?" Sam asked.

The jug fell from Kurt's hands onto the floor. It broke into pieces.

The four turned and Kurt snapped back into the restaurant. He bent down and began picking up the pieces.

Blaine stood up and knelt down next to him.

"Can't you be more careful?" He asked and Kurt nodded.

"I'm sorry"

Blaine then noticed Kurt's hands shaking and grabbed his hands.

"Wes, clean this up!" Blaine ordered and made Kurt stand up. Kurt rushed out of the restaurant and Wes brought out a broom and a dustpan.

"Who's he? I haven't seen him before" Quinn asked.

"He's a part-timer" Blaine replied.

Outside Kurt leaned against the wall. His tears fell out of his eyes as he thought of Carole. His father was coping but he couldn't ask the step mother who had been there since he was eight to be able to handle herself.

"I'm sorry, Carole" Kurt murmured and began wiping away his tears. Then his phone blared.

_This is your 49 days supervisor. It is nearly time for you to return home. You have an hour._

Kurt sighed and went to Emma.

"Finn, sweetie. You're staying till midnight today. To pay off the day you missed" Emma stated.

"So I can't leave?" Kurt asked.

"You'll have to ask Blaine for permission" Emma replied.

Kurt went up to Blaine's apartment and saw he was talking with Sam.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to ask you something" Kurt said stepping into the room.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked.

"I can only work till eleven thirty" Kurt replied.

Blaine set down his wine glass and sighed.

"Eleven thirty? So how will you pay back the day you missed?" He asked.

"I'll pay when I have my day off. I have to get home before midnight. Someone is waiting for me. Someone who can't move till I get there" Kurt explained.

"Okay you can go. 11pm you can get off work" Blaine replied.

Sam raised his eyebrows at this and Kurt smiled.

"Thank you!" Kurt rushed off and Sam sighed.

"So that kind of guy is your type" Sam commented.

Kurt stopped at the door and ducked into a corner to hear the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"You seem totally dedicated to your work. You hate people who fool around. Aren't you taking too much care of him?" Sam asked.

"Just out of pity" Blaine replied.

"Why do you care for him too much? What's the reason?" Sam asked.

"There is a reason" Blaine replied and Sam chuckled.

"So ultimately you never were interested in guys. This guy and that guy or any guy isn't your type. Which is your type then? I've been really curious" Sam stated.

Blaine stayed silent and Sam smirked.

"So ultimately it's this guy" Sam murmured and Blaine shot up.

"It's nothing like that!" Blaine protested.

Sam chuckled and drank up his red wine.

"You know what, Sam? No matter what the situation you never seem to lose your wit and humor" Blaine commented.

"Yeah, I try to. That's what Kurt probably wants" Sam replied.

"Me? How do you know what I want?" Kurt muttered, still listening.

Kurt decided that he had had enough and walked out.

"So he's like that. He still cracks jokes even though I'm bed ridden and comatose" Kurt muttered as he wore his jacket.

He walked out of the restaurant still remembering Sam's word at the hotel.

_"We need to find the seal before our plans are discovered. If Kurt has any land left to him, our plan will fail"_

"Right then, first thing is my bank seal. If I stop you from finding it, you won't be able to go through with your plans"

Kurt smiled and walked out of the restaurant.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt and the Scheduler watched Finn eat his slice of pizza and the Scheduler sighed.

"So did you think about it? Just let me touch things" Kurt requested.

"Now what kind of soul expedition are you up to?" Scheduler asked.

"Just one day! No, an hour only" Kurt begged.

"Why do you want me to do this?" She asked.

"I can't enter my house in Finn's body to get the seal" Kurt explained.

"I think you need a reminder. A Scheduler does not interfere into human matters" The Scheduler replied.

She got up and Kurt stood up with her.

"Those two are eying my land. No, even more than that. I don't know how but they even have my dad's companies" Kurt begged.

"It's not a matter I'm concerned about" The Scheduler replied, shoving her hands into her pockets. She was dressed today in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

"Then can you get the seal for me?" Kurt asked.

"Repeat: the Scheduler does not interfere in human affairs" she said.

"Then what should I do?" Kurt wailed.

"Next time don't call me in this room. It feels weird when I'm here" she said looking around the room.

"You can't even make an exception?" Kurt asked.

"No! Goodbye!" she shouted and disappeared.

Kurt sighed and then he was struck with an idea.

**PAGE BREAK**

"From 3pm to 5pm there aren't any customers. I won't be needed in the restaurant" Kurt explained.

Blaine sighed and leaned back against his desk chair.

"Get to the point. What did you want to ask about?" Blaine stated.

"I need to go out for today. Just for three hours" Kurt requested.

"First absence without leave and in addition to being late, and now you're asking to go out? This is getting more and more troublesome day by day" Blaine commented.

"You can even remove my three hours' worth of wages" Kurt pleaded.

"Fine I'll cut it from your earnings" Blaine replied.

"It means I can go right?" Kurt asked. He smiled and ran out of the office.

"For a tall and clumsy guy, he can run pretty well" Blaine said staring at Finn's legs as he ran off.

**PAGE** **BREAK**

Kurt peeked over the wall at his house and saw the door open. The maid came out and Kurt smiled. Now no one would be home. He climbed over the wall and once again admired Finn's height for being able to scale the wall so easily. He placed in the code 4649 for the door and it opened. He snuck inside the house.

He entered through the parlor and realized he still had converse on. He removed them and tiptoed up the steps to his room. He entered inside and sighed at the photos decorated on the wall. They were all of himself, Quinn and Mercedes. Then he saw the photo of Sam on his bedside cabinet and picked it up. He placed it back face down on the table and lied down on his bed.

"I missed this" he sighed and caught sight of his Armani wedding suit. He picked up and contemplated throwing it to the floor but that would ruin it. Then he began searching through his drawers for the bank seal. Then the unlocking of the front gate made him freeze.

"No one should be around at this time" he murmured heading to the window. He looked at the front lawn and saw Sam making his way up the path. Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he moved away from the window. Sam was creeping into the house like a thief. Was he looking for the bank seal?

Kurt decided there wasn't much time and began to search frantically. He looked through the drawers and then began looking through his closet. Then he heard soft footsteps. He shut the closet and the drawer he was looking through and stood up. He began looking through another drawer and Sam outside the door coughed.

Kurt turned around and froze.

The door clicked open and Sam stepped into the room.


	11. Mercedes

Sam stepped into the room and looked around. The room was empty as always and everything was in its place. He opened the nightstand drawer Quinn had specified and began looking through it. True to Quinn's words, Kurt's bank statement was there and a bunch of boxes. He opened them up, looking for the bank seal and found them all empty or full of lip glosses. They were probably from Mercedes and Quinn who slept over often.

Then he caught sight of a stuffed animal on the table. It was huge kangaroo which Kurt treasured more than anything. His mother had given it to him before she died. Whenever Kurt was sad about something he usually hugged that kangaroo. It reminded him of his mother a lot. Sam took it and began looking everywhere else for the seal.

Kurt held on to the balcony railing tightly. He didn't want to collapse onto the ground and be discovered. His hands were too sweaty and he fell painfully onto the brick patio. A sudden burning in his ankle made him gasp out in pain. He got up and hobbled out of the gate. He hid near the wall and waited for Sam to come out.

"Please don't let him find it" Kurt prayed staring up at the house.

Soon enough Sam emerged holding the kangaroo and a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Where's he going with my kangaroo?" Kurt wondered and Sam sat in the driver's seat of his car.

"Did he find it?" Kurt murmured and Sam punched the steering wheel in anger. Kurt took this as a sign that he hadn't found the seal.

Sam soon drove away and Kurt began limping through the streets. He was thinking hard about where he had left the bank seal. Then a dreadful thought struck him.

_What if I can't find it?_

"Hey! You!" a voice shouted.

Kurt turned and saw the Scheduler seated in one of the outdoor tables of a café and drinking coffee.

"Hey" Kurt said sitting down next to her.

"What did you do know? Who told you to sprain his ankle?" She asked.

"I was going to get something for it" Kurt replied morosely.

"Now what's got you so glum?" The Scheduler asked, sipping at her coffee.

"How can I not remember where I put the seal? I don't even know what they are planning. I don't know whether I should look for the seal or take care of this body. I'm so confused and so scared" Kurt explained.

"I didn't come here to listen to your problems. I came because my phone beeped that you were breaking the rules" She replied.

"Oh" Kurt murmured.

The Scheduler finished her coffee and stood up. She was dressed in a green and white polka dot dress with white tights and ballet flats.

She disappeared and Kurt sat alone wondering what to do.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam entered Kurt's room at the hospital, holding the bouquet and the kangaroo. The room was empty. Kurt was asleep on the bed and Sam heard the bathroom door open. Burt emerged rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought you said you were at the Hummel Enterprise?" Burt asked.

"I just wanted to drop this off and then go" Sam replied. He arranged the kangaroo on the table along with the bouquet.

"Let's go then" Burt said.

"You're going back to the office?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am. Kurt wouldn't want me wasting away in here" Burt replied and Sam nodded.

They both left the room and climbed into a taxi.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt stood outside Mercedes's sweet shop and watched her through the glass. Mercedes was busy giving out orders and organizing the display.

_Mercedes, I miss you. _

A tear ran down his cheek. The door of the shop opened and Mercedes herself stepped out.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes" Mercedes said smiling.

Kurt hastily wiped away the tear and smiled.

"It's just I recognize from Blaine's restaurant. Did you come to buy something?" she asked.

Kurt's stomach rumbled and he blushed.

Mercedes led him into the shop and Kurt bought some sweetbread and a slice of shortcake.

_I should have come here sooner. That way I can talk to Mercedes._

**PAGE BREAK**

"Hey, Emma did you clean the toilet?" Wes asked checking jobs off a list.

"That's Finn's job, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"But Finn hasn't come back yet" Wes replied.

"It's past five now. Why does Blaine take care of him so much?" Puck asked.

"Don't you guys know what's happened to Blaine?" Wes asked.

"He's charming, dapper, handsome, a bit short tempered…" Emma began listing.

"What you see isn't everything" Wes commented.

"You really do sound like an Asian monk sometimes" Puck replied.

"Well, my grandfather was a monk" Wes stated.

"I'm here to help. And I'm not being paid either" Velma replied, wiping down the tables.

"I told you go home. It's going to get dark soon" Wes said taking his wife's hand.

"No, I'm going home with you" Velma argued.

Blaine emerged from upstairs and they all stopped arguing.

"Velma? You're still here?" Blaine asked.

"I haven't left because Finn isn't back yet" Velma replied.

"He isn't back yet?" Blaine asked.

All four of them shook their heads and Blaine sighed.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back" Blaine informed them.

"Take her home with you!" Wes said giving Velma a slight push towards Blaine.

"It's not on the way" Blaine replied.

Velma smiled victoriously and went back to cleaning the tables.

Blaine stepped out of the restaurant and put on his messenger bag. He turned and caught sight of Finn climbing up the stairs and eating sweetbread. He was about to yell at Finn when he noticed Finn limping.

Finn caught sight of him and froze. Then, he limp-walked over to Blaine.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked checking his watch.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Kurt said.

Blaine reached over and plucked out an empty sweetbread packet and scoffed.

"You ate two pastries on the way here?" he asked and Finn shrugged.

"Do I look like naïve to you? Or maybe a fool? Or even an idiot?" Blaine asked and Finn shook his head.

"The more I help you, the more you take advantage of me. I do look like a fool" Blaine commented.

"It's not like that. I'm not taking advantage of you" Kurt protested.

"If you said you were going to three hours, you should keep your word!" Blaine argued and noticed the contorted look on Finn's face.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, worried.

Finn tried to gulp in air but he couldn't.

"You're choking?" Blaine asked and Finn nodded. He fell to his knees and tried to clear his throat.

"Wes! Velma!" Blaine shouted and Velma spotted them through the window.

Velma and Wes rushed out and handed Finn a glass of water. Finn drank greedily and soon his air passage was cleared. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and Finn breathed in huge gasps of air.

"Go and throw it up before it blocks you air passage again" Wes advised.

Finn stood up shakily and went into the restaurant. Blaine once again noticed the limp and sighed.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt flushed the toilet and got up gingerly. Why did he have to eat the bread and swallow it down more quickly? He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a disheveled and exhausted Finn looking back at him. Automatically his eyes filled with tears and he began crying.

Kurt exited the bathroom and entered the main part of the restaurant, with his head bowed. A pair of brown boots caught his eye. He looked up and saw Blaine staring up at him.

"Come with me" Blaine ordered.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Just come along" Blaine replied and Kurt grimaced.

He sat on the sofa waiting and wondered why Blaine called him.

"If I get fired, everything will be over" Kurt fretted over his and felt his eye begin to twitch.

Blaine soon appeared holding a bucket.

"Here" he said setting the bucket down. Kurt peeked inside and saw ice and a towel.

"You obviously sprained your ankle. And I'm sorry about the incident earlier. I shouldn't interrupt you while eating" Blaine explained.

_He's apologizing too?_

Blaine went off to one of the shelves and Kurt sighed.

He placed his hands into the bucket and recoiled immediately. The ice was freezing!

"You should put ice on your ankle when you sprain it" Blaine instructed.

"I know" Kurt replied and a thought in his head made him smile.

_Because I'm the one who taught Blaine that._

Blaine set down a brown bag beside the bucket and Kurt looked up.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You don't even recognize your own bag?" Blaine asked.

"I thought I lost it" Kurt replied.

Blaine then set down an ankle spray in front of him.

Kurt stared up at him in surprise.

_Are you seriously Blaine Anderson?_

"Why are you staring at me?" Blaine asked.

"Because you're giving me stuff. Do you have anything else?" Kurt asked.

"You never gave me anything" Blaine protested, folding his arms and pouting.

Kurt smirked and began icing his ankle.

"By the way, I never see you drinking coffee. Why do you have a Starbucks keychain?" Blaine asked.

"You looked through my bag?" Kurt asked.

"You ran away from here. I had to check your bag" Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled and opened the bag. He pulled out the Starbucks keychain and held it out.

"This one? I enjoy Starbucks and I got it for free. And this was a limited item" Kurt replied.

Blaine then was pulled away by his memories.

_When they were all seated their conversation turned to Sectionals their order was announced by the barista. Kurt hopped up and grabbed their coffees. He handed one to Blaine but it slipped. Hot coffee spilled all over his uniform and the half-filled coffee cup fell to the floor. _

"_Blaine, I'm so sorry!" Kurt wailed and Blaine stood up. To his bad luck he slipped on the wet floor and twisted his ankle. _

"_Just leave me alone from now on Kurt. I don't need you!" Blaine had said irritably and Kurt was silenced. _

Blaine sighed and watched Finn ice his foot. Where had he come from? Why was he so familiar? Why did Blaine feel protective towards him?


	12. Fat Bottomed Girls

"It's done" Kurt announced throwing the towel into the bucket.

"I still need to talk to you" Blaine reminded and Kurt frowned.

"What about?" Kurt asked, confused.

"My temper isn't that good. I'm usually tired, hurt and complicated" Blaine began.

"I know" Kurt replied. He had seen enough of it during the short months he was at Dalton.

"You know?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I kind of figured" Kurt lied and looked down at his lap.

Blaine removed an envelope from his pocket and placed it in front of Kurt. Kurt stared at the envelope and then at Blaine curiously.

"I remember you had told me that you needed to work for week, at most 48 days. So I calculated the wages. The amount is in this envelope" Blaine explained.

"Are you firing me?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not firing you. Originally I didn't need you. I just took care of your difficulties" Blaine protested.

"So, you want me to take this money and go?" Kurt asked.

"Something like that" Blaine replied.

"If you were going to fire, you should have just done so. You shouldn't have given me the ice and helped me. Why did you act so nice and then stab me in the back?" Kurt asked.

"Stab you in the back? Why would I do that? Hudson, ever since you came here, I haven't had a peaceful day" Blaine argued.

"I know that but I'm not a beggar" Kurt retorted.

"You think I have too much money to spend? Just because I won't starve without this money, I'm giving it to you" Blaine claimed, his voice rising.

"I have to keep on working. I need to support myself" Kurt begged.

_Blaine please. If you kick me out, I'll really be alone._

"No!" Blaine stated in finality.

Kurt nodded and got up. Blaine watched him and stood up as well.

"It seems that you have to get home before 12 means that there's someone sick at home. And then there's the incident of you fiancé and your friend. You live a poverty stricken life, you think I would leave you empty handed?" Blaine asked.

"It's okay, I'll just go" Kurt replied. He took his hand and began walking out of the room.

"God, what do you want from me?" Blaine asked, frustrated.

"If I could just stay here" Kurt replied. He bowed his head and Blaine groaned.

"Okay, fine! Go get your apron!" Blaine ordered.

Kurt looked up and his eyes filled with tears. Blaine sighed and was about to leave when he heard the unmistakable sound of crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I have tears that's why" Kurt replied, sniffling.

"Why are the tears coming out then?" Blaine asked.

"Because I'm grateful!" Kurt sobbed out and Blaine rolled his eyes.

They returned to their jobs and everything went back to normal.

Kurt lifted up the empty glasses of cola and dirty plates from the table. He returned them to the kitchen and went to clean the table. He scrubbed at the table with elbow grease perfection his slightly OCD tendencies coming out.

"Finn relax, the tables shining" Wes teased watching Kurt from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Kurt replied folding the towel and putting the place mats and coasters back.

He returned behind the counter where he saw Puck strumming his electric guitar.

"Hey Finn, see that woman sitting near the window" Puck said.

Kurt looked up and saw an extremely large woman sitting there eating a huge slice of chocolate cake. Kurt wrinkled his nose as he took in the sight of the woman stuffing her face in.

"Please don't gossip about the customers" Blaine cautioned as he walked past.

"You're lucky I work for you Anderson" Puck said and Blaine paused.

"I could fire you any time Puckerman" Blaine replied smirking.

"I'm the stud, I can make any woman fall for me" Puck commented with a large grin on his face.

"How about that woman?" Wes asked gesturing towards the fat woman who was finishing off her chocolate cake.

"No problem" Puck replied.

"How are you going to ask her out?" Blaine asked folding his arms and leaning against the counter.

"By a song of course" Puck said. He headed over to the karaoke machine.

"More water here please!" a woman said holding out her glass. Kurt stood up and grabbed the water pitcher. He went over to the woman and refilled her glass. Then a collection of voices made him turn.

Blaine, Puck, Wes and David stood near the bar singing very loudly but beautifully. Puck led them joyfully and soon all the customers attention was on them.

_Are you gonna take me home tonight?_

_Oh, down beside that red firelight;_

_Are you gonna let it all hang out?_

_Fat bottomed girls,_

_You make the rockin' world go round._

Kurt began nodding his head along to the rock beat and Puck began walking towards the fat woman and began singing.

_Hey _

_I was just a skinny lad_

_Never knew no good from bad,_

_But I knew life before I left my nursery,_

_Left alone with big fat Fanny,_

_She was such a naughty nanny!_

_Hey big woman you made a bad boy out of me!_

_Hey hey!_

_I've been singing with my band_

_Across the water, across the land,_

_I seen ev'ry blue eyed floozy on the way, hey_

_But their beauty and their style_

_Went kind of smooth after a while._

_Take me to them lardy ladies every time!_

Blaine and the rest began singing again.

_Oh won't you take me home tonight?_

_Oh down beside your red firelight,_

_Oh and you give it all you got_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

Puck finished the song with a flourish and knelt down in front of the fat woman. "Will you go out with me?" he asked.

The woman frowned and took her plate with the half-finished cake. She shoved the plate onto his face and got up.

"He can pay for that" she said pointing to Puck. She walked out of the restaurant. Kurt was the first one to burst into laughter followed by Blaine and then the rest of the customers.

Puck removed the plate from his face and he walked towards the counter.

"I'm taking that cake out of your salary" Blaine warned but the effect was ruined by the smile on his face.

"You made me do that" Puck protested walking out of the restaurant. But too late. Kurt had already seen the glint in his eye which meant that he wasn't going to let this girl go.

"Excuse me Finn, more soda here!" a man yelled from the other side of the restaurant.

Kurt grabbed a can of Mountain Dew and walked over to the table. He gave it to the man wordlessly and returned to the counter.

"Finn, if you're free can you sing?" Wes asked. Blaine who was drinking a soda choked.

"I have lots of tables" Kurt replied looking down onto the floor.

"Finn! Clean that table would you?" Blaine asked pointing to a table which had just been vacated by a customer.

Kurt nodded and headed off. Blaine turned to Wes with a 'what are you thinking?' look.

"What? The kid always seems to be moping. I thought a bit of singing would cheer him up" Wes replied turning back to the grilled chicken.

"Just leave him alone" Blaine said watching the tall man smile at one of the customers.

"How do you know if he's gay or not?" David asked.

Blaine shrugged and continued to watch Finn as he cleared the tables and served the customers.

_He did say he had a fiancé. So maybe he is gay. _Blaine thought.

"Finn, can you sing for us?" A girl asked. She was tiny around five and Kurt's heart melted at the sight of her big brown eyes.

"Sure" Kurt said. He headed to the karaoke machine and began flicking through the songs. Soon enough the whole restaurant was cheering on ad Kurt danced around the tables singing 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry.


	13. Backstabbing

"Tomorrow was supposed to be Kurt's wedding. I would like you to visit Kurt tonight at the hospital, I'll be there with Carole" Burt requested and Quinn nodded.

"I'll be there, sir" she replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn entered the bridal shop and met a saleswoman.

"Excuse me. A few days ago my friend came in here to look for bridesmaid dresses. His name was Kurt Hummel. He might have dropped his bank seal here" Quinn explained.

"Oh, we haven't seen any bank seals here" The saleswoman replied.

"Okay then" Quinn said turning around to exit the shop.

"We'll be cleaning up tomorrow. If you want I can tell the cleaners to look for it and then give it to you" The saleswoman offered.

"Really?" Quinn fumbled inside her purse and brought out a card. She handed it to the saleswoman who read the card.

"So you're Quinn Fabray. When Kurt came in here he was so worried about finding the perfect dress for you. He said he had found a perfect groomsman to match you up with" The saleswoman commented.

"Thank you anyways" Quinn said. She walked out of the shop.

Once outside, the guilt of what she had done to Kurt overcame her. It hurt to see how much Kurt had cherished her friendship and she had stabbed him in the back.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat opposite Mr. Andrews, the head of finance at Hummel Enterprises.

"If we don't have the seal, we can't sell the land. I can remove it from the accounts and then you can have the business" Mr. Andrews stated.

"Do you have any idea how much that land is worth? It has a high value. And it's connected to the house as well" Sam protested.

"The responsibility of Kurt belongs to you. Why can't you find the bank seal?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"Don't I know that. Humans make mistakes. Kurt is no different. We still have one or two days. Let me see what we can do" Sam explained.

Mr. Andrews nodded reluctantly and Sam took a sip of his wine victoriously.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt wiped the tables carefully. He lifted the glasses onto the tray and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen. David shot him a thumbs up as he walked past and Kurt nodded to him. The restaurant was empty. Emma was in charge while Blaine had gone out on some business meeting.

Kurt's ankle was throbbing slightly and he sat gingerly on a bar stool. The door of the restaurant opened and Sam entered. Kurt stared at him and Sam noticed him. Kurt frowned and got off the stool. He made his way behind the counter were Emma was seated. Sam shrugged and sat down at a table.

"There's a customer. Go take his order" Emma said.

"Can you do it?" Kurt asked.

"Puck's gone and you're the only waiter on duty. Go on" Emma encouraged.

Kurt frowned and headed over to Sam.

"Please make your order" Kurt requested.

"You need to give me a menu first" Sam corrected, with a sly smile on his face.

Kurt grimaced and headed behind the counter. He grabbed the menu and set it down rather forcefully on the table.

Sam picked up the menu and flicked through it.

"You can stop this now. I know everything" Sam commented.

"Wh-what?" Kurt stuttered out tearfully.

"I know a thing or two about people's feelings. Now, help me arrange a meeting with your President. I would like to have a drink with him" Sam stated, holding out the menu.

"The President is not here. Would you like something strong? Very strong?" Kurt asked gritting his teeth.

Sam was about to answer when his phone began ringing. Kurt read the caller ID before Sam picked his phone up from the table.

_Quinn Fabray. _

Sam got up and went outside to talk to Quinn. Kurt followed behind and stood directly outside the restaurant doors.

"Come on Quinn darling, stop crying. What happened?" Sam asked into the phone.

Kurt pricked his ears up and began listening.

"It's been going on for two years Quinn, don't quit now! I'm coming to the hospital and then we'll talk" Sam reassured her and tucked his phone back into his pocket.

Kurt thought about what he had just heard.

_I met Sam in December 2009 in New York. It's been two years since then. Have they been doing this plan since two years ago? _

Sam turned and saw Kurt standing near the restaurant, lost in thought.

"You're Finn Hudson aren't you?" Sam asked.

"You remember names pretty well" Kurt replied back.

"I have a request. I would like you to stop doing such unnecessary things. I know men like you very well. You play hard to get thinking you will get a man like that. To me that's the weakest kind of man in existence" Sam stated.

"What did you just say?" Kurt asked, his temper boiling.

"So stop doing just nonsensical things. You're like a thief who calls out 'theif' to catch attention" Sam replied.

"Not only do you remember names well, you are also full of yourself. Even if I can act will I ever be as good as you are?" Kurt asked.

"Acting?" Sam asked.

"Although you have good manners, you have no sincerity. You can also fake a smile. You say you understand people well. Most of all you are really good at cheating and deceiving others!" Kurt started slightly as his tear drop necklace burned him.

"Hot! Hot!" he muttered clutching his necklace, which had turned bright red.

"Kurt Hummel. Are you taking my warning as a joke?" The Scheduler asked.

Kurt looked up and saw the Scheduler between him and Sam. She had a serious look on her face.

"Despite your hurt feelings, you cannot reveal your identity. Remember if that necklace breaks, the 49 days are over" She warned.

Kurt nodded fearfully and Sam stared at him confused. The Scheduler disappeared and Kurt shook his head slightly. The sight of the Scheduler standing right in front of him with such a serious look had freaked him out.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine who had just arrived from his meeting, stopped short when he saw Sam and Finn outside the restaurant.

Finn stared at Sam and spoke up

"You are the President's friend's fiancé. I just misunderstood that you might be seducing others. That's what made me angry"

He turned around and headed back into the restaurant. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and Sam entered the restaurant.

What had just happened here?

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn, at the convenience store flexed his ankle gingerly. It brought a slight twinge of pain whenever he moved it slightly. He ran a hand through his hair and it felt even softer and smoother than before. Finn quickly snatched up the mirror behind the counter and checked his face. His face seemed fuller and it was lighter than usual.

"You know it's the first time I've seen you looking in the mirror" Will commented.

Finn whirled around and saw Will smiling at him. He seemed to have entered the store silently.

"Don't show any interest or concern for me" Finn replied shortly ringing up the usual pack of cigs.

"I can't help it. We're related already. I know a lot about you. Finn, why did you go to the accident site that day? I know all the answers to your life" Will replied.

Finn stared at him confused.

"Try to remember me" Will urged.

Finn then found out where he had seen Will. After the accident it was Will who had taken Finn to therapy. Will Schuester, his high school Spanish teacher. Will was the first person Finn had informed of the accident and Will had stuck with him till the end.

"Now I see you remember" Will commented.

"Don't come back. I don't want to remember anything" Finn replied urgently.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Let's just run away and leave" Quinn urged Sam at the hospital.

"We can't leave, the time isn't right" Sam replied.

"You have stolen enough money from the company. It's enough. Let's move to the UK" Quinn begged.

"And let all the work of two years go to waste?" Sam asked.

Quinn sighed. She knew he was right. After planning the entire story for Kurt, it was stupid to give up know.

"You were the one who had planned the hiking trip. You were the one who purposely misread the weather forecast and took Kurt out on a rainy day. It was you who had stolen Kurt's phone so he wouldn't be able to contact anyone. I knew all the trail paths so I was able to meet Kurt easily. Kurt never even realized that I'm bisexual"

"We had also planned how you would miss the movie theatre date and Kurt would find me again" Sam explained

Kurt, in his spirit form gasped as he heard the entire story.

"And now we're here. If Kurt had not had the accident, tomorrow would have been our wedding day. By that time our plan would have ended and we would have left New York" Sam finished.

Kurt felt the ground underneath his feet shake and he stumbled slightly. This was too much. Knowing that his whole relationship with Sam had been a fake was the ultimate betrayal. He ran a hand through his coiffed hair and didn't even care if he had messed it up.

The door of the ward opened and a nurse came in. Kurt quickly stumbled out the door. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"Who do you think will inherit the family business of Kurt is like this in the hospital. Most obviously the next candidate will be me. The business will be mine and all because of Kurt" Sam finished up and Quinn sighed.

"I'm sorry" Quinn apologized and Sam nodded.


	14. Finally Found

**Hi everyone, **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing and for giving in encouragement. Don't worry, Sam will be found out by Blaine and our dear sweet Blaine will come to the rescue soon enough. **

**Will Kurt be able to stop their plans? **

**Read and find out….**

Kurt sat, crouched on the ground with tears running down his face. He cried and cried until his tears dried up. Then he stood up and went back into the hospital.

Quinn was seated next to Kurt's body. Kurt, in his spirit form stood next to her and stared down at her.

"You planned it all out? For him to save my life, for us to meet by chance so I would think that we were destined to be together? Why would you do that?" Kurt asked.

_I just hope you know Kurt that I'm like this because it's partially your fault. _Quinn thought.

"You played with my life. You played with my heart!" Kurt shouted.

"You're better off not knowing" Quinn muttered, still lost in thought.

"I already know, you horrible girl!" Kurt shouted. He clenched his fist and tried to punch her. The barrier pushed him away.

Kurt growled deep in his throat and turned to the bouquet of pink roses. He also caught sight of his beloved kangaroo.

"Mum, please help me" Kurt begged. Then a memory came flashing back to him.

_Kurt had returned from the bank that evening. He pulled out his bank seal from his pocket and opened his nightstand drawer. He wanted to put it in a place where he would find it easily. Then he caught sight of the kangaroo. _

_He removed the baby kangaroo from its mothers pouch and tucked the bank seal inside. Then he tucked it the baby kangaroo together. No one would be able to find it. _

Kurt gasped and stared at the kangaroo.

"That's where I put it!" he exclaimed. He tried to grab the kangaroo but the barrier pushed him back.

He pulled out his phone ready to call the Scheduler but then remembered her warning.

_The Scheduler does not interfere in human affairs_

Kurt sighed and put away his phone. He had to take the seal when he had Finn's body with him. He sat in the hospital the entire night. The minute the sun rose he rushed back to Finn's apartment. He entered Finn's body and rushed out of the one room apartment without looking back.

_42 days 3 hours and 29 minutes remaining._

The Scheduler stretched out suggestively at the public pool. She was dressed in a black bikini and she smiled sweetly at all the men who were gaping at her. She dived into the pool and began swimming like a professional athlete.

Before she dived back for another lap her phone rang.

"God, what is it now?" she asked Kurt.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked.

"Pool" She replied.

She left her phone and began flirting with a cute guy near her.

Kurt entered the pool area and gaped at what he saw. The Scheduler was in the pool with a man. He had his arm around her waist and clearly she was enjoying it.

"She can do that with people?" Kurt asked himself.

The Scheduler got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. Kurt took this opportunity to run to her.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked.

"It's still your world" She replied.

"Is that guy a Scheduler too?" Kurt asked.

"No" Scheduler replied smiling.

"I have to get that seal out of the hospital. And I have to tell my dad about Sam and Quinn" Kurt stated.

"That's violating the rules" Scheduler protested.

"Will the elevator come for me?" Kurt asked.

"It will and at express speed too. Immediately, you'll be taken up. Goodbye, Sayonara, Au revoir" The Scheduler replied.

"Just push it back an hour. I won't run away but I have to tell my dad about this" Kurt promised.

"Oh god! Five minutes. Just wait for me!" The Scheduler threw her towel on Kurt's face and Kurt sputtered.

"What the hell!" he shouted taking the towel off his face.

He looked up and saw the Scheduler wearing a pair black pants, black shirt and black blazer.

"How did she change her clothes?" Kurt asked.

Then a woman at the pool slipped and hit her head. Her spirit almost immediately emerged from her body.

"Ms. Davidson, you have now died" The Scheduler said.

The girl turned to her cold body on the floor and watched her boyfriend protest that he didn't know her.

"Marty, you said you loved me. And now when I'm dead you're saying you don't know me?" the girl shrieked.

"Up the elevator with you" The Scheduler said waving her hand.

The elevator appeared and the doors opened up.

"I'm not going!" the girl shouted. She tried to run away but there was a magnetic pull that dragged her back to the elevator.

Two cloaked figures appeared and grabbed her arms. Then she was pushed into the elevator. The elevator disappeared and Kurt gaped at the sight in front of him.

"Why is she being forced up? That Mr. Taros wasn't like that" Kurt asked.

"You have to look at how a person lived their life" Scheduler replied walking out of the pool area.

They walked out and Kurt stopped her.

"Only one hour. I won't escape" Kurt promised.

"Fine, one hour" The Scheduler replied.

"Can I believe you?" Kurt asked.

"I told you before. Only humans lie" She replied.

"Okay then" Kurt replied. Then he caught sight of his watch.

"I'm late!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Burt and Carole left for the hospital in Sam's car. While they were gone, Quinn snuck inside the house.

Kurt rushed to the restaurant and realized it was closed for the day.

Carole sat near Kurt and began to cry. She couldn't hold it in. Today was supposed to be his wedding day. He was going to get married to the man of his dreams.

Mercedes and Blaine sat together on the sofa. Blaine wrapped his arm around Mercedes's shoulder as she cried quietly.

Quinn search through the closet. She check jacket pockets, jeans pockets, bags and even Kurt's underwear drawer. She didn't find the seal anywhere.

At the hospital, Sam was informed that the fur on the kangaroo he had brought would affect the patient's breathing.

Kurt rushed into the hospital and immediately banged into Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I'm here for some work" Kurt replied and ran off.

He ran up the stairs and reached his room. There he ducked behind a corner and saw Sam emerge with Carole and Mercedes. They walked past Kurt and Kurt noticed the kangaroo in Sam's arms.

_Where is he going with it?_

Kurt followed Sam and saw him place the kangaroo in his car. Then he called someone. Whoever on the other end made him so angry that he kicked the wheel of his car.

Kurt sighed and saw that Sam drove off. Then he spotted Blaine who had also been watching Sam.

Quinn couldn't find the seal and decided to take a taxi home. When she saw a stuffed animal in the front seat of the taxi, she remembered Kurt saying that his stuffed kangaroo was his safekeeping spot.

"Driver, take me to the hospital" She ordered. She entered the hospital and was told that Sam had already taken the toy.

Kurt emerged from the hospital and entered a taxi. Quinn entered another taxi and they rushed along the highway. Kurt reached his home and looked up at it.

Then taking a risk he pressed the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Carole asked through the intercom.

"I'm a friend of Kurt's. My name is Fred Yeater" Kurt said into the intercom.

"Who?" Carole asked.

"I came here to get something I borrowed from Kurt. Can I come in?" Kurt asked.

The gate opened and Kurt entered the lawn. He was welcomed into the house by the maid and met stood in front of Carole.

"I'm a friend of Kurt's online. Fred Yeater" Kurt said.

"I know all of Kurt's friends. He never mentioned a Fred" Carole replied doubtfully.

"On his father and stepmother's anniversary he made the suit and the dress you two wore. And then he sang you _For Good _from _Wicked. _I helped him with the design and material" Kurt replied.

"Really?" Carole asked.

"I'm sorry I came at a time when Kurt is in such a condition" Kurt said, bowing his head.

"How did you know Kurt was comatose?" Carole asked.

"I heard from Kurt's friends at college" Kurt replied.

Then Kurt caught sight of the kangaroo.

"Oh, that's Kurt's stuffed toy. The one he got from his mum when he was little" Kurt commented.

"He told you about the stuffed animal? It took me years for him to tell me about it" Carole stated, surprised.

"We're just friends on the Internet" Kurt said.

"What were you looking for again?" Carole asked.

"Can I go up and look for it myself? I mean, you look ill and there'll be lots of CDs around. If it's okay with you" Kurt asked.

Carole thought and nodded.

"Should I take the toy up also?" Kurt asked.

Carole nodded and Kurt took the animal. He bounded up the stairs and into his room. There he pulled out the baby kangaroo and pulled out the seal.

"I found it!" he celebrated and tucked the seal into his pocket. Then he placed the animal back onto the desk and pulled out a CD from the shelf.

"I got it!" Kurt said coming down the stairs.

The doorbell rang and the maid went to answer it. Kurt noticed the intercom and saw it was Quinn.

"I should go. Can I visit again?" Kurt asked.

"Oh of course" Carole replied.

Kurt ran out and spotted Quinn who was shutting the gate. Kurt quickly ducked behind a large tree and Quinn walked past him into the house. Kurt took his chance and ran out the gate.

**Celebrate with milk and cookies. Kurt finally found the seal!**


	15. Deadline

Quinn greeted Carole and then went upstairs. She looked inside the kangaroo's pouch and found it empty.

_Who could have taken it? Carole?_

Outside Kurt smiled up at the house. He felt strangely triumphant that he had found the bank seal in time.

_Try as much as you can. You won't find it_

Kurt turned away from the house and ran down the road. He felt happy that he had at least stalled Sam and Quinn for some time.

Quinn came down the stairs and Carole informed her about Fred.

"Fred? I don't know him. Why did he come?" Quinn asked.

"He went into Kurt's room and took a CD. He even took the kangaroo upstairs" Carole replied.

"I don't know him. Maybe Kurt knew him" Quinn replied.

Quinn left the house, her mind full of questions. Who was Fred? Why did he come here? Could he have taken the seal?

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt entered Finn's one room apartment and opened one of the boxes. He tucked the bank seal away and smiled. No one would be able to find it.

There was a sudden banging on the door and Kurt jumped.

"Young man! It's time to pay the monthly rent!" A woman's voice shouted.

Kurt groaned and wondered what to do.

"I'll open the door with my key. I know you're there" The woman shouted.

Kurt hid himself behind a box and the door opened. He stepped out and stood in front of an old woman.

"Pay up!" The woman shouted.

"I don't have any money. Can you come tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"You do have money" The woman replied.

Kurt then remembered Finn taking out an envelope of money from a kitchen pot.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow" Kurt pleaded.

"Fine!" the woman stormed off and Kurt sighed in relief.

"What kind of a guy is this? He doesn't have a bank account and he keeps his money at home. What if you get robbed?" Kurt wondered.

Then he realised a problem.

_What if my bank seal is stolen?_

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn met Sam near the pier and they began discussing the new predicament.

"So ultimately the bank seal is not in the kangaroo" Sam commented.

"I think that friend is suspicious. His name is Fred but I never heard Kurt mention him. He was the one who returned the toy to the room" Quinn commented.

"Maybe, but this Fred person doesn't really have a motive. Why would he take the bank seal?" Sam asked.

"But there isn't one person among Kurt's friends whom I don't know. Then where did this Fred come from?" Quinn asked.

"Everyone has their own secrets" Sam replied and Quinn sighed.

"Now what? We need to deposit the money for the land settlement in a few days. Burt thinks you've already handled the land deal" Quinn asked.

"Let me think for a bit. You can go home and sleep. You spent all night at the hospital and then you went to work this morning" Sam replied.

Quinn nodded and took Sam's hand. After looking around to make sure no one was there, she squeezed his hand briefly and then walked away.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So Finn Hudson has a limited time to live?" Wes asked surprised.

"He was at the hospital. It seems he has nearly 40 days to live" Blaine replied.

"That can be possible. The way he was asking for a job for 48 days" Wes commented.

"I should have just given him the money on the first day and told him to leave. Why did I take him in? Why didn't you stop me?" Blaine asked, frustrated.

"You're worried?" Wes wondered.

"No, I'm bothered" Blaine replied.

"If you're worried then say so. But anyways, at least you did something for Finn. You gave him a job, otherwise what would he do? It's better you did something rather than nothing" Wes commented.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt walked up the stairs to Blaine's restaurant, with his bank seal tucked safely into his pocket. If he couldn't hide the seal in Finn's one room apartment, Blaine's restaurant was the next safest place. Kurt caught sight of the many flower pots around the front of the restaurant and tried to burrow the seal into the soil. The soil was too hard to burrow through without a shovel.

"I should have brought a shovel. Maybe Wes has one?" Kurt asked himself.

He crept into the restaurant and opened up a drawer near the staircase. There was a shovel inside and Kurt held it up victoriously. Then he heard the piano begin to play. He looked around and saw Wes playing the piano. Wes then got up and was heading right towards Kurt.

Kurt quickly bounded up the stairs and entered Blaine's apartment. It was the first time Kurt had entered inside. If he had time he would have appreciated the decor but he quickly ducked behind an armchair.

"Blaine?" Wes asked aloud entering the apartment.

A sudden singing made Kurt's ears prick up.

_"Blow the candles out. Looks like a solo tonight. But I think I'll be alright" _Blaine sang loudly in the shower.

Wes left the apartment and Kurt stood up.

"He's singing the song we sang at Regionals" Kurt realized and smiled.

He looked at the shower area which was see-through because of the glass surrounding it. All he could see of Blaine was his wet hair and his bare back.

_He does have a sexy back_. Kurt thought and immediately shook his head. He needed to find a place to hide the seal.

Then he noticed the pot plant beside the door. It was the perfect place. No one came into Blaine's apartment without permission of Blaine himself.

Kurt quickly dug through the soil and buried the seal inside. Then he placed the dirty shovel in the trash can and left the apartment.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine came down the stairs only to see Finn lifting the chairs up and moping the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Cleaning" Finn replied.

"Cleaning? You don't even know that you have a day off?" Blaine asked.

"I came to protest about the days off and then I saw them cleaning and decided to help" Finn replied, shrugging.

"Just leave, you're not needed here" Blaine ordered.

"No" Finn replied. He moved a chair around and moped the floor.

Blaine grabbed the mop and placed it back in the bucket. He grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Did you see that?" Velma asked excited from behind the counter

"What happened to you?" Wes asked.

She grabbed his hand and held it up.

"See, I love it when this happens. Blaine is so amazing! He's like Stefan in Vampire Diaries but I do admit he's more handsome than Stefan anyway" Velma explained.

"Oh god. I shouldn't have paid the cable bill" Wes replied.

He grabbed Velma's hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

Outside...

"If you don't need to do it then don't clean" Blaine argued.

"I do it because I want to. And I won't accept my pay today" Kurt replied.

"Who said I'm giving you pay? And anyways your body is weak. You should rest. You'll faint like last time" Blaine retorted.

"Just bear a little longer. I won't be standing in front of you any longer" Kurt commented.

"Is it true? That deadline thing?" Blaine asked.

"As of today, I have 42 days left" Kurt replied.

"How can that be possible? Settling matters and wrapping things up in 42 days?" Blaine asked.

"This rare disease does exist. Just wait for 42 days. I'll be out of your sight by then" Kurt replied, smiling.

Kurt returned back into the restaurant and began cleaning the wine bottles. Blaine settled down at the piano and began composing music. But he found himself distracted and he kept on staring at Finn who was working.

After getting frustrated, Blaine decided to sit outside. There, Finn came to water the plants.

"Finn, bring that pot in. It needs fertilizer" Wes ordered. Finn picked up the pot easily but Blaine could see his hands shaking as he held the pot.

Blaine sighed and went over to Finn. Together they brought the pot inside. Blaine walked away quickly but Finn shrugged.

Then Finn was told to clean the window panes. He was tall enough to reach the ceiling. The chair on which he was standing on was unsteady. Blaine reached out and steadied the chair. Finn stared at him but shrugged.

Blaine grabbed a cloth and began cleaning the windows. Velma poked Wes who was cleaning the counter and pointed out Finn and Blaine. Wes smirked and decided to interfere a little.

"If you were going to clean, why did you shower?" Wes asked.

"You came back from grocery shopping already?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I wanted you to tune the piano near the entrance" Wes replied.

Blaine turned to look at the piano near the entrance of the restaurant. Kurt, who had never noticed it before, frowned. The piano on which Blaine sat on everyday was sleek, black and polished while the one near the entrance was old and the wood had lost its sleek look.

Blaine stared at the piano for a few seconds and then turned back to the window.


	16. Legally Incompetant

**To all those people who reviewed thank you so much.. you're so many that I can even give a shout out to anyone.. **

**The amount of reviews really keeps me stuck at my computer and makes me write even more. **

**Those of you who have placed story alerts, please drop a review about the chapters. I know that if my story is good enough for you guys to place alerts, its kind of a disappointment that people who have placed alerts PM and say the chapter wasn't good. Please review and give me your ideas. **

**onyxinlife**

Sam entered Dr. Jones office without knocking.

"Mr. Evans, what can I do for you?" Dr. Jones asked.

"I wanted to ask about Kurt, sir. Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Sam asked softly.

"I'm afraid not. There is very little brain activity which is common in comatose patients. But at this time it is very hard to estimate the amount of time until Kurt wakes up" Dr. Jones replied.

"Ok, thank you" Sam said nodding.

He walked out of the doctor's office and went out onto the terrace. It was dark out, since the sun was setting. Sam watched the cars drive past the hospital and the lights of New York at night. If everything went according to plan, soon he would be the richest man in New York.

Sam decided to head to Kurt's room. He began walking slowly and then heard two people talking with their voices raised.

"Burt, I am telling you the truth" Dr. Jones said.

"No, I know my own body pretty well. I'm not doing anything until Kurt wakes up" Burt replied.

Sam watched the two of them as Burt clutched his head in pain.

"Burt! Are you alright?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Mr. Hummel" Sam said walking up to them.

Burt looked up at Sam and sighed.

"Let's have dinner" Sam suggested. Burt nodded and they headed to the hospital cafeteria.

They sat down with a salad and glasses of water and Burt spoke up.

"What do have to say to me?

"Eat first" Sam urged.

"First tell me. I have no appetite anyway" Burt replied.

"The land deal signing did not go well last week. Kurt never gave me his bank seal" Sam confessed.

"What?" Burt asked.

"He found out later on. He was coming to give me the seal and got into the accident. After that I never found the seal" Sam finished.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Also, you had told me the signing went smoothly" Burt asked.

"I didn't want to tell you under such circumstances. If we were to proceed with the signing without Kurt's bank seal, then we would have to declare him legally incompetent" Sam replied.

Burt stared at him in shock. Declare his own son legally incompetent? Was Sam joking with him?

Sam knew he had been stepping over a boundary when he had suggested this but what could he do? He was practically desperate.

**PAGE BREAK**

Velma breathed in the scent of the white roses, blooming in the vase in front of her. A table in the corner of the restaurant had been set specifically for herself and her husband Wes.

"Is today your anniversary?" Kurt found himself asking.

"Oh no, we do this once a month. Wes is always so busy that we can't even spend any time together. So every once a month, he cooks for me and we eat together" Velma explained.

Wes sat down opposite Velma and began filling up the wine glasses.

"So where are we going to eat?" Kurt asked.

"Over there" Blaine replied.

"Oh, Blaine can you dim the lights?" Wes asked and Blaine chuckled.

**PAGE BREAK**

Soon the couple had been seated and they were smiling at each other lovingly.

Blaine watched Finn who seemed to just be eating the salad and the veggies but he didn't even touch the red meat. He flashed back to Kurt's many tirades about the dangers of red meat.

"Wes and Velma really love each other, huh?" Finn spoke up.

"No, Wes does this once a month thing because he wants Velma to help him clean" Blaine replied.

"You are such a miserable douche bag" Finn commented.

Blaine stared open mouthed at Finn. Had Finn just insulted him? As if to rub salt on the wounds, Finn began singing _Hot n' Cold _by Katy Perry.

"I'm really envious of them. I wish I had someone like that" Finn murmured looking at the couple.

Blaine stared at Finn and noted the longing look in his eyes. Finn suddenly turned to Blaine. Blaine quickly looked down at his face and Finn sighed.

Later after cleaning the dishes, Finn made his way out. Blaine followed him quickly and called for him.

"Hey Hudson! Don't forget your salary from yesterday!" Blaine shouted, holding out an envelope.

"Thanks!" Finn said taking the money from Blaine.

"There's money for the taxi fare too. You know for helping to clean without being asked" Blaine informed.

"If I continue doing things without being asked, will you give me money?" Finn asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Bye! See you tomorrow President Anderson!" Finn ran off and left Blaine staring after him.

_This guy reminds me so much of Kurt that it gives me goosebumps. _Blaine thought.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt walked back home instead of spending the money. He trudged along the street deep on thought.

_No one has even shed a tear for me. I really want to burst into tears and give up. But I can't. I have to be strong. _

"I have to be strong" a voice sing-songed mockingly.

Kurt peered around and spotted the Scheduler seated on a swing and reading something outside on her phone.

"No one shed a tear for me. I'm miserable" She spoke in a sad tone.

"What the hell? Are you making fun of me?" Kurt asked in an angry tone.

"I was just updating my Twitter page. And you also made me late to the _Wicked_ on Broadway" The Scheduler replied.

"You were waiting for me? Sorry" Kurt apologized and sat down on the swing next to her.

They sat in silence for a while and Kurt spoke.

"You told me that there were two other people who died by the mistake of others. One took the chance and passed on to the afterlife. What about the other one?"

"He took the 49 days" She replied looking down at her nails.

"Did he pull through? Or did he fail?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"That's classified information. And why would you want to know that? If they failed, you might fail. If they succeeded, you might succeed? Don't think like that" The Scheduler replied.

She got up and Kurt spoke again.

"Today was supposed to be my wedding. I was supposed to marry Sam but I'm actually ruining his plans and feeling happy about it. Isn't that weird?" Kurt asked.

The Scheduler smiled slightly and disappeared. Kurt stood up and made his way back to Finn's one room apartment.

He ejected himself out of Finn body and sat in his corner again. Once Finn woke up, he moved from the corner and sat on Finn's mattress.

"Do you know what I did today Finn? I actually got the bank seal back!" Kurt began talking to Finn. Even though he knew Finn couldn't hear him, it was nice to have company again. Then Kurt's phone began to ring.

He picked it up and saw the caller ID. The Scheduler was calling him.

Finn wore his jacket and opened the door to leave. Kurt followed behind him and saw the Scheduler waiting for him outside, with her motorcycle.

"If you wanted to call why couldn't you come and get me? Why wait until Finn left?" Kurt asked.

"I don't like going in that apartment" The Scheduler replied.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. It just feels uncomfortable" She replied.

She clapped her hands and they suddenly appeared in a dark place.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked. The Scheduler clapped her hands again and the lights switched on. They were in the men's department of a shopping mall.

"You're gay right? So let's go shopping" The Scheduler asked.

"I'm not in the mood" Kurt replied turned around.

The Scheduler caught his hand and twirled him around. Kurt whirled around and was suddenly dressed in a pair of bright pink pants and an orange top with green converse.

"This is horrible!" he cried out.

"Maybe this?" the Scheduler clapped her hands.

Kurt was then dressed in a pair of bell bottoms and a loose tee.

"This is even worse!" Kurt shouted.

"Come on! You just broke up your marriage with Sam. This should be celebrated!" Scheduler yelled.

Kurt thought this over and nodded. He turned back to the shelf and began choosing clothes for the perfect outfit.

He came out first dressed in black skinny jeans and a black shirt. On top he had worn a grey vest and white boots.

"This is okay but just not it" The Scheduler replied.

He finally changed into many different outfits and found the perfect outfit. He was dressed in red skinny jeans, a white short sleeved shirt and a red and white sweater vest.

"This is the one!" The Scheduler squealed excitedly.

Then Kurt styled his hair for his usual coiffed hair to an even higher coiffed tease. Then to top it all of he placed a red hat artistically on his head. He stared at himself in the mirror from every angle and the Scheduler sighed.

"This is so simple. Even in the afterlife you take care of yourself. Take someone shopping and get a new hairstyle. Then they are smiling and happy" She commented.

"It's nothing like that" Kurt replied.

"Oh yeah? Before..." The Scheduler clapped her hands and a Kurt who was sad and miserable appeared before them.

"After..." she pointed at Kurt who was smiling excitedly and looking at himself in the mirror.

"No, I still have two other people on my side" Kurt said.

She looked questioningly at him.

"You and Blaine" Kurt replied.

"Blaine really isn't on your side. He's on Finn's side" She reminded him.

"It's still comforting" Kurt insisted.

"Come on. I'll take you home" The Scheduler said.

"I don't want to go home and wait for Finn on the streets. Take to the convenience store he works at" Kurt requested and the Scheduler nodded.

**PAGE BREAK**

Burt sat at his son's bedside, stroking his hair lovingly.

"How can I declare you incompetent? It's like killing you off. I can't do that. I know you'll wake up. Hummel's are fighters. I know you'll fight through till the end"

Burt sighed and took his son's hand. He didn't let go the entire night.


	17. Questions

**This is a major chapter. Lots of revelations and planning by Sam. Add confused feelings and questions into the mix and you have a info-full chapter**

**Enjoy…**

The Scheduler dropped Kurt off at the convenience store. It was nearing 9am and Kurt looked around the shop. It was small and it sold practically everything. Kurt sat on the counter and glanced at Finn. Finn was seated on a chair and was nodding off.

The door of the store opened and Kurt looked up. A man came in and banged his fist on the counter. Finn shot up and greeted the man immediately.

"Why are you so sleepy? Are you getting any sleep in the morning?" The man asked. He was obviously Finn's boss.

"I must be tired. I'm sorry" Finn replied. He got off work and exited the store with Kurt right behind him.

Kurt followed Finn and a man ran up to Finn.

"I'm sorry I didn't come today. I was really tired for my pack of cigs" The man said.

With a jolt Kurt recognised the man. _Mr. Schuester?_

Kurt was about to wave at Will but then realised that he was a spirit. No one could see him or hear him.

"Come on Finn at least say something" Will pleaded.

"I told you to go away. I don't care if you were my teacher or even my helper" Finn replied.

Finn began to walk away and Will followed him. Kurt walked behind the two of them, listening to their conversation.

"It's been five years Finn. You have to move on. I can recommend a psychiatrist" Will suggested.

"I don't want to remember anything and I don't need anyone. Just leave me alone!" Finn demanded and began running.

Kurt ran after him and left Will standing there, defeated. They entered Finn's apartment and to Kurt's surprise Finn didn't lie down to sleep like he usually did. Kurt sat in the corner and watched Finn.

"Exactly who died that you have been like this for five years?" Kurt asked but Finn didn't move a muscle.

Then Kurt had a horrible thought.

_What if I die? If I die would Dad and Carole end up like this too?_

**PAGE BREAK**

That morning Mercedes and Quinn sat together. Both of them were eating breakfast.

"You know, if Kurt hadn't gotten into an accident, he would have phoned us by now to describe how his first night went" Mercedes commented.

Quinn froze and looked up.

"Why did he want to show the bridesmaid dresses to Sam? We were going to wear them, not him" Mercedes sniffed a little and Quinn set down her fork.

"Can you please stop talking about that?" Quinn asked.

"Why are you getting so worked up? I'm trying to stay strong for both of us by not bawling my eyes out about Kurt" Mercedes asked.

Quinn sighed and got up. She grabbed her purse and left the apartment for Hummel Enterprises.

"Wonder what's gotten into her" Mercedes said as she continued to eat.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat on the bus, in Finn's body. Then he began looking for friends who would cry for him. He began writing them down and soon he had a total for four friends from his college.

"Oh, I forgot two" Kurt murmured. He put Mercedes and Blaine down on his list.

Blaine stood at his balcony, looking down at the outdoor part of the restaurant. He drank a sip of his medium drip and sighed. It was peaceful and quiet in the morning. He glanced at the stairs and saw Finn making his way up the steps into the restaurant.

Finn looked up and waved to him. Blaine glanced down at his watch and noted it was 10:50am. Finn wasn't late.

"I'm not late, right?" Finn called out and Blaine sighed.

"No you're not" Blaine replied.

"Can I use your computer during my break?" Finn asked.

"Fine, you can use it" Blaine replied and Finn headed inside the restaurant.

_I guess it's not so peaceful anymore, now that he's here. _Blaine thought, smiling.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat at Blaine's computer and began searching for his friends. One of them was Danielle Murdoch. She was in his Design class and now she was a successful interior designer. After noting down her contact number he began finding time to meet his friends.

"But I work here from 11am to 11pm. When can I find time to meet them?" Kurt asked himself.

He sighed and then began thinking. Maybe he could talk to Blaine about his working hours.

He left the computer after closing all the browser windows. Then he went back to work. But from time to time he would peek into Blaine's office to see if he was busy. All the time Blaine would usually be on the phone or he would be burning his compositions into a CD.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sighed as he waited for Burt. Despite knowing that he had requested for Kurt to be declared incompetent, he knew he would have to tread carefully around Burt. He would have to be careful.

The door opened and Burt stepped inside.

"Good morning" Sam said.

"You know very well why I'm here. You really are a useless idiot. Do you think I would declare my own son incompetent?" Burt asked.

"It is your company. But if we don't sell the land, we won't be able to pay the tax on the seaside resorts" Sam lied.

"Find another way. You went to business school. Find some other way" Burt argued.

"This is your company. I don't have the confidence to run it. You should" Sam argued back.

"Then what will you do if you leave the company?" Burt asked.

"I'll watch over Kurt. You go to work" Sam replied.

"Do you think even if Kurt wakes up, I'll let him get married to a person like you who just sits idle instead of being strong?" Burt asked angrily.

"This is your company. If Kurt didn't work here, I wouldn't even have come here to work. The annual salary wouldn't have been good enough to keep me here" Sam replied hotly.

"You don't realize your own potential at all. You are good enough to run the company" Burt reassured Sam.

"But what if Kurt doesn't wake up? You need to think about the future" Sam pleaded.

"There's no one else I trust except you, Sam" Burt confessed and Sam smiled internally at this.

"So what should we do?" Sam asked, sighing.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn paced outside the office, trying desperately not to press her ear to the door to listen at the discussion inside.

Then her phone buzzed with a text. She picked it up and saw it was a text from Sam. She opened it and read it carefully.

_It's been resolved. You don't need to worry about it anymore. I'll talk to you after I meet with Mr. Andrews- Sam._

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down behind her desk.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat opposite Mr. Andrews who seemed to enjoy how Sam had deluded Burt Hummel.

"So what's the solution to this so called tax problem?" he asked Sam.

"We are going to sell the seaside resorts" Sam replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But obviously we're not, right?" Mr. Andrews asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Put some clauses in the contract" Sam ordered.

"Of course. That will be simple" Mr. Andrews replied.

Sam flicked his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Just do it. Then we'll go on after I think of what to do next" Sam said and stood up.

**PAGE BREAK**

During the lunchtime the restaurant was full. Kurt was beside himself with orders and so was Puck. When Velma showed up, the time passed quickly. Then Wes came and told Kurt that Blaine was looking for him.

Kurt walked upstairs into Blaine's office.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see you peeking into the office?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged and remained silent.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Do you remember that you put my hours from 11am to 11pm right? I wanted to ask if I could sign a freelance part time contract" Kurt asked.

"Why? And I pay you a lot per hour. If you go for freelance your pay would be lower" Blaine asked.

"I don't care if my pay is low. It'll be okay. I just want to be a freelance part timer. You originally didn't need me. So this will be much easier for you" Kurt argued.

"Okay fine. I'll draw up the contract tomorrow and then you can sign it if you want. So what about the pay? I pay you $12 an hour so should I make the pay $6?" Blaine asked.

"That's really low. I'll just find a job elsewhere" Kurt said.

Sam paused at the top of the stairs as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Wait!" Blaine protested.

Sam watched as Finn began to laugh at Blaine.

"Are you making fun of me now?" Blaine asked but here was a slight smile on his face.

"You thought I was really going to leave?" Finn asked, laughing harder.

Blaine smiled and shook his head.

Sam turned away from the scene and went back upstairs to the restaurant. He sat down and Puck poured water for him in a glass.

Finn thundered up the stairs from Blaine's office with a huge grin on his face. Sam met his eyes and the grin disappeared. It was replaced by a frown. Finn glared at him and then headed behind the counter.

Sam decided he had had enough. What was with this guy? Why did he hate Sam so much? Sam waved Puck over.

"Call Finn over here" Sam requested. Puck nodded and went behind the counter.

He whispered something into Finn's ear and Finn turned around. His scowl deepened and he walked to Sam's table.

Sam sighed and Finn nodded to him in respect.

"Finn, if you don't want to be misunderstood then don't do things that people might misunderstand. Just like right now" Sam advised.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm just standing here" Finn commented.

Blaine chose that moment to climb up the stairs and stopped in order to see what was going on.

"Talking back to a customer. Not looking at a customer when he is speaking. Also being overly close and then overly distant afterward. This shouldn't be the attitude of a service staff" Sam commented.

"I understand" Finn said.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Sam asked.

Kurt felt his temper begin to boil and then relaxed. He remembered quite clearly what the Scheduler had said.

_If the necklace breaks, the 49 days are over. _

Sam observed Finn as he clutched onto the necklace he wore.

"I'm sorry" Finn said and turned.

"About me having a fiancé. Whom did you hear it from?" Sam asked.

Finn turned around and there was a smirk on his face.

"So you don't have a fiancé?"

"I do, but-" Sam was cut off by Finn almost immediately.

"I'm just an employee. I have no interests in the relationships of customers" Finn declared and turned around to leave.

Finn spotted Blaine and his eyes widened. Then he rushed behind the counter and began helping David.

"Sam, why are you out here? Let's go to my office" Blaine said cheerfully.

"Okay sure" Sam replied.

They headed to his office and Blaine poured them both a glass of red wine. Blaine then began looking for his folder full of compositions.

"What kind of guy is Finn Hudson?" Sam asked, picking up his glass.

"Why are you asking this?" Blaine asked sitting down opposite Sam.

"Do you two have some sort of a relationship?" Sam asked.

"What can there be? He's just an employee" Blaine replied.

"Then fire him" Sam ordered.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"He's way too arrogant. What's the point of having a employee who spoils the mood?" Sam commented.

"He just needs to be retrained then" Blaine answered.

"Is he your friend? Your lover? Or you're helping him out with something?" Sam asked.

"It's his private matter" Blaine replied.

"He's just an employee" Sam commented.

"But still he has his own self-esteem and privacy. But what's wrong with you? You're acting very odd. This kind of thing is very unlike you" Blaine asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Sam asked.

"You're usually very tolerant of others. Why is Finn Hudson suddenly treated like this? And also, I know your heart belongs to Kurt but if we remove Kurt from this equation, then your actions only show that you're interested in Finn Hudson" Blaine explained.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Like saying that you can't say anything to him so you bully him instead. Like a childish reaction boys have when they like someone" Blaine replied.

"What the hell? What are you implying?" Sam asked raising his voice.

"There's no point in getting worked up over this" Blaine reasoned.

"I'm not in the mood. We'll continue this meeting some other time" Sam said standing up.

He left the room quickly and exited the restaurant. Then Finn came out holding two trash bags.

Blaine's words echoed in his mind.

_Do I really have feelings for that guy? _Sam asked himself.

Finn stopped short in front of Sam and Sam sighed.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"That look of despise" Sam replied.

Finn's frown deepened and he rolled his eyes.

"Until now, no one has ever looked at me like that" Sam commented.

"If you think I'm looking at you like that, maybe you've done something to deserve this look of despise. If you haven't then that's good" Finn replied.

He walked away but Sam grabbed his arm. Finn was pulled roughly towards Sam and glared at him.

At that moment, Quinn climbed up the stairs to the outdoor area of the restaurant. She froze at the sight of Finn and Sam. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

**Ooh cliff hanger….**


	18. Doubts

_Previously..._

_He walked away but Sam grabbed his arm. Finn was pulled roughly towards Sam and glared at him. _

_At that moment, Quinn climbed up the stairs to the outdoor area of the restaurant. She froze at the sight of Finn and Sam. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. _

Now...

Kurt glared at Sam with all his hate in his eyes.

"You don't just simply catch me into your trap. You also seem to know me very well. You act familiar first, and then afraid and now you simply mock me. You method is very wise" Sam commented.

"Sir, it seems there is something bothering you" Kurt commented.

He tried to wrench his arm out of Sam's grasp but Sam held on tightly.

"You have been successful in attracting my attention towards you. But I'm warning you. I'm not the person you would want to mess with. So from now on don't ever look at me with that face again" Sam warned.

Kurt nodded and tried to tug his arm away but Sam wouldn't let go. Blaine stepped out of the restaurant and stopped short at the sight in front of him. Kurt tried to pull away and Quinn decided to intervene.

"Director Evans, is there something wrong?" Quinn asked curiously.

Sam let go of Kurt almost immediately. Kurt bent down and picked up the trash bags and stalled away. He paused and glanced at Quinn. He went down the stairs and Blaine stepped towards them.

"Quinn, how come you're here?" Sam asked smoothly.

"I just came for dinner" Quinn replied.

"Sam, how could you leave our meeting interrupted?" Blaine asked.

"It's fine. Let's go inside" Sam replied.

He and Quinn entered the restaurant. Blaine craned his neck and spotted Finn who was throwing the trash bags into the dumpster.

_How can they come here together? This is my restaurant with Sam! How can Sam come here with Quinn? _Kurt threw the bags in with such energy that one of the bags literally tore open.

Then he remembered what the Scheduler had said.

_You must not reveal to anyone that you are Kurt Hummel. _

"I need to be more careful" Kurt murmured, clutching his necklace.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What do you mean you won't do it?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You know how I am, if I don't like it, I won't do it" Blaine replied.

"So you're refusing to compose songs for Kurt and Sam's album?" Quinn asked.

"I know you had told me that you would compose love songs for us but now you're suddenly refusing?" Sam asked.

"I'll give you the music but I can't write the lyrics. Use the music as a point of reference and find another composer" Blaine offered.

Blaine got up and decided to find the CD to give it to Sam. Finn entered the restaurant again and stopped short when he spotted Blaine.

"Follow me" Blaine ordered and entered his office. Finn followed him, oblivious to Sam's eyes on him.

"What happened out there?" Quinn asked.

"Didn't you hear? He made a mistake" Sam replied.

"It must have been really serious for you to be looking that angry" Quinn commented. _And for you two to be so close _she added as an after thought.

Sam then spotted Emma staring at them while she was cleaning the glasses.

"It's no bit deal" he replied smiling.

"If you say so" Quinn murmured and ate her steak.

**PAGE BREAK**

"When you were doing the hotel management course or even when you were working t the Ritz, weren't you taught anything about handling customers? Why do you always upset a customer?" Blaine asked.

"I did it because of your friend's fiancé. You told me not to be too friendly" Kurt replied.

"When have I told you not to be friendly? I just said not to be overly concerned about him" Blaine corrected.

"When have I been concerned about him?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"It looked like you were the first time you met him" Blaine replied and then Kurt remembered the way he had waited an hour for Sam to emerge drunk from the restaurant.

"Honestly why were you like that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I was thinking of someone else, when I was outside" Kurt replied.

"Fine, but I don't want that to happen again. Be a friendly person to the customers" Blaine warned.

"Were you close friends with Sam's fiancé?" Kurt asked curiously.

"That is not your business. Go back to work!" Blaine ordered and Kurt promptly scarpered out of the office.

Sam sighed as he drank his water.

"Why isn't Blaine back yet?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know but he'll be back soon" Sam reassured her.

"I'm sorry I came here. I just wanted to see you" Quinn commented.

"Be careful of what you say. Emma has her eyes on us" Sam warned. He got up.

"I'll be leaving then" Sam said and spotted Blaine coming up the stairs.

"Here's the CD" Blaine said handing the CD over to Sam

"I'll be leaving then" Sam said pocketing the CD.

Quinn suddenly got up.

"Can you drop me home? I'm not feeling that well" Quinn asked. Sam nodded and Quinn exited the restaurant.

"You're the one who had to finish the album" Sam said and left the restaurant.

He stopped when he saw Finn.

"Goodnight sir, have a good evening" Finn said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam parked in Central Park and Quinn immediately took her hand in his.

"What's wrong with you? You're never this daring" Sam asked.

"I just missed you and I'm tired. We've been doing this for two years now. And now this and that plan of yours is stopping our happiness by two more months" Quinn replied.

"Can't you wait for just two more months? And then everything will be ours" Sam asked.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat on the bus, thinking hard.

"How will I contact my friends from college without any contact? Can I use the phone the Scheduler gave me?"

He shrugged and dialed Danielle's number.

While he was walking back a voice shouted for him.

"Young man! My rent!" the woman shouted.

Kurt gasped and began running. He ran all the way back to Finn's one room apartment and he quickly changed out of his day clothes.

"Young man! My rent!" The woman shouted banging on the door.

Kurt removed himself from Finn's body and hid himself in the corner.

Finn stirred on the mattress and heard the banging of the old woman. He got up and went outside.

"Yes ma'am?" Finn asked.

"Young man, why did you run away from me today?" The woman asked.

"Ms. Wills, I was sleeping" Finn protested.

"Well, you told me this morning that you would give me the rent today" Ms. Wills said.

"This morning?" Finn asked.

"Never mind, just give me the rent" Ms. Wills ordered.

Kurt watched as Finn came back in and pulled out another envelope from the pot in the kitchen. Then he sent Ms. Wills on her way. He switched on the stove to make noodles and ran a hand through his hair.

Kurt saw Finn pull his hand from his hair and look at his slightly greasy fingers.

_I forgot to remove the mousse! Shit! _Kurt thought.

He panicked and picked up his phone. He pressed the emergency button and the Schedulers face appeared before him.

"This is not an emergency situation. Please call when there actually is an emergency" Scheduler said and he disappeared.

Kurt watched Finn as he shrugged it off and began cooking his noodles.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sighed as he tried to read the documents in front of him. Even if he tried he couldn't even focus. Finn Hudson invaded his mind like a bee. Even Quinn and Blaine's wor echoed in his mind.

He then flashed back to the scene in Blaine's office. The way Finn playfully teased Blaine and laughed at him.

"Stop thinking such nonsense things" Sam reprimanded himself and went back to work.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next day Blaine sat outside the restaurant. Emma served him medium drip and he took a sip of it gladly.

"Good morning!" Finn called out as he climbed up the steps.

"Is eleven still morning?" Emma asked.

"I'm in a really good mood today" Finn replied.

He walked over to Blaine.

"Good morning President. Can you sign and write down the time I've come in?" Finn asked holding out a notebook.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Since I'm freelance now, you need to write the timings I come and leave. That way we can calculate my wages" Finn explained.

"Okay fine" Blaine brought out a pen and signed in the notebook.

"Thank you President" Finn said tucking the notebook in his bag.

"Don't call me President" Blaine ordered.

"Then what should I call you? Mr. Anderson? Blaine? Blainers? Or even Blainey?" Finn asked.

Blaine stopped him with an 'are you crazy' look. Finn calmed down and smiled.

"I'll go to work" Finn said and turned around to enter the restaurant.

The day began slowly and at lunch time Velma showed up with a huge basket.

"Wes!" Velma shouted, struggling with the heavy basket.

"Velma. I told you not to carry heavy things. What if you injure your shoulder?" Wes scolded.

"Do I smell barbecue?" Kurt asked, his mouth watering.

"Not only barbecue, but also stewed vegetables and soup" Velma announced.

"You made all that?" Wes asked.

"David, call Blaine. We have a feast here!" Puck shouted excited.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine stared at Finn scarfed down helpings of meat and lots of vegetables. He finally finished, totally full and leaned back against the chair.

"You have a really good appetite" Velma commented.

"I should get back to work" Finn got up and washed his hands.

Emma stormed in. She looked angry.

"I hate these women. If you have kids, you should keep them under control" She complained.

Finn leaned up and saw a kid running around two women's table. Then a crash was heard. The kid had broken a glass and he had begun to cry.

"I'll clean that up" Finn said and ran outside with a broom and dustpan. Blaine got up and followed him out.

"Come on, stop crying. Should I sing you a song?" Finn asked.

The boy nodded and Finn picked him up. Then Finn sang loudly and melodiously.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings, and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

Blaine froze when he heard that all too familiar song. Memories of Kurt flashed through his mind and he leaned against the wall. He looked up and saw Finn smiling at the kid. At that moment it was like Kurt was standing there, smiling at the kid.

He stared and blinked. Kurt disappeared and Finn was there smiling bad laughing.

Wes then nudged him. "Let's drink coffee" He offered.

Finn finished sweeping and Blaine stopped him from entering the restaurant.

"You know Blackbird?" Blaine asked.

"My friend introduced me to the Beatles" Finn replied and entered the restaurant.

Blaine shrugged but sat down next to Wes.

"Say Wes, doesn't Finn Hudson remind you of someone?" Blaine asked casually. But inside his heart was beating fast.

"No he doesn't" Wes replied.

"I don't understand why but he reminds me of Kurt" Blaine confessed.

"I can see why. The excitedness and the fashion sense" Wes commented.

"The way he doesn't touch red meat, the glare that he gives Emma and Puck sometimes. Also the songs that he sings" Blaine explained.

"Sometimes his voice becomes really high for a deep toned person like himself. That tone reminds me of how Kurt's countertenor voice used to be" Wes commented.

"Even the feeling I get around him. I feel like its Kurt standing there and not Finn" Blaine explained.

Wes didn't reply and Blaine turned around to glance at Finn again.


	19. Reminders

**Hi everyone, I haven't really updated in a while but I just have to tell you updates will not be there starting from Wednesday next week till Sunday. Sorry about that. **

**About my lovely reviewers Violethillbeautiful, caramrie1918, and Callie1121. You guys are amazing. You keep on reviewing at nearly every chapter and give me encouragement. If it wasn't for you guys I would have given up along time ago. **

**This chapter is for you three… **

**On with the story… **

Kurt looked around at the huge building and smiled. Danielle had really outdone herself when she designed her showroom. He entered inside and was met by Danielle herself.

"My name's Fred Yeater, I'm a friend of Kurt's" Kurt said shaking Danielle's hand.

"I heard Kurt was in a coma, I was so sad to hear that" Danielle commented.

She seated them outside at the coffee shop and Kurt pulled out his phone.

"Well, I had an idea that maybe I could go to Kurt's friends and ask them to say a few words for him to encourage him to wake up" Kurt explained.

"Well, yeah. When Kurt moved here, I was his partner in class" Danielle began and Kurt lifted up the phone.

Then Danielle fidgeted slightly.

"Can you please tell him your favorite memory of Kurt?" Kurt asked and Danielle shrugged.

"Can't I just say encouraging words for him?" Danielle asked.

"Okay" Kurt replied and Danielle sighed.

"Kurt please wake up. I miss you lots" Danielle said.

Kurt smiled. _Please cry for me Danielle. I need you. _

"Kurt, if you wake up, I'll buy you whatever designer clothes you want" Danielle offered.

_I don't need clothes right now. Just your tears, please cry for me. _Kurt thought.

But Danielle's eyes remained dry.

"I'm done" Danielle announced.

"That was quick. But it doesn't really seem that you cried" Kurt commented.

"I don't really have much to cry about. And Kurt isn't dead yet" Danielle replied.

_You girl, you want me to die and then you will cry for me? _Kurt thought.

"You were in college. I'm sure it was hard to make friends" Kurt commented.

"Yeah, but Kurt was really self centered. He had talent and he showed it off a lot. By the way how is Sam?" Danielle asked.

"Sam? Kurt's fiancé?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yeah, now that Kurt is in a coma they have broken the engagement right? Kurt used to throw it in everyone's faces that he had found his soul mate" Danielle commented.

At this Kurt had nothing to say and quickly made his way out of the showroom. Once outside, he fingered the empty teardrop necklace.

"Danielle you used to cry when you read manga comics. And now you say you don't cry much? All you can think about is my broken engagement?" Kurt muttered.

He sighed and walked away from the showroom, in low spirits.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine walked through the hospital hallways with a smile on his face. True, he was going to see Kurt and Kurt probably wouldn't be awake but it would be worth seeing his face again. In his hands he held a bouquet of pink roses, Kurt's favorite flower.

He slid open the door and saw Kurt on the bed, hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV drip.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" Blaine asked coming into the room.

He held up the flowers and smiled widely.

"I got you flowers. Your favorite" Blaine placed the flowers on the bedside table.

"I don't understand why but whenever I talk to you, I feel peace and calm. It's nice once in a while" Blaine commented.

He looked at Kurt and noticed his feet were not covered by the blanket. He reached over and tugged the blanket over Kurt's feet.

"You're sitting right here, but why do I feel you're out there. Instead of seeing Finn I see Kurt. That's stupid isn't it? If you were awake right now you would say I was being stupid" Blaine explained.

He sighed and took Kurt's hand, relishing the softness.

"I really miss you Kurt. I'm gonna sing you a song too" Blaine said.

He began singing softly.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Blaine finished singing and got up. He squeezed Kurt's hand briefly and left the room.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt entered Mercedes's sweetshop and inhaled deeply. The scent of baking was always wafting around and the aroma was delicious. Kurt went over to the sweetbread and noticed Mercedes was staring at the sweetbread.

Kurt picked up a plate and a pair of tongs. Then he headed over to the sweetbread and lifted up two slices with the tongs.

"Hi Finn!" Mercedes greeted happily.

"Hey" Kurt replied smiling at her.

"You really like the sweetbread. I had a friend who also used to love it. He used to come in and pick some up. Then he used to give it to the cleaning woman and the security officers at his workplace" Mercedes commented.

"He must have been a very kind person. Were you thinking about him right now?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess. Should I ring up your sweets?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nodded and handed her the serving plate.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine was driving on the street a few minutes from the restaurant. He was still reeling from visiting Kurt. No matter how much he kept on trying to move on, he never seemed to be able to get over Kurt.

Then Blaine noticed a tall man walking on the street. He was holding a blue box which obviously had treats inside. Then Blaine noted his face and recognized Finn. He drove slowly past Finn and Finn noticed him.

"Blaine! President!" Finn shouted.

Blaine ignored him and drove past quickly. Blaine parked at the front of the restaurant and Finn came running up to him.

"I saw you and called out to you. You didn't answer" Finn complained.

"I didn't see you" Blaine replied brusquely and he climbed up the stairs.

He entered his apartment and took off his jacket and cardigan. Then he wore a comfortable sweater and headed into his office. There Finn stood dressed for work.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked, irritated.

"I brought you some sweet bread" Finn replied, holding up a small slice wrapped in plastic.

"I don't want it. I'm not hungry" Blaine replied.

"I gave one to everyone. Eat it when you're hungry" Finn stated.

"I don't want it. Take it with you" Blaine snapped.

"And you need to sign at what time I came in" Finn said holding out the notebook.

"Listen Finn and listen carefully. I'm your boss, you're the employee. From now on don't act as if we're close friends. Don't bring things for me and don't come in here except if you have permission. And ask Emma to sign that for you from now on" Blaine explained.

Finn frowned and looked down at his feet.

"Don't you have a mouth? Are you mute? Answer back!" Blaine ordered, raising his voice.

"I understand" Finn muttered.

He turned around and left the office.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt rushed out of Blaine's office and thought about what had just happened.

"What's wrong with him? Did I do something wrong?" Kurt murmured to himself.

He shrugged and went back to work.

**PAGE BREAK **

Quinn sat alone at the table in her apartment. She was eating spaghetti that Mercedes had left in the fridge. As if suddenly struck by an idea, she picked up her phone and texted Sam.

_How are you? Have you eaten dinner yet? - Quinn_

Instantly a reply came back.

_I'm working at the office. Enjoy your dinner- Sam_

Quinn sighed and the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Sam's chauffeur standing there.

"You have a package from Carole" The chauffeur announced holding out a box.

Quinn accepted it and peeked inside. There had to be fruits or jewelry inside. Carole always sent them something.

"Sir, where is Sam right now?" Quinn asked curiously.

"He's at home, I dropped him off an hour ago" The chauffeur replied.

He went off in the car and Quinn felt the rage build up inside her that she had just been lied to.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat at his desk at home. The desk was currently littered with papers and pens. Sam munched on a sandwich while he worked.

Quinn sighed and picked up her phone and texted Mercedes.

_Let's eat dinner at Blaine's- Quinn._

Mercedes readily agreed and they headed off to Blaine's restaurant. Outside they met Finn who was stretching.

"Hi" he said casually.

"We meet again, Finn" Mercedes commented smiling.

Quinn and Mercedes entered the restaurant and Wes stepped outside.

"Finn, you look tired. Why don't you get off work? We don't have that many customers right now" Wes commented.

"Can I?" Finn asked.

Finn entered the restaurant and Quinn watch him carefully as he wore his jacket and bag.

"I go then. Bye Wes, Emma!" Finn announced and waved to them.

Emma waved back and went to take Quinn and Mercedes's order.

"Say that Finn guy, he's freelance right?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up. He's well taken care of here" Emma commented.

"What does that mean?" Quinn asked.

"We all think Blaine likes Finn, you know like as in more than friends. He lets Finn do whatever he wants. Coming late, taking days off and also now freelance" Emma replied.

Warning bells went off in Quinn's head. If Blaine wanted to be more than friends with Finn, Finn would automatically have to be gay. Then the way Sam and Finn were inches apart outside the restaurant the other day meant that Sam was also interested in Finn?


	20. Fired

Kurt entered Finn's one room apartment, while being on the phone with the Scheduler.

"Come and take the money you had given me on my first day" Kurt requested.

"Why should I? Come to me!" The Scheduler replied. She was currently in a room full of musical instruments.

"I'm feeling really tired today. I don't know why but I can't come to you" Kurt replied.

He removed his bag and shrugged off the jacket.

"You come to me! If you don't want to then return it to me some other time" The Scheduler stated and Kurt sighed.

Kurt left his phone and change into the ratty trousers and shirt Finn was wearing before. After ejecting himself out of Finn's body, he watched Finn go about his routine and followed him out the door.

They walked together on the street and Kurt turned to Finn.

"I'll go on ahead. See you later!" Kurt waved and skipped on ahead of Finn.

If he had waited a few more minutes, Kurt would have seen Finn clamp a hand over his and rush back to his one room apartment. Finn vomited heavily into the toilet and felt a wave of dizziness. He leaned against the tiles of the bathroom wall and felt the pain in his stomach harshly.

**PAGE BREAK**

The Scheduler strummed her guitar gently as if she was afraid she would break the strings. Then she sang softly.

_What have I done?_

_Wish I could run_

_Away from this ship_

_Going under_

_Just tryin' to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cuz my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me_

_To get it right..._

_To get it ri-igh-ight..._

Her voice faded away beautifully and Kurt applauded from the doorway.

"Wow, you can ride a bike, be a Scheduler and you can sing too?" Kurt asked, marvelling at her multiple talents.

"Well, this song is written by me. I'm a singer/songwriter" She replied proudly.

"I wanted to be a singer when I grew up" Kurt remarked childishly and she began to laugh.

"You and singing?" she asked between giggles.

"Hey I have a great voice. Let me demonstrate" Kurt said.

He began singing the chorus of Defying Gravity and the Scheduler gaped at him as he hit the high F note perfectly.

"Wow, why didn't you become a singer?" She asked curiously.

"It didn't work out and Dad wanted me to work at the company. He also wanted me to find someone love me" Kurt replied.

"And that someone turned out to Sam Evans" The Scheduler commented.

Kurt huffed and sat down behind the piano and began tinkering with a few notes.

"I went and gave my all to find a tear. Do you know what the result was?" Kurt asked.

"Pitiful. But it's all part of the 49 days journey" The Scheduler replied.

"Part of it?" Kurt asked confused.

"I told before at that funeral. Humans are really complicated. Those people who don't cry for you, don't love you" She replied.

"Now you're scaring me. Does that mean I won't get my tears" Kurt asked.

"But compared to me being a Scheduler, you're a hundred times better. Because at least the chance of you to live exists" The Scheduler commented in a sad tone.

"How did you become a Scheduler?" Kurt dared to ask.

"I volunteered" She replied.

"You volunteered to be a messenger?" Kurt asked confused.

"Although I don't know why, I must have left behind a very sincere last wish. If I complete my term of being a Scheduler for five years, my last wish will be fulfilled" The Scheduler explained.

"A sincere last wish? What was that?" Kurt asked.

"If I knew that, would I be a Scheduler right now? Most obviously I would be fullfilling my wish" The Scheduler snapped and Kurt grimaced.

"Take your money" Kurt said. He handed her the money and she took it.

"Thank you" she replied and turned back to her guitar.

**PAGE BREAK**

Will walked towards the convenience store with a huge smile on his face. Even if Finn rebuffed him every single time, Will never backed down.

He entered the store and noticed that Finn wasn't there. He furrowed his eyebrows and went outside. He found the store owner and inquired about Finn.

"He never showed up for work yesterday. He didn't inform me about anything" The owner replied and Will thanked him.

Then he began thinking. Why didn't Finn go to work?

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt stood outside the apartment waiting for Finn to return. It was nearing ten and Finn hadn't come back yet. Then he pulled out his phone and pressed the emergency button.

The Scheduler appeared before him.

"What is it? We just saw each other a few hours before" The Scheduler complained.

"Finn hasn't returned home yet" Kurt said with urgency.

"He hasn't left home either" She corrected and clicked her fingers.

They appeared in Finn's apartment. Kurt saw Finn was curled up on his mattress, clutching his stomach.

"It looks like he's sick" Kurt commented after looking at Finn for a few minutes.

"Enter his body and go to the hospital" The Scheduler commanded.

"What? Enter his body right now?" Kurt asked surprised.

The Scheduler rolled her eyes and pushed him onto Finn's body. Almost immediately Kurt was absorbed into Finn's body.

"I feel horrible. My stomach hurts, my head feels dizzy and I'm so sweaty" Kurt complained.

"Come on, go to the hospital. I have an appointment elsewhere" She disappeared and Kurt stood up slowly.

He walked out of the apartment as fast as the sick body allowed him.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine stood outside the restaurant, taking noticeable glances at the stairs. Finn hadn't shown up yet and it had just gone eleven.

"Maybe he felt bad about what I said yesterday" Blaine muttered.

Wes came outside to join him and Blaine sighed.

"Don't you have his number?" Wes asked.

"I have it but he hasn't called" Blaine replied.

"Strange, he isn't likely to just do things lightly. Maybe something happened" Wes suggested.

Blaine sighed and sat down at one of the outdoor tables. The worry for Finn wouldn't leave him throughout the morning

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam stood in front of Burt as he read through the contract Mr. Andrews has made. True to his word, Mr. Andrews had put in clauses which brought the company into an advantage for Sam through barely seen loopholes.

Sam tried not to looked worried as Burt considered the contract. Then Burt suddenly stood up and heaved slightly.

"Sir, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"One minute" Burt rushed to the bathroom and soon sounds of retching could be heard.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt emerged from the doctors office, clutching his stomach. It was too hard to bear. He looked down at the examination papers and decided to buy medicine at a pharmacy first.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam drove along the streets and stopped at a red light. He looked around at the road and saw Finn emerge from a pharmacy. Finn looked at the lights which was red and ran to cross the street.

Finn ran and tripped. He fell to the pavement and Sam felt the sudden urge to jump out of the car and help him but barely restrained himself.

Finn got up and sat down on a bus stop seat. He then pulled out a couple of tablets and ate them.

Sam parked his car on the side street and got out of the car. He walked over to Finn who was resting against the glass wall of the bus stop.

"Get in the car" Sam said and Finn looked up at him.

"Get in. I'll send you to work" Sam offered.

"No need" Finn replied, turning away from Sam.

"I'm going to meet with business officials. It's on the way. Just get in" Sam requested.

"I don't want to" Finn replied.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I hate it" Finn replied.

"Why do you hate it? Because I've scolded you many times? Or is it because I meet business officials?" Sam asked.

"I don't like you. This place isn't work so I can say it freely right? I hate you" Finn explained.

"Why do you hate me? There must be a reason" Sam asked.

"Is there supposed to be a reason? Can't I just hate someone?" Finn asked.

Sam sighed and grabbed Finn's arm. He pulled him up none too gently and dragged him to his car. He then pushed him in and drove him to the restaurant.

On the way he could see Finn staring at the photo of Sam and Kurt in the car.

"That's my fiancé" Sam spoke up and Finn scoffed.

"He looks like a person who gives his entire heart in one go" Finn replied.

They didn't speak another word and they reached the restaurant.

Blaine who was waiting for Finn to show up was surprised to see Sam's car drive up. His anger began surfacing once he saw Finn come out of the car with Sam.

Finn began walking up the stairs and Sam smiled.

"Thank you is what you should say to me" Sam mentioned.

"You forced me to get into the car" Finn replied and went up the stairs.

Sam smiled and looked up at the restaurant. He spotted Blaine who was staring at him with a frown on his face.

Blaine stalked to his office and Sam followed him quickly.

"What happened? How come he was in a car with you?" Blaine asked.

"You're making it like a huge thing has happened" Sam commented.

"Where did you meet him? Why did you meet him?" Blaine asked again.

"Why are you asking this?" Sam asked.

"Kurt is comatose right now. How would he feel if you were hanging around Finn right now?" Blaine asked.

"Don't use Kurt as an excuse. It's because of Finn isn't it?" Sam asked.

"You love Kurt and yet you're with him. It's not because of Finn. I'm just trying to protect Kurt" Blaine explained.

"Who are you? Kurt's brother?" Sam asked.

"Have you given up on Kurt waking up already that you're finding someone new?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not interested in Finn. Thats it and that's final" Sam declared.

He stalked upstairs and Blaine followed him.

"Puck! Call Finn in my office!" Blaine called out.

"Yes sir!" Puck declared.

Sam froze and decided to hang around for a little while before leaving.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt rushed to the office and stood in front of Blaine.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't really call you up. I'm so sorry" Kurt pleaded.

"We always say the same things to each other. Let's end this" Blaine declared.

Emma stood at the door, listening in.

"You're fired" Blaine announced and Emma stifled a gasp. She rushed away to tell the rest of the staff.

"I give you freedom but instead you show up with Sam. I told you he's my friend's fiancé. I can't let you stay here anymore" Blaine explained.

He looked at Kurt whose eyes filled with tears.

"I'll go. I'm sorry you bothered with me. Please don't worry about me. I'll be okay" Kurt turned around and his shoulders slumped with defeat.

Finally the last person who was practically able to help him had left him.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat outside in his car and watched Emma rush out to Puck who was sweeping.

"It's done. Finn's been fired" Emma said.

Sam, who was gifted lip reader felt guilt that he had never felt before.

Soon enough Finn emerged wearing his jacket and bag and walked down the stairs.

Sam emerged from his car and stopped him.

"I heard you got fired. Probably because of me" Sam commented.

"Enough of this. I just want to go home" Kurt said.

"Want to find a new job?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it" Kurt replied.

"How about my house? You can clean, can you cook?" Sam asked.

Kurt turned around.

"How much would you pay me? In advance or daily?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Are you sure you want a job as a maid?" Sam asked.

"Didn't you offer? I'll do it" Kurt declared.

_And spy on Sam at the same time..._ Kurt thought as he smirked at Sam.


	21. Weakening

**Courtesy of a reviewer, I have tried to make this chapter a bit longer and more dramatic. Enjoy...**

_Previously..._

_"Are you sure you want a job as a maid?" Sam asked. _

_"Didn't you offer? I'll do it" Kurt declared. _

"I can start at eleven in the morning. How many hours do you want me to work?" Kurt asked.

"Why do you want to work at my house? Didn't you say you hated me?" Sam asked curiously.

"Obviously you haven't lived without money. To those who need money, they work for it" Kurt replied tersely.

Sam pulled out a pocketbook and pen and scribbled down his address. He ripped out the paper and handed it to Kurt.

"Come here before eleven tomorrow" He said holding out the paper.

"Don't you have to work before eleven tomorrow?" Kurt asked taking the paper.

"Do you think I would trust a stranger in my house on the first day?" Sam asked dryly.

"Fine, I'll be there tomorrow" Kurt said.

He turned and began walking away. He crushed the paper in his hands and threw it over his shoulder.

Sam saw that and called out to him.

"Hey!"

"Paradise Apartments, no. 708" Kurt called out over his shoulder and walked away.

_I'll work, earn money and spy on him at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone..._ Kurt thought.

Then Sam's car drove past Kurt. Kurt scoffed at the car and turned away.

_He's probably trying to win me over. If anyone even looks down at him a little, he always tries to make himself better. He just can't stand it... _Kurt thought as he watched the car turn the corner.

Sam watched Finn from the side mirror as he drove away.

_Let's see Finn if you can keep that look of hate on your face forever... _Sam thought.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sat outside gazing up at the sky and Wes emerged from the restaurant with two mugs of coffee.

"Do you regret firing Finn?" Wes asked curiously.

"No I don't. It was good riddance" Blaine replied.

"Do you remember a few months ago a producer came by. He wanted you to compose songs for his album?" Wes asked.

"No, Wes you didn't" Blaine said horrified.

"I told him that you would take the offer. You aren't working on Kurt and Sam's love album so you can work on this. You can't rely on the restaurant profit alone" Wes explained.

"No I won't do it, it's stupid. He doesn't know anything about music" Blaine protested.

"He'll call you in a second" Wes stated and Blaine's phone rang.

"How do you do that?" Blaine asked.

"My grandpa is a practicing monk. You should take therapy from him" Wes replied getting up.

Blaine sighed and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt rushed into Starbucks as fast as possible. He had an appointment with Luke Damonfield, one of his friends from college. He was very emotional. The chances of getting a tear out of him were huge.

Kurt looked at the clock and noted he was late by fifteen minutes. Where was Luke? Kurt scanned the coffee shop for blond hair or even a pair of bright pink converse Luke loved. He wasn't there. Kurt pulled out his phone and began to call.

"Hello? Luke? It's Fred Yeater. You told me you would meet me at Starbucks but you aren't here" Kurt said.

"Sorry, but my boss gave me a lot of work. I'm afraid I won't be able to meet you" Luke said, not sounding at all sorry.

"Are you at work? I can come and meet you" Kurt offered.

"Sorry, it's not really a big deal is it? I'll visit Kurt when I have time" Luke said and the call ended.

Kurt gaped at his phone in disbelief. Since when did Luke become so emotionless and uncaring that he would even meet an old friend from Design class?

_It's not a big deal? It's my life! You'll visit when you have time? When? At the funeral? _Kurt thought angrily.

He walked out of the coffee shop and decided to eat. The doctor had forbidden any instant noodles so Kurt decided to get a salad. He ate it up and then returned to Finn's one room apartment.

He removed himself from Finn's body and sat in the corner as usual. Finn got up and Kurt brightened.

"I'm sorry Finn. I made you sick from eating too much. I'm sorry" Kurt apologized.

"How long did I sleep?" Finn asked himself and glanced at the clock. It was nearly 8:30pm.

Finn stood up quickly and wore his shoes. He rushed out of the apartment and Kurt jumped in surprise.

"Where did he go?" Kurt asked to no one.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine left his meeting with the producer angry. The producer kept on trying to make Blaine write risqué songs which Blaine absolutely refused to do. He preferred slow and emotional music that meant something to people.

He stormed out and stopped at a small grocery store. He spotted Finn inside and wanted to meet him. But he left it and drove off in his car.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn called his boss frantically and began apologizing for missing work the other day.

The boss gave him news and Finn dropped his phone in shock.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt was surprised to see Finn return to the one room apartment. Instead of getting ready for work, Finn lied down and went to sleep.

"Sleeping again? You must feel really sick" Kurt commented.

The next day Kurt's phone blared the time he had left.

_There are 38 days, 3 hours and 29 minutes remaining..._

Kurt kneeled down next to Finn who wasn't sleeping. He had slept the entire night and he was wide awake in the morning.

"Go to sleep, Finn. Why aren't you sleeping?" Kurt asked.

He was frustrated at the way Finn was behaving.

"I need to go to Sam's apartment today" Kurt yelled and the Scheduler appeared before him.

"Why the hell are you yelling?" She asked.

"Why doesn't he sleep? I have to go out" Kurt complained.

"He got fired, idiot!" Scheduler replied.

"He got fired for missing a day? But I can use his body for 14 hours right?" Kurt asked.

"I told you that you are only borrowing his body" The Scheduler corrected.

"I know!" Kurt replied.

"You know?" The Scheduler asked.

"So if he doesn't sleep, I can't use his body?" Kurt asked.

"Bingo"

"That's not fair!" Kurt complained.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Who is the one who ate too much, got him sick and got him fired? Is it me?" Scheduler scolded.

"I was wrong" Kurt hung his head in shame.

"If you know that just wait until he becomes unconscious and then you can take his body. But his body is in a chaotic state. Be careful when you enter his body and don't go anywhere. If he wakes up, you'll be forced out of his body and he'll get confused and scared" The Scheduler explained and then disappeared.

Kurt sighed and sat down in the corner again to wait.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam looked down at his watch. It was twelve noon but Finn Hudson had not shown up. He sighed and dressed for work. He drove to Hummel Enterprises and entered the building. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor.

The door was about to close and it opened again. Quinn stepped inside and smiled at Sam. Sam simply nodded to her and the doors shut.

"You just came? Have you eaten lunch yet?" Quinn asked.

"I'll eat later" Sam replied.

"Want to eat lunch together?" Quinn asked.

"We're at the company right now. Better be careful" Sam cautioned.

Quinn looked up at the CCTV camera in the elevator and sighed.

"Are you afraid we'll get caught? The CCTV doesn't record sound" Quinn asked.

"I'll be getting off here" Sam answered and the doors opened.

He stepped off and Quinn rode up by herself to the main office. She entered the office and shut the door behind her. Her anger raved inside her and she shut her eyes. She began remembering how she had met Sam.

They had been in high school and she had loved Sam. But it was not until her senior year that Sam had confessed his love for her. They had kept their relationship a secret and then her greed came out and Sam decided to plan out how they could take the entire Hummel Enterprises. Since then the hell had not stopped.

Quinn sat down at her desk and opened her desk drawer. There inside carefully hidden was a picture of Sam and herself on a beach. She gazed at it and the door opened.

Sam stepped into the room and Quinn got up.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I knew you would be like this" Sam replied.

Quinn sighed and placed the picture back into the drawer.

"Director Evans, what's wrong?" Quinn corrected herself.

"Don't look at me with those sad eyes. Makes me feel heartbroken" Sam commented.

Quinn looked down and Sam took her hand gently.

"I have to go meet Mr. Andrews to finalize the contract. That will take one or two days and then our last obstacle will be taken care of" Sam explained.

He squeezed her hand and Quinn smiled at him.

**PAGE BREAK**

At the hospital Burt sat with Dr. Jones.

"Won't you fix an appointment for the surgery?" Dr. Jones asked.

"It's not that I don't want to have it. I can't have the surgery done" Burt replied.

"The more you delay, the more worse it's going to get" Dr. Jones reminded.

"I can't" Burt replied.

"I'll go and tell Carole" Dr. Jones threatened.

"What does Carole need to know? Don't tell her anything. After what happened to Kurt, she'll break into pieces if she hears this" Burt replied.

"There is no hope for your son" Burt looked up at this and felt anger boil inside him.

"At least live for your wife, Burt. You need to live" Dr. Jones pleaded.

"Are you God that you can tell me that my son is not going to live? You're wrong. He'll wake up. I know he will" Burt said.

Then a searing pain entered Burt's head and he clutched at his forehead.

"It's getting worse, Burt. You need the surgery" Dr. Jones advised.

Burt gasped and sat down again. The pain disappeared and he left the office.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat with Mr. Andrews and stamped the contract with ease. He exchanged documents and stamped those as well. A weight had now been lifted from his shoulders. He could feel excitement when he read that he had just received eight billion dollars from the clauses in the contract.

"So we proceed with our plan as usual?" Mr. Andrews asked and Sam nodded.

They stood up, shook hands and left the room.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sat in his office tired out of his mind. Since the encounter with Finn yesterday, he kept on feeling guilty and the worry for Finn wouldn't leave him in peace.

Wes came into the office and shook his head.

"Stop being so depressed. Live life to the fullest" Wes advised and a ghost of a smile glittered across Blaine's face.

"Wes, you're not the monk, your grandpa is" Blaine replied.

Wes laughed and sat down on a chair.

"Am I too sensitive?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe, but when it comes to Kurt, you're the most sensitive one" Wes replied.

Blaine groaned and placed his head on his desk. If he was so worried about Finn, why did he always think Finn was Kurt? This question zoomed around his head and wouldn't leave him in peace.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt watched Finn gradually fall asleep and entered his body easily. Then he remembered the Scheduler telling him not to leave the house because Finn could wake up at any time.

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. Finn had a handsome face and soulful brown eyes. This was hardly noticeable when his face was so thin and his skin was so flaccid and pale.

"Finn, why do you live like this? You have such a great facial appearance" Kurt said.

Then he remembered Mr. Schuester telling Finn to stop living in the past.

"That's right. Finn has a reason to live like this. Something happened five years ago" Kurt snapped his fingers and went to check the many boxes that littered around the apartment.

He opened one up and began looking through it.

"He doesn't even have a photo album" Kurt complained.

He shrugged and then felt a pressure on his body.

"Ouch! Stop it!" Kurt flailed as he felt his control slipping.

Kurt fell to the floor and felt himself being forced out of Finn's body. He landed onto the floor painlessly and turned around.

Finn looked up from the floor and looked down at himself. And then he glanced at the mattress. Kurt watched, afraid that he had freaking Finn out. Finn curled himself up into a ball, his mind racing.

_My cleaner and softer hair. My ankle throbbing even though I never hurt myself. Ms. Wills coming to get the rent and then being told to come tomorrow. And then vomiting up food I had never eaten. _Finn thought.

He pulled up the leg of his trouser and discovered a bruise on his knee.

"Oh shit, what do I do now?" Kurt fretted. He pulled out his phone and was about to call the Scheduler when Finn looked into the box.

Then Finn began opening the boxes and found the shampoo and conditioner Kurt had bought.

"What do I do?" Kurt worried and Finn murmured something under his breath.

"What did you say Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I'm tired of this!" Finn pushed the boxes away from him.

Kurt watched Finn as he opened another box and pulled out a rope.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Finn tying the rope and made a noose easily. He then stood on a chair and tied the noose on the support beam.

"No! Finn don't!" Kurt screamed.

Finn continued tying the rope and Kurt pressed the emergency button repeatedly. Scheduler picked up

"Why are you calling me now?" The Scheduler asked.

"Finn's going to commit suicide. Please come and stop him" Kurt begged.

"Again? Don't interfere. To live or to die is his choice" The Scheduler replied.

"Please help" Kurt begged.

"Sorry, I have a schedule and I'm late as it is. Don't interfere" She said and ended the call.

Kurt looked at Finn frantically and tried to beg him not to die.

"Please don't do this Finn. I need you. I'm sorry I ate too much, got you fired and now I'm making you do this. I'm stupid. I shouldn't have opened the boxes and I shouldn't have even taken your body in the first place. I'm sorry, please don't die" Kurt begged.

His tears wouldn't stop and Finn thrusted his head through the noose ready to die.

Kurt could only watch helplessly and pray with all his heart.

"Finally, it's over" Finn breathed and prepared to jump.

**Another cliffhanger...**


	22. Living Again

**Hi, everyone. Thank you for sticking with me this far. I won't be able to update from tomorrow until Sunday so you guys will have to wait till then. **

**A couple of chapters before, I had given a hint to who exactly the Scheduler is.. Probably someone has figured it out. **

**Wish me luck for my tests tomorrow... The drama continues on Sunday.**

**Onyxinlife**

_Previously..._

_His tears wouldn't stop and Finn thrusted his head through the noose ready to die. _

_Kurt could only watch helplessly and pray with all his heart. _

_"Finally, it's over" Finn breathed and prepared to jump._

Suddenly a loud banging on the door made Kurt turn around.

"Finn! Open the door!"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. It was Mr. Schuester.

"Don't do anything stupid! Open the door!" Will shouted.

"He came to see you Finn. Go open the door" Kurt encouraged.

Finn removed his head from the noose and stepped down from the chair.

He stalked out of the one room apartment and slammed the door behind him. Kurt slumped against the wall in relief.

"Mr. Schuester I appreciate this visit but just leave me alone" Finn begged.

"I just came to give you this" Will handed Finn the dried rose and a business card.

"That's from your attempted suicide. I got it from the road. You were holding it when the truck nearly crashed you. And that's the number of a counselor and my number is there too" Will explained.

Finn came back into the house. He was holding the dried rose and a business card. He threw the rose on floor and sat back down on the ratty mattress.

"Thank you, Finn. But I don't understand why you want to die. You don't know what it's like to not be able to feel, to have another person hearing your voice. Please stay strong so I can do something to make me live again. Please stay strong" Kurt pleaded.

He sat down next to Finn and watched him.

The days passed...

_Remaining 37 days, 3 hours and 29 minutes..._

That day Blaine went to the hospital again holding another bouquet of pink roses.

"Hi Kurt. Nice to see you again" Blaine said.

He placed the bouquet on the table and sat down.

"I have another song for you" Blaine announced and began to sing.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Blaine stood up, squeezed Kurt's hand briefly and then paused. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead. He hurried out of the room.

_Remaining 36 days, 3 hours and 29 minutes left._

_Remaining 35 days, 3 hours and 29 minutes left. _

Sam presented the signed contracts to Burt and Burt read them through.

"Good work" Burt said.

Sam left the office with a smile of victory on his face.

_Remaining 34 days, 3 hours and 29 minutes left._

Kurt and the Scheduler sat together in the one room apartment and stared at Finn. Finn was currently flicking through a magazine and Kurt finally let out a high pitched shriek of frustration.

"He hasn't fallen asleep at all! I haven't gone out in four days! Can't you do something?" Kurt asked.

"It's against the rules for me to change human emotions. It completely overrides common sense" The Scheduler replied.

"Your world is seriously unfair" Kurt grumbled.

He folded his arms and pouted childishly.

"Hold on, let me ask" The Scheduler pulled out her phone and began calling someone.

Kurt looked at her as she spoke to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, it's been four days. Should I pull out Plan C?" She asked.

There seemed to be an affirmative and Plan C was ready.

**PAGE BREAK**

The Scheduler pulled out her phone and began searching for nearby coffee shops. She found one where only the owner used to work throughout the day.

"Mr. Desmond, I think you need a part-time worker" The Scheduler muttered.

She clicked her fingers and she was dressed into a full lengthy clingy dress. Her brown hair was hung loose and it was tangled. She had a bunch of bracelets on her arm and light makeup on her face.

"Man, I look cute. I should dress up as a hippie more often" She commented after looking at herself in a shop window.

She headed off to the coffee shop and entered inside.

"One caramel macchiato" She ordered while staring at Mr. Desmond.

"Coming right up" Desmond replied and he began making the drink.

"Oh!" The Scheduler shivered slightly and bent over clutching at her heart.

"Is there something wrong?" Desmond asked.

"I can tell your fortune for you" She offered.

"I don't believe in fortunes" Desmond replied.

"Your wife died three months ago right? And your dog died a month ago? You'll be next!" The Scheduler predicted.

"How did you know all that?" Desmond asked.

"If you hire a tall man who is thin and doesn't smile a lot for part time at night, you'll be safe and you won't die" The Scheduler predicted.

Desmond handed her the coffee and she flounced away out of the shop.

"Finn Hudson, you will soon have your job back" She murmured taking a sip of her coffee.

**PAGE BREAK**

Everything went according to plan and soon Finn had a job at the coffee shop. Kurt and the Scheduler stood outside the shop watching Desmond train Finn to use the register and make coffee.

"Thanks again" Kurt said smiling.

"Not a problem, now what are you going to do?" The Scheduler asked.

"Going on with finding tears again. He's working from 1am to 8am. That gives me plenty of time to go on" Kurt replied.

"Then I'm going" She turned to leave and Kurt stopped.

"Wait!"

"What now?" She asked, annoyed.

"Can you help me investigate about Finn? Like his family? Maybe he had someone who can help him" Kurt asked.

"I can't do that. Human affairs remember? But I have to admit, I'm curious, why does he live like this?" The Scheduler replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next day, Kurt entered Finn's body and dressed to go find Sam. He left the apartment and breathed in the fresh air. It was an amazing feeling to live again.

_33 days, 4 hours and 39 minutes remaining... _

Kurt rushed up the stairs of Paradise Apartments and reached Sam's door. He rang the bell and Sam inside looked up at the intercom screen. He scoffed when he saw Finn and opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late" Kurt apologized, all the while glaring at Sam.

"Sorry? I expected you five days ago. And you're here now?" Sam asked.

"Did you hire someone else? I can leave then" Kurt offered.

Sam opened his door and Kurt entered the apartment.

"There's just the bedroom, study and bathroom" Sam said pointing to the respective doors.

"This place is quite small. It'll be easy to clean" Kurt commented.

"I'll lock you in until 11pm when I get back" Sam informed.

_You want me to stay locked up in here? Don't you know how precious one day is to me? _Kurt thought.

"Fine" Kurt said and Sam left.

Kurt pulled out a vacuum and then realized this was the perfect opportunity to search the apartment. He began looking through the cupboards and the files in Sam's study.

"Sam Evans is smart enough not to keep his plans at home" Kurt murmured.

But the possibility of the plans being at home was still there.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn came out of the shower dressed in her sweats and discovered Mercedes seated alone on the couch.

"You didn't go to work?" Quinn asked.

"I decided to take the day off. I wanted to visit Kurt. Let's go" Mercedes replied.

"I can't. I have a date" Quinn replied.

"With who? No wonder you're so quiet and lost in your thoughts. So who is he? Is he cute?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not telling you now. I don't know much about him" Quinn lied and Mercedes groaned.

"But anyway, let's go to the hospital. Once Kurt hears you have someone you like, he might wake up out of joy" Mercedes offered.

"Can we stop talking about Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"Everything you say is about Kurt. I'm tired of it" Quinn complained.

"Kurt's my best friend" Mercedes argued.

"So if Kurt stays unconscious, you'll stay sad forever? You won't be happy, or enjoy life or even get married?" Quinn asked.

"It's only been a few days since the accident happens and you're already shoving Kurt away?" Mercedes asked.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. Right now I'm going to do what I want to do" Quinn replied and left Mercedes on the couch.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat on the floor and looked through an album. Inside were pictures of Quinn and Sam. Some were taken on the beach, some at a creek, and some at the JFK. They were all dated the year of Kurt's senior year in high school.

"You guys were dating back then?" Kurt asked the empty apartment.

He shoved the album back into the shelf and leaned against the wall.

Then he got up.

"This hellhole is so boring" Kurt complained. Then he had an idea.

He wore his jacket and left the house. He locked the house with the code and smiled bitterly when he realized it was still 0505.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine was ruthlessly pulled out from his office and out to the front of the restaurant by Wes.

"Come on, you haven't been out here for three days. Time to exercise a little" Wes cajoled and Blaine scoffed.

"Do I look like a kid?" Blaine asked.

"Your height is like a kid's so don't complain. Now come on stretch" Wes replied.

Blaine began following Wes as he bent over, moved his arms and cricked his neck.

"Is this what you guys do in your free time?" A voice asked amusedly.

"Finn!" Wes exclaimed and Blaine hurriedly got up.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not here to beg for my job back. I'm here to eat, Mr. Anderson" Finn replied.

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine asked.

"I don't need to call you President now that you're not my boss" Finn replied.

"I'm sorry, sir is what you should say to Finn, Blaine" Wes said smiling.

Finn entered the restaurant and ordered a bowl of pasta.

"So did you get a new job?" Velma asked.

"Yeah" Blaine's ears perked up to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"The pay is higher, there's only one person to serve and I can go out whenever I want" Finn explained.

"You must be lying. I can get you a job elsewhere" Velma offered.

"I'm not lying. The job is great" Finn protested.

"You looked tired though" Emma commented.

"The job isn't tiring, I swear" Finn replied.

"No, not physically. Emotionally" Emma corrected herself.

"Don't take his money" Blaine told Wes and left the restaurant.

Later Finn emerged with Velma.

"Are you coming back again?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, a few times a week for pasta" Finn replied.

He turned to Blaine and Blaine looked up at him.

"I paid for my meal" He announced and Blaine got up.

"I told you not to take his money!" Blaine yelled to Wes.

"Why are you caring now? You obviously fired me" Finn argued and Blaine.

"I'll go then. Bye!" Finn left the restaurant and Puck ran out to Blaine.

"It has to be a strip club" Puck declared.

"What the hell?" Velma asked.

"Come on, think about it. One customer, higher pay and moving around whenever you want? He's obviously become a stripper" Puck explained.

"Oh my god!" Wes exclaimed.

Blaine didn't listen to anything else and ran down the stairs.

"Finn! Hudson!" Blaine called out.

Kurt who was hidden behind a billboard felt his eyes fill with tears.

_Blaine, I know that you're concerned for Finn and not for me. For some reason that hurts me like anything. Don't get worried for me. It hurts when I see you're sad or unhappy. I just want to hug you and wipe all those worries away. I'm sorry..._

Kurt ran off and didn't stop until he reached Sam's apartment and entered inside. He began cleaning and did the laundry too. It was until he was trying to find food in the fridge when the door of the apartment opened.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat at his desk at Hummel Enterprises and checked the time. 6:30pm. Then his phone rang.

"Sam, you said we were going out to dinner for celebrating the signing of the deal" Quinn said.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a meeting. I can't do dinner today" Sam lied and switched his phone off.

Quinn sighed and looked down at her outfit. She had been all ready to go and now Sam blew her off. Then she got an idea. She would make dinner for him at his apartment.

Quinn packed up the ingredients for pasta and soup. The soup she poured into a thermos and decided that she would cook the pasta at Sam's apartment.

She reached Paradise Apartments in record time and climbed up the stairs. She unlocked the door using the code 0505 and opened the door. After closing it behind her she was about to take off her shoes when she noticed a pair of converse on the shoe rack.

"Who is it?"

Quinn looked up and came face to face with none other than Finn Hudson who seemed equally surprised to see her.

**Sorry to leave you here... :(**


	23. Reaction

**After a short hiatus I am back with a new chapter...**

**Enjoy...**

_Previously..._

_"Who is it?" _

_Quinn looked up and came face to face with none other than Finn Hudson who seemed equally surprised to see her. _

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?" Quinn asked tensely.

"At Mr. Evans request I came to do some housework" Finn replied.

"At his request? Are you working here?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Why are you here?" Finn asked, with curiosity.

"I'm coming from the office. Carole sent me with this" Quinn lied.

"What is that?" Finn asked pointing to the huge bags she was carrying.

"Soup and pasta" Quinn replied.

"I'll give them to Mr. Evans when he comes back" Finn said and Quinn handed him the bags.

"How did you know the passcode?" Finn asked.

Quinn fumbled for the answer and Finn sighed.

"It's none of my business" Finn stated and Quinn spoke up.

"Carole gave me the passcode"

Finn nodded and turned around. He walked into the kitchen.

"Mr. Evans said he would be home by eleven" He called out over his shoulder.

Quinn could hear him set down the bag onto the counter and return back.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"No, I'll just go" Quinn replied.

She turned around and left the apartment. She pressed the button for the first elevator and entered. Just as the doors shut, Sam stepped out of the second elevator. Sam pressed the code and unlocked the door. He entered the apartment and took off his shoes.

He entered the kitchen and saw Finn pouring something out of a thermos into a large bowl.

"What is that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Soup and pasta" Finn replied. He closed the thermos and opened up the plastic container which had raw pasta.

"This wasn't in the house. Where did it come from?" Sam asked.

"Ms. Quinn Fabray brought it. She unlocked the door and gave it to me" Finn replied.

"Quinn was here?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, she just left. Didn't you see her?" Finn asked.

Then Sam's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID.

_Quinn Fabray calling..._

Sam entered his bedroom, with his briefcase and his file to answer the call.

"Sam? What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"I'm finished with the meeting. We can eat dinner" Sam said.

"Fine. Our usual place" Quinn replied and hung up.

Sam sighed and opened his closet. He slid open a compartment in the wallspace and unlocked his safe. He put the file inside and shut the safe. He slid the compartment shut and smiled. It was an ingenious idea to put a safe here. No one would ever notice.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt of course had noticed the file in Sam's hand the minute he came home. His curiosity peaked and after finding nothing in the entire house, he knew that file had something important.

"Something has come up and I'll be going out. You can leave" Sam informed.

"What about the mess here?" Kurt asked gesturing to the counter.

"Clean it up tomorrow. Go home" Sam replied tersely.

Kurt sighed and nodded. He wore his jacket and bag and left the apartment. However, he didn't leave the building. He snuck into a supply closet which had a clear view of the elevators. He watched Sam leave and then crept out of his hiding place.

He unlocked the door of the apartment and entered inside, making a beeline for the bedroom. He began searching through the closet, dresser and even under the bed. No file anywhere.

_Where did he hide it? He didn't have anything in his hands when he left.._

Kurt sighed and left the apartment after locking it. He left Paradise Apartments in a melancholy.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam stepped into the restaurant and spotted Quinn. He walked over to her and sat down opposite her.

"You seem angry. What's up?" Sam asked.

"What's going on? Why is Finn Hudson at your apartment? He said you employed him on part time" Quinn asked.

"You went to my house? Why?" Sam asked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you that going to my house was dangerous at all times?" Sam asked.

"Is that important now?" Quinn asked.

"How did you get in? Did he open the door for you?" Sam asked.

"I unlocked the house by myself" Quinn replied.

"Why? He used to work at Blaine's restaurant. If someone goes and spreads rumors then what will we do?" Sam asked.

"Then why bring him to your house in the first place? It's unusual for you to offer help to someone who was fired" Quinn replied.

"What is the problem? He's just being a housekeeper" Sam asked.

"Are you interested in him?" Quinn asked.

"Me interested in him? Is there any worth for me to like him? Is that it?" Sam asked.

Quinn frowned and looked away from him.

"Quinn, when I was with Kurt for two years did I ever fall in love with him?" Sam asked.

"No, you never did" Quinn replied.

"Then this guy is nothing" Sam finished.

"Then fire him" Quinn ordered.

"Let him work for a few more days and then I'll fire him" Sam reassured her and Quinn sighed.

The issue was laid to rest.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sighed as he looked down at the tracksuit he was wearing. It was black and plain but good enough. Kurt left Finn's one room apartment and found a racetrack. He began jogging and the Scheduler appeared before wearing a bright yellow tracksuit with matching yellow converse.

"You scared me!" Kurt squealed and she smirked.

"You're a spirit and you're afraid of your own kind? Why are you running around anyway?" The Scheduler asked.

"You see Finn is so skinny and weak that he needs to build up his strength again. So I'm eating well and exercising with his body" Kurt replied.

"You don't even have a guarantee to get your own body back" The Scheduler commented.

"Those three tears. I won't exactly get them if I won't run around" Kurt argued.

"Oh right, Kurt Hummel's friends decided they were too busy this week" The Scheduler replied sarcastically.

"It's ok. They don't know I'm a spirit or anything" Kurt muttered.

"So the remaining time you'll be at Sam's house earning money and spying on him at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone" The Scheduler finished.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the grass. The Scheduler sat down beside him and Kurt turned to look up at the sky.

"Have you ever just sat down and thought for four days?" Kurt asked.

"Why would I do that? It's not like my job requires any thinking" The Scheduler replied.

"When I was confined for four days, I finally realized how long on day is. How many things can be done in a day. So now I know how precious my remaining 33 days are" Kurt explained.

"I can understand that" The Scheduler replied.

"So know I'm going to work really hard to find the tears" Kurt resolved and Scheduler nodded.

"Don't work so hard that you'll tire yourself out" She cautioned and Kurt flung an arm over her shoulders.

"Thank you for being so concerned. You're a great friend" Kurt said.

The Scheduler scoffed and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're the last one and then my term is over. I'm not a friend of yours nor am I concerned about you" She said

The Scheduler disappeared and Kurt smiled.

"Bye, see you next time!" Kurt waved and got up.

He began jogging and then running. He ran past a statue where the Scheduler sat watching him.

"And he thinks we're friends. That can never happen" She disappeared and Kurt continued running until he was exhausted.

**PAGE BREAK**

Puck handed the takeaway package to Quinn who paid for it. She looked around the restaurant and decided to ask about Finn.

"Did Finn get off work?" She asked.

"He was fired" Emma replied.

"Why did he get fired? I thought you said Blaine likes Finn" Quinn asked.

"He tried to seduce Kurt's fiancé and Blaine told him to leave" Puck explained and Quinn nodded.

She left the restaurant and began thinking.

_So Finn wouldn't leave Sam alone? _

Quinn sighed and pulled out her phone, ready to call Sam. Then a thought made her stop.

_Blaine cared for Kurt that much that he actually fired an employee. I thought he hated Kurt..._

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. There was something there which was not to be seen. And she would get to the bottom of it.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sat at his desk and contemplated the CV in front of him. It was Finn's and he read through the qualifications that Finn had achieved.

Then Puck's words resounded in his head.

_It's a strip club!_

Wes entered the room and saw Blaine poring over the CV.

"There's an address there right? Go find out how he is" Wes suggested.

Blaine hurriedly shoved the CV away from him.

"I'm not worried. He's sick that's why I'm concerned" Blaine replied.

"So go see him" Wes implored and Blaine sighed.

"I shouldn't be feeling like this" Blaine muttered.

"It's natural. You take after your mum. Your mum was great. She even used to pack me and David food during the weekends when we slept over at your place" Wes replied.

"I'm not my mother's son" Blaine murmured and Wes sighed.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt pushed himself out of Finn's body and sat down in the corner.

"Finn, you'll feel sore today so take it easy. In one or two days you'll feel better" Kurt explained and Finn woke up.

Finn left for work and stood behind the counter in the coffee shop. Then a familiar voice made him look up.

"One caramel coffee"

He glanced up and saw Will staring at him.

"Sorry, I seem like a stalker don't I?" Will asked and Finn sighed.

"I'm not a stalker. But I'm glad to see back at work" Will defended.

"Mr. Schuester. It's not your fault, what happened. It's not because of what you did that I turned out like this" Finn explained.

"I know. When I met you I had been married for three years and I was happy. Then after the accident happened I tried to comfort you. Then just last year my pregnant wife Terri died in a car accident. So I realized that you never know what someone feels untils you experience it yourself" Will explained.

Finn all the while listening pressed the button for hot water only to have it spill over his hand. He gasped and shut his eyes to control the pain.

"Even if they're away from you, just continue to miss them. Even though my wife might hate me, I still continue to miss her" Will finished and Finn handed him his coffee.

**PAGE BREAK**

_32 days, 3 hours and 29 minutes remaining..._

Finn returned home by eight thirty and sat down on his ratty mattress. Instead of lying down to sleep he opened up a box near him and pulled out a photo. Kurt crawled over to Finn and sat down next to him.

Kurt glanced at the picture and saw a much younger Finn. He couldn't have been more than seven years old. There was a girl in the picture with him. She had long waist length brown hair and big brown eyes. In the picture, Finn and the girl were holding hands and were smiling adorably.

Finn gazed at the picture almost tenderly and Kurt smiled. Maybe this could lead him to know what had happened to Finn.

Finn sighed and a voice resounded in his thoughts.

_I'm so sick of you!_

Finn flung the picture away and lied down on the mattress. Kurt moved over and saw the picture was upside down. He read what was written at the back.

_Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry. _

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and wondered who this Rachel girl was. A friend? A neighbor? A girlfriend?

He shrugged and watched Finn go to sleep. Then he absorbed himself into Finn's body and left for Sam's apartment. Sam let him in and gave him a huge list of chores to do.

Sam left and Kurt groaned.

"I should have just left. But I can't" Kurt moaned.

He entered Sam's bedroom and took a long look at everything.

"I didn't find anything yesterday and I checked everywhere. Where could that file be? He didn't take it to work today" Kurt wondered out loud.

Then a thought struck him.

"It won't be like in movies that there's a secret compartment" Kurt muttered and he shook his head.

"If I was a secret compartment where would I be?" Kurt asked and he looked at the closet.

He opened the door and moved aside the coats and jackets. He knocked on the walls Iistening carefully for any hollow panels. Then he found the blank wall space. Kurt's eyes widened and he carefully slid open the panel.

"Wow, this is so like the movies" Kurt exclaimed.

He examined the safe and heard the door open. Who was here?

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn walked through the parking lot of Hummel Enterprises and spotted Sam leaving with his car. She pulled out her phone and called Sam.

"Hey Sam. Are you at the office?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I'm in a meeting. Don't call me" Sam replied and hung up.

Quinn felt the anger wash over her and wanted to scream. Why was Sam lying to her? What was wrong with him? Then she had a great idea.

**Is Quinn planning something? O_o**


	24. Apple Cinnamon Oatmeal

**I'm glad to say that I welcome a new reviewer to my daily chapter reviews. So thank you missjayne76. Your reviews are amazing. Thank you as well to Violethillbeautiful, Callie1121, tortorm and caramarie1918**

**Enjoy the latest and the biggest chapter I have ever written.**

Quinn rushed up the stairs of Hummel Enterprises and let herself into Sam's office. The secretary there greeted her cheerfully and informed her Sam had gone home. This news made Quinn smile and she drove to Blaine's restaurant to execute her plan.

She entered the restaurant and into Blaine's office. Blaine sat at his table writing down Finn's address on a Post It note.

"Blaine, Sam wants to see you" Quinn said and Blaine looked up from the note.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"He said he wants the samples of the songs you made in the album. You didn't give him the correct CD last time" Quinn replied.

"I'll go tonight then" Blaine decided and Quinn shook her head.

"He's at home right now. His secretary said he wasn't feeling well" Quinn said and Blaine nodded.

"Fine, I'll go see him" Blaine stated and Quinn left the restaurant happy.

**PAGE BREAK **

Sam entered his apartment and looked around. Finn wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. Sam entered his bedroom and saw Finn hanging up coats in the closet.

"Did you clean the kitchen?" Sam asked placing his briefcase on the bed and removing his jacket.

"Yeah and the living room too. I just have to change the sheets on the bed and finish the laundry" Finn replied shutting the closet door.

"And here I brought this" Sam said holding out a slim box.

"For what?" Finn asked genuinely confused.

"I saw the burn on your hand" Sam replied.

He grabbed Finn's wrist and held it up. Finn's eyes widened like as if it was the first time he had seen the burn.

"Fine, give me the medicine" Finn said.

Sam let go of his wrist and handed him the box. Finn opened the door of the bedroom and both caught a scent of something burning.

"What's that smell?" Sam asked and Finn rushed to the kitchen.

There was a large amount of smoke coming from the stove which was burning the soup that Finn had been heating up. The smoke alarm began to beep and Finn grabbed a cloth to lift the pot away from the stove.

"Be careful" Sam cautioned as he coughed.

Sam ran to the windows and opened them up. Then he ran to the door and opened it just as Blaine was about to knock.

"I heard the alarm. Is something wrong?" Blaine asked.

The smoke alarm stopped beeping.

"I deactivated the alarm" Finn said coming into the foyer.

He spotted Blaine and his eyes widened. Blaine felt a wave of irritation come over him.

"Hudson, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Blaine asked.

"I'm working here" Finn replied, not looking at Blaine.

"It was you who fired him. He was fired because of me so I arranged work for him" Sam explained.

"You said you had got a new job. It's at Sam's house? Are you insane?" Blaine asked.

"Calm down, Blaine" Sam requested and Blaine stared at Finn.

"Let's go from here. Now" Blaine grabbed Finn's hand and attempted to pull him away.

Finn struggled and then stood his ground.

"Why are you getting mad? The person who fired me was you" Finn asked.

"Do you know why I fired you? This is my friend's fiancé's home" Blaine replied.

"What does that have to do with me?" Finn asked.

"Let's go. I'll give you your job back. Quit this job" Blaine ordered.

"Blaine" Sam said.

"I want to stay here" Finn announced.

Sam and Blaine stared at him in surprise.

"What did you just say?" Blaine asked.

"I want to stay here" Finn said again.

He left the foyer and entered the kitchen. Blaine growled in frustration and left the apartment. Sam would have felt conflicted but a soft smile of satisfaction came into his face and he shut the door.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt rushed into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The brown eyes filled up with tears and they ran unashamedly down his face.

_I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm really sorry. I want to go back with you but I can't. _

Blaine drove back to the restaurant and headed straight to his office. Wes watched him go, worried. He shrugged and went back to cooking. Then they all heard a crash from upstairs.

Blaine let out a yell of frustration and as he threw his entire CD shelf on to the floor. Never in his life has he ever felt this angry in his life.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sighed as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. He glanced at Sam who was reading a magazine on the sofa.

"I'm done" Kurt announced hanging up the apron.

"Let's eat out" Sam suggested and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Just like that. If you make dinner you'll have to wash dishes. And with that burn I'd rather you came out to eat with me" Sam explained.

Kurt sighed and relented. They drove to a small restaurant which looked like it served Chinese.

Sam entered the restaurant and bowed to the man seated near the door.

"Director Evans, nice to see you again. How've you been?" the man asked.

"Fine, Mr. Li" Sam replied.

"Sit right there then. Your usual table" Mr. Li said pointing to the table in the corner.

"Seems like you're a familiar customer here" Kurt commented as he looked around at the hangings and the various Chinese symbols.

"I come here often with my mother" Sam replied.

"You must have brought you fiancé here too" Kurt said and Sam chuckled.

They were served two bowls of hot noodles which they ate up quickly. They left the restaurant and Kurt decided to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Kurt said.

"Your day's wages and the house keys" Sam said holding out an envelope and a key.

"Thanks, bye" Kurt began walking away but the strangeness of this situation was lingering in his mind.

"Why would you bring me here? It's a place that your mom and you used to go to. You never even took me to this restaurant. Then why are you taking Finn Hudson?" Kurt asked himself.

Then a thought made him whirl around.

"Sam, are you falling for Finn? No wait, are you falling for _me_?" Kurt asked baffled.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Finn, it's stupid right? Why would Sam like me?" Kurt asked Finn.

Finn, who was eating the instant pizza, kept on eating and Kurt sighed. Finn then finished the pizza and wore his jacket.

"Let's go Finn" Kurt followed Finn out and at the same time began calling the Scheduler.

Kurt sat at a table in the coffee shop as he waited for the Scheduler.

Then a pair of black boots came towards him. He looked up and saw the Scheduler dressed all in black but wearing a bright red knee length jacket.

"What kind of a Scheduler are you? You don't even keep time" Kurt complained.

"What are you nagging about? At least I came" The Scheduler replied as she sat down.

"It's better that I called you here" Kurt argued.

"Why did you call me here?" she asked.

"You told me not to call you in Finn's one room apartment so I called you here" Kurt explained.

"Here or there…. Now tell me why you called me. It's club night" The Scheduler said.

"Help me find Rachel Berry" Kurt said.

"Who?" The Scheduler asked.

"Rachel Berry. It seems to be a friend of his. What she's doing and where she is" Kurt explained.

"Why should I check such things? I'm a Scheduler not a Help Center" She asked.

"I want to help Finn" Kurt replied.

"If you want to help him, go ahead. But my time is more precious to me than anything. Scheduling life and death is tedious and difficult" Scheduler said and got up.

"So you can't just do this one thing?" Kurt asked.

"It's not that I can't, I won't" the Scheduler replied.

"Ruthless bitch" Kurt murmured.

"What?" she asked.

"You were a person once. You must have also liked and loved someone" Kurt said.

"What if I never got the chance? I died at 23. Kurt, do you know what it's like to die at 23?" The Scheduler asked.

"Of course I do. It feels horrible" Kurt replied.

"At least you were happy when you were alive until you died and found out that people stabbed you in the back and then you felt sadness" Scheduler commented.

"But you said you don't have any memories of being human" Kurt argued.

"The feeling lingers even if I don't have my memories. It feels incomplete. Why do you think I live so large as a Scheduler? It's because I want to live the things I missed out on" The Scheduler replied.

"You really are quite pitiful" Kurt commented.

"Now that you know, don't call me to waste my time on that man" The Scheduler turned to leave and came face to face with Finn himself.

Kurt watched as the Scheduler gazed at Finn and then turned back.

"In the future don't call me at his place" The Scheduler stated and side stepped Finn.

She left the coffee shop and Finn went back to work.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next day Quinn sat in the living and glanced down at her phone. Sam hadn't called and she was dying to know what had happened when Blaine had found Finn working at Sam's apartment.

Mercedes came out of her room dressed in casual jeans and a tee with a blue jacket.

"Are you going shopping? Its Blaine's birthday today" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I am" Mercedes replied glumly.

"Let's go. I need to buy him a gift" Quinn said cheerily.

"It's just strange. Kurt always used to come and help me buy Blaine a present" Mercedes said.

"Come on. Let's go" Quinn took Mercedes hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sighed as he walked through the office hallways. Then he spotted Burt walking into his office.

"What is he doing here?" Sam muttered and then his phone beeped.

It was a text from Mr. Andrews.

_Burt's called me and Yvonne into his office. Seems serious- A_

Sam began to feel worried. Had Burt somehow found something wrong?

Sam then remembered Burt's sickness. He seemed to throw up all the time and he seemed to also have routine headaches.

Sam drove to the hospital and into Dr. Jones office. Then he asked about Burt. Dr. Jones sighed and pulled out some X-rays.

"He has brain tumor. If he doesn't operate soon, he might die" Dr. Jones informed Sam.

Sam left the doctor's office in shock. Burt was hiding such a huge secret from them?

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sighed as he pressed yet another code for the safe. Everything seemed to come out wrong.

He finally got frustrated and glanced at the calendar.

"Today is Blaine's birthday?" Kurt asked himself and then nodded. He would make Blaine something special.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Today is Blaine's birthday. He must have homemade oatmeal" Wes insisted.

"I might be good at cooking but my homemade oatmeal usually turns out horrible" Velma said and Wes sighed.

"You make the oatmeal. I need to go grocery shopping" Velma said.

She left the restaurant and met Finn right outside.

"Oh Finn, what are you doing here?" Velma asked.

Finn smiled a little secret smile and entered the restaurant.

**PAGE BREAK**

Wes sat down with Blaine and served him homemade oatmeal.

"What's the occasion?" Blaine asked after seeing his favorite food served to him.

"It's your birthday. Now eat" Wes said.

Blaine sighed and dipped a spoon in. He ate the oatmeal and nodded his head. This wasn't so bad.

"This is apple cinnamon oatmeal. Did my mother tell you I like this?" Blaine asked.

"No" Wes replied.

"Then how did you know to make it like this?" Blaine asked.

"Actually Finn brought it" Wes replied.

"Finn? Finn Hudson?" Blaine asked shocked.

"He said he had made too much and he decided to bring it here" Wes replied.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and was taken back to a memory in his junior year at Dalton.

_Mrs. Anderson stood outside the school waiting for her son. In her hands she held a lunchbox that she had made for her son. Blaine came running out of the school gates and glared at his mother. _

"_What do you want?" Blaine asked. _

"_I made this for you. Eat it at lunch. It's your apple cinnamon oatmeal" Mrs. Anderson said holding out the lunchbox. _

_Blaine grabbed the lunchbox and threw it away. _

"_I don't want it" with that he ran off leaving his mother behind. _

_Later during the Warblers meeting, Kurt made his way to the front of the room. He took Wes's gavel and banged it against the table. _

_Everyone turned their attention to him and he smiled. _

"_I have a contest for you all. Whoever can guess what song I'm going to play on the piano, I'll treat them to coffees for an entire month" Kurt announced. _

_This piqued the Warblers interest and they all cheered. _

"_Blaine aren't you playing?" Wes asked. _

"_This is so childish" Blaine commented. _

"_Hey, if you aren't confident, then just say it" Kurt argued. _

"_You think I don't know what song it is?" Blaine asked. _

"_Okay forget the Warblers. Blaine, you and me one on one. Let's see if you can guess the song" Kurt announced and Blaine stood up. _

"_Okay" Blaine agreed and the Warblers wolf whistled. _

_Kurt sat behind the piano and played. Blaine attempted to find out which song it was and then decided to take a guess. _

"_It's Defying Gravity" Blaine guessed. _

"_Wrong, you lose. Now follow me" Kurt stepped out of the room and Blaine groaned. _

_He followed him out and they reached the mess hall. There Kurt sat at a table and opened up a lunchbox. He poured out the apple cinnamon oatmeal that Blaine had refused to take from his mother. _

"_You saw everything?" Blaine asked. _

"_You are so grown up but you're still acting like a child" Kurt chastised. _

_Blaine pushed the bowl away from him. _

"_Now eat every last drop" Kurt said. _

"_Turn around. I don't like you watching me eat" Blaine said and Kurt nodded. _

_He turned around and Blaine tasted the oatmeal. He then gazed at the back of Kurt's head and sighed. _

"_I don't hear any sounds of eating" Kurt sing songed and Blaine began eating. _

_He finished the entire bowl and leaned back. Then he stood up and walked away. _

Blaine stared down at his oatmeal as he remembered. Not even Wes knew he ate apple cinnamon oatmeal. But how did Finn know? Blaine didn't buy the excuse that Finn had made too much.

"Is it really Finn who brought this here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, why?" Wes replied.

"Why is this guy like this?" Blaine asked banging his spoon on the table.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked.

"I don't understand Finn at all" Blaine said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"If I knew you would have been like this I wouldn't have told you that Finn made this" Wes commented.

"Wait, Finn told you not to say anything?" Blaine asked, looking up.

"Yeah" Wes replied.

Blaine got up and ran down the stairs. He got into his car and drove out of the restaurant car park. Mercedes and Quinn walked up the stairs just as Blaine left.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sighed as he lifted out a bunch of dry clothes to iron. It was nearing midday and Kurt had a load of laundry to do.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Now who is it?" Kurt wondered.

He glanced at the intercom screen and froze when he saw Blaine standing outside.

"Finn! Open the door!" Blaine said banging on the door.

Kurt froze and he stared at Blaine's frustrated face.

"Finn, please open the door!" Blaine pleaded, still banging on the door.

Kurt raised his hand and pressed a button. The door unlocked and Blaine rushed into the apartment.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked after finding his voice.

"I'd like to ask something. Why are you staying here?" Blaine asked.

"That..." Kurt trailed off as he stared into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"If you're staying here because you're interested in Sam, then say so" Blaine said.

Kurt stayed silent.

"But if you're here because of some other reason then don't stay here" Blaine said.

Kurt just stared at him and Blaine grabbed his hand. The laundry fell from Kurt's arms and Blaine dragged him out of the apartment.


	25. Revenge

_Previously… _

_"If you're staying here because you're interested in Sam, then say so" Blaine said. _

_Kurt stayed silent. _

_"But if you're here because of some other reason then don't stay here" Blaine said. _

_Kurt just stared at him and Blaine grabbed his hand. The laundry fell from Kurt's arms and Blaine dragged him out of the apartment. _

Blaine pulled Finn out of the building and Kurt began telling him to stop. Thankfully Blaine stopped and Kurt pulled his hand away.

"My hand hurts" Kurt whined as he examined the red burn.

Blaine quickly took Kurt's hand and examined the burn carefully.

"See, you stick around here and burn your hand. Well done!" Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt stared at him and Blaine sighed.

"What? Do you still want to stick around here?" he asked.

Kurt turned to look at the apartment. _What should I do?_

Blaine made the decision for him.

"Absolutely not! Even if I die I won't let you stay at Sam's place" Blaine declared.

Kurt felt his heart beat just a little faster as he absorbed Blaine's words. Apparently Blaine had also realized what he had just said and backtracked.

"I mean… I absolutely cannot have you around my friend's fiancé" Blaine corrected himself.

_Blaine…._

"Do you want to stay here?" Blaine asked his voice soft and gentle.

Kurt shook his head no. Blaine smiled and made to take Kurt's hand and then noticed the burn. So he took Kurt's other hand and led him to the car.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Finn's back!" Puck hollered as he raced out of the restaurant to hug Finn tightly.

"Finally!" Wes shouted from the kitchen. A cheer from David and Emma was heard as well.

"Dude, you look so weird in that apron" Puck commented.

Blaine just realized Finn had not taken off the apron when he was dragged out of the apartment.

"Never mind that. Wes! Don't let Finn do dishes!" Blaine shouted and made his way up to his apartment which overlooked the outdoor part of the restaurant.

Blaine leaned on the balcony railings and watched Finn clean tables outside.

"Is your mind at ease now?" Wes asked.

"Yeah it is" Blaine replied.

Finn looked up at the balcony and waved to Blaine and Wes.

"Back to work!" Blaine shouted and Finn smiled.

"Yes sir!" Finn saluted and went inside.

"He treats me like a friend. It makes me smile" Blaine commented.

"It's great having him back" Wes replied.

"I sense Kurt inside him. I'm weird aren't I?" Blaine asked.

"Only time will tell" Wes replied and went down to the restaurant.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sighed as he unlocked his door. He had just arrived from the office at six and he had to let Finn off work.

He entered the house and noticed the pile of laundry on the floor. Then he registered the ringing of the washer indicating him to remove the wet clothes. He looked at the coat rack and noticed Finn's jacket and bag gone.

He checked the bedroom and bathroom and realized Finn wasn't there. Then his phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was Quinn.

"Yeah, Quinn?" he said.

"Burt met Andrews and Yvonne to view the company finances. Did Andrews tell you anything?" Quinn asked.

"No, he told me the same thing" Sam replied.

"You don't think Burt has found out about our plan?" Quinn asked nervously.

"I don't know. I have an urgent matter to tend to right now. I'll talk to you later" Sam said hanging up.

Quinn stared down at her phone.

"What could be a more urgent matter than this?" she wondered.

Then her phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID. Mercedes.

**PAGE BREAK **

Sam ran up the stairs to Blaine's restaurant that night and caught Blaine outside.

"Blaine, do you have Finn's address? He isn't answering my calls. He just disappeared from my place" Sam asked urgently.

"I sent you a message right now" Blaine said.

Sam pulled out his phone and looked through his messages. Sure enough there was one Blaine had sent him.

_I brought Finn back to work with me- Blaine_

"You brought him back here?" Sam asked.

"Let's talk inside" Blaine said. He turned and saw Finn come outside holding a tray of food. He placed it down on a table and smiled at the customer.

"Have a nice meal" Finn said and turned.

He spotted Blaine and Sam. Sam saw Finn nodding to him and heading back inside. Sam stepped forward to follow but Blaine grabbed his arm. They headed into his office and Sam began to rant.

"My whole place was a mess and he was gone. Of course I thought something had happened to him. And what about you? You forced him to come back here?" Sam asked.

"I know, I am impulsive" Blaine said.

"Why? Why are you so impulsive? It's not because of Kurt that you're being impulsive. It's because of Finn" Sam said.

"But, I met Finn first and I have a certain responsibility towards him. But the main thing is that, Sam, you are Kurt's fiancé" Blaine argued.

"Not anymore" Sam replied.

"What do you mean not anymore?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, you know I look towards the future. I'm a very realistic person" Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"To a person to whom I have no future, I don't think I can continue loving him" Sam explained.

"Have you given up on Kurt already?" Blaine asked.

"Is this a situation in which I can give up?" Sam asked.

"The accident didn't even happen that long ago" Blaine argued.

"So how long do you expect me to wait? A year? Would you wait for even 10 years? Like a noble and kind person? Is that what you call love?" Sam asked.

"How can people stop loving and give up on each other?" Blaine wondered.

"I can, I love when I feel like it. I don't expect you to understand. You're still a silly romantic" Sam said.

"Is that why you're moving in on Finn?" Blaine asked.

"I already told you I'm not interested in him" Sam protested.

Just then Puck knocked on the door.

"Quinn and Mercedes are here. Let's eat dinner" Puck said and he left.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn and Mercedes sat at a huge table in the restaurant, while Wes and David placed a huge birthday cake on the table.

"It's good you left the cake here" Mercedes commented and Wes smiled at her.

"Yeah, and the presents too. Usually Blaine hunts them down but I think he was too distracted this year" David said and they all laughed.

Blaine and Sam came downstairs and Quinn immediately felt suspicious.

"Oh, Sam you're here. I was going to call you" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, it is Blaine's birthday. So I dropped by" Sam replied and sat down.

"I didn't see you at the office today" Quinn commented.

"I was really busy" Sam replied.

Blaine sat down at the head of the table and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Let's start the celebration then" Wes said sitting down.

Emma, Puck and David sat down as well and Blaine looked around.

"Where's Finn?" he asked.

"Oh, he's serving the last customer of the day. He'll be here soon" Wes replied.

"So let's start!" Puck lit the candles and they all began to sing.

Blaine looked distinctly awkward as all his friends sang to him. Around the corner, Kurt sang quietly under his breath.

"Happy birthday to you!" the song came to an end and Blaine blew out the candles.

They all clapped and Kurt smiled.

"Thanks a lot guys. I forgot my own birthday" Blaine said.

"Bring in the food!" Puck, Wes and David got up and went into the kitchen to get the food.

Kurt decided this was the cue to begin his plan.

"Happy birthday, sir" Kurt said coming into the room.

"Oh, Finn we meet again" Mercedes said smiling.

"Nice to see you again Mercedes, Ms. Fabray" Kurt said.

He held out the thermos she had brought soup in for Sam.

"I had to return this to you" Kurt said.

"Wait, that's my thermos. How did you get it?" Mercedes asked.

"Ask Ms. Fabray" Kurt replied smiling

Quinn stayed silent and Kurt smiled even more brightly. _Try and worm your way out of this, Quinn._

"Did you lend it to him?" Mercedes asked.

"It's no big deal" Quinn replied and took the thermos.

"Why did she lend it to you?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine glanced between the two and furrowed his eyebrows. What was going on here?

"You have to ask Ms. Fabray why" Kurt replied.

"Why are you guys acting like there's some secret over the thermos?" Mercedes asked.

"Let me tell you then. The thermos came to me…" Kurt was interrupted by Quinn standing up.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Quinn said. She took Finn's arm and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Quinn's become so secretive lately" Mercedes commented.

"Maybe she's just tired" Sam suggested.

"No, she also said she's been dating someone. But she doesn't tell me who it is" Mercedes insisted.

"Quinn's dating?" Blaine asked surprised.

"I know. That's what surprises me" Mercedes replied.

"Didn't she say she wouldn't date anyone since the pregnancy thing back at McKinley?" Puck asked, having heard the conversation from the doorway.

"Not everyone is hung up over you" Sam said and they all laughed.

But the thought of Quinn dating again stayed in everyone's mind.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Why? Why can't I tell them that you came to Sam's apartment? You said you came to do some errands. Unless… you weren't doing any errands" Finn concluded.

"Finn, don't jump to conclusions" Quinn pleaded and Finn smiled.

"So, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans are lovers even if Sam is engaged" Finn finished and Quinn groaned.

"Don't worry, Ms. Fabray. Your secret is safe with me" Finn said.

"Hey! The food's ready!" Blaine announced coming out of the restaurant.

Finn smiled at Quinn and made a motion of zipping his lips. Blaine was taken back again in his memories as he remembered Kurt zipping his lips the same way.

Quinn turned back into the restaurant and remembered Kurt. How he used to indicate that the secrets were hidden with the same action that Finn had done.

"What were you two talking about?" Blaine asked Finn who chuckled.

"No need for you to know" Finn replied smiling secretly.

"Anyways, time for you to get off work" Blaine said holding out Finn's bag and jacket.

Then Finn's phone rang.

_Teresa Lawrence is calling! Teresa Lawrence is calling! _The Scheduler's screamed from the phone.

"Bye!" Finn grabbed his phone and took off on a run.

"What kind of ring tone is that?" Blaine wondered.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt hurried down the stairs and picked out his phone.

"Hi, Teresa" he said excited.

"Hi Fred. I got your message. Lucky for you, all three of us friends will be catching up and having lunch at the Four Seasons. You can meet us there for a while if you want" Teresa said.

"That would be great! Thank you! Tomorrow at three then?" Kurt asked.

"That would be perfect. See you then" Teresa hung up and Kurt felt like jumping for joy.

Most probably he would get at least one pure tear from his friends.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Come on tell me. Why are you being so secretive?" Mercedes said as she unlocked the door to their shared apartment.

"It's nothing" Quinn tried to wave it off but Mercedes kept on asking her questions.

"Wait, is it someone Finn knows? Maybe his brother?" Mercedes asked.

"I just don't feel comfortable telling who it is. And it's not Finn's brother or even his relative. Just forget about it" Quinn replied.

"Why don't you tell me anything anymore?" Mercedes asked, hurt.

"I'm going to sleep" Quinn entered her room and slammed the door on Mercedes.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn waited until the house was quiet and Mercedes was asleep before she snuck out of the apartment.

She used the stairs to go downstairs and came out of the building. Then she walked across the street and saw Sam seated outside his car.

"Hey" she said taking his hand and sitting next to him.

"Why did you tell Mercedes you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm tired of hiding. Why shouldn't we announce our relationship? What can Burt do about it?" Quinn replied.

"Let me guess, you were the one who sent Blaine to my apartment so he would find Finn and take him back" Sam said and Quinn smiled.

"Of course. Because I'm jealous to see him floating around you" Quinn replied.

"Fine, I know I was wrong when I hired Finn. I'm sorry" Sam said raising her hand and kissing it softly.

Quinn smiled and gazed into his eyes.

"But, I need you to be patient. Soon it will all be over" Sam murmured and Quinn nodded.

**PAGE BREAK**

Mercedes stealthily followed Quinn out of the building and into the park. She hid behind a tree and saw a man with blond hair kiss Quinn's hand.

Because of the darkness and the tree she couldn't see the guy well.

"What exactly is she hiding?" Mercedes murmured.

After giving up on trying to listen in on their conversation, she returned to the apartment and entered her room. After half an hour she heard Quinn come back and then all was silent.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You know when I came out of that apartment with Blaine, I felt a sudden relief" Kurt commented to Finn.

Finn who was eating instant noodles paid him no heed.

"It feels so suffocating working at Sam's. Blaine's restaurant is much more fun. Blaine actually is fun. He's not grumpy or mean like he was in school. He's actually opening up slowly and I kind of enjoy that"

Kurt glanced over at Finn who was slurping up the noodles and sighed.

"Tomorrow I'm meeting three of my friends. I shouldn't really get optimistic that I'll get all three tears but I can always hope that I get one tear"

Finn finished his noodles and began washing his bowl and fork.

"If the Scheduler doesn't want to find Rachel Berry for you, I will. I promise you, you'll be happy again" Kurt promised.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I've been thinking about the company a lot" Burt started and Carole looked up from Kurt's face.

"What about the company?" Carole asked.

"I was thinking about leaving the company to Sam" Burt announced.

"I don't like the idea. He isn't even our son in law yet. Why give it to him? And why are you thinking about giving the company away in the first place?" Carole asked.

Burt sighed and went out of the room. He knew he had to think about the future as well. He spotted Sam coming out of the elevator and stopped.

"Hello" Sam said smiling at Burt.

"Nice to see you again Sam" Burt replied.

"Sir, please get the operation" Sam blurted out.

"What? I'm fine" Burt tried to brush off the issue.

"No, I spoke to Dr. Jones. Please have the operation. You have a chance to repair the damage and your life" Sam pleaded.

"I'm afraid that if I have the operation I won't wake up and Kurt will be without me" Burt said and Sam sighed.

"A 30% chance is still a chance" Sam insisted.

"I'm not going to have the operation. You're a good kid Sam. Thanks for your concern" Burt said and disappeared into Kurt's room.

Sam couldn't help but feel guilt for what Burt had said. Burt believed him to be a good kid. Too bad he wasn't.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Today I need to meet three of my friends. But first I need to go to work and then tell Blaine I'm not coming for the afternoon" Kurt muttered going through what he had to do.

Then he spotted Blaine walking down the street dressed in workout clothes.

"Blainers!" Kurt shouted and Blaine turned in surprise.

Then Kurt realized his mistake.

"Oops, I mean hi President!" Kurt amended and Blaine walked towards him.

"Say that again" Blaine said.

"You think I'm scared? Blainers!" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine suddenly was reminded of Kurt's annoying nickname at Dalton.

"Which high school did you go to?" Blaine asked.

"William McKinley" Kurt replied automatically.

"Do you like apple cinnamon oatmeal?" Blaine asked.

"Nope" Kurt replied.

"Then why did you cook it?" Blaine asked.

_Why is he asking this?_ Kurt wondered.

"That was the only thing I could cook at Sam's place for breakfast" Kurt replied and Blaine sighed.

"You and my friend are very similar" Blaine commented.

They both began walking again side by side.

"Were you a close friend?" Kurt asked.

"No, we weren't" Blaine replied.

"Then, why do you protect this friend so much?" Kurt asked.

"I owe this friend for a lot of things in my life" Blaine replied.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. _What does he owe me?_

**PAGE BREAK**

"Documents for Mr. Burt Hummel" the watchman said handing a few envelopes to Quinn.

"Thank you" Quinn said and began opening the documents.

This was her usual job. Go through documents, and send them to the respective departments. She opened the last envelope and began reading the document. Then she realized what she was reading.

_I, Burt Regent Hummel in my full health and sanity leave my money and my company to Samuel Jeffery Evans._

Quinn gasped and stared at the document. Burt was leaving his money and everything else to Sam?


	26. Madam Sanders

**Hey everyone… **

**I guess this is it. The next chapter that I will post up will be my last until New Years. Hopefully you'll remain patient until then. Happy Holidays **

**Onyxinlife**

With a shaking hand, Quinn picked up and phone and called Sam. Then she went outside to the lunch area to wait for Sam.

"Are you sure my name was on that testament?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. But why is Burt doing this?" Quinn asked.

Sam had an idea why but he sighed.

"Who knows" he commented and went back to his office.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt opened the door to a small coffee shop behind the restaurant. Teresa had texted him saying that the venue of their meeting had changed since all three of them hadn't booked their table for lunch beforehand.

He spotted Teresa and his other two friends from college. One was Elena Gerald and the other was Chad Kennedy. He approached them and the three of them looked up at him.

"Hi, I'm Fred. I'm Kurt's friend" Kurt introduced himself using his fake alias.

"I'm Chad, this is Elena and you know Teresa already I guess" Chad introduced everyone and Kurt smiled at them.

"We just heard recently that Kurt was in an accident" Elena spoke up.

_This means you haven't cried for me yet._ Kurt thought excited.

"Quinn told us that his parents aren't allowing visitors so we can't see Kurt in the hospital either" Teresa said.

"Is it true that he's in a coma?" Chad asked.

"Quinn told me he was nearly brain dead" Elena replied and Chad barely disguised a wince.

Teresa began to sniffle and Elena seemed to have tears in her eyes.

_This is the moment; I have to make them cry... _Kurt pulled out his phone.

"I was hoping to record how you feel about Kurt and make a video. So can you tell me about your college days?" Kurt said holding up the phone.

"We were the Four Musketeers" Teresa commented.

"During graduation we sang a duet together" Elena admitted.

"He used to take me shopping because I could never dress myself" Chad said.

"We might not get to see Kurt again. Please say something to him" Kurt urged.

"Kurt's going to die?" Teresa murmured and began to cry in earnest.

Kurt shifted his gaze to Elena who looking down at her lap and crying. Even Chad had a tear running down his cheeks. Kurt smiled and shut his eyes. Any minute now a tear would appear in the necklace.

He looked down at the necklace and saw that it was empty.

_Why is it empty? _Kurt panicked.

Then he remembered the funeral he had gone to. How everyone was just crying for themselves or just out of courtesy.

_So if you aren't crying for me, what are you crying about? _Kurt wondered glancing at his friends.

"I can't believe my life. Everything is so unfair. Everything depends on my thesis. If it isn't good enough, then I'll never get my Master's degree. I'm so stressed that my hair is all falling out" Teresa complained through her sobs.

"Whatever happened was right. I guess it's true to what they say about being proud of yourself. When Kurt met Sam, he kept on going around showing off about his soul mate. Now look at him. He's somewhere were money and men are no help to him" Chad said.

"I went for plastic surgery last month. It hurt like crazy. I felt like I was going to die. I'm crying at how stupid I was because Kurt is in a worse state than I am" Elena commented sniffling.

"Was Kurt a good friend?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

The three looked up at him warily.

"He was a great friend. Really kind" Teresa commented.

"But being too kind was his problem" Chad said.

_When is being kind a problem? _Kurt thought confusedly.

"It was being kind to the point of annoyance" Elena finished.

"It was like he didn't have any sense of what was going around him. Remember that bisexual guy I liked in our 2nd year? He had a huge crush on Kurt but Kurt never noticed. Kurt was always trying to play match maker to us" Teresa said.

_I truly didn't know about his crush on me, Teresa. I didn't! _Kurt protested to Teresa in his mind.

"But he was really great" Chad said to Kurt. Teresa and Elena immediately seconded his comment.

Kurt took his leave and trudged out of the coffee shop. He walked to the restaurant and sat down at one of the outdoor tables. This was it. No one was going to save him now.

**PAGE BREAK**

"A testament? He's leaving everything to Sam?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Exactly. He's treating Sam like his own son but I want to know what's going on" Carole replied.

"But he's healthy and he's fine! Why is he signing everything off?" Mercedes asked.

"Can you ask Quinn if something is up at the company? She never comes here because Burt tells her not to" Carole requested.

"I'll try to ask Quinn" Mercedes said and she walked out of the hospital room.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine looked over from his balcony and spotted Finn slumped over in a chair. His concern made him run out and ask Finn what was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked emerging from the restaurant.

Finn looked up and shook his head.

"Your face is so pale" Blaine commented looking up at Finn.

"I'm fine" Finn protested.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Mercedes came running up the stairs as fast as she could.

"What's up Mercedes?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt's dad wrote his testament. He's leaving everything to Sam" Mercedes announced.

"Why would he do that?" Blaine asked.

"You know he treats Sam like a son" Mercedes explained.

"No" Finn murmured.

Blaine glanced at him and saw the shock on Finn's face.

"No, he can't do this!" Finn exclaimed and took off running.

Blaine watched him run in confusion. What was wrong with Finn today?

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt ran as fast as he could in his panic. He pulled out his phone and pressed the emergency button. He looked around searching for the Scheduler and spotted her seated on a bench.

"I'm here!" she said waving cheerfully.

"My dad's gone mad! He's written his will and he's giving everything to Sam!" Kurt exclaimed wildly.

"I know right? Does your family have a trust people stupidly gene?" The Scheduler asked.

"Please help me! At least go and convince my father not to sign the will" Kurt begged.

"That's involving myself into human affairs. I can't do that" She replied.

"Then what can I do?" Kurt asked desperate.

"I have one solution. You have a choice to touch one thing only once in your spirit form, but in return you have to forfeit one of your 49 days" The Scheduler replied.

"I'll take it" Kurt replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Kurt nodded.

Unknowingly Kurt was being watched by Velma and Emma.

"Why is he talking to himself?" Emma asked.

They watched Finn nod and enter a taxi.

"Is he crazy?" Velma wondered.

**PAGE BREAK**

"He should have told me he was leaving. Why did he just run off?" Blaine asked Wes and David.

"Maybe he was stressed and forgot something important" David suggested.

Wes stayed silent and began thinking this over.

"Blaine! Something huge happened!" Velma came running up and stairs followed by Emma.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked taking his wife in his arms instantly.

"We saw Finn the road. He was totally crazy and talking to himself" Emma informed them.

"Talking to himself? Is he depressed?" David asked.

"Sometimes when people are suffering or are in pain take their pain out in different ways. Maybe he was just unloading on some imaginary person" Wes suggested.

"Maybe I should go see him. Maybe there's a problem with his family" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah you should try that" David agreed and Blaine decided to head to Finn's house after the day ended.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt stopped off in a stationery shop. He bought an envelope and then spotted an old newspaper. He took it and placed it into the envelope.

Then he sealed it and handed the envelope to the watchman at Hummel Enterprises giving instructions to give the envelope to Burt Hummel.

Then he returned Finn's body back home and rushed to Hummel Enterprises. There he watched the envelope be received by Quinn and delivered to his father.

Kurt stood behind his father's chair and watched Burt open the envelope. Burt found the newspaper inside.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Burt asked looking at the newspaper.

"I did it, Dad. I'm sorry but please..." Kurt let his voice trail off as Burt spotted an article in the newspaper.

"What is it?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"It says here a woman in Alaska woke up from her coma after 20 years" Burt replied reading the article.

Then he turned and glanced at Kurt's photo on his desk.

"You'll be here after 20 years?" Burt mused.

"No I won't. I won't talk that long! Just wait for me" Kurt pleaded.

Burt looked down at his will and Kurt panicked. Burt reached of his pen to sign the will and Kurt knocked it off the table. As he did this he felt a wave of despair. His chance was gone. Now everything depended on his father.

"What just happened?" Burt asked.

Mr. Andrews bent down to pick up the pen and handed it to Burt,

"It was like it was knocked off by someone" Dr. Jones commented.

Burt sighed and looked down at the will again.

"Please dad, don't sign!" Kurt began to beg and plead.

Burt was about to write his signature when Kurt's framed picture on Burt's desk was knocked off by some unseen force. The frame clattered to the floor and everyone, including Kurt turned around.

The Scheduler unseen by everyone save Kurt frowned.

"I knocked it off because the damn guilty feeling won't leave me" The Scheduler complained.

Burt got up and picked up the frame from the ground.

"Was it because I considered you as dead? Were you upset?" Burt asked Kurt in the frame.

"Dad, I love you, I'll come back" Kurt said wiping away his unshed tears.

"I'm sorry but I'll sign my will some other time" Burt said and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What do you mean he didn't sign?" Sam asked Mr. Andrews.

"Something happened when he was about to sign and he stopped" Mr. Andrews replied shrugging.

"What happened?" Sam asked curiously.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt and the Scheduler walked out of Hummel Enterprises silently.

"Thanks a lot" Kurt said and the Scheduler nodded.

Once they walked out the gate of Hummel Enterprises the Scheduler began looking around cautiously.

"Why do you keep on looking over your shoulders?" Kurt asked.

"Did they not notice?" The Scheduler asked ignoring Kurt's question.

Then the roaring of a motorbike was heard. Both of them turned and saw a woman riding a black motorbike and dressed in leather with aviators shading her eyes. She stopped right next to them and removed her aviators. Kurt was surprised to see an old woman get off the bike.

"Madam Sanders" The Scheduler said with a tremor of fear in her voice.

"You are in deep trouble" Madam Sanders said to the Scheduler.

The Scheduler backed away from her and Madam Sanders clicked her fingers. Right then handcuffs appeared on the Scheduler's wrists, binding them together.

"Can we do this when he's not there? I have to protect my image as a Scheduler" The Scheduler complained gesturing to Kurt.

"No talking" Madam Sanders clicked her fingers again and Kurt saw the handcuffs become tighter.

"Please Grandma don't do this to her!" Kurt pleaded and Madam Sanders turned to him.

"Grandma? Get out of here" Madam Sanders ordered.

"Just go" The Scheduler said.

Kurt took the chance and scampered off. The Scheduler and Madam Sanders disappeared and reappeared in the Garden of Passing Souls.

"So you got yourself involved in human affairs. The number one thing a Scheduler should not do" Madam Sanders said.

"It was just one time. I had to help him. He made me do it anyway! He is a good person. Have you ever seen anyone who paid back the 42 dollars at all?" The Scheduler asked.

"I can't overlook your mistake anymore like before" Madam Sanders said.

"Can't you overlook it? This is the last time" The Scheduler begged.

"No, your punishment is that your term as a Scheduler will be extended by a week" Madam Sanders said.

"One week? No!"

The Scheduler dropped down on her knees and began to beg.

"I worked for five years! I've been waiting to finish my term. There's only thirty days left! Please no!" She whined.

"I can't do anything" Madam Sanders said.

"Then I won't accept working for one more week" The Scheduler stood and turned away from Madam Sanders.

"I'll make you work for another fifteen years then" Madam Sanders threatened.

"Wow, you really have no feelings" The Scheduler complained.

"I'm a spirit. I have no feelings" Madam Sanders retorted. With that she disappeared.

"No, no, NO!" The Scheduler whined.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt entered Finn's apartment just as Finn woke up. Kurt watched Finn leave his mattress and slam the door which Kurt had left open shut.

"Oh, he woke up early today" Kurt muttered.

Finn looked around the apartment and began checking if anyone had sneaked inside and stolen anything.

Then Finn grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, locking it behind him.

"Now where did he go?" Kurt wondered.

Finn ran down to the convenience store and passed Blaine who was asking for directions to Finn's home.

Finn took out the card Mr. Schuester gave him and dialed the number in the pay phone.

"Hello, Will Schuester" Will said.

"Mr. Schuester, it's me Finn" Finn said.

**PAGE BREAK**

After asking for directions Blaine stood in front of Finn's door. He sighed and knocked.

Inside Kurt stood but warily. Who could be knocking on Finn's door so late?

Outside Blaine sighed and tried to open the door but it was shut. Where could Finn have gone so late at night?

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sat opposite Will and stared at him cautiously.

"So what exactly is the problem?" Will asked.

"I think I'm going crazy. First my hair is softer and cleaner, my ankle hurts, my landlady tells me she's seen me the day before, I vomit things I haven't eaten and then once I even woke up when I was sitting on the floor. Now today I found my door open. And I can't remember anything" Finn explained.

"It sounds like you've been sleepwalking" Will theorized.

"Sleepwalking?" Finn asked confused.

"You won't remember your nightly adventures but maybe because of the stress you're under, you're sleepwalking" Will replied.

Finn shrugged and went behind the counter to help another customer.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning, the restaurant was closed for the day. Blaine bought another bouquet of pink roses and headed to the hospital. This time he met Burt in Kurt's room.

"What are you doing here?" Burt asked.

"I came to replace that bouquet" Blaine replied pointing to the wilting pink roses bouquet on Kurt's bedside table.

"Do you think that by bringing flowers I'll be able to forgive you for hurting my son? After all the times he came home crying because you said something to him?" Burt asked.

"No, but I'm sorry" Blaine said.

"And now you refuse to work of the love album. Do you know how much Sam had to persuade me to let you work on the album?" Burt asked.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said again.

"It's better you don't come here anymore" Burt warned and Blaine nodded.

He left the bouquet and walked out of the room.

_Did I really hurt Kurt that much? When I used to bother him he would brush it off. He really used to cry because of me?_

Blaine felt a knife pierce his heart and he sat down on a bench outside.

_I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry._

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt entered the restaurant and looked around.

"Isn't Wes cleaning today?" He wondered and then he caught sight of the piano.

The same piano Blaine had to retune.

He sat down and began testing it out. It was perfect. He began playing and the perfect song appeared in his mind.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide_

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine was entered the restaurant when he heard the familiar song. He peeked inside and saw Finn singing the song.

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

Finn sang with so much feeling and Blaine was brought to a familiar memory in the Dalton auditorium.

_Blaine was fast asleep in the auditorium when he was awoken by someone singing. He got up and saw it wasn't just someone. It was Kurt. _

_Kurt began playing and singing softly. Blaine didn't know this song but knew that Kurt loved this song a lot. _

Blaine shook off the memory and glanced at Finn. Instead of seeing Finn at the piano, it was Kurt singing and playing the piano.

Then he blinked and there was Finn again, singing softly.

He took a few steps forward and spoke up.

"Who are you?" he asked with a dry throat.

Finn stopped playing and looked up at Blaine.

"Are you Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Finn's mouth dropped open and surprise was clearly evident in his eyes.


	27. Blaine Meets Finn

**So my dear readers… **

**This is the last chapter of the year 2011. A week after New Year's, I'll write and upload more chapters. Kurt's adventure hasn't ended yet. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. **

**Onyxinlife**

_Previously…_

_"Who are you?" he asked with a dry throat. _

_Finn stopped playing and looked up at Blaine. _

_"Are you Kurt?" Blaine asked. _

_Finn's mouth dropped open and surprise was clearly evident in his eyes. _

"You are Kurt aren't you?" Blaine asked convinced.

Kurt stood up on his shaking knees.

"Are you crazy? What are you saying?" Kurt asked.

"That day at the Dalton auditorium. You sang this song on the piano and I heard you" Blaine ranted.

_He saw me? _Kurt thought panicked.

"I'm not Kurt. This is a song I like and I heard on the radio" Kurt insisted.

"Even if you have heard it on the radio, your actions, posture and expressions, they resemble Kurt" Blaine protested.

Kurt clutched his teardrop necklace in panic. What if it broke? His 49 days would be over.

"Dalton? I never went to Dalton. I graduated from McKinley and moved to New York when I was eighteen" Kurt insisted, using Finn's backstory to convince Blaine.

"You act like him!" Blaine shouted.

"How can you say I'm another person? It's mad" Kurt argued.

"I know it's mad. It's crazy. But why does it feel like you're Kurt?" Blaine shouted.

"Isn't the spring weather beautiful?" Wes announced as he walked into the restaurant.

Blaine looked away from Kurt to Wes who smiled at Kurt.

"Did you forget we were closed today again?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Kurt asked, thankful to Wes for saving him from Blaine's questions.

"I went to get the window cleaner. We ran out" Wes replied and Blaine stalked off to his office.

Kurt watched him go with heaviness in his heart and Wes approached the piano.

"Not anyone can touch this" Wes commented running a hand over the keys.

"I'm sorry. I played it without knowing and made him angry" Kurt apologized.

"This piano is very precious to him. It's the only thing he has from his mother after she passed away" Wes explained.

Kurt nodded and decided to leave. If he stuck around Blaine would ask him even more questions.

He stood outside the restaurant and began thinking.

_How did you figure it out? What do I do if Blaine is suspicious? _

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine stood in his office and wondered what was wrong with him.

_I must have been crazy to say that to Finn. He must be totally freaked out by now._

Blaine went downstairs and spotted Finn about to leave.

Finn caught sight of him and nodded to him. Blaine caught up with him and Finn sighed.

"I must remind of your friend, huh?" Finn commented.

"Yeah you do" Blaine replied sheepishly.

"Then I'm going" Finn said turning.

"Wait. What happened to you yesterday? You just ran off" Blaine asked.

"I had forgotten something and by the time I was done with my work it was closing time. So I went home and fell asleep" Finn replied.

"I went to you house yesterday night but you weren't home" Blaine said.

"You came to my house?" Finn shrugged it off like it was no big deal and left.

Blaine was stunned. Did Finn just lie to him?

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt walked down the street thinking hard.

_He came to the house? But why? Does he feel a need to protect Finn? _Kurt thought darkly.

"It's my day off, what to do?" Kurt wondered and then he was struck by an idea.

He went to Mercedes sweetshop. Mercedes sat him down with a piece of cake and she sat down opposite him.

"This is really good" Kurt said smiling widely.

"You reaction is just like Kurt's" Mercedes commented.

"I guess I remind everyone of him" Kurt murmured eating up another bite.

"By the way, about that thermos. You know who Quinn is dating right?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't really tell you" Kurt said shrugging.

"Who is she hiding so secretly?" Mercedes murmured.

_Mercedes, it seems like you also have begun to forget me._

Kurt smiled sadly and continued to eat his cake.

**PAGE BREAK**

Burt emerged from the bathroom and saw Carole seated at Kurt's bedside.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Carole asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" Burt muttered quietly.

A sudden pain in his arm made him wince. The ringing in his head increased and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Burt!" Carole screamed.

**PAGE BREAK **

Quinn and Sam sat in a restaurant on a lunch date.

"Do you remember the last time we came in here? Our first day when we were in college" Sam commented.

"The owner seems to know us" Quinn replied taking a sip of her water.

"Really? Then we should run" Sam joked and Quinn giggled.

"Let's go for a drive after lunch" Quinn suggested.

"I told you I have to go to the hospital and then I have a meeting" Sam reminded.

"Oh, don't mention the hospital or Kurt in front of me. I want to forget about it" Quinn murmured,

"Why? Are you scared the ghost who was haunting the office will come after you?" Sam joked.

"I'm going to quit my job at the company after he signs the will. I'm just here to find out why he's signing the will. Everyone keeps on asking me about the ghost that knocked off the pen and the picture frame from the table" Quinn explained.

"It was just a coincidence that the pen was knocked over. People are just so stupid" Sam reassured her and they continued eating.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt walked down the hallways of the hospital and approached his room, holding a box full of sweets from Mercedes shop.

He slid open the door and peeked inside. He spotted his father lying down on a cot next to his bed, wired up to an IV drip.

_Dad, what happened? Are you tired? Did you collapse again with your heart? Or did you grow fatigued because of me?_

Kurt shut the door and began walking out of the hospital. On the ground floor he stopped short and saw Sam stop as well once he caught sight of Kurt.

_You still have the nerve to come here, you lying bastard?_

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Sam asked.

Kurt scoffed and side stepped him. Sam grabbed his arm and Kurt turned.

"I'm just concerned for you" Sam commented.

"Let go of my arm" Kurt growled and yanked his arm away.

Sam watched him leave out of the hospital and made his way upstairs again.

**PAGE BREAK**

"His arm became paralyzed and he just collapsed. I was so afraid" Carole fretted to Sam.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked. He pulled her out of the room and into the hallway.

"I think Burt has brain tumor. I'm sure because Dr. Jones told me. We have to persuade him to get the operation done" Sam explained.

"Brain tumor? Operation?" Carole felt a wave of dizziness overcome here and she stumbled slightly.

Sam caught her by the shoulders and made her sit down.

"This is crazy. Where is my family going?" Carole asked and Sam sighed.

**PAGE BREAK**

Mercedes sat on Quinn's bed and watched Quinn put on her facial mask.

"Finn told me he doesn't have a brother, so who is it?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn turned. "You met Finn?"

"Yeah and he even told me that you had told him not to say anything about who the guy is" Mercedes replied.

"Why would you meet Finn? Don't you trust me? I will tell you eventually" Quinn said angrily.

"Actually, I've already seen the guy" Mercedes interjected.

"Where?" Quinn asked, her heart beginning to pound.

"That night after Blaine's party. You snuck out and I followed you. The guy looks alot like Sam but it can't be Sam right? I mean that's impossible to think about" Mercedes explained.

"Mercedes don't worry. I'll tell you eventually" Quinn said.

"He's not a married man is he?" Mercedes asked.

"No he's not. Don't ask any more questions and be patient. I'll tell you" Quinn turned back around to her mirror and breathed a shirt sigh of relief.

**PAGE BREAK**

_26 days, 4 hours and 59 minutes left..._

Finn took off his uniform from the coffee shop and made his way out, greeting his boss as well. He walked out of the coffee shop and breathed in the crisp morning air. Then instead of going home he headed to another way.

Kurt sat at home on the phone with the Scheduler.

"It's been an hour. He hasn't come home yet" Kurt complained.

"What should I do? I told you, Finn's life is the priority right now" She replied irritated.

"So can you come over? I could use company" Kurt asked.

"Why? Why, why, why, WHY?" The Scheduler shrieked.

"Don't get mad. Did I do anything wrong that you're throwing your temper at me?" Kurt asked.

The Scheduler appeared before him.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" She shouted.

Kurt flinched and stepped away from her.

"Although it's not your fault. You asked for help and I helped you. For that I got punished. My term was extended by a week!" The Scheduler said dramatically.

"Oh, did Grandma Sanders do that?" Kurt asked.

"In all my five years, I haven't broken any rules as a Scheduler. I broke it once and I got punished" She complained.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry" Kurt apologized.

"If you're really sorry, don't call me again to waste my time" The Scheduler said.

"Can you at least help me check where Finn is right now?" Kurt asked.

"OF COURSE I CAN'T" The Scheduler shouted and disappeared.

_PAGE BREAK_

Finn lied down on the bed and two pressure caps were placed on his temples. These pressure caps were wired to a machine which would check his brainwaves.

"So why are we doing this?" Finn asked.

"In order to check if you're sleepwalking, this machine will check your brainwaves while you sleep" Will explained.

Under the effect of gas Finn quickly fell asleep and began dreaming.

_Finn sat on a picnic blanket out on a field. There was nothing for miles and it was the perfect place for a picnic. The love of his life was lying down with her head in his lap as she perused a magazine. _

_"Our dream house" Finn murmured as he pointed to a house that he loved. _

_Rachel Berry giggled as she listened to her music via headphones. She reached down and fed Finn another grape from the basket. _

_Then she pulled out one of her ear buds and handed it to Finn. _

_"This song is beautiful" She said._

_Finn took the ear bud and listened to the song. He smiled in agreement and Rachel gazed up at him in adoration. _

_He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. _

Finn woke up as the sleeping gas wore off and the nurse removing the pressure caps. He sat across the doctor who was reading the chart from the machine.

"Your brainwaves are normal so it must be emotional stress that must be causing your sleepwalking. Do you want to go ahead with the hypnosis treatment?" The doctor asked.

"We'll think about it" Will replied before Finn could say anything.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine paced outside as he waited for Finn. Then he finally gave up and drove to Finn's home. He came out of the car and spotted Finn walked down the street. He walked up to Finn but Finn ignored him.

"Hudson!" Blaine said and Finn turned.

"Why are you pretending like you don't know me?" Blaine asked.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

Blaine blinked in confusion. Finn shrugged and walked into his one room apartment. Blaine stood there in shock.

"What the hell?"

He sat down on a bench in on of the side streets and began thinking.

"Is that a twin?" He asked himself but then shook his head. Finn had said countless times that he didn't have a sibling.

Then Blaine spotted Finn running out of his apartment. He was dressed in different clothes and he hailed a taxi.

"Is it really a twin?" Blaine wondered.

**PAGE BREAK**

Burt sat in his office and signed the will effortlessly. He shut the document and thanked the witnesses for coming. Then he took Kurt's picture in his hand and gazed at it with love.

**PAGE BREAK**

Mercedes and Quinn were summoned to the house where Carole told them the news.

"Kurt's father has brain tumor. You need to help me persuade him to have the operation" Carole explained.

"Is that why he signed his will?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn stayed silent but agreed to persuade Burt.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat with Mr. Andrews with a self-satisfied smile on his face. It was done. The company was his.

"But now we have one problem. The land that we signed the contract for. Annul the contract" Sam ordered.

"Why should we?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"We wanted to sell it to earn more. It's better if we annul and I keep it within the business" Sam explained.

"No, I won't annul the contract" Mr. Andrews said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You told me I would get 75% of the money earned on that land" Andrews replied.

"Well then, I just have to show the evidence of the illicit funds you have been taking from the company and Burt can fire you" Sam said.

"Fine, I'll do it but there better be worth for me" Andrews muttered.

Sam smiled in victory and left the room.

**PAGE BREAK. **

Quinn and Mercedes left the house and Mercedes suddenly stopped.

"Let's go to the hospital now" She urged.

"You go, I have an appointment" Quinn walked away before Mercedes could say another word and sent a message to Sam.

_I'm coming to your apartment- Quinn_

_Okay, I'll be there- Sam _

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt pressed the code of Sam's apartment and entered quickly. He headed straight for the safe and began pressing the codes. None of them turned out right. Then he heard the door unlocking.

Sam entered the apartment and the door of his bedroom opened. Kurt stepped out holding a load of laundry.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I left your house messy last time. I just wanted to leave the key and clean up" Kurt lied easily.

Then the door of the apartment began to beep. Sam turned to see the door opening. He panicked and pushed Kurt into the room. Sam shut the door behind them and pressed Finn against the wall.

Kurt went slack with shock as Sam's face loomed in front of his, inches away from his lips.

**And a cliffhanger. I'm so horrible. :(**

**So here's a sneak preview of the next chapter. **

_Kurt looked around the street and began to plead with whomever was up there or any higher power in existence. _

"_Please" he prayed. "Someone please cry for me"_

_As if heaven heard his request, his teardrop necklace began to glow. Kurt looked down and saw with happiness a teardrop floating inside the necklace. _

**So thank you to all my reviewers. You all rock. **


	28. First Tear

**Newest chapter of the year folks...**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_Then the door of the apartment began to beep. Sam turned to see the door opening. He panicked and pushed Kurt into the room. Sam shut the door behind them and pressed Finn against the wall._

_Kurt went slack with shock as Sam's face loomed in front of his, inches away from his lips._

Sam leaned forward and his lips came dangerously close to Kurt's ear.

"Don't move and don't make a sound" Sam whispered and pulled away from Kurt.

Kurt could only shakily nod and the door of the apartment slammed loudly.

"Sam!" Quinn screeched from outside.

Sam looked at Kurt and then left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door shut Kurt immediately pressed his ear against the door.

Sam grabbed Quinn's arm and attempted to drag her out of the apartment.

"Let's go outside and talk"

Quinn stood her ground. She was furious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked.

"Tell you what?" Sam asked exasperated.

"That Kurt's father has a brain tumour!" Quinn yelled.

In the bedroom, Kurt felt his heart stop beating for a second.

_Dad has a brain tumour? _He asked himself shakily.

"So why didn't you tell me? Thats the reason why Burt signed his will today. You knew since the beginnning" Quinn accused.

"It's because I knew you wouldn't go through with our plan. You would tell me to leave immediately" Sam replied.

"Then pass the company to Mr. Andrews. You can take the money from the land sale and the contracts" Quinn urged.

"We have to think rationally right now. First I need to change for my meeting. Just sit here and I'll be right out" Sam said.

Quinn sat on his couch and Sam entered his room, locking the door behind him. He came face to face with Kurt who was staring at him stony faced. Kurt walked silently to stand directly behind the door so Sam could have his privacy.

Sam walked past Kurt and opened his closet. Kurt curled his hands into fists so that they would stop shaking and shut his eyes to stop the onslaught of tears. Sam opened the compartment in the wall and pressed the code for the safe. Kurt stiffened at the sound of the code being entered and the safe being unlocked.

Sam removed the file from the safe and closed the safe, compartment and closet. He wore a new jacket and grabbed his briefcase. Then he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

The minute Kurt heard the door of the apartment lock, he fell onto the floor and began sobbing in earnest.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Dad, what am going to do?" Kurt cried out as he sobbed.

After Kurt had calmed down, he left the apartment and walked along the street.

_Missed calls from Sam: 5. Missed called from Blaine: 8. Answer your messages please. _The Scheduler announced from Kurt's phone.

He didn't pay attention to his surroundings and then stopped outside a familiar place. He looked up and saw he had walked all the way to Blaine's restaurant.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sighed as he stared at his phone. He had been calling Finn for ages but there was no answer. Then the phone rang. But it was Sam.

"What is it Sam?" Blaine asked.

"Is Finn at the restaurant? If he is, tell him to pick up his phone" Sam said and Blaine felt a surge of anger.

"He's not here" Blaine said.

"Then give me his address" Sam ordered and Blaine bit his lip.

"I don't know where he lives" Blaine lied and Sam uttered a groan.

"Fine then" Sam hung up and Blaine stood up.

He walked outside and spotted Finn seated at one of the outdoor tables. Wes came up behind him and Blaine gave him a questioning look.

"He came here twenty minutes ago. I decided to let him rest. Give him the coffee I made" Wes said holding out the mug of coffee.

Blaine nodded and approached the table.

"Here drink this" Blaine sat down and handed the mug to Finn.

Finn nodded his thanks and took a sip of the coffee.

"Go and eat and then start working" Blaine said.

"I'm not here to work" Finn replied and Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Then why are you here?" Blaine asked.

"I just came here without knowing" Finn replied and looked down at the contents of the mug.

"Don't tell me that nothings wrong. Is your father sick?" Blaine asked and Finn clutched at the necklace that he always wore.

Blaine took a glance at the necklace and saw it was just a glass pendant hanging from a thin chain. It was fairly common looking but it looked rather strange on a tall guy like Finn.

"No" Finn replied.

"Then your sibling?" Blaine asked.

"I don't have a sibling" Finn replied.

_Then who did I see this morning? _Blaine thought frustrated.

"I need to go" Finn got up and left the restaurant like a horde of dogs were on his heels, leaving Blaine to stare after him in confusion.

**PAGE BREAK**

Mercedes sat opposite Quinn with a look of steel on her face.

"Quinn Fabray, how could you just leave Kurt's dad and go off on your appointment elsewhere?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm sorry. I had urgent matters" Quinn replied.

"Who's the guy? I want to meet him and see how impressive he really is" Mercedes commented.

"Who said I went to meet him?" Quinn asked.

"It's obvious. You weren't like this before and now you are. How could you do that to Kurt? You lived with him for free when you moved to New York after high school" Mercedes replied.

"If I lived with him, does it mean I wanted to be his friend?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"That's right, I never liked Kurt. I hated him" Quinn declared.

"Quinn, what's wrong with you?" Mercedes asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Did you always like Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"Of course" Mercedes said immediately.

Quinn scoffed.

"Kurt never wanted to be apart from us. So he stayed after high school for six months and moved to New York with us in February" Mercedes replied.

"Don't remind me" Quinn stated.

"What has made you hate Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Kurt Hummel thinks that the whole world revolves around him. He even thought that when he slept the world would stop turning" Quinn replied.

"So what? Did he do anything to hurt you?" Mercedes asked.

"You think he didn't?" Quinn replied and Mercedees stared at her in surprise.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam handed his chauffeur a slip of paper which had Finn's number written on it.

"Find the address of the person who has this number" he ordered.

"How much time do I have to find this person?" The chauffeur asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Sam replied and the chauffeur left.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine decided to stake out at Finn's home. He stood outside the little room, partly hidden by the pillar and looked inside. The lights were off and the door was locked. Finn had said that he had to be home before midnight because someone was waiting for him. He peeked out and saw Finn walked up the street. It was fifteen minutes to midnight.

"He came on time" Blaine murmured and saw the lights flicker on inside.

_So he lied to me. All that crap about not knowing me was fake. _

Blaine walked out and came face to face with Finn again. But this time he was dressed in black jeans and a purple plaid shirt. His hair was tousled and he walked past Blaine easily. Blaine's eyes followed Finn as he turned the corner. Blaine walked quietly behind Finn and saw Finn enter a coffee shop.

"Who is he meeting here?" Blaine asked himself, looking through the glass doors.

Then he spotted Finn wear the name tag and stand behind the counter.

"What the hell? He has two jobs?" Blaine wondered.

He entered the coffee shop and headed to the counter.

"Welcome sir. What can I do for you?" Finn asked.

Blaine stared at Finn carefully for any signs of recognition but there was none.

"One medium drip" Blaine ordered and Finn nodded.

"$4.45" Finn said and Blaine shook his head.

"You're Finn Hudson?" Blaine asked.

Finn nodded but there was confusion on his face.

"You really are Finn Hudson?" Blaine asked again.

"You asked me the same thing yesterday. Do you know me?" Finn asked.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. This was just too confusing. He turned around and left the coffee shop. Finn stared after him in confusion and wondered who that man was.

Blaine drove out to the streets and parked outside Wes's apartment building. He ran up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator and banged loudly on Wes's door effectively waking him and Velma up.

"I have a huge problem" Blaine announced.

While Velma made coffee, Blaine explained whatever he had seen when he had staked out Finn's home. Then they began discussing what would be the reason behind this situation.

"So you're saying that you saw Finn but it's not the Finn we know" Wes stated.

"That's already been said twenty times" Velma commented.

"Could it be that he has difficulties and he's working two jobs?" Blaine asked.

"You've said that thirteen times already" Velma commented.

"I can't help it! I keep on comteplating the problem. Everything about him is strange. Even that time limit Finn gave me. 48 days. It sounds so strange" Blaine replied.

"48 days? I haven't heard of that. But my grandfather is a monk and he used to tell me stories about the 49 days" Wes explained.

"49 days?" Blaine asked.

"You know that story where the soul wanders for 49 days because they have something to do. There's a countdown too right?" Velma replied.

"Thats just imaginary!" Blaine protested.

"What you're talking about right now is nothing short of imaginary" Velma pointed out and Blaine shut his mouth.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat alone in Finn's apartment and was comtemplating. So far he had tried but no one had cried for him. His father had brain tumour, his friends hated him and everyone had begun to forget him.

"I must have lived my life badly because no one will cry for me"

The sun rose and the phone blared out the time left.

_25 days, 4 hours and 59 minutes remaining. _

Finn returned from work, his mind full of thoughts. He couldn't get that man out of his mind. That man seemed to know Finn and was surprised to see him.

Kurt knelt down next to Finn and watched Finn think.

"You're not sleeping today?" Kurt asked Finn.

Finn did not reply and leaned against the wall.

"Is it because you know I'm leaving today?" Kurt asked, his eyes filling up with tears.

Finn looked up at the ceiling and Kurt sniffed slightly.

"Thanks alot for your body Finn. And also I'm really sorry for all that trouble I caused. I have to leave, it's inevitable. There's no one out there who loves me" Kurt said.

Finn lied down on the mattress and shut his eyes.

"Also, I'm breaking my promise to you. I told you I would find Rachel Berry for you. I couldn't, I'm sorry. Take care of yourself Finn" Kurt finished and entered Finn's body.

He stood up and looked around the apartment.

"I'll clean everything for Finn. I'm not coming back anyway"

Kurt brought out some rags and began cleaning the windows and floors. Then he cleaned the dirty bathroom and hung up all the clothes. Then he shut all the boxes and stacked them neatly.

Then he pulled out a notebook and pen and began writing.

_Dear dad, _he wrote carefully.

_Don't get scared. It's Kurt. I know that you've met Finn before. I know you won't believe what Finn tells you so I wrote this letter. Read carefully. You might not believe it but inside Finn's body, I was there. It's your son Kurt. _

_Sam Evans and Mr. Andrews are working together. They want the sea resorts and our company as well. So you must abolish the will as soon as possible._

_Also have the operation as soon as possible. And be happy. _

Kurt continued writing until a full two pages were filled up. If he had glanced over his shoulder he would have noticed the Scheduler standing behind him and reading every word that he was writing.

Then Kurt folded up the letter, placed it in an envelope and dressed for work. This time he wore a pair of black jeans and a pink shirt. Then he dug out a white jacket and wore it with white shoes. Kurt considered himself in the mirror. This was something he could picture himself wearing.

Kurt made his way to work and entered Blaine's office. Blaine was nodding off to sleep and Kurt smiled.

"Wake up, Blainers!" Kurt shouted and Blaine fell off the chair.

"What the hell?" Blaine asked getting off the floor and rubbing his eyes.

"I gave in here to give you this" Kurt said holding out an envelope.

Blaine took it and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Resignation letter?" He asked surprised.

"I'm leaving to a place far far away. Thanks for giving me a job for this time" Kurt said and Blaine stared at him.

"You're leaving? Why?" Blaine asked placing the letter on the desk.

"Someone said once that love is letting someone misunderstand you, because that causes them less pain. If you love someone so much, I think it's like that. You'd rather not give excuses. You'd rather that person not get hurt, even if you get misunderstood. How much it hurts to do that…I know that now. Hiding your heart…is a lot harder than not knowing your heart" Kurt explained.

Blaine shook his head in confusion. Kurt smiled bitterly knowing that Blaine had not understood.

"You're going back to Sam aren't you?" Blaine asked assuming the worst.

"What?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

"If you liked Sam since the beginning why come back here?" Blaine asked.

"I don't care about Sam. And why do you care about your friend anyway? You aren't even that close!" Kurt asked, raising his voice.

"This isn't about Kurt. It's about you Finn" Blaine replied and Kurt felt his heart break.

"And where were you yesterday? Who did I meet?" Blaine asked after a minute of silence.

"You want to know everything about me right? I'm Finn Hudson. I'm an orphan and I have no one to rely on and no on who loves me. You're just an arrogant person who doesn't want to grow up!" With that Kurt stalked out of the room.

Blaine stood in silence for a while and then shook himself.

"Oh yeah? Don't ever come back here!" Blaine shouted and Kurt ran out of the restaurant.

Kurt took a taxi to the hospital but when he entered his room, he found both his parents not there. He took another taxi to his home and unlocked the door by himself. Thank god the door didn't make any noise when he opened it.

He stood at the doorway and peeked into the sitting room. Burt was seated there and reading the newspaper. Then Carole came in carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Did you think about what I told you last night?" Carole asked, seating herself.

"For the last time, I'm not going to have the operation while Kurt in a coma" Burt replied.

"Why not?" Carole asked.

"If I have the surgery, I have a 60% chance of dying. I'm not taking that risk until I see my son live. If I die, Kurt will be heartbroken" Burt replied.

_Dad, you're not doing the operation because of me? _Kurt felt his eyes begin to fill up with tears again.

"Until I see the outcome of my son's coma, I'm not doing a thing" Burt declared.

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth and crept out of the house.

"All the more reason for me to give up. I won't live so its better I die instead" Kurt muttered to himself as he walked along the streets.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine heaved out another potted plant from his apartment and set it down next to Wes.

"Tell me why you insist on keeping potted plants in my apartment?" Blaine asked, stretching his arms.

"Because it brings a sense of peace to you gloomy moods" Wes replied.

"But why do we repot them?" David asked, digging out the soil from one of the plants.

"So that they can grow properly" Wes replied.

He took a shovel and began digging out the soil. Blaine sighed and he looked inside the restaurant. It seemed oddly empty without Finn being there.

"Hey Blaine, what did you hide in here?" Wes pulled out a small object wrapped in plastic.

"I didn't hide anything in there" Blaine said staring at Wes.

Wes unwrapped the plastic and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's a bank seal" David said taking the seal and removed the cap.

"I don't use a bank seal. It's for large businessmen only" Blaine commented.

"It says KEH on here" David said staring at the stamp.

"It had the logo of Hummel Enterprises on it" Wes commented and Blaine grabbed the seal.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Blaine whispered in shock.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt looked around the street silently begging. He looked out at all the people and began begging.

_Please someone out there cry for me. I've lost all hope. Please. _

As if the heavens had heard Kurt, his necklace began glowing. He looked down and saw a tear floating in his necklace.

_Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!_

Kurt felt an enormous amount of happiness running through him and he set off running through the streets and whooping.

**Any guesses on who cried for Kurt? The first one who gets it right finds out who cries the second tear for Kurt. **


	29. Finn Finds Kurt

**Wow, I have lots of guesses to go through. But the first one who got it was... missjayne76! Congrats. **

**To those who guessed wrong, you weren't exactly far off. **

**Now on with the story. I'm sure everyone is dying to find out who cried for Kurt. **

Blaine pulled out a blank piece of paper from his desk drawer. He uncapped the seal and pressed it onto the paper. There it was. The logo for Hummel Enterprises and the initials KEH.

"It's definitely Kurt. But why did Kurt hide his bank seal in your flowerpots?" Wes asked.

"Kurt's never been in my house" Blaine replied.

"Then who put this?" Wes asked exasperated.

Blaine started as if he had just had a realization.

"Kurt did this. He did it!" Blaine shot up and ran out of the restaurant.

He drove out in his car and began thinking. Everything that seemed to have reminded him of Kurt that Finn did. The bitch glare, the fashion sense, the singing, the oatmeal.

"I'm right. My feelings are right" Blaine murmured.

He ran into Kurt's hospital room and stopped at the edge of Kurt's bed. He looked at Kurt's breathing face and felt tears prickle at his eyes.

"So it was you, Kurt" Blaine whispered.

Kurt did not stir and Blaine breathed in deeply.

"You were there by my side all this time" Blaine said and a tear dropped from his eyes.

At that moment Kurt's necklace began to glow and a tear floated inside it.

The heart monitor began to beep and Blaine watched as Kurt's heartbeat sped up and then settled down to its normal pace. Blaine leaned down and clutched Kurt's hand tightly.

"I don't understand how and why Kurt. But it's great to see you again" Blaine said.

The nurse entered and Blaine straightened up.

"Where are his parents?" Blaine asked.

"They aren't here" The nurse replied.

"Did anyone come visit?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. A tall man came to visit but he left when he saw the parents weren't here" The nurse replied.

_That has to be Finn. But Finn came to visit? Why?_

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt walked along in the park, still staring at his tear.

"Someone out there does love me. Thank you!" Kurt said up to the sky.

Then a singing made him turn.

_"Congratulations and celebrations. I want the world to know I'm as happy as can be" _the Scheduler sang as she danced around in her cheerleader outfit complete with pompoms.

"Hi!" Kurt said grinning.

"It seems like you didn't live all this time in vain" She said and Kurt jumped forward and hugged her tightly.

"I got a tear!" Kurt shouted and the Scheduler pushed him away from her.

"You can't do that! I have that extra week to pay off" She reminded him and Kurt bit his lips.

"Sorry but I'm so happy to see you" Kurt exclaimed.

"So happy that you left me a text saying you wanted to go up the elevator?" The Scheduler asked flipping through her text.

"That was a mistake" Kurt waved it off and the Scheduler smirked.

"So who do you think gave me the tear?" Kurt asked.

"Human affairs remember?" The Scheduler said raising her eyebrow.

"Oh right. But I think its Mercedes. No one else would even think about me" Kurt replied.

"Humans believe what they want to believe" The Scheduler murmured.

"It has to be Mercedes, she loves me" Kurt said and the Scheduler chuckled.

"By the way I had a thought. You told me blood relatives cannot cry for me. What about Carole? She isn't related to me by blood" Kurt asked.

"Well, that is a special case. Carole will not be able to cry tears for you because she was your mother for most of your life. She is exempted from being a non-blood relative" The Scheduler explained.

"Oh I see. I'm going to go see Mercedes. Bye!" Kurt rushed off and the Scheduler disappeared.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine drove through the streets until he reached Kurt's home. He rang the bell until the maid came out.

"Are Kurt's parents' home?" Blaine asked.

"They just left for the hospital" The maid replied.

"And did anyone drop by?" Blaine asked.

"A friend of Kurt's came by. He was kind of tall. He had come here before as well" The maid replied.

Blaine thanked her and got into his car.

_Finn, where are you?_

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt entered Mercedes's sweet shop and saw her busy setting up a display.

"Mercedes!" Kurt rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Finn. Why are you hugging me?" Mercedes asked smiling.

"Last time you gave me free bread so I hugged you for thanks" Kurt replied and Mercedes laughed.

"It was just bread" She said.

"I wanted to spend time with you. You're awesome. Your friend in the hospital must be really lucky" Kurt commented.

"I'm lucky to have Kurt as a friend" Mercedes replied smiling.

_It is Mercedes! _

"Hey Mercedes! I mixed up the orders again" came the voice of Mike Chang.

"I'll be right back" Mercedes went into the back room and the door of the shop opened.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn stood outside Mercedes's sweet shop and watched the interaction between Mercedes and Finn.

Then Mercedes went into the back room and Quinn entered the shop. Finn turned around with a smile which turned into a frown when he saw Quinn.

"Are you here to buy bread?" Quinn asked.

"Secretaries have a great life. At any time they can leave and hang out with friends. And also it turns out you are the secretary of the man whose son is engaged to Sam Evans and is having an affair with-" Quinn quickly covered Finn's mouth with her hand to stop him from saying anymore.

"Finn please be quiet" Quinn begged, her heart beating wildly in panic.

"You're really amazing" Finn said after removing her hand.

Finn walked out the door and Mercedes emerged from the back room.

"Why were you talking to him?" Quinn asked.

"You came here for that?" Mercedes asked irritated.

"No, I came to see you" Quinn replied and Mercedes huffed.

She turned and went into the back room. Quinn was about to follow her when she noticed Finn standing outside. He was muttering something under his breath and Quinn couldn't help but shiver in fear.

Finn turned and walked across the street. He turned a corner and Quinn sighed with relief.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat in a business meeting but he could not concentrate. He was afraid. Finn had been in his bedroom when Quinn had asked him to apply for bankruptcy of Hummel Enterprises. He knew that Finn worked for Blaine. What if Finn told Blaine everything? Sam's fear increased when he realized that Finn had not picked up his phone since the day before.

_It's like he just disappeared. _

"Director Evans?" Mr. Collins nudged him slightly and Sam shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I'm afraid we'll have to adjourn this meeting. I'm feeling dizzy and ill" Sam excused himself and left the meeting.

He entered his office and found his chauffeur waiting for him.

"Did you find Finn's address?" Sam asked.

"The number is unregistered. I couldn't find him" The chauffeur said.

Just then the door burst open and Blaine ran into the office.

"Sam, have you seen Kurt? I mean Finn?" Blaine asked hurriedly.

"I haven't seen him. Don't you have his resume? Call him" Sam said and Blaine was suddenly struck with an idea.

"If he calls you please inform me" Blaine ran out and pressed the button for the elevator.

Sam ran after him.

"What happened? Why did you suddenly blurt out Kurt's name?" Sam asked.

The elevator door opened and Quinn stepped out.

"Just an accident" Blaine brushed it off.

"Then what happened to Finn? Why are you looking for him?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing" Blaine stepped into the empty elevator and Quinn approached Sam.

"Why are you two looking for Finn?" Quinn asked curiously.

"It's nothing" Sam replied and went back into his office.

Quinn felt the familiar touch of anger and willed herself to calm down again.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine banged on the door of Finn's home and sighed. Finn wasn't home either. He walked out to the street and looked around.

"Kurt Hummel where did you disappear to this time?" Blaine asked himself and then remembered what Finn had told him.

_I'm going somewhere far far away. _

Blaine panicked and began looking around. Then he spotted Finn's tall frame crossing the street.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted and Finn stopped.

His eyes widened in shock and Finn took a step back. Blaine ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"You are Kurt Hummel!" Blaine cried out.

"You started this again? I'm not Kurt, I'm Finn Hudson!" Finn shouted.

"No you're not, you're Kurt Hummel. I'm sure of it!" Blaine said convinced.

For one moment Kurt wanted to tell Blaine he was right. He wanted to unload all his troubles on Blaine. All that pain from being lonely and away from those he loved. Then his necklace began to burn.

"Ouch!" Kurt grasped the necklace which turned red and then back to normal.

"I'm not Kurt Hummel!" Kurt insisted and Blaine sighed.

Blaine watched Finn walk into the alleyway where his door was and began thinking.

_Is there something stopping you from telling me that your Kurt? _

"Look here Anderson. I'm not your employee nor am I your friend. So don't appear in front of me again" Finn warned.

_Fine Kurt, I'll play along. _

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I just..." Blaine trailed off and he realised he wouldn't be able to explain himself without portraying himself as being insane.

Finn spared him a glance and went into his home, slamming the door behind him.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt entered Finn's home and locked the door behind him. He opened the door to the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

_How did he know? Why is he asking me so many questions?_

**PAGE BREAK**

Later as night fell, Blaine stood outside on the street watching as the lights flicked on in the apartment and an old lady came out to take the trash.

_Since the beginning he hasn't told anyone that he's Kurt Hummel. What's the reason for that? And how does Finn Hudson get into this? Who is Finn exactly?_

Inside the apartment, Kurt was dressed in Finn's pajamas ready to remove himself from Finn's body. He kept a watch outside and noticed that Blaine had left.

He turned back to the room and saw a problem. If Finn noticed that the apartment was now clean, he would be suspicious and pick up that someone had been there. So Kurt busied himself in messing the place up.

He picked up the boxes and found one which was really heavy. As he lifted it up the bottom of the box gave out and a lot of stuff fell out.

"Oh no, another mess!" Kurt began hurriedly cleaning up and then noticed something.

There was a university yearbook in that box and it looked heavy. Also there were a bunch of card inside and a few trinkets and key chains. Kurt picked up one card which had a teddy decorated in front.

_Congrats on moving on to middle school_

_Lots of love - Rachel Berry._

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. So was Rachel a childhood friend? He picked up another card and opened it up.

_Happy 20th birthday! Even if you're 99 years old, I'll still wish you a happy birthday!_

_Love you always - Rachel Berry. _

This was decorated with lots of hearts and slogans which read 'kiss me' and 'I love you'. So in short Rachel was a childhood friend and a girlfriend.

"So where is she now?" Kurt wondered as he packed up the box.

Then a thought made him freeze.

"Could it be she's already dead? Is this the reason why Finn is like this?" Kurt asked himself.

He replaced the box and lied down on the mattress. He ejected himself from Finn's body and sat down in his corner.

Finn woke up and stood up. Kurt stood up as well and Finn opened the door to the bathroom. Then Finn stopped short. He looked around and Kurt felt like hitting himself.

_I forgot that I had cleaned the bathroom! Stupid, stupid, stupid me! _Kurt berated himself.

Finn left the bathroom and wore his jacket. Kurt followed him out the door and Finn locked the door.

Outside, Blaine sat in his car and watched Finn. He had changed into blue jeans and a white and red plaid shirt. But this time Blaine decided not to question anything and just go with it.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sat opposite Will in the coffee shop.

"I think I am sleepwalking" Finn confessed.

"Well if you think so we should go ahead with the hypnosis treatment" Will suggested and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow we should go to the doctor's. It's her day off but I'm sure she'll make an exception" Will said.

A customer entered and Finn got up. Will took his leave and began phoning the doctor.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat in the hospital room next to his father. He was silent but he was staring at his father. Was it just him or was his father becoming thinner?

"I understand why you don't want the operation but why give the company to Sam?" Carole asked breaking the silence.

Kurt looked up in interest and Burt sighed.

"If not Sam then who should I give the company to?" Burt asked.

"Me! You've taken care of me for so long. I should do the same" Carole replied.

Kurt smiled in happiness. It was good to see Carole stand up for her family after so long.

He walked back from the hospital in the early hours of the morning. His phone blared as usual.

_24 days, 4 hours and 59 minutes remaining._

He didn't realize that when Finn returned, Blaine was still seated in his car watching them. He watched Finn enter the house and then saw him come out of the house but dressed in a more fashionable attire.

Blaine followed Kurt all the way to the park and brought him back to the restaurant to work again. Kurt happily began to work but his phone rang.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sat in his office and Wes came to sit down with him.

"Say Wes, your grandpa still lives in Westerville right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah he does and he still practices the ways of Chinese monks" Wes replied.

"Can you finish the story of the 49 days?" Blaine asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Wes asked curiously.

"I'm going to Westerville tomorrow. I'll be back by eight at night. I was just curious" Blaine explained.

Then Finn came into the office.

"I'm going out for a bit" He said.

"You better come back!" Blaine called out.

"I promise I'll come back!" Finn yelled over his shoulder and Wes shot Blaine a look.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat in the coffee shop and Finn entered. He sat down opposite Sam and Sam took a sip of his coffee.

"You are a really hard person to contact. Why was your phone switched off?" Sam asked.

"Do I need to tell you the reason why my phone was switched off?" Finn asked smirking.

"Do you know how many times I called you?" Sam interjected.

"27 missed calls in 2 days. I just came to return your house keys" Finn said. He held up the keys and placed them on the table.

"You did not even wait for an explanation" Sam commented.

"I don't need any explanations" Finn replied.

"I'm going to Westerville tomorrow. I know from Blaine that you grew up in Lima. Would you like to come to Westerville? I could take you to Lima as well" Sam offered.

"Yeah sure" Finn said.

Finn got up and left but that didn't help the fear that was still in Sam's mind.

**PAGE BREAK**

As Blaine planned his trip to Westerville, Mercedes and Quinn planned a trip to Lima. It had been a year since they had been there and it would be great to see Lima even at least for a day. Quinn had heard that Sam was going and she was looking to spend time with him. What she didn't know was that Kurt had a plan in his mind.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn lied down on the conch of the doctor's office.

"Finn, clear your mind" The doctor ordered and Finn did just that.

"Open the door to your mind and show me what you see" the doctor said.

Immediately a memory plagued Finn. He was watching himself attempting suicide. But he wasn't alone. He could see himself standing on the stool, tying the rope. But there was someone standing next to the stool.

"Please Finn don't!" The man shouted and Finn opened his eyes.

He let out a scream and fright and fell off the couch.

"Finn are you alright? What did you see?" Will asked helping Finn up.

Finn shook his head wildly and gasped for breath.

"I don't know. I don't know" Finn kept on repeating and breathing in great gulps of air.

**Uh oh. Looks like Blaine isn't the only one getting the vibes. **


	30. Westerville

**Hey guys,**

**As usual this is onyxinlife, perfectly fine and fit ready with a new story chapter. I would like to apologize with the really long hiatus. I was in a severe car accident which took me at least three months to recuperate. I couldn't really write much either because I had my GCE A Level exams coming up. **

**Now hopefully this new chapter is satisfactory because I just wrote it up in an afternoon between commercial breaks of ANTM. **

**Thank you to all those who came through with me all this time. **

**Enjoy!**

Kurt dressed up in jeans and a shirt. On top he wore a cardigan and a pair of brown shoes. Then he placed his hat on his head and grabbed his bag.

"You're going to cause trouble again" The Scheduler said from behind him.

She was seated on the mattress watching Kurt ready himself.

"When did I cause trouble?" Kurt asked, pocketing his phone and wallet.

"You're borrowing a body. And then you're going for a two day trip to Westerville" The Scheduler replied.

"I'm not going to two days. My ticket here says I'm going only for half a day. My train is at 7:30pm, I'll be back before midnight" Kurt replied.

He pulled out the ticket and showed it to the Scheduler.

"It's a flexible ticket which means can be changed at anytime. Which means Sam will change it into a two day trip" The Scheduler corrected and Kurt turned red.

"He won't. Are you acting so concerned for me or for Finn?" Kurt asked.

"What?" She asked.

"You're in charge of taking care of me. Then why are you acting like Finn's wife and nagging at me?" Kurt asked.

"It's dangerous" The Scheduler replied.

"Both Quinn and Sam are going to Westerville" Kurt said.

"So what? You're going to start a love triangle? What exactly are you going to do there?" The Scheduler asked.

"Dad believes and trusts Sam. I have to break that trust, however I can. Only then will he have the operation while I'm in a coma" Kurt replied.

"So just get two more tears" The Scheduler suggested.

"I can't really do that. I'm not afraid of death. I just don't want anything to happen to Dad" Kurt replied and left the apartment.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine rushed out of his home with a small suitcase. He was excited to go back to Westerville. Most of all he would meet Wes's grandfather. Undoubtedly Wes was the one who had left the address of his grandpa in Westerville. After all these years Wes still predicted what Blaine was going to do.

Sam came down the stairs of his apartment building and smiled when he found Finn waiting for him with a taxi.

Mercedes and Quinn who had taken the early train to Lima, emerged from the station and hugged their families happily.

Kurt sat in the taxi and spied his picture on Sam's dashbooard.

"What kind of guy was Kurt?" Kurt asked and Sam chuckled.

"He wasn't that interesting. Too innocent" Sam replied.

"You aren't that interesting either. I can see through you" Kurt stated.

"Can you see through me?" Sam asked smiling.

"Yes but I can't understand one thing. Why make them bankrupt? Do you have a grudge against them?" Kurt asked.

"No, they are good people. Just unlucky to run into me" Sam replied and Kurt decided to stay silent for now.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine emerged from the airport and rented a car. Then he drove through the familiar streets into a peaceful part of Westerville. He parked the car and began hunting down Monk Lee's home. He looked up at a house where Chinese lanterns were hanging and deduced that this must be the house.

He entered but found out that Monk Lee had left for his yearly spiritual journey and would not be back for three months. Blaine walked out of the house disappointed. Then he decided to visit Dalton.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt wandered around Westerville and breathed in the fresh air. Sam had left him alone because of a meeting so Kurt was on his own for the moment. He entered Dalton and looked around at the uniform clad boys wandering around campus. It was like only yesterday that he was here to escape from Karofsky.

Blaine turned a corner and spotted Finn looking up at the Dalton auditorium building.

_Kurt, what are you doing here?_

Blaine watched Kurt silently as Kurt began remembering one of his favourite memories of Dalton.

_"It's time for the annual Dalton Valentine's Day fundraiser. I've put tarot cards in a box. Each of you will take out a card. Whoever has a matching card will be your partner and you have to make a booth during our fundraiser in the park next week" Wes instructed._

_He was standing in front of the council table and gestured at a plastic box where a bunch of cards could be seen. _

_"So one by one" Wes pulled out his own card, then David and then Thad. _

_One by one everyone took a card. Kurt was the last and Blaine didn't even bother picking a card. Soon there was one card left and Blaine picked it out. Everyone began pairing up and Kurt looked at his card. The Two Lovers card. _

_"Who has the Two Lovers?" Kurt shouted and Wes began to laugh uncontrollably. _

_"What?" Kurt asked confused. _

_"Blaine does!" David replied and Kurt was horrified. _

_"I don't want to be partners with him. Someone change with me" Kurt said and Blaine frowned. _

_"I don't want to be partners with you either" He announced and left the room. _

Kurt felt a blush take over his cheeks as he remembered Blaine's frowns and the one time Blaine gave him a smile. It was just a small smile but it was a smile anyway.

Blaine had no problem seeing Kurt right where Finn was now. It was natural to think that Finn was actually Kurt. Then Kurt turned and spotted Blaine. His eyes widened in fear and Blaine placed an easy smile on his face.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" Blaine walked over to him and Finn visibly gulped.

"Haev you heard about this school? I went to this school. I know it's your day off today but I didn't see you on the train. How did you come to Westerville?" Blaine asked.

"I came with Sam. But just because I came with him doesn't mean anything. I just came with him" Kurt replied and then winced inwardly.

Blaine smiled and knew why Finn was hanging around Sam. Kurt probably still loved Sam. Blaine couldn't control Kurt if he wanted to be around Sam.

"Whoever you like isn't any of my business" Blaine replied.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. Why wasn't Blaine getting mad like he always did? Where was the lecture to stay away from his friend's fiancé?

Kurt's phone began ringing and he picked it up.

"I'll be done with work in an hour or so. Why don't we meet up at the Pavilion for lunch?" Sam asked.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out.

Kurt smiled and agreed to lunch with Sam and began thinking up what do with Quinn.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn sat in the spa and pull out her phone. She quickly texted Sam.

_What time is work ending? We should have lunch- _Quinn

Sam sighed as he pulled out his phone. He read the text and then began thinking. He had already told Finn he would do lunch with him.

He quickly texted back.

_I'm going out for a drink. I'm still a bit busy- _Sam.

Kurt smiled as he realised what he was going to do. He grabbed his phone and quickly sent an anonymous message to Quinn.

_Director Evans would like you to meet him at the Pavilion at 1pm..._

Quinn received the message and hailed down a taxi.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine and Kurt walked around Westerville for a long time. Enough time that it was soon lunchtime.

"I should be going. Sam's waiting for me for lunch" Kurt said.

"I'll see you around then" Blaine said.

He began walking away and Kurt felt the need of going after him and forgetting all about Sam.

He shook it off and walked to the Pavilion's gardens. Sam stood there alone waiting for him.

"Let's go. Our table's reserved" Sam said and Kurt looked around.

Quinn wasn't here yet so Kurt decided to stall.

"Let's walk around before eating" He said and Sam nodded.

They began walking around and Kurt spotted Quinn making her way down the stairs of the restaurant and into the gardens.

Then Kurt felt it. The dizziness and the loss of control.

_No! Not now!_

Kurt tried to hold on but he was again unceremoniously thrown out of Finn's body. Kurt staggered slightly but Finn fell to the floor.

"Finn! Are you okay?" Sam crouched down next to Finn.

Kurt watched horrified and Finn looked up at Sam. Kurt felt like he was about to faint when he heard what Finn said.

"Who are you?"


	31. Memories

**I have to confess. This Chapter made me cry.**

"Who are you?" Finn asked confused.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worried and bewildered.

"Oh my god!" Kurt fumbled for his phone and began pressing the emergency button over and over again.

"You caused trouble. I knew this would happen" The Scheduler grabbed Kurt's arm and they both disappeared.

Quinn spotted Sam kneeling on the ground with Finn. Her eyes travelled over how Sam wrapped his arms around Finn's waist and helped him stand. Sam took Finn's hand and looked up at him.

"Sam!" she shouted.

Sam looked up and spotted Quinn making her way over to them.

"How can you be with him? You're with me! Did you come here with him?" Quinn nearly shouted out.

"Quinn, don't shout. Just calm down" Sam said letting go of Finn.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine watched as Finn and Sam walked along in the gardens. He followed along a few paces away silently. He saw Finn fall to the ground and stopped himself from running over to him.

"Sam!" Blaine looked around as Quinn came running up.

"How can you be with him? You're with me! Did you come here with him?" Quinn shrieked.

Blaine's mouth fell open in shock. Quinn and Sam were together? As in a couple? He watched as Sam led Quinn away and decided to intervene.

"Finn!" Blaine ran up and took Finn's arm.

Finn stared down at him in confusion but then calmed down.

"How did I get here? How did you find me?" Finn asked.

"I'll explain everything. Just relax and take deep breaths" Blaine advised.

Finn nodded and took deep breaths. Then he began looking around at his environment. He found two teenagers walking in front of them. With their hands intertwined and their heads bowed together, this pulled Finn into a flashback.

_Finn and Rachel walked together through the Pavilion gardens with their hands intertwined. _

_"This place is so beautiful" Rachel said looking around at the garden. _

_"I can see something even more beautiful than the gardens" Finn said staring at Rachel. _

_Rachel looked up at him and smiled as she realised what he meant. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. He kissed back pouring all his love into the kiss. _

Finn followed the couple as if in a trance and Blaine let him go. He followed Finn quietly and looked around the gardens.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt felt winded as they reappeared at a corner of the gardens.

"I knew something would happen!" The Scheduler complained tapping away at her phone.

"Now what am I going to do? Finn fell asleep at home and now he woke up here. He's going to think he's going mad" Kurt fretted.

"There is a solution. I can make Finn think this is all a dream but it will cost you a day from your 49 days" Scheduler said.

"I already lost one day during the will signing" Kurt complained.

"Do you have a choice?" She asked and Kurt sighed.

"Fine, but now let's go find Finn" The Scheduler clicked her fingers and they disappeared again.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Let go of me!" Quinn threw Sam off with surprising strength.

"What were you doing with him?" She asked furious and Sam craned his neck to find Finn.

"Sam!" Quinn shouted.

"Look, right now the person who I came with isn't feeling well. I need to go and find Finn" Sam ran off leaving Quinn furious and betrayed.

**PAGE BREAK**

The Scheduler and Kurt appeared at a pathway where Finn was walking along.

"What's Blaine doing here?" Kurt wondered.

Finn stopped and so did Blaine. Kurt turned to see a bunch of Dalton students with different stalls. One of them was a fortune reading stall. Kurt was immediately pulled back into a memory.

_The Valentine's Day charity stalls had been set up as soon as everyone had planned out what they were going to do. Wes and David had set up a cookies and cake stall which everyone knew would bring the most money. Kurt and Blaine had decided for a fortune telling stall._

_"Please come! I'll tell your fortunes with the tarot" Kurt said to all the people who were passing. _

_Blaine sat off to the side just watching Kurt as he tried to bring in customers. He had to admit that the coutertenor's attempts were rather amusing. _

_"Blaine!" Kurt said. Blaine stirred out of his thoughts to look at at Kurt's disapproving face. _

_"What?" Blaine asked annoyed. _

_"Get up! Help me find customers!" Kurt ordered folding his arms. _

_"I don't work" Blaine replied shortly. _

_Kurt frowned and turned back to trying to find customers. Then he began singing. His high voice was nearly a shriek. It nearly reached a high F. _

_"Hey, stop it!" Blaine said trying to stop Kurt. Kurt continued singing and a couple wandered over. _

_"What is this?" Finn asked. _

_"I can tell your fortune with the tarot" Kurt replied. _

_"Let's do it" Rachel said smiling at Kurt. _

_"Fine, how much?" Finn asked. _

_"Two dollars" Kurt replied smiling as Finn handed him the money. _

_"So how does it work?" Rachel asked. Kurt showed her the cards and she picked one out. _

_"This is the Lovers card" Kurt said his expression falling. _

_"Whats wrong? Is it something bad?" Rachel asked. _

_"No, it means you guys will be together forever" Kurt replied smiling brightly. Blaine shot him a look and Rachel smiled. _

_"Now a gift for you" Kurt began a series of movement and pulled out a rose from his sleeve. _

_"Nice trick" Rachel said taking the rose from Kurt. She and Finn walked away._

Finn stared at the students into those familiar uniforms and was pulled into another memory.

_Finn and Rachel sat on a bench overlooking the Pavilion gardens. _

_"That guy was so nice. Did you notice his eyes?" Rachel asked holding up the rose._

_"You know what? I think I'll build a hotel in Westerville. It's really nice here. And you know what I'll call it?" Finn asked. _

_"What will you name it?" Rachel asked going along with the idea. _

_"February Love. Because I met you for the first time in a February. I confessed to you in the first February of high school. So I'll call it February Love" Finn said. _

_Rachel cuddled into his and breathed in his scent. She was so lucky to have a man like Finn._

Finn felt the tears in his eyes and felt a wave of dizziness. He swayed on his feet and the Scheduler ran to catch him before he hit the ground. Finn felt arms wrap around him and opened his eyes. He looked up into the Scheduler's face and fell into darkness. The Scheduler's hand reached out and wiped the tears from Finn's face.

Blaine stared at the students and remembered how he lost Kurt forever.

_"What did you just do?" Blaine asked. _

_"What do you mean?" Kurt asked avoiding his eyes. _

_"You lied to them. This card means that the couple will be always apart" Blaine replied. _

_"What's the harm in a little white lie? You saw how happy they were" Kurt argued. _

_"It's wrong. Why do you have to lie?" Blaine asked. _

_"There's no harm in it" Kurt said. _

_"Then just leave this stuff. If you just lie what's the point?" Blaine asked. He grabbed the tarot cards and threw them away. _

_"Stop it!" Kurt tried to grab his arms but Blaine pushed him away. Kurt fell against the bucket of roses which overturned. Kurt fell onto the floor and Blaine instantly felt regret. _

_"Kurt? Are you alright?" Blaine asked. Kurt sat up and Blaine saw he was crying. _

_"Just go!" Kurt shouted. _

_"Kurt, I'm sorry" Blaine said. _

_"GO!" Kurt yelled. Blaine ran off and Kurt began sobbing in earnest. _

_He shakily stood up and began picking up all the cards. He looked at them in his hands and threw them away. _

"Kurt! He fainted. Now is your chance to get in!" The Scheduler said.

"Oh yeah" Kurt entered Finn's body quickly.

Blaine stared at the students and was brought into another memory.

_He entered the Warbler's room with a bouquet of pink roses. Hopefully, Kurt would forgive him for everything he had done. _

_"Listen up, guys. Kurt left Dalton yesterday. He's going back to his old high school" Wes announced. _

_The bouquet fell from Blaine's hands and he could see Jeff sniffle slightly. Kurt had been his roommate. _

Back in the present, Kurt thanked the Scheduler and turned back to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, I was feeling dizzy" Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine looked over to him and nodded.

"Did you eat?" Blaine asked.

"No, I don't know where Sam went" Kurt said looking around.

"That's why you fainted. Let's go and eat" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine down the pathway.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam ran over to the place that Finn had fainted and saw he was gone. He looked around frantically. Finn was nowhere to be seen.

Quinn stood still as she realised that Sam was slowly slipping through her grasp.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine watched Finn eat the barbecue chicken and smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something" Finn said after he swallowed.

"Ask away" Blaine said.

"Why aren't you getting mad? That's what you do. Instead you're treating me to lunch" Finn asked.

Thankfully Blaine was saved by the ringing of Finn's phone.

Finn glanced at the called ID and rejected the call.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn walked down the streets until she reached her parents house. She hadn't been here in over eight years. She blamed herself for it. Why did she get drunk and sleep with Puck? Then she wouldn't have to deal with a pregnancy and being kicked out of her own home. Of course Kurt had to be the angel and took her in.

Quinn turned away from the house and spotted Sam staring at her from across the street.

She sighed and walked to him.

Mercedes was fast asleep at the back of the taxi and Sam took the front seat. They had taken the train to New York and the taxi pulled up to the girls apartment.

Sam carried Mercedes up and made her lie down on her bed. Then he went over to Quinn.

"Do you realise how pissed off at you I am?" Quinn asked.

Sam didn't reply.

"We haven't even been on vacation together. We have to keep everything a secret but you take that Finn Hudson with you on a business trip" Quinn said trying to keep her temper under control.

"It's because I'm attracted to him" Sam blurted out and Quinn felt tears prickle her eyes.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I'm attracted to him. I don't know how but I do" Sam replied.

They heard a door open and Quinn glared at Sam.

"So know what do you want me to do?" Quinn asked.

"Just wait for me. I'll sort out my feelings" Sam replied.

"Wait for you? I waited for a freaking five years. How long do you expect me to wait for you?" Quinn shouted.

"Mercedes is still in the house" Sam cautioned.

"I don't care anymore. I'm not scared of being found out" Quinn replied.

"I'm leaving. We'll talk about this later" Sam left the apartment.

Mercedes stood in her room and looked out the window. She couldn't see the person who was just in their house except for the blond hair. The hairstyle was just like Sam's. Then the person turned and Mercedes froze in shock.

The person Quinn had been arguing with was Sam.

**What's going on with Blaine and Kurt? What will happen to Quinn and Sam? What will Mercedes do with this new revelation?**


	32. Beginning of a Love Story

Kurt waved at Blaine as the car left the apartment. Blaine turned around to watch Kurt enter the one room apartment and then drove off. Kurt entered the house and changed into PJs. According to the Scheduler he had to sleep the entire night in Finn's body so he would think that the day was a dream.

Kurt lied down and smiled. It was nice to feel exhausted and fall asleep naturally for the first time in ages.

**PAGE BREAK**

Mercedes sat at the kitchen table at midnight eating ice cream. Her curiosity wouldn't let her sleep. What was Sam doing here? Did he go to Lima as well? Did he meet with Quinn? What argument were they having?

She shoved the spoon into the tub of ice cream in frustration.

"Hey, you're still up?" Quinn asked getting out of the shower.

"I needed a midnight snack" Mercedes replied.

"I going to bed then" Quinn said.

"Quinn, was someone here? I could hear you talking to someone" Mercedes said. Talking was an understatement, she heard raised voices.

"No, no one was here. I had turned on the TV" Quinn replied.

"Okay then, goodnight" Mercedes said.

Quinn left the room and Mercedes shoved the spoon into the tub of ice cream in frustration. If Quinn wasn't going to tell her anything then she would have to figure this whole thing out by herself.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine got out of the car and unlocked the door to the restaurant. It was closed for the night since Wes and Velma had gone out for their usual date nights. Emma had a date and Puck was going out for drinks with some guys from LA.

"Blaine! Let's have a drink" Blaine turned to see Sam bounding up the steps with a smile on his face.

_How can you be with him? You're with me! Did you come here with him._

Blaine saw red and ran forward. He grabbed Sam by the collar and punched him right on the face. Sam's lips burst and his nose began to bleed.

"What's the matter with you dude?" Sam asked in confusion.

"How long have you and Quinn been seeing each other?" Blaine asked clutching Sam by the collar.

Sam panicked at the anger and fire in Blaine's eyes. "Since the accident happened".

Blaine began remembering the day Kurt had come back with his proof of employment from the Ritz hotel. Blaine had asked join what was wrong and Kurt had answered back with the worst thing anyone would have thought of.

_I met a friend in the hotel. She entered the same room as my fiancé._

"No, that's not true. This thing has been going on for a much more longer time than that. Were you cheating on Kurt?" Blaine asked, clutching Sam's collar harder than ever.

"Yes" Sam confessed and Blaine punched him so hard that he fell onto the floor.

"That was for Kurt" Blaine said. He turned to open the door to the restaurant to leave Sam alone.

"Who told you? Did Finn tell you anything?" Sam asked sitting up and wiping the blood roughly from his face.

"I figured it out for myself. You took Finn to Westerville. Are you cheating on Quinn now?" Blaine asked.

"I'm drawn to Finn" Sam replied.

"Forget about Finn. Just stay with Quinn. Finn's not available for you" Blaine said.

"Why? Are you taking him for yourself?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Blaine replied and entered the restaurant.

Sam got up and left the restaurant. Blaine sat on the sofa in his apartment and opened a small decorative pot on his coffee table. He pulled out the bank seal and a ring. He remembered quite well where this ring had come from.

_"Look at what I bought" Kurt said holding out a chain. A ring dangled from it. _

_"Is that a promise ring?" David asked. _

_Blaine choked on his coffee and Kurt nodded. _

_"It is. It's the promise ring I'm going to give to my soul mate" Kurt announced. _

_"Can I see it?" Wes asked. Kurt gave him the ring and Blaine leaned over to examine the simple gold band. _

_"There's something written underneath" Wes said holding the ring up. _

_"I told the jeweler to engrave a phrase" Kurt replied. _

_"Together even if death arrives early" Wes read. _

_"That's a little morbid, isn't it?" David commented. _

_"I like the meaning. It means that my soul mate will remember me even if I die early" Kurt said. _

_Blaine shivered and whispered a quick prayer. He just prayed that nothing like that happened to Kurt. Dying early was something he never wanted to happen to Kurt. _

Blaine slid the ring on his ring finger and smiled. It fit perfectly. He had always taken it as a sign that he and Kurt were soul mates. He still remembered how he had found the ring in Kurt's homeroom desk after Kurt had left for McKinley.

He sighed and decided to get some sleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

The Scheduler sighed as he looked at the empty coffee shop. No one had come in except for Will Schuester who was looking for Finn.

"People these days are such stalkers" She commented as she took a sip of her caramel macchiato.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So the 49 days legend is true?" Blaine asked the next morning.

"Yeah, in Chinese folklore" Wes replied closing the heavy tome he had found in his attic.

"When Kurt first came here, he asked for a job for 48 days. The day before he had had the accident. So it's correct, 49 days" Blaine said.

"But why hide it? According to legend there shouldn't be a problem" Wes asked.

"Whenever I figured something out, Kurt would panic and start making excuses. So maybe he can't say anything" Blaine suggested.

"The legend doesn't say anything much about what he needs to come back to life" Wes said.

"It does say that Kurt needs a person's sincerity. I don't get it though" Blaine said.

"Proof of sincerity" Wes began thinking and Blaine stood up.

"We can't let anyone know about this. If this gets out, then something serious could happen to Kurt. Be very careful, Wes" Blaine cautioned.

"It's Kurt's life on the line. Of course I won't say a word" Wes replied.

"But why hide this thing in my house?" Blaine asked holding out the bank seal.

"Bank seals are used mostly in selling estates or land" Wes suggested.

"It's clear that Sam and Quinn have something together. It's something deep. It's been going on for some time. So there's something there" Blaine said.

"Your head will explode with all this thinking. Just calm down and relax. You're the only one who can help Kurt right now. You need to think with a cool mind" Wes said.

"Let's have some coffee" Blaine said.

He placed the bank seal inside the pot on the coffee table. Then he stood to join Wes in the kitchen.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt stretched as he got up.

"Did I actually sleep in Finn's body last night?" He asked loudly to the empty apartment.

He stood up and stretched.

"Wow, I feel amazing" Kurt said.

Since Kurt had some time he decided to go to the hospital. He entered the hospital room and found his father drinking soup and Carole seated on the bed feeding him vegetables.

"Hi, Carole" Kurt said coming into the room.

"Hi, Fred. How are you?" Carole replied smiling.

"I'm great. Hi, Mr. Hummel. I'm Fred Yeater. I'm a friend of Kurt's" Kurt said.

"Nice to meet you" Burt replied staring at this energetic and tall man.

"Are you drinking chicken soup? Kurt had told me that it was your favourite, sir" Kurt said sitting down on a chair.

"You two were that close that he told you what Burt likes?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, he always told me that his dad was the best thing that he ever had. He told that his dad was his rock and he wanted his dad to live forever" Kurt replied.

He could see Burt begin to tear up a little and decided to leave. Kurt left wiping his own tears.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn sat in her room and stared at her phone. Something was nibbling at her mind. The day before she had received a message to go to the Pavilion from an unknown number. She found the message and decided to call the number as a hunch.

_"Hello, Finn Hudson speaking" _

"Finn Hudson?" Quinn stuttered out.

_"I've been waiting for your call, Ms. Fabray" _

Quinn sat opposite Finn in the coffee shop.

"Why did you send me that message?" Quinn asked.

"You told me to keep the secret. You didn't tell me that I couldn't meet Sam" Finn replied.

"You clearly know that we're together" Quinn started.

"You took your best friend's fiancé away" Finn interjected.

"He was originally my lover" Quinn said.

"So you sent your lover to your friend. Wow you're amazing. So that means I can still see Sam" Finn replied.

"Why would you still see him?" Quinn asked, quietly seething.

"I'll continue seeing him until he tells me to leave him alone" Finn replied.

"Our relationship isn't as easily breakable as it seems" Quinn said.

"I know. Because you're both conspirators" Finn replied.

"Just stay away from Sam" Quinn warned.

"Why are you so scared? If you weren't afraid of giving your lover to your best friend why are you afraid of me? Are you afraid that I'll take him away?" Finn asked.

"Sam and I will never break up" Quinn declared.

"Of course you won't. You're his spy in the company. He would be stupid to let you go" Finn said.

"I'm more than just a spy" Quinn replied.

"That's not what he told me. Don't worry though. He won't break up with you. I'm sure of it. Wouldn't want to let go of his most capable spy" Finn stood up.

"I'll see you around Ms. Fabray" Finn left the coffee and smiled.

The plan was perfect.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Blaine asked.

"There's something up between Quinn and Sam. We came back from Lima yesterday and Sam and Quinn got into this big fight" Mercedes said.

"A fight?" Blaine asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yeah but I'm getting a little bit suspicious. Quinn told me she had a new boyfriend but I've never seen him. I'm getting some weird vibe from them" Mercedes replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Sam came to me last night and we had drinks" Blaine said covering up the half lie.

"If you're sure about it" Mercedes trailed off unsurely.

"I'm sure it's nothing Mercedes. It's not going to do them any good if we interfere. Just let everything run its course" Blaine said.

"Okay" Mercedes replied.

Blaine smiled but inside his brain was whirling. What was going on here?

He drove back to the restaurant, still thinking. If Kurt knew everything, what was going on between Quinn and Sam? Mercedes was right. Ever since Kurt and Sam had got together there was some weird vibe around Quinn and Sam. Something abnormal.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn entered the hospital with a letter in her hands. It was a resignation letter. If Sam really loved her there would be no need to keep in the business. She wasn't going to be his little spy anymore.

She entered the room and found to her surprise Danielle Murdoch seated near the bed next to Carole.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn found herself asking.

"What kind of question is that? She's come to visit a sick friend" Carole replied.

"Fred came to me a couple of weeks back for an interview so I decided to visit Kurt" Danielle said.

"Fred? What interview are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"He said he wanted to make a video for Kurt so he came to my studio" Danielle replied.

"Is he that same person who came to the house the other time?" Quinn asked Carole.

"Yes. He's such a nice young man. He even came by this morning" Carole replied.

Quinn left the room after stuffing the letter in her bag. Who exactly was this Fred guy and why was he hanging around here.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sat alone in his house looking at the calendar.

"23 days left. 23 days left for Kurt" he said as he stared at the calendar.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn stood behind the counter and drank up his black coffee. The dream he had last night was vivid. He had seen Rachel in his dream. That was someone he didn't want to see anytime. She always caused him pain whenever he remembered her.

"Don't come in my dreams. I don't want you there" Finn murmured to himself.

"One iced mocha" a girl said.

"Coming right up" Finn replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

_20 days, 5 hours and 23 minutes remaining. _

Kurt entered Finn's body. He bent over and Finn opened his eyes. Still half asleep, Finn found a man with pale skin and blue-green eyes bent over him. Breathing deeply, he fell asleep just as Kurt tumbled into his body.

He rushed to work just in time to see Blaine come out from the restaurant.

"Wow" Kurt stared at Blaine.

Blaine blushed under Kurt's scrutiny. He was dressed in a black suit, with a blue shirt and coral blue tie. His hair had been gelled and his shoes were polished.

"You look hot" Kurt blurted out, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

"I'm going on a date" Blaine said grabbing a bouquet of pink roses.

"A date?" Kurt frowned and Blaine nodded.

"Fine go. Enjoy!" Kurt said.

He plastered on a fake smile but as soon as Blaine left, he became gloomy and sad.

"Finn, can you go get some groceries. Blaine seems to have run out" Wes said handing Kurt a list.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine entered Kurt's room in the hospital and smiled. There Kurt was, asleep and peaceful. He placed the bouquet of flowers on the bedside table and sat down. He held onto Kurt's hand and smiled.

He left the hospital and drove through the empty streets. He could see Finn up ahead holding groceries. He drove past him and then stopped.

_Kurt, you've been so lonely and I care too much about you to let you suffer. Please let me help._

Blaine stood in front of Kurt who had stopped short. Blaine wrapped his arms around Finn's waist and hugged him tightly. Kurt's eyes widened and then he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him back.

What they didn't know is that someone clicked a picture.

Kurt smiled as he held Blaine in his arms. This was exactly what home felt like.


	33. Closer And Closer

"Why did you hug me?" Kurt asked curiously as Blaine drove them back to the restaurant.

"You looked sad. And I always give hugs" Blaine replied with a small smile on his face.

Kurt shrugged but couldn't stop the slight blush from entering his face as he remembered the feeling of being in Blaine's arms.

They reached the restaurant and Blaine ordered a five course lunch to be delivered to his apartment upstairs. Avoiding the questioning looks on Emma and Puck's faces, he dragged Kurt upstairs into his apartment.

"What am I doing here? I have to work" Kurt protested.

"I can't finish all that food. And also you need to eat. Wes told me you don't eat lunch at the restaurant anymore" Blaine replied.

The food was served and Kurt reluctantly began eating. After a while, he began to smile and eat with gusto. Blaine smiled and began to serve the courses out. After all, to him Kurt deserved the best in the world.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I saw Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson sharing a hug this morning" Hank, Sam's private PI stated.

"Finn and Blaine? That's impossible" Sam protested.

"I have proof" Hank pulled out the photos and Sam examined them.

Sam frowned and threw the photos in the shredder.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So the bank seal was hidden in your flower pot. But when was it hidden?" Wes asked himself pacing.

"On Kurt's wedding day. That day the restaurant was closed for cleaning. That day Kurt must have sneaked up to my apartment and hid the seal in the pot plant" Blaine replied.

"So then if they want the bank seal, that means there's something going on in the company" Wes predicted.

"Since I'm a shareholder in Hummel Enterprises, I'll ask for the financial records. David can help me figure out what sort of problems are going on in the company" Blaine explained.

"Shouldn't the top priority be Kurt right now?" Wes asked.

"Kurt can take care of himself. He's hanging around Sam because he knows what Sam is doing" Blaine replied.

"Shouldn't we just tell Mr. Hummel about the company matters?" Wes asked.

"We shouldn't. He trusts Sam more than anyone. And he's sick, we can't really stress him out" Blaine replied.

"Fine then. He won't even believe you without evidence" Wes said.

**PAGE BREAK**

The Scheduler sighed as she listened the beautiful lilting voice of Barbra Streisand. Then her headphones were ripped away from her and she opened her eyes in anger.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Sorry but I have a really big problem right now" Kurt apologized.

He sat down on the bench next to her and she pulled out her iPod to switch it off.

"What's the matter now?" She asked.

"IthinkilikeBlaine" Kurt rushed out.

"Speak a little slower, Porcelain" She said.

"I think I like…. Blaine" Kurt said.

"Of course you do" Scheduler replied with a laugh.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked.

"With the mooning that he does over you I'm surprised you haven't figured it out earlier" She replied.

"I really want to like him a lot more but I can't. This isn't my body to keep" Kurt frowned and the Scheduler sighed.

"Look, just focus on finding the tears. If you find that then Blaine will be all yours" she said.

"You said yourself I won't remember anything from my 49 days. So I won't even have feelings for Blaine" Kurt said.

"Oh, I forgot about that" She said.

Both of them sat in silence. Kurt depressed by such a predicament and the Scheduler racking her head of how to get Kurt out of this problem.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sighed as he made his way up to Blaine's apartment. Night had already fallen and it was time for him to go home. He knocked on the door and Blaine buzzed him in.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going home" Kurt said.

"Come on in. you're letting all the warm air out" Blaine replied.

Kurt entered timidly and shut the door. He peeked into the potted plant near the door and Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt looking at the pot.

"Do you like the plant?" Blaine asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you repotted this plant as well with the ones downstairs" Kurt replied.

"No, it's too heavy to move around" Blaine lied and Kurt relaxed visibly.

"Do you want some tea?" Blaine asked.

"No, I should be going" Kurt said even though he didn't move.

"Come on, you need your energy" Blaine stood and dragged Kurt to sit on the couch.

He poured Kurt a cup of tea and Kurt sipped at it gingerly. Then he heard the song that was coming from the overhead speakers.

"This song…" Kurt began.

"It's my mum's favorite song" Blaine replied.

They sat in silence for a while until Kurt noticed the pot on the coffee table.

"That's pretty" he reached out to open it and Blaine grabbed his hand.

"No. No touching" Blaine said with a smile and Kurt blushed red as a tomato.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and drank his tea. This was turning out better than he thought.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat outside Blaine's restaurant waiting for Finn. He should have got off work by now.

"Why do you have to walk me to the bus stand?" Finn complained loudly as he walked down the steps from the restaurant with Blaine.

"I'm not walking you, I'm just taking a walk in that direction" Blaine replied.

"I have to go somewhere else before I go home. I'm going" Finn turned to leave but Blaine yanked him back by the hand.

Finn stumbled and grabbed onto the Blaine's shoulders. Blaine grabbed him by the upper arms to steady him and Sam did not like how the distance between them was only a few inches. He got out of the car and walked towards them.

"Finn" Sam said and Finn pushed Blaine away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I came to meet Finn" Sam replied.

Blaine was about to speak up and Finn grabbed his hand.

"He came to see me. You can go inside" Finn said.

Blaine nodded and began walk back up the stairs.

"Seems like you and Blaine and are getting closer" Sam commented.

"Of course. If men had to choose between you and Blaine, they would obviously choose Blaine" Finn replied.

"So what now? Are you playing around with me? Why are you so close to him?" Sam blurted out.

"You have no right to ask me such things Sam. I knew you would come here" Finn replied.

"You knew I was going to come?" Sam asked.

"I know everything about you. Your affair, the will and the company plans. If anyone found out then it would be trouble for you. So you're hanging around to make sure I don't tell" Finn explained.

Sam grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him to his car. Blaine watched from the restaurant as Finn got into the car and Sam drove them out onto the street.

He walked into his apartment with his head full of questions.

"Why is he hanging around Sam so much? I can't take it anymore" Blaine murmured.

He pulled out the ring and the bank seal from the pot.

"I have to return these to you"

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sipped at his apple martini and Sam drank up a tequila shot.

"What happened to you in Westerville? You just fainted and then you didn't know who I was" Sam asked.

"I suffer from narcolepsy. It's like when you wake up and you're confused and disoriented" Kurt lied.

"If you have such a serious condition, why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"Coming from the man who ran away from his own fiancé and went to his best friend" Kurt retorted and Sam nodded.

Kurt left the bar and hopped on a bus, ready to go home. Suddenly the Scheduler appeared on the seat next to him.

"You're really cutting it close" she commented.

Kurt jumped and then relaxed. "You scared me"

"You are seriously the worst troublemaker before my term ends"

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Do you think you're in the Bourne series? Look out the window at the back" she said.

Kurt stood and looked out. There was a car following right behind the bus. A very familiar car.

"That's the company car. My dad gave it to Sam" Kurt said sitting down again.

"The PI is following you obviously for Sam"

"Now what?"

"We get off at the next stop and hide" she said as if it was obvious.

She pulled out a hat and a pair of fake glasses from her handbag. She handed Kurt the cap and wore the fake glasses.

"This won't hide me! Finn is too tall not to be noticed" Kurt complained.

"For now let's be Matt Damon and Franka Potente" The Scheduler replied with a smile.

Kurt nodded and took her hand. The bus stopped and they made a run for it. Hank got out of the car and began running after them. The Scheduler pulled Kurt behind a tree and Hank gave up on the chase. Kurt sat down on the park bench and the Scheduler sat down beside him.

"Wow, that was the most fun I've ever had" The Scheduler said.

"Why is he following me? Such a stalker" Kurt complained.

"For now you just have to find the tears. There's no point in worrying about Sam" The Scheduler said.

"I have to reveal what Sam really is. I can't wake up and then fall into his trap again" Kurt replied. ]

"You have too much drama in your life" The Scheduler commented and Kurt laughed.

"By the way can you give me the name of the orphanage Finn grew up in?" Kurt asked.

"Why?"

"You won't find Rachel Berry for me so I have to do it myself"

"Just focus on Sam right now. Don't try to fix everyone's problems. 20 days to go"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Why did you take a day off two days ago?" Will asked.

"I didn't take a day off" Finn said furrowing his eyebrows.

"I passed by the coffee shop but there was a guy here" Will said.

"I thought…." Finn's voice trailed off.

"Time to visit the doctor again" Will said.

The next morning Finn lied down on the couch again and shut his eyes. The doctor wired him up to machines and told him to relax.

"What do you see?" Will asked.

"I can see myself. I'm having a fight with Rachel. We had jobs at the Ritz, she was a receptionist and so was I. Then she wanted to take off to study and leave me behind. We had a huge fight. I got back to the Ritz…." Finn's voice trailed off and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What else do you see?" The doctor asked.

"I see myself outside the Ritz but I'm not dressed in my uniform. I see a man walking inside. I feel really happy when I see him" Finn's heartbeat sped up slightly.

"What else?"

"The man entered a room. I was hiding near the elevator and I see him letting a woman into his room at the hotel. I feel betrayed" A tear dropped from Finn's eyes

"That isn't me though. I don't know that man or that woman. I'm watching them but I don't know them"

Finn fell silent as memories raced through his mind. He could see himself crying in someone's bedroom floor. Then he flashed back to his apartment. He was leaning against the wall motionless, watching a pale skinned, blue-eyed man talking with him.

His eyes shot open as he realized that he had seen the blue eyed man before.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt paced in Finn's apartment as he waited. Finn was an hour late. The door opened and Finn walked inside.

"You're coming home late" Kurt reprimanded but then he smiled.

Finn took off his converse and took off his jacket. He hung it up and the back of his hand brushed Kurt's shoulder.

_Did I just feel something? _Finn wondered and looked at his hand.

Kurt panicked and walked over to one corner of the apartment. He didn't go through Finn. Finn had felt him. But how?


	34. Fred Yeater Revealed

**In honor of reaching 100 reviews**

**Enjoy…**

"Can you text me the number of Fred Yeater? I just want to ask him how his video is going" Quinn said to Danielle.

"Sure, just a second" Danielle pulled out her phone and sent the number.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then" Danielle walked off and Quinn began dialing the number.

She glanced at the number and found something vaguely familiar about it. She had seen this number somewhere else. She began searching through her contacts and a shock went through her.

Fred Yeater and Finn Hudson had the same number. So that meant that Fred and Finn was the same person. Quinn smiled and went on hatching her plan. She went to the hospital and persuaded Carole to come with her for lunch.

"We should have lunch at Blaine's. He has that pasta that Kurt loves" Quinn said.

That sealed the deal and Carole agreed for lunch. Blaine was rather surprised but pleased that Carole had arrived for lunch.

"I forgot how pretty this place was" Carole commented as they sat down at a table.

"We'll have the pasta that Kurt loves" Quinn said.

Blaine nodded and went to put the order in the kitchen.

"Hasn't Finn come to work yet?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"He's freelance. He can come and go whenever he likes" Puck replied as he poured water for both of them.

Blaine went outside and began calling Kurt. He would be so happy that Carole was here. Kurt picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"It's Blaine. Where are you?"

"I'm just across the street"

"Come quickly then"

"Why? Is there an emergency?"

"You'll see for yourself"

Kurt stared at his phone in confusion. He shrugged and crossed the street to the restaurant. He climbed up the steps and stopped short when he saw who was inside.

"Oh shit" Kurt swore as he found Carole and Quinn.

He entered the restaurant and Blaine handed him a tray.

"Go and serve the pasta" he said.

Kurt held the tray with shaking hands but plastered a smile on his face.

"Pasta has arrived" Kurt said.

"Oh, Fred, I didn't know you worked here" Carole said.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at that comment and Quinn found the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Hi, Finn" Quinn said with a smile.

"Who's Finn? This is Fred, that friend I was telling you about" Carole said.

Kurt felt his hands begin to shake from nervousness. He put the plates in their positions and then retreated to the kitchen. He kept the tray down and went outside.

_Crap, crap, crap. Now what am I going to do?_

"Fred Yeater I presume?" Quinn had followed him outside.

Kurt turned around and faced Quinn.

"What is this all about? Why are you pretending to be Fred Yeater? Or is that you're pretending to be Finn Hudson?"

"Fred Yeater is my Internet name. Kurt knows me through that name" Kurt lied.

"Do people really use fake names on the internet? But then, are you really Kurt's friend. Or are you just lying to Kurt's parents?" Quinn asked.

"Actually…" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine.

"He is really Kurt's friend" Blaine spoke up.

"What?" Quinn said.

"Kurt was the one who begged me so I could give him a job. I know Finn through Kurt" Blaine said.

Kurt stared at Blaine with narrowed eyes. Why was Blaine lying to Quinn?

"Hudson, go inside. Attend to Carole" Blaine ordered.

Kurt didn't need any orders but he went inside anyway.

"What is wrong with you Blaine? I was talking to Finn" Quinn said.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, Quinn?

"I was talking to him. Who told you to interfere?"

"I've already cleared up everything. Finn and Fred are the same person. Fred is just a nickname and he is Kurt's friend. Why is that so important for you to know? Better yet, why did you have to use Carole for this?"

"I didn't use anybody!" Quinn protested.

"I know about you and Sam, Quinn. You still want to act innocent. I know what goes on in that head of yours"

Quinn fell silent and Blaine sighed.

"Don't bring Carole into this mess. Deal with your own problems yourself"

With that Blaine went back inside, leaving Quinn fuming.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt entered Blaine's office and closed the door behind him.

"Why did you defend me?" Kurt asked.

"I did what Kurt did. Stick up for someone even if they were wrong. It doesn't matter though. I got Quinn off your back" Blaine replied typing away on his laptop.

"Thanks anyway" Kurt said with a small smile.

"Blaine, Carole's leaving" Puck shouted loudly.

Blaine and Kurt left the office and found Carole wearing her jacket, ready to leave. Meanwhile Kurt was thinking about what he was going to do next. Quinn would definitely go and tell Sam about this new predicament.

Kurt grabbed his phone and began to call Sam.

"Hello"

"I have something to tell you. You want to know who I really am, right?" Kurt said.

"I have a meeting now. I should be done in an hour" Sam replied.

"Then I'll meet you at your house" Kurt said and hung up.

Sam was about to tuck his phone into his pocket when it began ringing again. The caller ID said Quinn. He sighed and switched his phone off. Then he entered the board room for the meeting.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat in the lobby of Sam's apartment building and saw him walk through the doors.

"Hey" Sam said.

Kurt stood up and made his way to the elevator and pressed the button. Sam followed him up the stairs and they entered his apartment.

"Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?" Sam asked.

Kurt stayed silent staring at the large photo on the wall of himself and Sam during the engagement.

"I have a friend. He might not be that close to me but I know everything about him" Kurt began still staring at the photo.

"I thought you had something to say. Sit down" Sam said.

"I am telling you. That friend, I met him on the internet. It was Kurt Hummel" Kurt said.

Sam felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"He was a really good friend of mine. When I first found out that you were the Sam Evans that he spoke about so much, I was glad. Then I found about your affair with Quinn and I began to hate you"

"Wait a minute. You're friends with Kurt?" Sam asked.

"My online name is Fred Yeater" Kurt replied.

"So you're that mysterious friend. But why?" Sam asked.

"Next time I come into the house, remove that photo" Kurt said.

The door unlocked and opened. Sam and Kurt turned to see Quinn enter. Quinn stopped short when she saw Finn was there.

"Come on in. I already said what I wanted to say" Kurt said with a small smile.

Kurt left and Quinn rushed up to Sam.

"What did he tell you?" Quinn asked.

"I know everything now. Just leave" Sam replied.

"But-" "Just leave!"

Quinn's eyes filled with tears and she left the apartment.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt rushed home as soon as possible and ejected himself out of Finn's body. Finn woke up and ate the leftover pizza. Finn kept on twitching and looking around the apartment. Kurt didn't notice because he was trying to figure out what he was going to do next with Sam and Quinn. The distance between them was large enough but Kurt had to find a way to break them up.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You're always holed up reading that book" Velma said as she rested her head on Wes's shoulder.

Wes shut the book on Chinese folklore and kissed his wife sweetly.

"Is that Sam?" Velma asked.

Sam walked up the stairs of the restaurant and went straight inside.

"A tornado just came in" Wes commented.

"We need to talk" Sam said as he entered Blaine's office.

"About?" Blaine asked.

"You knew all this time isn't it?"

"That Finn is Kurt's friend. Yeah I know" Blaine replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've spent time with him and you don't say a thing?"

"Because I thought I could trust you to stay with Kurt. But apparently not" Blaine replied.

"So why not just leave Finn alone?" Sam asked.

"Because he's Kurt's friend and of course that I have feelings for him" Blaine replied.

"What?"

"I like him, Sam" Blaine stated.

Sam nodded and left the office.

"Not Finn, Sam. I like Kurt" Blaine said to the empty office with a smile.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt followed Finn out to a church. Finn sat outside on the steps and Kurt sat down next to him.

"Why did you come here? Does this place have a special meaning to you?" Kurt asked Finn.

Finn flicked his eyes over to Kurt and nodded.

Kurt, who didn't see the nod, sighed. He stood and began walking away. There was still something more to be finished. He reached Sam's apartment and saw him unlock his door. Kurt quickly entered the apartment and the bedroom. His plan was to find the code so that he could take whatever was in the safe.

_18 days 4 hours and 3 minutes remaining. _

_17 days 5 hours and 24 minutes remaining. _

_16 days 3 hours and 30 minutes remaining. _

The days passed until Kurt grew frustrated. He couldn't stay in this apartment forever! He left and found Finn returning from his shift at the coffee shop.

"Hi Finn!" Kurt said waving wildly.

Finn suddenly stopped and looked around warily. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows but followed Finn into his apartment anyway. They sat down together side by side in silence until Finn spoke up.

"Don't come back"

Kurt turned to Finn and found tears running down his cheeks.

"Rachel, don't come back"

Finn began to cry in earnest and Kurt felt his eyes fill with tears as well. He threw an arm around Finn's shoulder and cried with him. Soon Finn fell asleep and Kurt entered his body. He showered and then had an idea.

"Why didn't I think of this before?"

Kurt pulled out the university year book.

"If he worked in a hotel, obviously Rachel would be in here somewhere"

Kurt began flipping through the year book and found Finn easily. He looked at the names carefully and found Rachel. He looked at the photo and his mouth fell open.

"Rachel Barbra Berry" he read twice and then looked at the photo.

Kurt grabbed the book and began running. He ran all the way to the music room and found the Scheduler composing music.

"Oh God, not you again" she complained.

"I found Rachel" Kurt slammed the book down on the table and flipped the page open.

"Here!" Kurt pointed at the picture.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the picture. Her eyes widened as she looked at the picture.

"That's me!" she exclaimed.


	35. Research

"That's me!" The Scheduler exclaimed pointing at the picture.

"It is you. You're Rachel Berry!" Kurt said clapping his hands.

The Scheduler gaped at the picture and then touched her face delicately.

"You're the one who Finn loved. And you loved him back" Kurt said.

"Wait… wait a second. How is this possible?' She asked.

"This is you isn't it?" Kurt pointed at the picture.

"We do look alike" She replied looking back at the picture.

"So you are Rachel Berry. You loved Finn. You sent him so many cards and gifts that are packed up in boxes at his home. They're all love themed gifts. Which means he and you were lovers" Kurt explained.

The Scheduler gaped at him in surprise.

"The reason you became a Scheduler was because you had some unfinished business. Could it be because of Finn?" Kurt asked.

"So you're saying I loved this guy?" Scheduler asked pointing at Kurt who was in Finn's body.

Kurt nodded and she began to laugh.

"No way. No absolutely not. Look at Finn's condition. Are you saying I was willing to become a Scheduler for five years because of him?"

"I have seen him crying over Rachel!" Kurt protested.

"He ended up like that because of me?" she asked confused.

"Think carefully. Don't you remember anything at all?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not. Before my term as a Scheduler ends, I can't remember anything from my previous life" She replied.

"Then try to appear in front of him. You can let other people see you" Kurt suggested.

"And give him a heart attack? Also, if a Scheduler appears in front of someone he knew in his past life, his face would automatically change. If I appeared in front of people who know I'm supposed to be dead, the rules of the earth would be in chaos"

Kurt nodded and sighed.

"And also, I cannot have been involved with this guy" she finished.

"But you said you had something to do" Kurt argued.

"It could have been something else. Because of parents or someone like you for your loved ones"

"But Rachel is an orphan! Just appear in front of her and them confirm whether you and Finn were in a relationship" Kurt insisted.

"Just leave me to my music. Don't butt into the ways of the world" She said.

Kurt huffed and left.

"She's such a jerk. Finn's like this because of her and she doesn't even give a damn!" Kurt muttered as he walked out of the building.

The Scheduler paced as she thought about what Kurt had said. It was true many times that she had a weird feeling when being around Finn. She had even caught him when he had fainted in Westerville. She had even brushed his tears away. Why had she done that?

She pulled out her phone and called Madam Sanders. She cursed when she found out that Madam Sanders wasn't even picking up the phone.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I wasted three days at Sam's house. God, I miss Blaine" Kurt murmured to himself as he waited for the bus.

He pulled out his phone and saw Blaine had not even called him once.

"Oh he's mad at me. I just know it" Kurt said and boarded the bus.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I did some digging on Finn Hudson. He moved to New York three years ago after studying at OSU. He used to live with a girl who died before he moved here" Hank said.

"So where does he live now?" Sam asked curiously.

"His ID hasn't been updated so I couldn't find out. After the girl died he stopped working. And then he moved to NY when his money ran out" Hank replied.

"The girl died?" Sam asked.

"It seems that he's found out I'm tailing him. He hasn't gone to Blaine's restaurant in two days" Hank said.

"I'll go ask if she's resigned or not" Hank said after a minute's silence.

"Ok, you've done well" Sam said.

Hank left and Sam began putting the pieces together.

"So he met Kurt online. Kurt took pity on him and found him work at Blaine's" Sam concluded and his phone rang. He sighed as he pressed the answer button.

"What do you want, Quinn?"

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn sat opposite Sam in the coffee shop.

"What do you want now?" Sam asked irritated.

"I decided that we should go for a vacation together" Quinn replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this" Sam said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"I have feelings for Finn. I can't keep on lying to myself" Sam said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Quinn asked.

"This started when you let me go to Kurt. We started meeting only to plan about how we were going to take over the business. There was no love between us Quinn" Sam said.

"You don't know me, Sam as much as you think you do. Stop seeing Finn otherwise I'll tell Kurt's dad everything" Quinn warned.

"Don't be like this, Quinn. What do you expect me to do?" Sam asked exasperated.

"I keep my word, Sam" With that Quinn got up and left.

She returned back to her office and turned on her computer. She began searching for Fred Yeater. She found a design website and Fred Yeater seemed to be the creator of the website. Then she read the message in the forums.

_Our beloved Fred Yeater has passed away on 2011.03.02._

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine read through the financial documents of Hummel Enterprises and sighed. He hadn't taken Business during Dalton and he could make no sense of the financial records. Wes had gone for a two day trip and David was busy handling the kitchen on his own.

"I'm back!" Wes announced as he entered Blaine's office.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Blaine asked setting down the documents.

"I got to the monastery and even met the monk. But he didn't tell me anything about the proof of sincerity that Kurt needs. I'm sorry" Wes replied.

"It's okay. We'll deal with that later" Blaine waved it off.

"So did Kurt show up today?" Wes asked sitting down on the chair.

"No, I went to his house but he never came out. Finn seems to be a recluse. He wakes up at night and stays in the whole day" Blaine replied.

"And the Hummel Enterprises investigation?" Wes asked grabbing the documents.

"I can't make head or tails of all this" Blaine admitted.

"It seems to be that the business in divided carefully. All the shares have been bought by a foreign company. Can you search Shell Enterprises for me?" Wes asked.

Blaine clicked on Google and typed the name of the company.

"There's dozens" Blaine said.

"Then type in Shin Wu" Wes said.

Blaine did so and nothing came up.

"It looks like Shin Wu and Shell Enterprises don't even match" Blaine replied.

"So Shell Enterprises is a fake company. So someone's taking the returns for the shares for themselves and they'll eventually take over like that" Wes said.

"Wow, I didn't know you could figure all that out" Blaine said.

"David can probably do a lot more than I can but I did take Business at Dalton" Wes said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt walked into Blaine's office hurriedly.

"I'm back!" he announced.

"It's lunchtime. Did you eat?" Blaine asked shutting off his laptop.

Then Kurt's phone rang. He glanced down at the caller ID. Quinn Fabray.

"I have to take this" Kurt turned and went outside.

Blaine was about to leave the office when he noticed an envelope on the ground. He picked it up. Kurt must have dropped it on his way out.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Why are you calling me, Miss. Fabray?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Because I know you're only pretending to be Kurt's friend" Quinn replied.

"So?" Kurt had to roll his eyes at this. Quinn had such a flair for dramatics.

"Why did you start this interview stuff? Why didn't you contact Mercedes? Why didn't you contact me?" Quinn asked.

"Because you're not Kurt's friend. Why did you do that to him by the way?" Kurt replied.

"Because I wanted him to suffer like I suffered. A pregnancy in high school from your true love who refuses to even call you his girlfriend. I wanted to tear him down like that guy tore me down" Quinn replied.

"I don't care what you're going to do" Kurt hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine pulled out the letter and began reading.

_Dear dad, _

_Don't get scared. It's Kurt. I know that you've met Finn before. I know you won't believe what Finn tells you so I wrote this letter. Read carefully. You might not believe it but inside Finn's body, I was there. It's your son Kurt. _

_Sam Evans and Mr. Andrews are working together. They want the sea resorts and our company as well. So you must abolish the will as soon as possible._

_Also have the operation as soon as possible. And be happy._

"So he knew everything" Blaine murmured.

He began rooting through his drawer until he found the resignation letter. He opened it up and read it.

_I was walking through a desert until I met an oasis called Blaine Anderson. _

_Thanks a lot, _

_Finn Hudson. :))))_

"He was going to reveal everything. This is a suicide letter" Blaine clicked the pieces in place and ran out of his office.

As Blaine went to find Kurt, Quinn entered the restaurant.

"Where's Blaine?" she asked Emma.

"He should be in his office" Emma replied.

Quinn entered the office and found the resignation letter on the table. She read it and then spotted the little smiley face. She remembered Kurt's handwriting and his signature smiley face. She quickly made a copy of the letter and left the restaurant.

She rushed home and dug out all the cards Kurt had given her. She read them through and found the same handwriting and smiley face.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sat with Burt who was routinely shaking his head at Blaine.

Carole watched from outside as Blaine waved his arms about trying to explain something to Burt.

What was going on?

**PAGE BREAK **

Sam sighed as he waited for Finn. He had told Finn that he was taking him on a lunch date but Finn hadn't exactly replied him.

"You don't need to sigh like you're tired of the world" Finn said sitting down opposite Sam.

"So, let's have lunch" Sam waved the waiter over and ordered food.

"I want you to stop working at Blaine's" Sam said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because I want you to" Sam replied.

"We're not even together and you're already ruling over me. Sorry but you can't tell me where to work" Finn said and Sam fell silent.

"When's your birthday?" Sam asked.

"8th November" Finn replied.

"Mine's 10th January" Sam said and Finn smiled.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sighed as he stitched up Finn's bag. Out of all days to find a hole in a bag, it had to be today. He popped out of Finn's body and sat in the corner of the apartment like always.

"I wish I could meet you if I ever came back" Kurt commented looking down at his feet.

He seemed to miss how Finn's eyes flicked to the corner every time Kurt spoke.

"I'll make sure to bring Rachel back to you. You just have to be patient" Kurt said and Finn nodded.

Finn went to work but he seemed to notice that a woman wearing a long but bright yellow maxi dress and bright red hair was watching him through the glass doors. She had big eyes and a long beak like nose.

The Scheduler peeked through the door again and saw Finn staring at her in curiosity.

"Oh come on, why am I so scared to go inside?" she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

She nodded to herself and entered.

"One caramel macchiato" she ordered and Finn nodded.

She paid for the coffee and Finn began making it.

"No way did I love him. He's so awkward and tall. He's not my type" she ranted and then spotted two men outside the coffee shop.

"Now those guys are my type" she commented and then turned back to Finn.

"Your coffee is ready" Finn announced and she turned.

The Scheduler grabbed the coffee and left the shop.

"He didn't recognize me. Is it true that he is connected to me in some way?" she asked herself


	36. Sam's Story

_15 days, 4 hours, 29 minutes left._

The next day, Kurt put his phone, wallet, camera and notebook. Then he noticed something.

"Where's my letter?" he wondered.

He looked through his stuff and began panicking. The letter must have fallen out of the bag before he had discovered the hole.

"What if someone gives it to Dad?. My 49 days will be over."

_Burt read through the letter carefully. Was it actually Kurt. Kurt felt his necklace burn red hot and then it broke into pieces. He was roughly ejected out of Finn's body. Finn fell to the floor and the Scheduler appeared before Kurt. _

_"Your 49 days journey is over, Traveler Kurt Hummel" She announced. _

_"I'm going to die now?" Kurt asked afraid. _

_"Let's go to the elevator" _

"No, no, no, no. That can't happen" Kurt grabbed the bag and ran out of the apartment.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What was Blaine telling you yesterday?" Carole asked.

"I've decided to have the operation" Burt announced.

"Burt, oh thank god" Carole hugged her husband tightly, tears escaping her eyes as she cried in thanks.

"What changed your mind?" Carole asked, wiping away her tears.

"Blaine did. You know what that kid said to me? He told me that Kurt's watching over me somewhere and all this time he must be hurt that I'm not trying to get better. Then I could hear Kurt scolding me in my head when I had the heart attack years ago" Burt replied

**PAGE BREAK**

"What? Really? Thats amazing" Blaine said.

He hung up and Wes looked at him eagerly.

"Burt agreed to the operation" Blaine announced.

"That's great!" Wes whooped in celebration.

"I'll just call Kurt" Blaine said.

"What about the letter? If she found out you have it, there'll be a lot of explaining to do" Wes asked

"First, let me call him" Blaine said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt rushed into his room at the hospital and saw Carole sitting there at his bedside.

"Fred," Carole said.

"By chance, did you receive a letter today?" Kurt asked.

"No, we haven't" Carole replied.

"Where's Mr. Hummel?" Kurt asked looking around for his father.

"He's with the doctor. He agreed to have the operation" Carole replied.

"Really? Did he really agree?" Kurt asked.

Carole nodded and Kurt said a quick prayer of thanks.

"But who convinced him?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt's friend, Blaine. Your boss" Carole replied.

"Blaine?"

"He came here yesterday and talked for a long time with Burt. I don't know how but Burt agreed"

"Blaine convinced Kurt's dad?" Kurt couldn't wrap his head around the idea.

"The way I see it, he seems to really care for Kurt. All this time, he's been bringing pink roses. Over there" Carole pointed and Kurt looked at the bouquets of pink roses.

Then Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"There's an emergency at the restaurant. Come quickly" Blaine said and hung up.

Kurt left the room and sat down on a chair outside. There he began crying.

"Thank you, Blaine" he cried out.

Quinn watched Finn cry his eyes out and immediately began feeling suspicious. What was wrong with that guy. Why did she always get the feeling that he was acting a lot like Kurt?

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine watched Kurt walk into the locker room in the restaurant. Kurt left the room and Blaine quickly walked inside. He opened Kurt's bag and quickly put the letter back inside. Then he walked out.

What he didn't realise was that Kurt left his phone in his bag. Kurt went back inside and saw the letter inside his bag.

"All this time, Blaine had it?" Kurt felt his worry reach a breaking point and he ran out of the restaurant.

**PAGE BREAK**

The Scheduler sat alone on the park bench. She wasn't even listening to her music. She was too wrapped up in thinking about what connection there was between Finn and herself.

"I seem to have been discovered. Blaine read the letter" Kurt said sitting down next to her.

"Your necklace hasn't broken yet so obviously he knew before the letter" She replied, bored.

"What?"

"If humans find out without you telling them, we don't count it as your fault" She replied.

"So I'm safe?"

"You still can't expose your identity. You can't talk about it to Blaine until all this is over" She warned.

"So do you remember Finn now?" Kurt asked.

"I told you I can't until my term ends" She replied.

"Just don't ask me anything more!"

She suddenly disappeared and Kurt started. Kurt walked back slowly remembering every single moment with Blaine. How he had started caring for him after all that had happened. That day he had gone out for a date with pink roses.

"That wasn't for any other guy, it was for me" Kurt realised. "He does like me. Like the way I like him".

He went back to the restaurant to work but that didn't stop the silly little smile from coming onto his face.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sat opposite Sam glaring at him.

"Why are you telling me to quit working at Hummel Enterprises?" Sam asked.

"I know what you're trying to do in Kurt's dad's company. So I'm telling you to stop doing all this." Blaine replied.

"You better give up because you can't stop me. I don't even need to know how much you've found out. Kurt isn't here anymore. Burt's nearly on his deathbed"

"You don't understand" Blaine interjected.

"Even if Burt recovers, he can't really run the company. He's already signed the will so everything is mine"

"I know all of what you're planning Sam. Buying out the shares to yourself. Burt thinks that Shin Wu has them but it's all a sham" Blaine warned.

"So you're the one checking up on the accounts"

"Why would you do something like that? Did Kurt's parents do something wrong to you? Are you that greedy?" Blaine asked.

"They never did anything to me and it's not for money" Sam replied.

"Then what was it for? To do this to people who did nothing wrong to you, why are you doing this? Why are you trying to steal what belongs to them?"

"I'm trying to change my own future. They were unlucky to meet me. Just like me. I was born unlucky"

"Are you using your poor background as an excuse?" Blaine asked.

"An excuse? People like you wouldn't understand. What would you know when you had good and rich parents?"

"Don't use that as an excuse. We can't decide who are we born to. It's up to God and not to us"

"When I was four years old, I had nothing to eat sometimes at home. I used to cry in pain. Have you ever been that hungry? Because of my father's gambling addiction, he used to beat me every day as a result. He blamed me for his bad luck. When I was 13 my father passed away because of alcohol. It was the happiest day of my life. We didn't have mney to give him a funeral so I burned his body to ashes, all the while laughing"

Blaine stared at his friend in horror. He never knew that Sam had had a life like that.

"Finally there were no more beatings to endure. But you know what? Even if the beatings ended my starvation grew worse. I was insulted, ignored and teased by the kids at school. High school was even worse. Then I got into Dalton. My mother had gone mad and the insurance money, I drove it into my schooling"

"Sam"

"I always asked myself why me? Why should my mother I live like this? What did we do wrong?"

"But why bring all your bitterness out on Kurt's parents? You took their company, their home and Kurt's heart as well. Don't you feel bad?" Blaine asked.

"Why should I feel guilty? God let me suffer. Then why should I not let others suffer the same way? Thanks to them, I won't suffer a miserable life anymore" Sam said.

"It's not right. No matter what you have suffered through in life. I won't let this happen" Blaine said.

"You can try to stop me but you can't" Sam said.

"I can and I will. I can't let innocent people suffer" Blaine said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You have to believe me, Sam. There's something there" Quinn pointed at the card and the resignation letter.

"Even if it is Kurt's handwriting, what you're suggesting is crazy" Sam said.

He told Quinn to leave but the theory that Quinn had left stayed in his head. Was Finn really acting like Kurt or was Quinn just imagining things?

The next day, he took Finn on another date. Then he noticed the buttons on Finn's jacket. They looked awfully familiar.

"Is something wrong?" Finn asked.

"Let's go buy you a jacket" Sam said.

He took Finn to Armani and began looking through the jackets. Finn tried a black one and Sam bought it for him. Finn frowned and whined that he didn't want a new one but Sam threw the jacket in the bin. Later on Hank picked it up and brought it to Sam.

Sam took the button he had found near the door of the hotel the day he had met Quinn and compared it to the ones on Finn's jacket.

"They match. So is Quinn right?" Sam asked himself.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sighed as he made his way home. Sam had bought him such an expensive jacket and had thrown away Finn's jacket. If Finn found out the jacket was missing, it would mean deep trouble.

"Finn" Kurt stopped short as the sight of Mr. Schuester waving at him.

"Hi" Kurt said looking at the ground, trying to act like Finn.

"You haven't been showing up at the sessions with the doctor" Mr. Schuester said.

"Doctor?" Kurt snapped his head up.

Will frowned at Finn. He wasn't acting like himself. There was something wrong.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam drove out to Finn's home. He had to resolve this mystery once and for all. He got out and stood in front of the door. Finn emerged dressed in baggy jeans and a plaid shirt. He barely acknowledged Sam and made his way to the coffee shop.

Sam followed him and watched Finn wear his uniform and take his place behind the counter. He entered and decided to end this mystery once and for all.

"Finn?" Sam asked.

Finn stared at him for a moment and then spoke up.

"What's wrong, Sam?"


	37. Finn's Story

"What's wrong Sam?" Finn asked.

Sam's eyes widened a fraction. "What are you doing here?"

Finn felt his hands begin to shake. How had he known this man's name? He looked away from Sam and took in gulps of air.

"Leave" Finn said.

He turned around so as not to look at Sam and began breathing in. In and out. In and out, like a mantra.

"Look at me, Finn. I said look at me!" Sam said, his voice rising.

"Is there a problem?" Will asked entering the coffee shop.

Sam turned to the man and Will looked over at Finn's shaking shoulders.

"Finn, are you alright?" Will asked.

"You know Finn?" Sam asked surprised.

"Do you know Finn? Is something wrong?" Will asked right back.

"I want to talk to Finn" Sam replied.

"It seems like he doesn't want to talk to you. Is there something I can help you with?" Will asked.

"No" Sam walked out of the coffee shop and Will looked over at Finn who was shaking like a leaf.

Will made Finn sit down and gave him a glass of water. Finn drank the water and slowly his shivering subsided.

"What's wrong? Who was that man? Is he someone you know?" Will asked.

Finn nodded and then shook his head.

"Do you know him or not?"

"Although I've never met him before, when he said my name, I said his name without thinking" Finn replied.

"You said you didn't know him so how did you know his name? He seems to know you. Do you remember if you met him or not?" Will asked.

"I saw him during the sessions with the doctor. But I have a bad feeling about him" Finn replied.

"Doctors session? Do you remember seeing me just a few hours back?" Will asked.

"I saw you a few hours ago?"

"I saw you but you weren't really acting like yourself. You were wearing different clothes than what you usually wear. I think maybe you have split personality disorder" Will said.

"I don't have split personalities" Finn said.

"Maybe Rachel's death was a bigger shock than I thought. You loved her more than anyone"

"It's not that Mr. Schue. There's someone else living inside me" Finn said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm being possessed by a spirit" Finn replied.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"I'm fine"

"You're being possessed by a spirit. Aren't you afraid of that? You're saying you've actually felt a spirit enter your body?"

"I don't know why but this spirit isn't violent or scary. It seems kind, sincere. I also feel like he really cares for me"

"Finn you can't possibly-" "This is the first time since Rachel's death that I feel like someone cares for me"

"So you're saying you're comforted by the presence of a ghost?" Will asked.

"Everyone thinks that Rachel was just a person I loved but that wasn't it. When I was five years old, in February, my mother abandoned me in a train station. She gave me my favorite bag and my most precious belongings and left me there. She said she was going to find my brother who had wandered off. She never came back"

"So, you couldn't find here?"

"I never knew my full name. I was called Finn but I never knew my last name. The first day I was in the orphanage, I sat in a corner and cried"

_Finn hugged his teddy bear to his chest and cried. His mom wasn't here. The ugly lady had told him he would make friends here. So far no one had approached the stick thin and roof tall boy who sat in his corner and cried. _

"_Do you want some?" Finn looked up to see a small girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes smiling at him. _

_She was holding out a chocolate bar to Finn. _

"_I'm Rachel. I'm going to be your best friend!"_

"Rachel was abandoned by her parents from birth. They had died in an accident and she knew what it was like to have someone leave you. She helped me forget the pain. We became friends and later on she became my girlfriend. We stayed together for 18 years"

There was a pause and Finn continued.

"That same Rachel, abandoned me later on. And then two weeks later, she died"

The Scheduler stood behind Will staring at Finn.

"I wasn't ready to let her go. I had so many things to tell her. I had so many things to ask. And she left me"

"I abandoned you?" The Scheduler asked.

"After being abandoned by my mother, I forgot the pain because Rachel was there. After she left me, there was no one I could trust"

A tear dropped from the Scheduler's eyes.

"I am somebody that nobody wants" Finn finished.

"What is this? Am I crying?" The Scheduler wiped away the tears.

"That's not true Finn. Even if you feel that way, how can you be comforted by a ghost? That doesn't make any sense" Will said.

"It doesn't but I do" Finn replied.

Will exited the coffee shop after a while and began walking back to his apartment. He didn't notice Sam's car following him closely.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat in the dark on Finn's mattress. He couldn't help but feel worried. Mr. Schuester had seen him and Kurt knew that he didn't believe for a second that he was talking to Finn. And then there were the doctor sessions. Why was Finn visiting a doctor? Could it be because of Kurt?

Kurt then felt a wave of dizziness and lied down on the mattress. He couldn't understand why he was so tired and weary. He was a spirit for crying out loud! He wasn't supposed to feel anything.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam walked into his apartment building and saw Quinn waiting for him in the lobby.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"You changed your lock code. Did you go and see Finn?" Quinn replied.

"You didn't have to wait for me" Sam said.

"What happened? Did you see how Finn acts? It's like Kurt's behavior"

"No, that's impossible"

"No? Don't you observe how he eats or how he talks?" Quinn asked.

"There's no reason for Finn Hudson to be like Kurt Hummel. Just leave and forget about this" Sam replied.

He entered his apartment building and went up. He entered his house and caught sight of the bare wall. The engagement photo which used to hang there of himself and Kurt was now leaning against the wall in the kitchen. Sam looked at the picture and stared at Kurt.

"How is possible that you're Finn Hudson?" Sam asked Kurt.

Kurt didn't answer but smiled anyway.

"That's impossible" in a sudden rush of anger Sam picked up the picture and threw it onto the floor.

The metal frame and the glass broke but the picture remained intact. Sam looked at Kurt's smiling face and kicked the picture away from him.

**PAGE BREAK**

_13 days, 4 hours, 29 minutes remaining. _

Kurt waited anxiously for Finn to come back. Today was his father's operation. He had to go to the hospital. Finn entered the apartment and took off his jacket.

"Hey, Finn" Kurt said.

Finn's eyes flicked to Kurt and Kurt smiled. Finn lied down on the mattress and fell asleep quickly. Kurt entered his body and got ready for the day. He ran out the door and banged straight into Blaine.

"I'm not going to work today" Kurt said.

"I'm not going either" Blaine replied.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"It's Mr. Hummel's surgery today. I'm going to stay until the surgery's over" Blaine replied.

"It's today?" Kurt asked pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah, let's go meet him before everyone else hounds him" Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to his car.

"I wanted to ask you if you were dating Sam" Blaine said as he drove to the hospital.

"I don't like him" Kurt said wrinkling his nose.

"Then stop pretending" Blaine replied.

They reached the hospital and Blaine let Kurt go meet his father alone.

"I'm so happy you came" Carole said.

"I'm just here to wish you for a successful operation" Kurt said.

"When all this is over, do come and visit us. Don't forget about us" Burt said.

"If you don't mind sir, can I give you a hug?" Kurt asked.

Burt looked surprised but he held his arms out anyway. Kurt wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him tightly. He felt so happy to be in his father's arms again. It reminded him of being a kid when his mother had died. Kurt felt tears coming into his eyes. He said goodbye to Burt and Carole and went outside where Blaine was waiting.

Kurt began to cry and Blaine sighed.

"Don't cry, don't cry" Blaine said.

He placed a hand on Kurt's back and patted him awkwardly. Sam rounded the corner and stopped short.

"Why are you crying like as if he's going to die? He'll be fine" Blaine pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Kurt.

"Come on, go outside and cry. You'll disturb everyone here" Blaine said pushed the handkerchief into Kurt's hand.

He helped Kurt stand up and both of them spotted Sam staring at them.

"I don't like this scene. Why are you with Finn?" Sam asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes at how possessive Sam was being.

"If you were coming here, you should have told me" Sam said to Kurt.

Kurt stepped in before anything could escalate. He stepped forward and took Sam's hand.

"Let's go. You can drop me off to work" Kurt said.

Sam nodded and they left the hospital. Blaine felt himself sigh in frustration. What did Kurt need to know that he had to pretend to date Sam?

Kurt sat stiffly in Sam's car. There was a time he had loved sitting next to Sam but now his skin recoiled at the thought.

"What did you do yesterday after work?" Sam asked.

"Why are you asking?" Kurt shot right back.

"We're dating so it's kind of my right" Sam replied.

"I was tired so I slept early" Kurt said.

"You slept early. So how come you came to the hospital and cried your eyes out?" Sam asked.

"I just came to give my well wishes"

"You saw Kurt there right? Didn't you feel guilty that you're dating me?" Sam asked.

"Guilt is always going to be there. I'll do anything to get what I want. You of all people should understand" Kurt replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I told you again, there's nothing going on" Wes said to Velma as he cleaned another table up.

"There is something going on. You hardly even talk to me anymore. It's always you and Blaine holed up in his office or you reading your grandfather's books" Velma argued.

"I'm not ignoring you. There's just a lot on my mind"

"So talk to me. Share your problems with me!" Velma said.

"Just trust me" with that Wes left the restaurant.

Kurt bounded up the stairs and went straight to the locker room.

"Why is everyone so sad today?" Kurt asked Emma.

"Today is Blaine's mum's death anniversary" Emma replied.

Kurt felt himself frown. It was Blaine's mother's death anniversary and he was at the hospital watching over Kurt's father.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine, Quinn, Sam and Mercedes all waited outside the operation theatre. The surgery would take six to seven hours. Blaine had already made up his mind to stay at the hospital until the surgery was over. Sam left first, saying that he had work to do. Mercedes sat down, ready to wait but looked visibly deflated when Quinn said she had to leave.

Blaine got a quick call from David who said he had important news for him. Blaine met David in the hospital café.

"So what did you find out?" Blaine asked.

"The contract that Mr. Hummel made for the land selling is a forgery. Clearly someone else wrote it and then Mr. Hummel signed it. It took me a while but I finally found a few difference in the signatures and the clauses" David replied.

"Good, what else?"

"The contract is from the sham company where Shin Wu comes from. But I can't find any evidence. Everything's cleared" David replied.

"I'm counting on you David" Blaine said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sat opposite Puck in his office.

"Puck, I know you dropped out of school because you didn't have money. I can give you all that and more if you can do something for me" Sam offered.

"How much are we talking here?" Puck asked leaning forward.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn entered the hospital café and sat down with a cup of coffee. Blaine spotted her and sat down opposite her.

"You play your part well Quinn" Blaine commented offhandedly.

"Since you know about me and Sam, why don't you tell Kurt's parents?" Quinn asked.

"They have enough to worry about" was Blaine's reply.

He stood up and went back to the operating room. He paced outside before sitting down.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt walked through the hospital garden and passed a girl dressed in a pink dress with scars on her face. He stopped short and so did she. She turned and her blue eyes spotted the tear drop necklace. Kurt glanced at her neck and saw a similar teardrop necklace hanging from her neck.

"Where did you get that?" Kurt asked pointing at her necklace.

"Are you a 49 days traveler too?" The girl asked.

Kurt and the girl sat down on one of the benches.

"How did you get a tear?" the girl asked.

Kurt glanced at her necklace and saw it was empty.

"I thought I was the only 49 days traveler?" Kurt wondered.

"I was hoping to get one but my friend died an hour ago. It's really difficult isn't it? Being you but not being you at the same time?" She asked.

"How many days have you got left?" Kurt asked.

"Tomorrow's my last day" she replied.

"I've got thirteen days left" Kurt said.

"Have you already started getting the symptoms?" The girl asked.

"What symptoms?"

"You know, dizziness, tiredness and sometimes you feel like you can't get out of your host body. It's all signs that your days are less than fourteen" she replied.

"Where did you get those from? You're not supposed to injure your host body" Kurt asked.

"I was trying to find my father. He's a zookeeper. I didn't notice the bear thought. He mauled my face but the scars will fade once I'm gone"

"What are you going to do for your last day?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to visit my mother and father. And my sister in Lima. She's a bit off her rocker but I love her all the same" She replied.

"There's only one person in Lima I can think of that's off her rocker and that Brittany" Kurt commented.

"That's my sister" She said.

Kurt smiled and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out some money and gave it to her.

"Go get a new dress and doll yourself up. Go and visit your family and Brittany" Kurt said.

"Thanks" she gave him a hug and walked off.

Kurt smiled and went back into the hospital unaware that Quinn had seen him with the girl.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Hey, you" Quinn caught Brittany's sister's attention in a second.

"How do you know that man? I can give you lots of money" Quinn asked.

"Can you give me my life back? If you can, I'll give you all the money I've got"

Brittany's sister walked off giving Quinn gaping behind her.

**PAGE BREAK**

The doctor emerged the operating theatre with a smile.

"The tumor was removed successfully but we have to watch him under observation for 24 hours" he said.

All four of them breathed a sigh of relief. Blaine immediately went outside and found Kurt waiting for him.

"The surgery was successful but he still needs to wake up" Blaine said.

"That's a relief" Kurt said.

"So let's go for dinner and then we'll come back to the hospital" Blaine said.

"No, I should go home. Today is your mother's death anniversary"

"My mother never really left me anything but that piano. Let's go" Blaine took Kurt's hand and they left the hospital.


	38. Blaine's Story

Blaine quickly set a table and Kurt heated up the leftovers from the restaurant. The table for big enough for two people and Blaine kept it right next to his mother's piano. Kurt poured out three glasses of red wine. One for himself, one for Blaine and one for Blaine's mother's memory. Blaine took the glass and placed it on the piano.

"Rest in peace, mother. Enjoy a glass of your favorite red wine" Blaine said.

He sat down next to Kurt and placed a hand on the piano.

"My mother was harsh till the end. She didn't even leave me any photos. My mother used to play this piano when she was drunk"

Blaine sighed and Kurt stared at the piano, imagining a younger version of Blaine sitting on the bench and playing it.

"When I was a kid, my father used to go on frequent business trip. My mother had this little restaurant. She used to smile at all the male guests. At first I thought my mother sold smiles and got drunk every night because of loneliness. And then they got divorced because of my father's infidelity. We moved to Westerville. At first, I blamed her for how our home life had become. After they divorced my mother never contacted my father again. At that time in Westerville, I became rebellious. I never spent time at home"

Kurt stared at Blaine who was staring at the piano with unreadable eyes.

"And then she became paler and paler. I thought it was because she never went out. She had cancer and she must have suffered painfully"

A tear dropped from Blaine's eyes as he remembered.

"She didn't even tell me that she had become so sick. She sent me back to my dad and died alone"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he watched Blaine.

"Then I found out that my father had remarried and had a twenty year old illegitimate son named Cooper. Wasn't my mother cruel though? Till the end of her life and even after her death she made me the bad guy"

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's.

"You know that isn't true" he said quietly.

"That last impression I gave of myself was that I was a mean and rebellious kid who hated his mother. It would have been better if I was never born" Blaine said.

"When she left you the piano, she left you the thing most dear to her. She played it when she was lonely" Kurt said.

"Then what about pictures?" Blaine asked.

"She probably didn't want you to remember her as the sick and frail person she became in the end. She wouldn't want you to feel guilty" Kurt replied.

"Maybe what you're saying is true" Blaine said.

"It's not maybe true, it is true" Kurt insisted.

The comforting silence was broken by Kurt's stomach growling. For a moment Kurt had forgotten that he was in Finn's body and Finn had a low tolerance for hunger. He giggled and Blaine began to chuckle. They were being watched through the glass doors by Sam who flashed back to the time he followed that man from the coffee shop.

"_I'm really sorry that he's been wasting your time. But he's going through a hard time right now" Will said into his phone. _

_Sam listened interestedly as Will began speaking again. _

"_He thinks that a spirit is entering his body. I know that sounds crazy but I believe him. He's getting memories of himself that he doesn't even remember. He actually recognized someone he had never seen before"_

Sam turned away from the scene in front of him to see Quinn smiling triumphantly at him.

Blaine served the food and both of them began eating.

"Can I ask something?" Kurt asked.

"Sure"

"You said before that you owe Kurt Hummel for a lot of things. Why did you say that?" Kurt asked.

"You're friends with Kurt. You should know about this"

"He thought you didn't like him" Kurt said.

"There was a time that I wanted to run away from my mom and go live with my dad. I bought a train ticket and packed my bags. Then on the day I had to leave, we had an impromptu performance with the Warblers. I bumped into Kurt while singing and we both tumbled down the grand staircase. Both of us had sprained ankles and fractures on our arms. Because of that I couldn't even pick up my bags to climb onto the train" Blaine explained.

"I don't get it" Kurt said.

"I never liked him because of that. But then I teased him and made him angry every time I met him. He never used to get angry though. He would remain cheerful and try to get to know me. Because of him I slowly forgot about going to my dad. Then one day he fooled me into drinking apple cinnamon oatmeal on my birthday"

Kurt leaned forward in curiosity.

"My mother just wanted to make a special meal for my birthday. If it hadn't been for Kurt Hummel, I would have been a son who had never tasted his mother's oatmeal and for that I'm thankful" Blaine said.

"If Kurt knew about this, he would have laughed until his stomach would have hurt" Kurt commented.

"I didn't tell him that I was sorry. He went back to Lima before I could apologize for what I did to him. We had an argument over something small and I was upset about my mother so I lost my temper. I made him cry that day"

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He held it out to Kurt whose eyes widened.

"Help me return this to Kurt" Blaine said.

Kurt took the ring in his hand and remembered that day he had seen Blaine arguing with his mother.

_Kurt looked out from behind a pillar and saw Blaine walking towards his mother. _

"_What do you want?" Blaine asked. _

"_I made this for you. Eat it at lunch. It's your apple cinnamon oatmeal" Mrs Anderson said holding out the lunchbox. _

_Blaine grabbed the lunchbox and threw it away. _

"_I don't want it" with that he ran off leaving his mother behind. _

"_Mrs Anderson!" Kurt moved from his hiding place and came to stand in front of Blaine's mother. _

"_I'm Blaine's friend, Kurt. Give that to me, I'll make him eat it" Kurt said. _

_Mrs Anderson handed over the lunchbox bemusedly and Kurt walked off, already thinking of a plan in his mind. _

_Later on, he went to Mrs Anderson's home to return the lunchbox. _

"_He ate all of it?" she asked. _

"_Yeah, I had to fool him a little but he ate it up anyway" Kurt said with a smile. _

"_That's amazing. You can control him quite well" Mrs Anderson went back into the house and then brought out a small box. _

"_What is this?" Kurt opened the box and saw the ring inside. _

"_I can't take this" Kurt shut the box and tried to give it back to Blaine's mother. _

"_It's my father's wedding ring. I had planned to give it to Blaine but he never is home for me to show it to him. You can have it. You are Blaine's boyfriend after all" _

"_No, I'm not his boyfriend. We're not even really friends" Kurt insisted. _

"_Just have it. It's yours" Blaine's mother disappeared into the house without another word. _

_Kurt shrugged and tried the ring on. It was a bit small for him but he tucked it into his pocket and went back to Dalton. _

**PAGE BREAK**

"Why are you letting Finn have dinner with Blaine? Isn't he dating you? Unless you've started to suspect that something's up" Quinn asked.

"Finn Hudson cannot be Kurt Hummel" Sam insisted.

"You said yourself that Finn's friend told someone on the phone that Finn has felt a spirit enter his body" Quinn said.

"It can't be" Sam said.

"Finn is Kurt. You fell for Kurt, Sam. Not Finn" Quinn said.

"Kurt is not capable of pretending to love someone" Sam argued.

"He does. He never really loved you. He loved the idea of you. He never knew what you were like. He knows all about you now, Sam. What makes you think he'll love you now?" Quinn asked.

"I said it's not Kurt!" Sam shouted.

"It is!"

"He doesn't act like Kurt in front of me. Kurt is caring and loyal not dismissive and independent like Finn" Sam said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt looked into the ICU worriedly. He could see his father on the bed, hooked up to wires and tubes. He couldn't get inside. He had left Finn back in his apartment and had come straight here. The nurse pulled open the door and Kurt walked inside.

"Hey dad" he said standing near the bed.

He looked down at his father's sleeping face and felt a rise of frustration.

"Dad why haven't you woken up yet? I'm getting really scared" Kurt said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Burt dreamt that he was walking through a strange hallway. There were so many doors yet there was a light coming from an unknown source.

_Dad why haven't you woken up yet? I'm getting really scared_

Burt looked around at the sound of his son's voice. He walked forward, following the voice and a door opened. There stood Kurt, dressed all in white.

"Kurt? Kurt, it's you!" Burt ran forward and felt the dream disappear from around him.

He woke up to the sound of beeps from the hospital machines. He blinked for a bit and then turned to his right. Standing right next to his bed was his son Kurt. Burt blinked and Kurt was gone.

"Dad? You're awake!" Kurt jumped in happiness.

He bent over and placed a kiss on his father's forehead.

"I love you dad"

Kurt walked along the road sighing to himself. There was no bus at this time at all. Then a motorcycle roared past him and stopped.

"What are doing here at this time?" The Scheduler asked climbing off the bike.

"There's no bus at this time" Kurt said.

"Oh Lord. Thank goodness I have a motorbike" she said.

"My dad survived the operation" Kurt said.

"I know. Everyday my phone gets updated with a list of people who are going to die. So your dad wasn't on the list so I knew he wasn't going to die" She said.

"You could have given me a hint" Kurt complained.

"Come on, let me take you home"

**PAGE BREAK**

"My dad survived the operation. Now Blaine will tell him all about Sam taking over the business and even if I do wake up, I won't have to marry Sam"

Kurt sat opposite Finn who was curled up against the wall.

"Only 12 days left. I don't know if I will get two more tears or not. I'm going to repay all the help you've given me Finn. You deserve it"

**PAGE BREAK**

Mercedes entered the apartment and glanced over at Quinn who was fast asleep on the sofa.

"She slept here? Why not in her room?" Mercedes wondered.

Quinn's phone, which was on the coffee table began ringing. Mercedes saw the caller ID and Quinn got up. She grabbed the phone and sidestepped Mercedes to go into her room.

"Answer it here" Mercedes said.

Quinn shook her head.

"Why can't you answer a call from 'Darling Sam' here? Why do you have to go to your room?" Mercedes asked.

Then the pieces began fitting together. Quinn's behaviour, Sam at their apartment and the blond hair of the mystery boyfriend.

"You're dating Sam?" Mercedes felt a fit of anger and punched Quinn right on the face.

Quinn fell against the couch with surprise and felt her lip begin to bleed.

"I can't believe you! You wouldn't even be in New York without Kurt. How can you be so ungrateful? You're such a horrible person. If I was Kurt, even in death I wouldn't be able to get peace" Mercedes screamed.

Quinn left the living room and locked herself in her room. It was better to leave Mercedes alone when she was angry.

**PAGE BREAK**

"That's great that he woke up. Did he eat breakfast yet?" Blaine asked.

He finished talking on the phone with Carole and there was a loud bang on his apartment door.

"Blaine!" he heard Kurt shout from outside.

He opened the door and Kurt came rushing in with a tray.

"I made you breakfast! Your favourite" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at the apple cinnamon oatmeal and strawberry milk and began to laugh. Only Kurt would dare to something like this and get away with it.

**PAGE BREAK**

"There's no need to investigate Finn Hudson anymore" Sam said.

Hank nodded and left the office. Sam picked up his phone and called Director Andrews.

"I think we should start now" Sam said and then hung up.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You have short term amnesia?"

Kurt sat opposite the woman whom he had met the last time he had come to the Ritz. If he was going to find out about Finn's life he had to start somewhere.

"Yeah, I went through a mental shock and well I came here to know more about my life" Kurt said.

"That's why you didn't recognize me" the woman said.

"Well, when you first came here with your degree, the management gave you a repairman's job. You fixed up odd things like locks and lights and TVs. And then you were promoted by the management to reception after they saw how good you were with people. You and Rachel used to be inseparable" the woman said.

"You knew Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Everyone in the hotel knew them. They were the dream couple everyone wanted to be. Then she left to go to NYADA. Apparently one of the scouts had heard her sing and gave her a full scholarship. Then two weeks later you left the job and never came back"

"Why did I leave?" Kurt asked.

"You and Rachel had a fight about her leaving you behind. Then she died and you never came back to work. Your things are still in the storage room if you want them"

Kurt rode back on the bus with the box in his hands. Then his phone rang.

"I'll meet you at a coffee shop. See you then, Quinn"

Kurt had to hide a smile when he saw Quinn's split lip and black eye which was covered with concealer.

"Who finally had the sense to give you a black eye?" Kurt asked

"My best friend knows about my relationship now. I don't feel afraid anymore. It's a good feeling" Quinn replied.

"But aren't you guys nearly over anyway? You know he likes me so why hang onto him?" Kurt asked.

"I guess the fact that I've been with him for more than five years. Will you two make yourselves official?"

"Is that why you called me out? So that you could meddle in our relationship?" Kurt asked.

"Before you wanted to know why I betrayed Kurt, right? I've come to tell you that very reason" Quinn replied.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"When I was in high school, I became pregnant with the love of my life's baby. Too bad he ran off the minute he heard about it. I got kicked out of my house and Kurt let me stay at his home. Money was tight for me when it came to college but Kurt made a big fuss about it and helped me get in. He waited for me until I got to college and then we moved in together in New York. I'm pretty sure he must have told you all this"

"He did tell me that he had a friend with financial difficulties" Kurt replied.

"He had everything in life. A warm home and loving parents. It was my plan to use him until I didn't need him anymore. There was a time when I liked this guy in our first year of university. Turns out that he used me to get to Kurt. That was the final straw. Sometimes Kurt would come to my room and say he bought some new clothes for me. He asked me if I liked them and I did like them. He gave them to me saying that he would have enough money to buy whatever he wanted"

Kurt fought the urge to sigh. Why was Quinn being so stupid.

"The fact that he was so pampered made me miserable. He wasn't being kind or sincere. He was throwing his kindness to my face to make me feel like a charity case. I got tired of him soon enough. One day, I became curious. If Kurt was like me and studied day and night to get a scholarship, would he still be able to smile like he did now?"

Kurt felt his eyes fill up with tears. He hadn't realised that he was hurting Quinn by helping her out.

"If he didn't have a loving family, would he be able to even get through high school? Would he continue to be kind hearted? So I asked Sam, help me bring Kurt down to my level"

Kurt began fingering the teardrop necklace around his neck. He had to control himself if he didn't want it to break.

"I never want to see Kurt again. If he ever does wake up, tell him what I just told you" Quinn got up and Kurt spoke.

"But Kurt cared about you"

"I cared about him too" With that Quinn left and Kurt took a deep breath.

Kurt left the coffee shop and went to a small park. He decided to distract himself by looking through the box that the woman at the hotel had given him.

There was a bunch of stuff inside and he picked up a stack of photos. There were cute pictures of him and Rachel. Kurt put those away and picked up a pink notebook. Another picture fell out and he picked it up.

"What the hell?" Kurt gaped at the picture of Rachel with another guy. The guy was smiling at the camera but Rachel wasn't even looking at the camera. The guy had his arm around her and she was leaned against his chest.

"She's such a player. She left Finn!" Kurt stalked off to find the Scheduler.

He found her in the music room and sat down on the sofa.

"Hey, Rachel Berry. I can't believe I'm even speaking to you right now" Kurt said.

"What's wrong now?" She asked annoyed.

"You had an affair and broke up with Finn? How can you betray someone who trusted you so much?"

"What are you talking about?" The Scheduler asked.

"Look at this" Kurt held out the photo.

She looked at it in surprise.

"Is that me?"

"What you said what right. Your unfinished business was because of this guy right here, not Finn Hudson" Kurt said.

"That's not true" The Scheduler threw the photo away.

"What's not true? You're obviously with this guy. You broke up with Finn to be with this guy. And now he's living like this. Maybe you were with this woman when you died"

"No!"

"There's proof like this in front of you. Besides, you said you don't remember"

"Even if I don't remember, it's not over this guy that I would spend five years as a Scheduler"

"Does this look like nothing?" Kurt held up the photo.

"There's no way I can be with this guy. This woman is nothing"

"Just because you said it's nothing, doesn't mean it's not something!" Kurt said.

The Scheduler blinked in surprise. Something clicked inside her.

"I said it's nothing. Finn, why dont you believe me?" She protested, tears coming into her eyes.

She blinked and there was Finn, sitting right in front of her with tears in his eyes.

"Finn, I'm sorry" She said and Kurt gasped.


	39. Rachel's Story

Those words seemed to have triggered something in Rachel's mind. It was the same thing Finn had told her once.

_Just because this is nothing doesn't mean it's not something_

"Do you remember now?" Kurt asked nervously.

"But who is this? I don't remember anything about this guy" She said looking at the picture.

"You don't know this guy?" Kurt asked.

"He's all broken because of me" She leaned against the couch and shut her eyes.

She began to cry silently as she realized how horribly she had left him. The memories soon took over.

_Rachel sat alone in her apartment, surrounded by her clothes. She had to leave in three days to go to NYADA. This opportunity was something she didn't want to let go of. She had taken all of her hard earned money to get into this school. _

"_I understand that you want to be a singer but don't you remember our dreams? We wanted to work together, save up and build our own hotel" Finn was saying as he helped her pack. _

"_Are you still on that train? We were kids when we thought about that. Don't you realize how much this would help me? And also, is it love, that I do want you want?" Rachel asked. _

"_And what about those guys that keep on hanging around you?" Finn asked. _

"_I knew you would bring that up. I told you they are just friends of mine. Nothing else" Rachel replied. _

"_Just because it's nothing doesn't mean it's not something" Finn said. _

"_Stop talking in circles and tell me what you want"_

"_I want to know how you honestly feel" Finn said. _

"_Fine, I'm sick of you not supporting me. I want us to be happy and that's why I'm doing this"_

"_Fine then, if you're so sick of me then we should just take a break from each other" Finn left the apartment and Rachel was left with silence. _

_After a week, Rachel stood outside the Ritz. _

"_Look, Finn's over there" One of her friends said. _

"_Forget about him" Rachel replied. _

"_Just go and make up with him. We'll be going for the trip for two weeks" Her friend said. _

_Rachel shrugged and climbed onto her bike. She drove off, ready to start her adventure in her new life. For two weeks, she performed with her friends but she couldn't remove the gaping hole in her heart. She missed Finn, more than she let on. Then she decided she had had enough. _

_She went straight to a jewelry store and bought two gold rings. She told the jeweler to engrave 'R Loves F' on the inside of the ring. She began driving back to New York with her bike. _

_She rode along smiling as she thought of the gift she had for Finn in her pocket. He would forgive her when he saw what she had for him. While she was driving she pulled out the box and examined the ring. The box nearly fell from her hands and she held onto it tightly. Then a blaring honk made her step out of her reverie. _

_She looked up and realized she was in the wrong lane. There was a huge truck coming straight for her. She swerved and her body hit the truck horribly. She was flung off the bike and impacted with the ground. Several cracks that were heard confirmed that she had broken many bones. Blood flowed from her head and her mouth and down to the sewers. _

"_Someone call 911!" A woman shouted. _

_Rachel struggled to remain conscious and felt the blood in her mouth block her airways. She shut her eyes and knew no more. _

Kurt's tears couldn't help themselves and he put an arm around Rachel. She cried for a while into his chest and Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from crying even more.

"But where did this come from?" Kurt asked.

Rachel picked up the picture and tore it to pieces.

"I might have messed around but I never acted like this around any guy. Something must have happened but I don't remember it" she said.

Kurt nodded and threw the other photos of Rachel and the other guy in the trash.

"But this is strange. Why do I remember all this? I'm not supposed to have my memories until I finish my term"

Rachel suddenly convulsed and clutched her head.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I'm being summoned. You can leave. Take care of his body" Rachel disappeared and Kurt blinked.

Kurt left and walked along in the park by himself. He couldn't help but think about how people were misunderstood by whom they loved. Finn loved Rachel but because of a misunderstanding, he had left Rachel by herself. Kurt himself tried to make Quinn's life as perfect as possible but Quinn had misunderstood it to be pity and cruelty.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine drove up to the restaurant and parked the car. He came out to see Velma and Wes in yet another yelling match.

"You don't trust me anymore, Wes. This is getting ridiculous" Velma said.

"Why don't you trust me? So what if I'm not telling you what I do with my grandfather's books? It doesn't concern you" Wes said.

"I do trust you but you keep on ignoring me. You barely eat and sleep and you refuse to tell me what's going on"

"I'm sorry about that" Wes suddenly fell to his knees and began to cry.

Velma and Blaine gasped in shock.

"Why don't you understand that I can't live without you? Why are being so cruel to me?" Wes cried out.

"Oh my god, Wes, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again" Velma wrapped her arms around Wes and he cried into her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"He really does love me. He's actually crying" Velma said.

Blaine shook his head in exasperation and went to his office. He sat down and checked the calendar. 14 days left to go. He began thinking about how Kurt would always fidget with his necklace whenever Blaine brought up the fact that Kurt was there in Finn's body. What was wrong that he kept on clutching that necklace?

"The necklace was teardrop shaped. Wait, tears?" Blaine started as he realized something.

"The proof of sincerity is tears!" he smiled as he figured out part of the story.

He celebrated for a while until Kurt came in holding a box.

"Can you keep this for me for a while?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and took him upstairs to his apartment. He poured them both coffee but kept on staring at the necklace.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I have never seen a necklace like that before. Where did you get it?" Blaine asked.

"It was a gift" Kurt replied.

"But I saw it a couple of days back that it was empty. How did it change. I can see something floating inside" Blaine said.

"It changed the day I gave in my resignation letter" Kurt replied.

Blaine began thinking. Why the day that he had given in the letter? Blaine had found out that Finn was actually Kurt on that day. He had gone to the hospital and cried at Kurt's bedside. Could that be his tear floating in that teardrop necklace?

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"On the day you handed in the letter, I was so sad that I went to Kurt and cried" Blaine replied.

"You cried?" Kurt asked.

"Anyways that doesn't matter. Back to work. Puck isn't here today" Blaine said.

They made their way out to the foyer and Mercedes came in.

"Hey Mercedes" Kurt greeted and went out the door.

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

"Did you know about Quinn and Sam's relationship?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt who was about to close the door, stopped short. So it was true. Mercedes knew about all this.

**PAGE BREAK**

"We have to go full speed ahead. Because Burt is healthy again the will is now useless. We need to go with our original plan of action" Sam said.

"So now all bets are off" Mr. Andrews said.

They stood up, shook hands and walked away.

As Mr. Andrews drove off in his car, Puck followed him with his motorbike.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Since Burt's feeling better, shouldn't we tell him about Sam?" Wes asked.

"He's still in the ICU. And the company is a sham. I guess I'll have to bring Cooper into this" Blaine replied.

"You'll call your brother for this?" Wes asked.

"His smile gets him anywhere. He's the perfect spy" Blaine replied.

"But I feel sorry for Kurt. He deserves the best and Sam goes betrays him in the worst possible way"

"Think about Sam and his upbringing. I feel horrible just by remembering what he told me" Blaine said.

"But still, there were many kids in my grandfather's monastery who were abandoned. None of them turned out like Sam did. There are people living with even greater hardships" Wes said.

"I wonder what happened to his mother" Blaine said.

"Every time I bring it up he shuts me out" Wes said.

Blaine went outside and heard Kurt's phone ringing. It was nearly closing time and Kurt was staring at his ringing phone. He groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. Who would be calling Kurt at this time?

"Sam-" Kurt ended the call and Blaine sighed.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked.

"Sam's waiting for me in the parking lot" Kurt turned to leave but Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Tell him to leave you alone. I don't like seeing you with him" Blaine said.

"I can't" Kurt said.

"Please. It hurts me, right here" Blaine pointed to his heart.

"I'll be right back" Kurt went down the stairs to the parking lot.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Sam.

"I told you to resign, why haven't you?" Sam asked.

"I have no intentions of resigning" Kurt replied.

"Why?"

"Because the person I love is there" Kurt said.

Sam stood up straight.

"So in future don't contact me again. I don't need you anymore" Kurt turned to leave but Sam grabbed his arm.

"You love Blaine? But you told me you liked me" Sam said.

"I never said anything of the sort. I convinced myself to pretend while we were on our little dates. But I don't need you anymore" Kurt said.

Sam tightened his grip on Kurt's arm and Kurt let out a squeak.

"Don't you dare touch him" Blaine came running down the stairs and removed Sam's hand from Kurt's arm.

"Don't ever come back here and don't even contact him again" Blaine said.

Blaine dragged Kurt over to his car when Sam spoke up.

"Was Kurt the guy you wanted to find when you moved to New York?"

Blaine paused and Kurt turned to stare at Sam.

"Was he the one you had wanted since high school?" Sam asked.

"There was a time when we could talk about this but not anymore" Blaine replied and drove off with Kurt.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You didn't have to interfere" Kurt said

"Well I had to. What did you tell him that he got so worked up?" Blaine asked.

"I told him that we were through. It's not my fault he got so pissed" Kurt replied.

"Now when you get off work, wait for me. I'll drive you home" Blaine said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn walked into the coffee shop and took his place behind the counter. A woman passed the coffee shop. She had blond hair that was pinned up into a bun. Finn shut his eyes and went through his mind to find where he had seen the woman before. He had seen her go into a hotel room with Sam Evans.

Finn sighed. It was really confusing to keep himself from viewing this spirit's memories.

**PAGE BREAK**

Rachel sat in the coffee shop unseen by everyone else. She stared at Finn's face as he served customers and stood by himself.

_I'm somebody nobody wants. _

"I'm sorry, Finn" Rachel murmured, trying to hold back from crying.

Suddenly Finn felt a pain in his heart. He held onto the counter as he winced in pain.

Rachel couldn't hold her tears back. "I'm sorry!" she ran out of the coffee shop.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So what did Madam Sanders say? Did she tell you what your last wish was?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. My last wish was that I wanted to meet Finn and explain myself" Rachel replied.

"So you can go and meet her" Kurt said.

"I can't. Not until my term ends. I can't even interfere in her life" Rachel said.

"But why did your memories come back?"

"They say it's because of you and possessing Finn's body. So now until your days end, you have to take care of Finn. If you harm him in any way, you're dead"

**PAGE BREAK**

"You woke up early. Should I make breakfast?" Quinn asked as she exited her room.

"I want you to move out. I don't want to be roomies with you anymore" Mercedes said.

"What?"

"You can go move in with Sam. I don't want you here anymore"


	40. Don't Leave!

Kurt sat at the bus stop writing in his notebook. He had started thinking on how he would thank each and every person before he died. He could still remember the serene smile on Brittany's sister's face on her last day.

_I'm going to visit my mother and father. And my sister in Lima. She's a bit off her rocker but I love her all the same._

"If the teardrop I got is Blaine's, then Mercedes hasn't cried for me yet. There is hope" Kurt smiled and climbed on the bus.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What does Kurt like to eat on his birthday?" Blaine asked.

He was in the hospital, visiting Burt when he had remembered that it was Kurt's birthday.

"Well he used to love eating all the greasy and fatty foods on his birthday. He used to eat burgers and fries from McDonalds and then eat as much chocolate as he could. Then he would complain that he would get fat and not touch anything greasy for the rest of the year" Carole replied.

Blaine went to McDonalds on his way home and got food as well as ice cream and a lot of chocolates. He called Kurt up to his apartment and Kurt gaped at all the food.

"Today is Kurt's birthday. Since he can't eat all the stuff he loves, we'll eat it instead" Blaine announced.

Kurt began to laugh but grabbed a burger anyway. He knew that Carole had sworn not to tell anyone about how much he ate on his birthday but he didn't care. It was another sign at Blaine cared more about him than anyone else.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam stood outside Finn's one room apartment. Thanks to Hank, he had finally found Finn's home. The woman who owned the place came out from her home.

"I can't sell the place to you. I have a tenant living here" The owner protested.

"I'll pay you three times the worth of this apartment. Tell the tenant to move out of here as soon as possible" Sam said.

"Sold!" The woman agreed excitedly.

Sam smiled and quickly called up Finn.

"I told you not to call me anymore" Finn snapped when he picked up the phone.

"I'm standing right in front of your home" Sam said.

"My home?" Finn stuttered out.

"You better come here quickly"

Sam hung up with a smirk.

_You thought wrong when you played with me. I'm going to make your life a living hell, Finn Hudson. _

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt ran as quickly as possible. It had taken him two bus rides but he stumbled to a stop right in front of Sam.

"You came back really quickly" Sam said with a smile.

"How did you know about my address?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know where the person I dated lives. That's disappointing" Sam replied.

"You followed me here?"

"Come on, let's go eat" Sam walked off and Kurt had no choice but to follow him.

They entered a small Chinese restaurant and Sam ordered them two bowls of sujebi stew. The waitress served them and Sam began to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sam asked.

Kurt sighed and picked up his spoon. He began eating and Sam spoke up.

"I thought originally you didn't like sujebi, Kurt"

Kurt choked on the stew and began coughing.

"But now you eat it so easily"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked trying to calm himself.

"First, congratulations on coming back. Why are you looking like this? You should find a way to get back to your own body"

"Sam Evans-" "You should call me Sammie, Kurt" Sam interjected.

"I don't what's gotten into you. I'm Finn Hudson"

"Kurt Hummel possesses the body of Finn Hudson" Sam said.

Kurt's hand shot up to clutch his necklace.

"Who am I meeting right now? Finn or Kurt?" Sam asked.

"Since I am Finn Hudson, you are meeting Finn Hudson!" Kurt got up and Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"All this time, you have no choice but to live in Finn Hudson's body"

"I am Finn Hudson!"

"The fact that you're running away like this confirms you are Kurt" Sam said.

"You're being stupid"

"There's a reason why you can't say that you're Kurt. But why are you trying to get close to me?" Sam asked.

_Admittance be damned! I have to get out of here!_

Kurt ran out of the restaurant. Sam sighed and leaned against his chair.

**PAGE BREAK**

"He knows, damn it!" Kurt complained to Rachel.

"Where's the problem in that? Just ignore it. Pretend like he doesn't know like the way you were with Blaine" Rachel replied.

"I can't do that. He's more dangerous than he looks" Kurt said.

"Then why the hell do you cause trouble? Who told you to date him?" Rachel said raising her voice.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because now I see you as Finn, not Kurt. When you give me that desperate look, what am I supposed to do?"

"I wasn't even supposed to die. I didn't have a choice when it came to choosing bodies. It was because that idiot doing suicide that I died" Kurt argued.

Rachel stilled for a moment and a frown came over her face.

"You know who it is? The one whose suicide brought my accident?" Kurt asked.

"You were the one who wasn't looking ahead. It was your fault as well" Rachel replied.

"But the motorbike swerved in front of me. Who was the one who caused the accident?" Kurt asked.

"There's no point in knowing"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Kurt sat for a while and then a thought struck him.

"Don't tell me it's Finn" Kurt said and Rachel nodded.

"You put me in the body of the person who killed me!"

"Technically he didn't kill you"

Kurt fisted his hand and began punching himself in the face.

"What are you doing? This is my man's body!" Rachel grabbed Kurt's hands.

"Quinn betrayed me. Sam's out to get me and the only person I could talk to was you. Now you tell me that you don't want to see me because I carry you boyfriend's body around. I have only ten days left and I'm going crazy. The person whose body I'm taking care of is the one who caused my death"

Rachel sighed and let go of Kurt.

"I can't even go in front of Finn. Do you know how much that hurts?" Rachel asked.

"I know how much it hurts. I'm in love with Blaine but I can't say a thing" Kurt replied.

Kurt stood up and walked away. He didn't want to see anyone right now.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Why did it have to be you?" Kurt asked from his corner of the apartment.

Finn sat motionless against the wall but his eyes would frequently look over to where Kurt was sitting.

"You were in pain and alone so I care for you. But when I found out that you were the one who caused the accident I felt so angry that I could've killed you myself"

Kurt crawled over and Finn picked up his fork. He was eating instant noodles that night.

"Don't you know what it's like to live and breathe again?"

Finn didn't hear him.

"Don't you know that you made me like this?" Kurt shouted and Finn looked up.

"You got me into the accident. You don't even know that!"

Kurt slapped the fork out of Finn's hand. The fork fell onto the floor. Finn looked around in surprise and he stood up.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked.

Finn backed himself against the wall and stared right at where Kurt was. He had seen flashes of this man in his apartment but now he could see him clearly.

"Who are you?" Finn asked and Kurt gaped at him.

Then the image of the man disappeared and someone knocked on the door.

"Mrs Williams" Finn opened the door and Mrs Williams smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Finn but I'm giving this room out to someone else. You'll have to move out"

"But I paid you for the month" Finn protested.

"We don't have a contract agreement so I can't help you with that. You'll have to move out in a week"

Mrs Williams left and Finn went out for his shift at the coffee shop. Kurt sat down in the corner and felt a bout of nervousness overcome him. Finn had somehow seen him.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn entered the coffee shop and found Sam waiting for him.

"Let's have a chat" Sam said gesturing to the seat opposite him.

Finn sat down and gazed at the blond man in front of him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you the other time"

"So, what do you want?" Finn asked.

"You worked in a hotel a few years back. I have a hotel in Lima that I would like you to work in. All the arrangements have been made" Sam replied.

"And why would I go there?" Finn asked his defences up.

"If you don't you will be in danger" Sam replied.

"I am a person with nothing to fear"

"I'm a person with many fears. One of them is that you continue to let your body be borrowed" Sam said.

"I'll be the one to ultimately decide about this" Finn said.

"Decide quickly otherwise I will take appropriate action"

**PAGE BREAK**

When Finn returned to the one room apartment he had already decided. Rather than staying in a place where he was going mad, it was better it moved back to Lima. He entered the room and looked around carefully. He couldn't see that man anywhere. Then he blinked and found him leaning on the wall near the bathroom door.

Finn turned and opened the front door.

"Please leave" he said.

Kurt looked up and realised Finn was talking to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Just leave"

Kurt scampered out and felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He had only nine days left. His spirit was getting weaker and weaker especially in the sunlight.

Finn quickly packed up everything he needed. It was time for him to leave. He came out of the house and spotted Kurt across the street. He began running and Kurt chased him all the way to the train station.

Blaine who was driving to the station himself to pick up his brother found Finn climbing the train.

"Where is he going?" Blaine checked his watch. It was too early for Kurt to be in Finn's body. So where was Finn going?

Kurt tried to stop Finn but he couldn't. He felt another wave of dizziness and collapsed on the platform floor.

Finn sat down on his seat and looked out the window. The train began to move and Kurt woke up. He was too late.


	41. Bankruptcy

Rachel bent down and made Kurt stand up again.

"Do you know where he's going?" She asked.

"Lima. He took the train" Kurt replied.

"Let's go"she clicked her fingers and they disappeared.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine ran onto the train just as it began to move. Why was Finn leaving? He found Finn seated by himself and sat down opposite him.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"My name is Blaine Anderson"

"How did you know I was here?" Finn asked.

"I saw you get on the train. There is someone I need to find. The only way I can find that person is if you're there" Blaine replied.

"I know"

"You know about who I'm trying to find?" Blaine asked.

"He isn't here. He didn't come with me" Finn replied.

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know. It's because of him, I'm leaving"

Kurt appeared in the train with Rachel and stopped in surprise when he saw Blaine in the seat opposite Finn.

"You can't leave. Without you, he can't live. I can't live without him" Blaine protested.

"Why would I lend my body to a ghost so he can live?" Finn asked.

Kurt rushed over and sat down on the seat next to Blaine's.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Finn. I really want to live, that's why I'm taking your body"Kurt began to cry and Finn looked over at him.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Finn's eyes fill with tears and turned to the empty seat next to him.

"Is he here?" Blaine asked.

"Just nine more days, Finn. I just need nine more days. Then, I'll never bother you again. If you don't help me then I can't do anything" Kurt begged.

"He's right here. On the seat next to yours" Finn said.

What Finn hated the most, was seeing someone cry. He had beaten a guy up at school just because he had made Rachel cry. Finn couldn't stand to see Kurt crying.

"Even if not nine days, then please, even one more day. Let me say goodbye to my mother and father. Let me confess my feelings to Blaine. Please"

**PAGE BREAK**

"The room is all yours since he moved out" Mrs. Williams handed over the keys and left Sam alone.

"Finally, I got rid of him" Sam pocketed the keys and left the room.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine drove along the roads all the while taking worried glances at Finn who was seated in the backseat. Finn wasn't looking out the window but he was staring at the seat next to him. Kurt leaned his head against the head cushion and sighed.

"So you can see Kurt and you can hear him as well?" Blaine asked.

"I couldn't before but I can now" Finn replied.

"You must have been scared"

"Not really. I sometimes get his memories and his feelings many times. He didn't mean me any harm"

Kurt glanced over at Finn, surprised.

"So you can see his memories?" Blaine asked.

"Not all"Finn replied.

"Are you sure you want to go back home? I mean, Sam kicked you out"

"Ask Kurt when he comes to see you" Finn replied.

"How is Kurt? Is he okay?" Blaine asked.

"Tell him I'm fine" Kurt said.

"He says he's fine" Finn replied.

Blaine looked at the empty backseat in the rearview mirror and sighed.

"At least that drama's over" Rachel said from the passenger seat, next to Blaine.

"But now Blaine knows about me and Finn" Kurt said.

"I think it's great that he knows"

"But he can hear me and see me now" Kurt said glancing over at Finn.

"It sometimes happens. When a spirit and body connect in a way that you have, it can happen" Rachel replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sat opposite Kurt and Kurt fidgeted nervously.

"Your name is Kurt, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Kurt Hummel"

"I'm sorry about the accident. I wanted to die but you died instead" Finn said.

"It isn't your entire fault. I was careless and distracted"

"Is that why you came to me?"

"I don't know anything about that but I never meant you any harm" Kurt replied.

"You said nine days right? That's how much time you have left. I'll let you use my body"Finn said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine stood outside of the one room apartment, waiting. The door opened and Finn rushed out. Blaine smiled. It wasn't Finn, it was Kurt.

Kurt ran towards Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"You're always welcome"

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sighed as he pushed the shopping cart. He had decided to cook for Finn and he had to stock up on groceries.

"Remember what I said. No harm to the host body" Rachel warned as she followed Kurt.

"I won't give him poison" Kurt said.

"Just get through your last few days and then I can meet Finn again"

"Yeah and if I die or not, why do you care?" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Love doesn't stop after death" Rachel singsonged.

"So I can do what I want" Kurt said.

"Let's go on a date" Rachel said grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, not your boyfriend!" Kurt threw off her hand.

"I keep on forgetting" Rachel said with an apologetic smile.

Kurt stifled a laugh and pushed the shopping cart.

"Oh, but Kurt, you're in love with Blaine, but physical contact with Blaine is absolutely forbidden" Rachel warned.

"If I get Finn's permission, then?" Kurt asked.

"What the hell?" Rachel disappeared and Kurt laughed.

It was way too easy to rile her up.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You should eat a lot more than what I made for you. You're way too thin" Kurt said as Finn drank the soup.

"It doesn't matter" Finn said.

"These are your favorite's right? I got them all from Rachel" Kurt said.

The spoon fell from Finn's hand.

"How do you know Rachel?" he asked.

"She's been waiting for five years to meet you"

"She's dead"

"I'm in front of you aren't I?"

Finn sighed and let out a chuckle.

"We went to school and worked as well. High school passed like this and university. We worked hard to get to where we are now. She hardly slept but kept up her grades and earned money singing at a night club. She used to get lots of tips and she worried about me all the time. Did you really see her?"

Kurt nodded and Finn leaned against the wall.

"She said she doesn't know anything about the guy she was photographed with. Some guy must have drugged her at the nightclub. But you'll meet her again"

"Will I really meet her again?" Finn asked.

"In a few days. I don't know when but you will see her again" Kurt replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn's hands shook as she dialed Sam's number. She hid behind a pillar and informed Sam that Finn Hudson had not left New York like they had planned.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sighed when Sam entered the coffee shop. Did this guy have spies everywhere?

"Why didn't you leave?" Sam asked.

"The spirit followed me onto the train. I came back and left him behind" Finn replied.

He knew lying was a horrible thing to do but the top priority was protecting Kurt.

"Can you see him now?" Sam asked.

"I can't see it but I can feel it" Finn replied.

"How can I believe that Kurt has left you?"

"You can confirm it yourself. I'll be working at Blaine's restaurant in the morning. Kurt has no control over what I can do" Finn replied.

"But that was what Kurt was doing"

"I slept during the day and worked at night. I'm afraid I can't work at night anymore. I'll be working at the restaurant instead" Finn said.

"Do I look like an idiot to you, Kurt Hummel?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like Kurt Hummel to you right now? Anyway sharing a body gives me lots of memories" Finn replied.

"I don't care about that. Why do you need to work at Blaine's anyway?"

"Kurt entered my body without my permission. It's never going to happen again"

"You should have gone to Lima like I told you" Sam said.

"Why should I leave because of you? I told you before, I'm not afraid of anyone. I was afraid of Kurt. That's why I left"

"You were scared of Kurt?" Sam asked.

"I was the one who tried to do suicide and caused the accident. She resented me and I was afraid of her. So now, return my home back and let me live on my own. You can look for Kurt wherever you want to. I'm not going to help you in any way" Finn replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I forgot how scary he looks when he's serious" Rachel said.

She and Kurt were standing right there in the coffee shop, watching the conversation, unseen by Finn and Sam.

"I didn't ask him to lie about everything but it was his idea to tell all this stuff to Sam" Kurt said.

"Of course, when does your brain think of anything this crafty?" Rachel said with a smile.

"I hope Sam falls for it" Kurt said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So now Finn agreed to help?" Wes asked.

"But I'm still afraid. If Sam finds out that we're faking, we don't know what he can do" Blaine replied.

"If only Burt was discharged from hospital and back at Hummel Enterprises, then we could really kick Sam to the curb" Wes mused.

"I just found out something you guys don't want to hear" Cooper said coming into the room.

"What?" Wes asked.

David entered with a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Hummel Enterprises is heading towards bankruptcy. The money's all gone" Cooper replied.

"How did you find that out?" Wes asked.

"We did a little James Bond action" Cooper replied.

"Cooper went in as a hotshot investor and got into the Finance Department. Apparently Sam's already taken all of the money and frozen many of the bank accounts. Hummel Enterprises will fall to pieces. I think Mr. Andrews is at the hospital giving the bankruptcy news to Carole right now" David explained.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning Blaine went to find Finn.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked.

"Hummel Enterprises is heading towards bankruptcy. They need to pay the money back into the banks to avoid bankruptcy but we still don't have enough" Blaine replied.

"How can I get money?" Kurt asked. Internally he was panicking.

"We still have this" Blaine pulled out Kurt's bank seal.

"Where did you get that?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't matter. We can still sell the land off to get money" Blaine said.

They went to the hospital where Carole was worrying her head off.

"You still get a large loan with the land as a guarantor. But you have to make sure Sam or anyone else from the company doesn't know about this" Blaine warned.

**PAGE BREAK**

And so it began. Blaine, David, Cooper and Wes took over the planning of the company. They began meeting for the next day to secure the largest loan possible of Hummel Enterprises. Kurt to keep up the act of not possessing Finn's body had taken to staying at home and talking with Finn.

The quartet's efforts paid off and soon the loan was secured at 40 million dollars.

Sam felt a growing anger when he heard the news, where had Carole secured such a large loan? What guarantee did she give when she got such a loan?

**PAGE BREAK**

"So what happened?" Kurt asked.

"The bankruptcy was prevented" Blaine replied with a large grin.

Kurt could have hugged Blaine to death but he remembered Rachel's warning.

_Physical contact with Finn's body is absolutely forbidden_

Kurt frowned and Blaine chuckled. It was weird to see such a Kurt-like expression on Finn's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm Finn Hudson and I can't say what I want to say" Kurt said.

"I get it. You don't need to apologize. I'm stuck the same way" Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt trudged back home and stopped short. Standing there right next to his door was Quinn.


	42. Finn Moves In

"Who are you?" Kurt asked pretending to be Finn.

"Quinn Fabray. But I'm sure you already know that, Kurt" Quinn replied.

"Come on in" Kurt brought Quinn into the little one room apartment.

"Take a look around. Try and find your friend. He isn't here. I would appreciate that you would leave me alone" Kurt pushed her out from the room and locked the door.

"God that was close"

He lied down on the mattress and ejected himself out of Finn's body.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So all this time, no one told me that my own company was going bankrupt?" Burt asked.

"Well, we didn't want to worry you. Blaine was there to help this whole time" Carole replied.

"I just need some details from you. The company to which you sold your shares, did you meet anyone from that company?" Blaine asked.

"There was a man who came to meet us. I think his name was Terrence Matthews and I have his card in my office. You can try and find him" Burt replied.

"Thank you. This will be a lot of help" Blaine said.

**PAGE BREAK**

When Quinn returned home she found Mercedes with two suitcases and a carry-on bag.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Since you don't want to move out then I'll move out. I'm moving into Mike and Tina's apartment. They have a spare bedroom" Mercedes replied.

"But why are you leaving? It's Kurt's apartment" Quinn said.

"I know all about your doings at the company Quinn. I don't want to live with a woman like you" Mercedes said.

"It's not like I don't regret what I've done. I regret it so many times" Quinn said.

"Even if you regret it, it's too late for that"

"I couldn't stop Sam. I was the one who started it but then I couldn't stop him"

"You should've. I'm leaving" Mercedes left and Quinn crumpled to the floor in tears.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You said you wanted to live. But you're worried about your father's company" Finn commented.

"It's my entire fault. I was the one who got fooled by Sam and brought him even closer to what he wanted" Kurt replied.

"To have a family is the best thing in the world. You shouldn't forget that. It's great that you worry about them so much"

Kurt nodded and placed his head on Finn's shoulder.

"Don't you think about Blaine a lot? You two look like you love each other" Finn said.

"I'm trying my hardest not to get too close to him. It will be even worse if I know that I have a few days left"

"If it was me, I would use my remaining days to see him even more" Finn said.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next day Kurt paid a visit to Sam's apartment. He had an idea to what the code of the house might be. He pressed the figures for Finn's birthday and the door clicked open. He crept inside and into the bedroom. He had a sneaking feeling what the code for the safe was going to be. He pressed the same figure he had done for the lock and the safe opened. But it was empty.

"Where did that file go?" Kurt moaned.

He got up and opened the door to the bedroom. If the file wasn't here, there was no point in searching the house.

He stopped short. Standing right in front of him was Sam.

"So, Kurt, why are you in my house?" Sam asked.

"I'm not Kurt. Kurt's gone" Kurt replied.

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I have some of Kurt's memories. I wanted to know why he kept on remembering this house" Kurt replied.

"You know how I know you're Kurt? It's because Kurt was here as a housekeeper. He used to pop in and out of the apartment" Sam explained.

_That's it! _

Kurt flung himself out of Finn's body. Finn blinked once and regained his composure.

"I'm not Kurt, I told you so" Finn said.

"Open up! It's the police! You can't keep someone in there against his will!" there was a loud banging on the door.

Sam checked outside and Rachel smirked at him. She was dressed complete in a police officer's outfit.

"There seems to be a mistake officer" Sam said.

"Tell that man to leave. The neighbours reported a disturbance" Rachel said.

Finn went out and Kurt followed him. Sam entered his home and Kurt gave a high five to Rachel.

"By the way, Blaine's waiting for you downstairs" Rachel said and she disappeared.

Finn entered Blaine's car and Kurt sat next to him at the back. Rachel popped in to sit right next to Blaine.

"Finn, are you stupid? Why the hell did you go to Sam's apartment?" Blaine asked.

"Who the hell are you to talk to my Finn like that?" Rachel said.

"I'm Finn" Finn said.

"I know that you're Finn" Blaine said exasperatedly.

"Kurt's right next to me" Finn said and Rachel began to laugh at the surprised look on Blaine's face.

"It's daytime, how can you be Finn?" Blaine asked.

"I was the one who suggested to go to the apartment" Finn replied.

"You should have told me first" Blaine said.

"Did he even have a chance to?" Rachel snapped.

"This is weird" Kurt commented and both spirits began to laugh despite the problematic situation.

**PAGE BREAK**

"The guarantor was the land that you couldn't find the bank seal for. Now what?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"I'm not letting go just yet. We have another way" Sam replied.

"You talk with confidence but you can't do anything right"

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn entered Blaine's apartment and looked around. It was a modern place with comfortable furniture and bright lights.

"You'll stay here for the time being. I don't really trust Sam from now on" Blaine said.

"Thanks a lot" Finn said.

"Did Kurt come in?" Blaine asked.

Finn looked around but he couldn't see Kurt anywhere.

"Delivery, one spirit" Rachel said.

She was supporting Kurt who was getting more and more exhausted as the days went by. Kurt lied down on Blaine's couch and waved to Finn.

"I'm right here" he said.

"He's here. On the couch" Finn replied.

Blaine looked at the couch and nodded.

"I'll just go heat up the food" he left the room.

"How did you get in? I didn't see you before" Finn asked.

"I have a guardian angel" Kurt replied with an exhausted smile.

"Guardian angel? I'm the angel of death. No, the Scheduler" Rachel said.

"Go and eat dinner, Finn. I'll be right here when you get back" Kurt said.

Rachel reached out and ran a hand over Finn's hair. She smiled sadly when the barrier didn't let her touch Finn.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Don't worry about anything else, you can stay here as long as you want" Blaine said as he ate.

"Kurt's really lucky, he has a friend like you" Finn said.

"I'm lucky to have him" Blaine said.

Upstairs Kurt massaged his head. His body ached and he was tired. He had never felt more exhausted than the way he was now.

"You just need to rest a bit" Rachel said.

"Does this exhaustion go away?" Kurt asked.

"It gets worse because your 49 days are ending" Rachel replied.

"How come you came to Sam's home? How did you know I was there?" Kurt asked.

"You fell out of your host body on purpose. And then that idiot was threatening Finn. By the way, how did I look in the police outfit? Cute, right?"

"Yeah, you scared me when you said 'police'" Kurt replied with a smile.

Finn took Blaine's bed, on Blaine's insistence and Blaine himself took the couch. Kurt deposited himself on Blaine's bed and cuddled into the blankets. He was too tired to move but he couldn't sleep. Finn lied down on the bed and tossed and turned.

"You can't sleep?" Kurt asked.

"I think I'll go out for some air" Finn said sitting up.

Kurt nodded and shut his eyes.

"You wanna come with me?" Finn asked.

"No, I'm too tired. I'll just rest" Kurt replied.

Finn nodded and went outside of the room.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine paced by himself in the restaurant. He couldn't help but think that Kurt was upstairs in his room with Finn. He turned around and saw Finn coming down the stairs from the apartment above the restaurant.

"Time flies fast. After today, there's six days left" Blaine said to Finn.

"Kurt told me to tell you to go inside and sleep" Finn said.

"How is he doing?" Blaine asked.

"He says he feels happy to be in the same house as you" Finn replied.

"Is he asleep? Can he sleep?" Blaine asked and Finn shook his head.

"I feel jealous of Kurt sometimes but I came to give you some advice" Finn said.

"What?"

"I want to tell you not to fall so deep in this relationship. His days are numbered"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been through this, I know. The more you trust and love, the more hard it is when that person dies" Finn replied.

"Finn, why are you talking like as if Kurt's going to die?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt doesn't feel like he's going to live"

"Why is he losing hope?" Blaine asked.

"The more you're like this, the more pain he feels seeing you. You're not fated to be together. Throw away your hope" Finn replied.

Blaine could feel his temper begin to rise.

"I'm saying this for both of you" Finn said.

"Just forget it then. Until Kurt dies, I am not losing hope over this. I won't give up. No, I can't give up!" Blaine said.

He side stepped Finn to go upstairs and felt two arms wrap around him. Finn, who was much taller than Blaine, buried his face in Blaine's neck. Blaine froze in shock.


	43. I Did It!

**Jumbo chapter for everyone! The story is nearly over and I'm thankful to everyone who reviewed and made me smile. Thank you so much. **

Blaine froze and Finn breathed in Blaine's scent.

"Kurt, is it you?" Blaine asked, his voice echoing in the restaurant.

There was no reply but Blaine could feel tears soaking into his skin. It was Kurt

"I'm sorry" Kurt said in a broken voice.

Blaine lifted up his hand and placed them on Kurt's hands.

"Tell Kurt that I love him. I'll do anything for him" Blaine lifted up Kurt's hands and moved away.

He went up the stairs without looking back and Kurt wiped away the tears from his eyes.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Thank you Finn" Kurt said with a smile.

"If I could switch my life with yours, I would do it in a heartbeat" Finn said.

"Why?"

"Wouldn't it be nice? I would be able to see Rachel again and you would be here with Blaine" Finn replied.

"Don't even think about that. Don't you know what it's like, being a spirit? And Rachel will come to see you again"

"She can't come back to me forever" Finn said.

"I don't want to leave Blaine alone. But we can't fight fate" Kurt said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn slept on her bed like she always did. Mercedes had left and movers had come to take the furniture Mercedes had bought for the apartment. Quinn was now all alone. She felt herself slipping into a familiar dream.

_Quinn turned onto her side and felt a familiar scent accost her senses. It was familiar and she opened her eyes. Kurt was seated on the bed next to her feet. He was smiling down at her and stroking her hair. Quinn got up with a start. _

"_Quinn" Kurt smiled even wider and wrapped Quinn up in a hug. _

Quinn woke up with a scream. She turned on the bedside lamp and looked around the room. It didn't matter that Mercedes left. She still felt like someone was in the apartment, watching. She grabbed her phone and texted Sam.

_I'm really scared. Can you come over? – Quinn_

The doorbell rang half an hour later and Quinn rushed to open the door. Sam crossed the threshold and looked around. The living room sofas and the TV were gone.

"Thanks for coming, I was so scared" Quinn said.

"You were right. Kurt has come back" Sam said.

"I told you, didn't I? He came into my dreams. Even though he doesn't borrow Finn's body, he can still wander around"

"If you're scared why don't you do something to scare him?"

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"Make his spirit disappear" Sam replied.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Kurt is a ghost because his body still lives. We need to kill off his body. I can't go to the hospital because Blaine knows everything by now and is nosing around" Sam replied.

"I can't do this"

"You have to!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn emerged from the shower and found Kurt staring at the calendar.

"Four days to go" Kurt announced with forced cheer.

"You've been staring at the calendar the whole night, haven't you?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Kurt asked.

"I do, and it's weird. It's like I am there but I'm not there" Finn replied with a smile.

"You just smiled. You looked way better when you smile" Kurt said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"We've found enough evidence against Sam but we need to find a prosecutor good enough to not get swindled by anything" Burt said.

He and Blaine were currently walking into Hummel Enterprises with David trailing behind them. Quinn greeted them from behind the secretary's desk. Burt entered his office with David but Blaine stayed to talk with Quinn.

"I want you to tell Sam to stop everything. We have enough evidence against him" Blaine warned.

"I can't stop him. As long as he wants to keep this going, I'm sticking with him till the end" Quinn said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Rachel sat down at an outdoor table in Blaine's restaurant. She couldn't help but watch Finn as he took orders.

"Welcome to Heaven, what would you like to have?" Puck asked handing Rachel a menu.

"I want that guy to wait on me" Rachel said pointing at Finn.

"What?"

"He's hot isn't he?" Rachel asked.

Kurt turned and Rachel waved gaily to him.

"Hi!"

Kurt was about to tell her off but looked at Puck. Puck shrugged and went back inside the restaurant.

"Do you have time? I'm bored by myself" Rachel said.

"Why did you come here?" Kurt asked.

"I came to see you" Rachel replied.

"I told you not to treat me like I'm your boyfriend"

"What can I do? I can only watch him sleep because you're in control in the morning" Rachel complained.

Kurt gulped as he remembered the night before.

"Oh and before I forget, you were filming a great romantic moment last night. I already warned you. Whose permission did you get to touch Blaine like that?" Rachel asked.

"Finn gave me permission" Kurt replied.

"Did you have to cry and beg?"

"You're so possessive!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt ventured down to Blaine's office and sat down on the chair after getting rid of Rachel.

"Why isn't he back yet?" Kurt asked himself.

**PAGE BREAK**

"If Carole's coming home then who's going to stay at the hospital?" Burt asked.

"I can stay if you want" Blaine offered.

"Yeah, we'll have a nice meal at home for once. Blaine can take care of Kurt" Carole said.

"Are you sure? You'll have to stay the entire night" Burt asked.

"I'm fine with it" Blaine said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt's phone rang and he saw it was Blaine.

"Hey, why aren't you back yet?" Kurt asked.

"I'm staying the night in the hospital. I'll meet you tomorrow" Blaine replied.

_I guess I'll visit him as a spirit tonight _

**PAGE BREAK**

"They found out Sam" Quinn said.

"How can that be? They shouldn't have been able to find out" Sam said.

"They aren't fools. Cooper must have found a way into the company"

Sam's phone rang and he grabbed it.

"Yes Puck?"

Sam smiled as he heard the news. He hung up and turned to Quinn.

"Burt and Carole were sent home by Blaine. No one's at the hospital at this time. This is the time to strike" Sam reported.

"I can't do this" Quinn said.

"If you want me then you'll get rid of Kurt" Sam warned

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt paced outside the hospital room. Night had fallen and no nurse had opened the door to let Kurt inside the room. Blaine had gone to the cafeteria for dinner but he closed the door too quickly for Kurt to get in.

Kurt looked up as Quinn walked down the hallway and stopped at his room door.

"Quinn Fabray, you still have the nerve to come here?" Kurt asked.

Quinn opened the door and looked around. She walked in with Kurt at her heels. She shut the door behind her and Kurt stared at her in suspicion. He watched her as she neared his unconscious body on the bed. His body was fast asleep with an oxygen mask covering Kurt's face.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Quinn reached out and placed a hand on the oxygen mask.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked eyes wide in shock.

The door was pulled open silently and Blaine walked inside. He froze for a moment.

"Quinn Fabray!" Blaine said.

Quinn whirled around and her eyes widened to find Blaine staring at her angrily. Blaine came forward and pulled Quinn away from Kurt.

"Are you insane?" Blaine shouted.

Quinn burst into tears.

"How could you do this? This is Kurt, your friend since grade school. Are you even human?" Blaine asked.

Blaine grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and shook her.

"You're not even human" Blaine said.

"I'm sorry" Quinn said.

"Just go. If I see you right now, I can even kill you" Blaine said.

Quinn ran out and Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself. Kurt, who was seated on the bed, began to cry. His best friend Quinn had just tried to kill him.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam sighed as he pulled open his front door. Blaine stood there looking reasonably angry.

"Why do you have to bother me so early in the morning?" Sam asked.

"I want to prove what kind of person you are" Blaine replied entering the house.

"What?"

Blaine sat down on the couch and grabbed the glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"Are you a cowardly dog?" Blaine asked.

Sam stared at him, unable to understand.

"Because you were angry at God, you directed your anger to innocent human beings. In order to challenge the fate that was bestowed to you by God, you did even worse things than your father did. Your mother tried her best to give you a successful life" Blaine began.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You let the woman who loves you go tamper the oxygen mask of her best friend and the man who loved you"

Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"You're tampering over your mother's grave. She didn't want you to become like your father. She wanted you to be successful by your own ability and not be consumed by greed. So, you became a cowardly dog. Even if Kurt dies, what are you going to do about me? I know everything about you Sam, you can't do anything to me" Blaine said.

Blaine left the apartment and went straight to the restaurant. He sat down with Wes and David to continue their investigation of Hummel Enterprises. To their surprise Puck had something to say to them.

"I was spying on you guys for Sam" Puck said.

"What?" Wes sputtered out.

"I don't want to anymore. He told me he would give me money and I took it. Then I realized it's not worth it" Puck admitted.

"And why are you telling us this?" Blaine asked.

"Because I have evidence on Sam and his link to Mr. Andrews" Puck said.

Wes smiled and grabbed the file from Puck.

"You make a great James Bond, my friend" David high fived Puck.

**PAGE BREAK**

"We still need a high tail investment to bring this off the ground" Burt said.

"I can ask Dad" Cooper offered.

"You would do that?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. It's my little brother on the line" Cooper said.

"Then I'm going with you" Blaine said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You don't have to go. There are only a few days left" Wes said.

"I have to go. Dad won't make an investment blindly" Blaine said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Wes, where did Blaine go?" Kurt asked.

"He went to his Dad. But don't worry he'll be back the day after tomorrow" Wes replied.

Wes left Kurt and Kurt burst into tears.

"I'll be dead by then" Kurt cried.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What did you do?" Sam asked angrily.

"I did what you told but Blaine caught me. You told me that no one would be at the hospital" Quinn replied.

"Anyway, I came to give you this" Sam said holding out an envelope.

"What is this?" Quinn opened the envelope and inside was a plane ticket.

"The ticket is for us. We're running off with the money we have" Sam replied.

"Why should we run away?" Quinn asked.

"Because Burt has found enough evidence against me. We're not safe here" Sam replied.

"Does that mean?" Quinn asked and Sam nodded.

"I'm all yours" Sam replied.

Quinn threw herself into Sam's arms and kissed him fiercely. She had missed him more than anything on earth. Sam kissed her back and the door of Quinn's apartment opened.

Carole stood there in horror and Quinn removed herself from Sam's arms.

"I should have known" Carole said.

"I'll be leaving then" Sam said.

He left the apartment and Quinn stared at Carole, afraid. Carole walked into the house and slapped Quinn on the face.

"I won't bother asking you why you did this. You attached your man to Kurt. I knew from very earlier on that you were horrible" Carole said.

"Yeah, I knew that you were always suspicious of me. You think I didn't notice the hints you gave to Kurt but he never noticed them"

"I treated you as part of the family"

"I was never a part of your family. You showed off your kindness just like Kurt and that pissed me off"

"Is that why you betray Kurt like this?" Carole asked.

"Yes, this is why I'm like this!"

Carole turned around to leave but Quinn wasn't done.

"Why did you take me in? If you hated me so much?"

Carole shook her head and left the house.

**PAGE BREAK**

"When you went on dates with Rachel, what did you guys do?" Kurt asked.

"We went on picnics, listened to music, read books and just talked" Finn replied.

"I wish I had a date like that. I never really on one like that with Sam" Kurt said.

"I know Blaine won't be back in time but you still have me" Finn said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So do you understand?" Rachel asked.

Since she was not going to be a Scheduler anymore, she had to train someone else to take her place.

"Every day a list of people is downloaded onto your phone. At specific times you have to send them to their deaths. Understood?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am" a teenager, barely older than she was said.

"Let's see who's on the death list for the week" Rachel flipped through the list.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt sat worried on the couch. The clock on the wall showed that it was twelve seconds to midnight. The seconds ticked and Rachel appeared in an all-black ensemble at midnight.

"Traveler Kurt Hummel" She said.

"Don't comfort me. I know it's my last day" Kurt said.

"This is my final message to you as a Scheduler. Today is your last day. You have 16 hours and 55 minutes left. Directly at 4:55pm, at the time of your accident, I and the elevator will come for you. You are not allowed to write any letters that admit you are Kurt or any hints that you were alive"

"So I can leave a letter that doesn't have my name on it?"

"I shall come and find you five minutes before your time ends. That's it. Good luck"

Rachel vanished and Kurt sighed. It was time to finish what he had left.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So you found out, huh?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't believe I never saw it" Carole replied.

They were seated in Kurt's room at the hospital.

"Now I wish Kurt would never wake up. He won't be able to bear this" Carole said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt went shopping first. He bought a lot of hair products and body products for Finn. He took the box that he had got from the Ritz and placed it on Blaine's bed. Finn would be able to find it easily. Then he went to find a cake. It was his parent's anniversary today after all.

He went to the hospital and served the cake to Burt and Carole. Mercedes was there too and she helped take lots of pictures.

"I made a CD of Kurt's songs from glee club. I can play it now" Kurt played the CD and smiled when his parents smiled at hearing his voice.

_Finn, push me out now._

Finn blinked and Kurt walked out of his body. Kurt gazed at his parents and Finn stared at Kurt's body on the bed. Kurt began singing along to 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' and Finn found himself crying.

He went out of the hospital and checked the time. It was still twelve noon. Then Rachel came driving up on her motorbike.

"It's your last day, do you want to do something fun?" she asked.

"I don't want to do anything. Call the elevator" Kurt replied.

"If you're sure" she clicked her fingers and they appeared in the Garden of Lost Souls.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn opened the box and he had to smile when he saw what was inside. Kurt had complained many times about his skin and hair so it was obvious he would leave these behind. He smiled even wider when he saw the note.

_Live longer, live brighter. Thanks for everything :)))))_

**PAGE BREAK**

"You've done well, considering the whole betrayal and planning thing" Rachel commented.

"I don't have any regrets. Just call the elevator" Kurt said.

Rachel lifted up her arm and there was a flash of light.

"Look!" She squealed.

Kurt looked down at his necklace and saw to his surprise, two tears floating inside. The necklace glowed again and three tears were floating inside the necklace.

"You did it!" Rachel whooped.

"Oh my god" Kurt whispered.

"This is amazing" Rachel said.

"But who cried? There was no one left" Kurt said.

"I know who it is" Rachel said.

"Don't tell me. If you do, I'll never love anyone but those three" Kurt said.

"Okay then, good bye" Rachel waved and Kurt disappeared.

Back at the hospital, Mercedes tried to stifle her sobs as she heard the sound of Kurt's voice floating from the stereo. The heart beat monitor began beeping and she looked at Kurt's face. Kurt felt himself enter consciousness and opened it his eyes.


	44. Last Cruel Gift

**Another big chapter for everyone. The story is nearly over. Only one more chapter left….**

**Enjoy…**

Carole wrapped an arm around Mercedes as they both cried together. The sound of Kurt's singing voice had triggered something inside them. Burt walked out from the bathroom and raised his eyebrows when he saw the two crying women.

"Carole what are you crying about now?" Burt asked taking his wife in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it" Carole said wiping away her tears.

"Look at Kurt, would he want you to cry?" Burt glanced at Kurt's face and froze.

"He's awake!"

Mercedes abruptly stopped crying and looked at Kurt and saw his familiar blue green eyes staring back at her.

"He opened his eyes!" Mercedes rushed out of the room to find the doctor.

"Kurt, its Dad. Can you understand me?" Burt asked.

"Dad…. Carole" Kurt murmured.

"Yes, it's Dad and Carole, son. We missed you so much" Burt said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Back at Blaine's apartment Finn packed his bags ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Wes asked.

"There's no reason for me to stay here anymore" Finn replied.

"What does that mean?" Wes asked.

Finn shrugged and went out the door. It was time for him to go home.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine cursed as his phone rang right in the middle of meeting with his father and other potential investors.

"What is it, Wes?" Blaine asked.

"I think we miscalculated the days. Finn moved out saying he has no reason to stay here" Wes replied.

"Why does he have no reason to stay? Does that mean Kurt's….dead?" Blaine asked.

**PAGE BREAK**

"How did this happen?" Dr. Cavanaugh asked in wonder.

Kurt sighed as he looked at the doctor and then at his parents.

"His vitals were falling rapidly and his body seemed to be growing weaker and weaker. This is truly a miracle" Dr. Cavanaugh said.

"That's my Kurt" Burt said stroking his son's forehead.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sat on the plane ready to go back to New York when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, its Carole"

Blaine shut his eyes to prepare himself for the worst.

"Kurt's awake" Carole said.

"He's awake?"

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn entered the little one room apartment and set his bags down. He was finally back where he belonged before all this mess started.

He looked at the mattress on the floor and remembered the conversations with Kurt and how they would talk for hours on end. He was going to miss the guy.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine rushed into the hospital room and fell flat on his face, to the amusement of Burt and Carole.

"He's not here. They took Kurt for some checkups" Burt said trying to conceal his laughter.

"I'm glad I could be a source of laughter for you" Blaine said standing up and massaging his head.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy" Carole commented.

"There's good news. My dad agreed to invest in Hummel Enterprises and he brought four other investors as well" Blaine said.

Mercedes entered the room.

"Doctor Cavanaugh says he's going to be a little stiff for a while so there's going to be physical therapy and he's lost weight as well" Mercedes said.

"I need to talk to the doctor about my medication" Burt stood up and went out.

Blaine's phone rang and he went outside to receive it.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt smiled in happiness as he ate a big bowl of soup.

"I missed you soup Carole" Kurt said.

"Eat a lot. The doctor said you lost a lot of weight" Carole said.

The door opened and Blaine stepped inside. He spotted Kurt and his face broke out into a smile.

"Hi Blaine, long time no see. But why are you here? Did you hear that I woke up?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stopped short. Why was Kurt acting like he didn't know Blaine that well?

"Blaine's been visiting you all this time" Carole said.

"Where are Sam and Quinn? Even Blaine came to see me, so where are they?" Kurt asked.

Carole looked down at the blankets. She didn't really want to tell Kurt what happened while he was asleep.

"Sam's gone to for a trip because of Hummel Enterprises. Quinn's busy but she said she would be here" Mercedes said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"We shouldn't tell Kurt about what happened. Let him get better and then we'll tell him everything" Carole said glancing over to check of Kurt was still asleep.

"So he doesn't remember anything after the accident?" Blaine asked.

"His memory reached until the accident. He was asleep afterwards" Mercedes replied.

"I'll be sure to tell him how much you cared for him when he was asleep" Carole said.

"It doesn't matter" Blaine said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sam walked out of his office and pressed the button for the elevator. Mr. Andrews and Mr. Timothy passed him on the way to their offices.

"Are you going to visit you fiancé at the hospital?" Andrews asked.

"Of course, he would be the first to know that he's awake" Timothy commented.

"What?" Sam asked.

Andrews and Timothy left and Sam entered the elevator.

_What are they talking about? Has Kurt really woken up?_

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sat on the floor, reading. He had found the book in one of his old boxes and he had decided to read it. The door opened and he stood up.

"I'm sorry, I thought no one would be here" Sam apologized.

"The one you're for is gone and he's never coming back. If you want proof just go find him in the hospital" Finn said.

"I know"

"Then why come here?" Finn asked.

"I've come to hand the apartment to you" Sam threw the keys at Finn and he caught them expertly.

"The contract is on your name. I don't need any money from you" Sam left and Finn looked at the keys in his hands.

"Weirdo"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Did you go visit Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Wes, he didn't recognize me. He's forgotten that time with me and working here" Blaine replied.

"So he doesn't remember his 49 days?" Wes asked.

"That makes sense. If he remembered the balance would be broken" Blaine replied.

"He loved you, you loved him and then this happened"

"The most important thing is that he's alive" Blaine said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sat alone in the darkness of his apartment.

"When are you coming Rachel?" he murmured in the darkness.

Rachel, who was seated right next to him smiled.

"Soon" she said and disappeared.

The next day Finn woke up to someone knocking. He got up and opened the door. Blaine stood there with a nervous smile.

"I just came to tell you that Kurt's woken up" Blaine said.

"He woke up? That's great" Finn said.

"But he doesn't remember his 49 days. He won't remember you either. I just wanted to thank you for your help"

"It's nothing really" Finn said.

"I wanted to ask you something. Since you resigned from your coffee shop job, you can come and work in my restaurant" Blaine offered.

"You don't have to be concerned about me" Finn said.

"You can think about it if you want" Blaine said.

"I have something to give to you" Finn went inside and looked around in a drawer.

He pulled out the promise ring and handed it over to Blaine.

"Before Kurt left, he told me to give this to you. It belonged to your grandfather and your mom was the one to give it to Kurt" Finn said.

"How did this get to him?" Blaine asked.

"You should ask him yourself. He also said thanks a lot and that he was sorry he couldn't pay back whatever you had done for him" Finn replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What do you mean they found investments?" Sam asked Andrews.

"I don't know from where they found it but they did. The money is coming in from foreign companies" Andrews said.

Sam quickly called up Puck.

"Where did the company get investments from?" Sam asked.

"Blaine's father and some of his business partners launched investments" Puck replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't sell people off for money" Puck hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Godamnnit!"

Sam's phone rang again.

"This is New York Prosecution Services. Director Sam Evans, regarding the investigation on Hummel Enterprises, we expect you to be at our offices by 10am tomorrow"

Sam hung up and leaned against the wall. His plans were spiraling out of control.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn entered Sam's apartment and found him nursing a hangover.

"I have made my decision" Quinn placed the ticket on the table.

"Why are you giving this back to me?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to Lima. I'm tired of waiting for you" Quinn replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next day Kurt was taken to physical therapy by Blaine. Then Blaine fed him lunch and took him outside in the gardens.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Kurt asked.

"How am I acting weird?" Blaine asked.

"You're being nice to me. You were never nice to me at all" Kurt replied.

"People change, Kurt" Blaine said and Kurt folded his arms and pouted like a child.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You want me to go and visit Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"He's asking for you so go see him" Carole replied.

"He doesn't know anything about you and Sam or the company problems" Mercedes said.

"I can't" Quinn said.

"Just act like everything's normal. You're great at acting" Mercedes said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Are you really going to sit here all day with me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I will" Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed and turned on the stereo. A song that was familiar to Blaine came floating out.

"You composed that song right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah" Blaine replied and they both quietly listened to 'Not Alone'

The door opened and Carole stepped inside.

"Quinn's here to see you" she announced and Quinn entered the room.

"Can you leave us alone?" Kurt asked.

"Okay sure" Blaine left and Carole followed him out.

"You know what, Quinn? I slept for such a long time. I had a dream as well. It was about the day of my engagement. I kept on picturing you curly hair and then the way you made it into a bun in the last minute. You always used to tell me that your hair was your pride and joy. That way you didn't care that your hair had been messed up. That showed how much you loved me"

Quinn couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt.

"Just go" Kurt said with a tear running down his cheek.

Quinn didn't need to be told twice and she rushed out of the room.

**PAGE BREAK**

Rachel sat in Finn's apartment staring at him as he paced.

"God, because of the penalty I have to serve one more week. This bites" she groaned as she checked her phone.

"Madam Sanders is calling you" a voice chimed and Rachel disappeared.

She reappeared in the Garden of Lost Souls and found Madam Sanders waiting for her.

"Now what?" Rachel asked.

"You shouldn't disrespect your elders because you're going to die" Sanders said.

"I have a week to go until I meet Finn and then die" Rachel said.

"Isn't today your last day?" Madam Sanders asked.

"What?"

"Just because you have a week to serve as a penalty doesn't mean you can't visit Finn"

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"You can visit Finn"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"YES!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn looked down at the birthday cards from Rachel. He had finally unpacked all the boxes. He had thought it would bring pain but there was a familiar feeling of comfort. He didn't know why but he could feel that Rachel was coming today. He quickly packed everything up and took a long shower. He dried his hair and combed it to perfection.

Then he opened the stuff Kurt had given him and used the deodorant and aftershave. He dressed up in blue jeans and a cream long sleeved sweater and then a white leather jacket on top. He wore white dress shoes and went to the park. He looked around and spotted someone seated on the bench.

The girl stood up and turned. Finn's eyes widened as he took in Rachel right in front of him. Rachel came towards him and stood in front of him.

"Finn, it's been a long time. You haven't changed a bit" Rachel said.

Finn reached out and touched Rachel's face. He could feel her smooth skin and his eyes widened.

"It really is you"

Finn threw his arms around Rachel and began crying into her shoulder.

"Where were you? How can this happen?" Finn asked between sobs.

"I couldn't come until now. I'm sorry" Rachel replied.

They went to visit the road where Rachel had her accident.

"I admit I was impatient and stupid. I thought my old life was boring and I didn't realize how much it was hurting you" Rachel said.

"I was stupid as well. I didn't understand you as well as I should" Finn said.

"I might have sang and danced with dozens of guys but I never cheated on you. I didn't like being away from you and I bought promise rings for both of us"

Rachel pulled out a box from her jacket pocket. She took Finn's hand and placed the ring on his ring finger. Then she pulled out her own and Finn put it on her finger.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Why are we here?" Finn asked.

"Do you remember the time you told me that you had never been to an amusement park?" Rachel asked.

"But the park's closed" Finn said.

"Not a problem" Rachel opened the gate and rushed inside. Finn laughed but followed her in.

They had lots of fun on different rides. The last one was the merry go round. Finn made Rachel laugh by being a knight about to joust for his princess.

That night Finn returned to find his little one room apartment completely transformed. Rachel had bought furniture and refurbished the entire room.

"You didn't need to buy all this stuff for me" Finn said.

"I like to see the room like this" Rachel said.

"I'm going with you. There's no point of doing this" Finn said.

"Even for a day, it's okay" Rachel said.

Finn held Rachel in his arms that night, never wanting to let go of her. Rachel cried silently that night knowing that she had only that day left.

The next day, they returned to the park where they had met.

"I'm still a dead person you know" Rachel began.

"I know"

"I was patient for five years so that I could come back, give you this ring, and tell you I love you one last time" Rachel said.

"But it's not the same. You can't stay here" Finn said.

"I can't stay here. I just didn't want you to live in pain the rest of your life"

"I'm going with you"

"It doesn't work that way. We're destined not to be together. Even if you die, we would still be apart" Rachel said.

"But-" "I want you to move on from me and live happily"

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and snatched the ring from his finger. She tossed it into the lake.

"Why did you do that?" Finn asked.

"Let me leave without any regrets Finn. You need to move on from me. You're wasting your life like this" Rachel begged.

"I love you Rachel" Finn said. Rachel removed her ring and placed it in his hand. Finn tossed it into the lake.

"I love you too" Rachel smiled.

Finn took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Rachel pulled away after a few seconds and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Good bye, Finn"

She turned around and began walking away. As Finn watched her, he couldn't help but let a few tears of his own leak out. She disappeared and Finn fell to his knees and began to cry.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Sam Evans, you are under arrest for the crime of fraud and embezzling. The amount of evidence against you gives us no choice but to take you in for interrogation and a trial" Mrs. Wilkins said.

Sam hissed as the handcuffs tightened around his hands and he was taken for interrogation.

"It is said by witnesses that Quinn Fabray was an accomplice in this plan" Gerald asked.

"No, she has nothing to do with this" Sam admitted.

The interrogation was concluded and Sam was sentenced to five years in prison.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sighed as he opened the door to Kurt's room. Blaine's warning echoed in his mind. He knew that Kurt wouldn't recognize him but it wouldn't hurt to try. He entered the room and found Kurt reading on his bed. Kurt looked up and Finn smiled.

"Hi Finn, what's up?" Kurt asked and Finn's mouth fell open in shock.

"Do you remember me?" Finn asked.

"Why would I forget you?" Kurt asked.

He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around Finn.

"So you remembered me but not Blaine?" Finn asked after Kurt settled back in bed.

"I remember everything. I just pretended not to in front of Blaine but when I saw you I couldn't pretend anymore" Kurt replied.

"Why did you pretend?" Finn asked.

"Because I'm going to die again" Kurt replied.


	45. Goodbye

"What do you mean you're going to die again?" Finn asked confused.

"When I went for my checkup the other day, someone from the spirit world came to see me" Kurt began.

"_The doctor will be here soon to conduct your tests. Please wait here" The nurse left and Kurt sighed. _

"_It's not like I can go anywhere on this aching legs" he said sarcastically. _

_The door opened and Kurt looked up. Rachel stood there dressed a white doctor's coat with a stethoscope around her neck. _

"_Aren't you the Scheduler?" Kurt asked. _

"_That's sad, how could you forget me so quickly?" _

"_But how can I see you? I thought only dead people could see you" Kurt asked. _

_Rachel remained silent and Kurt realized something. _

"_I still remember my 49 days. How is that possible?" Kurt asked. _

"_This is your last cruel gift" Rachel replied. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Yesterday I received my last schedule of the week. The last person on that list is you. You're the last person I have to send up the elevator before I'm done" Rachel replied. _

"_So I'm going to die?" Kurt asked. _

"_Your day of death is six days from now. You were given the opportunity to remember your 49 days because you went through the journey and found three tears. You can choose whether or not to remember. If you choose not to I'll arrive six days from now and you won't recognize me" _

"_I'm going to remember them" Kurt said. _

"_Are you angry?" Rachel asked. _

"_Even if I am, what good is it going to do?" Kurt asked. "I'm going to die anyway"_

_He dissolved into a fit of tears and Rachel wrapped her arms around him. _

"_No matter how much I get upset or cry, I'm going to die. It's not in your control or in mine"_

"_It's something out of human control. Life and death are always things no one can control" Rachel agreed. _

"Who told you all this?" Finn asked.

"There is someone out there. You won't be able to understand" Kurt replied.

"So, Kurt you'll really be-" "Leaving soon" Kurt finished.

"This is just too unfair. You just came back from your journey and now you're going to die" Finn said.

"If I didn't have my 49 days, Sam would have my father's company. I would have had a breakdown because of Quinn and Sam's betrayal. I would never have found out that Blaine loved me. I would never have been able to love Blaine"

"But why pretend?" Finn asked.

"It would be easier on everyone that I'm the same happy but sarcastic Kurt Hummel and they remember me like that" Kurt replied.

"But what about Blaine? He told you not to leave without saying goodbye" Finn asked.

"I just want to die quietly. It will hurt him even more if he knows that I'm going to die" Kurt replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I didn't think you would actually accept to see me" Blaine said.

"Didn't you boast that you would find a way to trap me? Well here I am, in prison for five long years" Sam replied.

"I'm still not satisfied. Nothing can remove the disgust I feel when I think about you" Blaine said.

"The Sam Evans you knew is not the Sam Evans you see right now"

"No, you're still the same Sam Evans. Otherwise you would have not let Quinn get away so easily"

"I loved her, Blaine. I couldn't let her suffer" Sam said.

"You'll be back as the Sam I knew. He's there but he's hidden inside" Blaine stood up and left the room.

**PAGE BREAK**

Kurt stood in his room and looked at all his things. He began removing the pictures from the wall and packed them up in a box. His hair products and skin products went into the trash. His old books and sheet music were going to be donated to the library. His stuffed animals were all thrown out. His old clothes were taken out as well to be donated.

It was time to leave.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Who did this to the room?" Kurt asked.

He had gone to visit Finn but had got distracted by the newly refurbished room.

"Rachel did it" Finn replied with a smile.

"The bed is so bouncy" Kurt squealed as he bounced on the bed.

"Weren't we supposed to cook?" Finn asked laughing.

"Yeah let's cook"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Blaine! Kurt's here to see you!" Wes yelled and Blaine bolted out from his office.

Kurt was dressed in simple skinny jeans and a white sweater. His hair was styled in its usual coif and he looked around the restaurant curiously.

"You're supposed to be at the hospital for more tests" Blaine said.

"I snuck out because I want to go somewhere. I need to borrow your car and your iPod" Kurt said.

"What else do you need to borrow?" Blaine asked.

"You" Kurt said.

Kurt began walking to the car park and Blaine followed him. They drove off to a small park on the outskirts of New York.

"Why are you borrowing me?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, will you lend yourself to me for one day and be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

Blaine fell silent.

"You don't want to?" Kurt asked.

"Then will you lend yourself to be for a day and be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand in his own intertwining their fingers.

They sat together in the clearing eating and talking.

"Don't take picture of me, my skin looks horrible!" Kurt tried to grab the phone away from Blaine and the promise ring fell out from Blaine's pocket.

"Did you have that all this time?" Kurt asked.

Blaine picked up the ring and nodded.

"Since you don't hate me, I'll tell you where I got it from. I got it from your mom"

_Kurt smiled as he ate the cookies that Blaine's mom had just made. _

"_Blaine never eats these? They are delicious" Kurt said. _

"_Blaine doesn't eat here much" She replied. _

"_Why does Blaine hate you so much?" Kurt asked. _

"_Because I don't tell him what he wants to know" Mrs. Anderson replied. _

"_Why?"_

"_When you love someone its better they misunderstand rather than knowing the truth"_

**PAGE BREAK**

"She was right you know" Blaine said as he walked with Kurt.

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"Hiding feelings. That's more work than it is freeing" Blaine replied.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and leaned against his shoulder.

"So there's one more place I would like to go" Kurt said.

He let go of Blaine and went to the center of the park.

"If you make a wish here, it might some true" Kurt said.

He pulled out a penny and tossed it into the fountain. He closed his eyes and made his wish. Blaine tossed in a penny as well and closed his eyes to make a wish. He began thinking back to when Finn visited him at the restaurant.

"_He told me not to tell you but I couldn't keep it to myself" Finn admitted. _

"_This is unfair. Why does he have to die? He just came back!" Blaine said. _

"_He didn't want anyone to know because he wants everyone to remember him as being happy" Finn said. _

"_That makes no sense!" Blaine shouted. _

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. Kurt was staring at him with a sad smile

_Please, let Kurt live. _

_Please, let Blaine forget about me._

**PAGE BREAK**

"You should take a nap now. You must be tired from your day out" Carole said.

"I'm not tired at all" Kurt said.

He ran to his father and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy" Kurt said.

"Pass a hug to me as well" Carole said.

Kurt smiled and hugged Carole.

"I love you Carole" Kurt said and Carole smiled.

Kurt took a few steps forward and then stumbled. There was a blinding pain in his abdomen. He fell to his knees and then hit the floor.

"Kurt!" Burt ran to his son.

Kurt stepped out of his body and looked down at his father who was cradling Kurt to his chest, frantically begging him to wake up. He looked around and saw Rachel was waiting for him.

"You did well, Kurt" Rachel took Kurt's hand.

He turned around to his crying father and stepmother and smiled sadly.

"Let's go"

They walked out where the elevator was waiting. Kurt turned to Rachel and smiled.

"Before I go, I just want to know. The first tear is Blaine, the second is Mercedes and the third is Finn, right?"

"The last tear came from someone I didn't expect. It was Quinn"

"I knew it. That girl did care for me" Kurt smiled and shook Rachel's hand.

"Goodbye then" Kurt said.

He stepped into the elevator and the doors shut. Rachel admired Kurt enough for the fact that he didn't even shed a tear till the end.

**PAGE BREAK**

Quinn's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

The phone dropped from her hands and she fell to the floor in tears.

In prison, Sam picked up the phone and began to cry the minute he heard the news.

**PAGE BREAK**

The funeral was short. Carole disappeared halfway through followed by Burt. That left Blaine, Mercedes and Finn to finish the ceremony. Kurt was buried to Finn's request, right next to Rachel.

Near the grave Blaine had decided to grow a sapling. It was his idea of bringing in new life because of Kurt's death. Finn decided for a sapling as well. Two plagues were fixed to the trees. One said Kurt Hummel and the other Rachel Berry.

Quinn watched from a distance as they lowered the coffin and then planted the sapling.

Carole sat in Kurt's empty room and Burt entered.

"Where did everything go?" Burt asked as he took in the blank walls, empty closet and bare bed.

"He wanted to say goodbye to us" Carole replied.

"That's why he woke up. To say goodbye" Burt wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her tightly.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine searched his entire house but couldn't find the box Kurt had entrusted to him. Instead he found a letter.

_I am Finn Hudson. Thank you for keeping these for me. I'm someone who doesn't have a friend. I hope that Blaine Anderson, the one who cared for me would become a friend for me._

Blaine recognized Kurt's handwriting easily and began to cry.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So where did you want to go?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel's apartment" Finn said holding up a ring of keys.

They went to the apartment and found it was still the same way it was before. Except it was dustier.

"Why did you want to come here?" Blaine asked.

"Because there's something I need" Finn opened up Rachel's wardrobe and grabbed a box.

"This is my old stuff from when I was a kid. Rachel must have kept all this" Finn said.

They opened the box and Finn pulled out an old school bag and a pair of shoes.

"On the day I was abandoned, I switched shoes with my brother" Finn explained when Blaine asked about why the shoes were so sparkly pink.

"And this?" Blaine pulled out a bank statement.

Finn read the bank statement and read it carefully.

"She left me all the money she earned" Finn replied in shock.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sat alone on his bed and examined the amount of money. There had to be ten thousand dollars in here. Each entry had a sentence right next to it along with the money deposited.

_Finn, it's Rachel  
>The thing you promised<br>The February Love  
>To give it to you<br>I made an account  
>In the future little by little<br>Our dream  
>Will be built<br>Even if we encounter hardship  
>If we are together<br>We can conquer it  
>This is a secret, but<br>Truthfully, Rachel is  
>Finn Hudson's guardian<br>Because you've given  
>Me a reason to live<br>In all the world  
>Someone who needs me<br>You are the only one_

"I did this for you, Finn. Use it well" Rachel said before she disappeared.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Who is this?" Blaine asked pointing to the picture of Kurt and another boy.

"That's my son and Kurt's brother" Carole replied.

"What?"

"Kurt doesn't remember him because he was too young to remember when my son was kidnapped. We sent the ransom but he was lost. We tried finding him and failed" Carole explained.

"So he used to wear Power Ranger shoes?" Blaine asked.

"Except the day he got lost. They switched shoes and then Kurt wandered off. I went to find Kurt and when I got back to where he was, he was gone. We used to call him Sergeant instead of his own name, so he never really knew his name" Carole replied.

They went over to Finn's apartment and Finn stared at them warily.

"I remember my mother abandoning me. I don't remember having a brother or anything" Finn said.

"Can we just see the shoes?" Blaine asked.

Finn brought out the shoes and Carole burst into tears.

"He's alive. My son is alive" Carole hugged Finn and Finn hugged her back.

**PAGE BREAK**

Rachel smiled as she found Finn being reunited with his family again.

"_So why did you give me my memories early?" Rachel asked. _

"_Because you're not the silly person you used to be. I decided to give them back so that you could make your last wish justly" Madam Sanders replied. _

"I'm sorry I hurt you. But I'll love you. Always and forever" Rachel vowed.

She disappeared from the room and walked into the Garden of Lost Souls. The gates opened for her and she walked forward, ready to pass on to the beyond.

The elevator opened and she stepped inside. The doors closed and the elevator disappeared.

Back at his apartment, Finn ate the rice and chicken curry he had made for himself. He was going to stay true to his word and live his life.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine stood alone on the balcony of his apartment and sighed.

_Kurt, now I understand why you wanted to leave without a word. Though you were lonely, you've allowed those of us you've left behind to be encouraged by you. I'll trust your words, that your 49 days were a blessing. Because they've returned many things to their rightful place. Be happy somewhere, Kurt._

2 years later….

Quinn walked down the streets and saw three middle school students running to school. She remembered back when Kurt and she along with Mercedes ran to school so they wouldn't be late. They had been late and Quinn snuck in chocolate to detention so they could eat it.

Quinn smiled and went on her way.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Wes, look who's here!" Finn called out as he supported Velma up the stairs to the restaurant.

"Velma, you shouldn't be moving around. The baby is coming in a month" Wes fretted.

"I had to come and see Finn. It's his last day" Velma said patting her large stomach

"Congratulations to both of you. I'll come visit when the baby comes" Finn promised.

Finn turned around and spotted Mercedes and Puck flirting with each other.

"Puck, your break's over. Back to work" Finn said.

"Does this place have vacancies?" Mercedes asked and Puck shook his head.

"Back to work!" Puck was shooed away and Mercedes left the restaurant.

"I see you're pretty busy" Will commented as he entered the restaurant.

"It's good to be busy" Finn said.

"So who's the woman you wanted to introduce me to?" Will asked, looking around at the busy restaurant.

"This is Emma Pillsbury. Go introduce yourself" Finn pushed Will towards Emma and then turned to Blaine.

"We're still going to visit today, right?" Finn asked.

"Sure and then you can go home. Tomorrow you'll be Managing Director of Hummel Enterprises hotel branches" Blaine replied.

Finn smiled and went back to work.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn stood in front of Kurt's grave and set down a bouquet of pink roses.

_Kurt, Blaine is busy working, and as you requested, he's been a really good friend to me. Because of your bright personality and your connection to others while you were with me, I was able to adjust to my life again._

Blaine set down another bouquet on the grave.

_Kurt, though people know they're going to die, they live as if they aren't. Because of your 49 days, I'm living my life as if it's 49 days. Because I saw things change that never would have happened, if you hadn't known when you'd die. Here lie the two most important people in our lives._

Finn smiled as he set down another bouquet but of red roses on Rachel's grave.

_Here are the two people who changed our lives and left beautifully._

Blaine smiled as he set down a bouquet on Rachel's grave.

_Because of the 49 days' journey that we were on with these two. _

Finn reached out and touched the graves.

_We live today as if it's precious, and our last._

Blaine kissed his hand and then pressed it to Kurt's grave.

_Kurt, because I met you._

_Rachel, because I met you._

Blaine smiled.

_I was happy. _

Finn smiled.

_I was happy._

Both turned and walked out of the graveyard.

**And the story has come to an end. I am truly sorry if the ending wasn't satisfying but I am happy by the way the story turned out. Thank you to all the reviewers and those who followed the story and favorited it. Also, please review as to how I can improve my writing and any complaints you have about the story. **

**Thank you!**

**Onyxinlife.**


	46. Author's Note

**Hello everyone, **

**I am sorry but this is not another chapter. I was thinking of writing a sequel to 49 days. I couldn't bear to leave Blaine and Finn so ambiguously so I am planning to introduce new characters and continue the story somewhat. I haven't really planned it out much but I would love to hear back from you and your suggestions on characters and plot and much more. **

**If you enjoy the idea of a sequel, please send me some ideas or suggestions on how the new characters should be. **

**Thank you!**

**Onyxinlife**


	47. Sequel is out!

**Sequel is out!  
><strong> 

**Go on and read it! **

**Onyxinlife.**


End file.
